La Belle et le Rebelle
by TheBoneyKingOfNowhere
Summary: Trad de la fic de GraciellaRed74, "Badass and Beauty". Grecia est la dernière chose dont Daryl ait besoin; et Daryl est la dernière chose que Grecia veuille. Mais d'une certaine manière ça devient de plus en plus difficile pour eux de ne pas être ensemble, même s'ils détestent ça... EN HIATUS
1. L'homme rêvé

**IMPORTANT: Je suis désolée d'annoncer que cette traduction est actuellement en hiatus. En effet, la fic originale (inachevée) n'avait plus été mise à jour depuis début juillet 2012. Ensuite l'auteure, GraciellaRed74, a publié un (et un seul chapitre) le 13 avril 2013. GraciellaRed ne sait pas encore dans quelle mesure elle sera capable d'écrire et de publier régulièrement (visiblement, la publication va encore être très perturbée pendant un certain temps). Donc, en concertation avec elle, j'ai décidé de ne reprendre la traduction que lorsque la fic en anglais sera achevée. Mille excuses aux lectures frustrés... :(  
**

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Résumé: Un personnage féminin original a été ajouté au groupe de Rick et elle (Grecia, que l'on prononce "Gree-Shah") fait partie (pour des raisons dramaturgiques) du groupe de Rick depuis le début de la première saison. On en saura plus sur la personnalité de Grecia, notamment grâce à des flash-backs. Cette histoire joue un peu avec la temporalité de la série, mais en gros elle commence quelque part dans la deuxième saison, après la découverte de Sophia dans la grange d'Hershel, mais bien avant la mort de Shane. Le groupe de Rick a fusionné avec celui d'Hershel et les deux groupes se sont installés dans la ferme, à l'intérieur de la maison. La tension entre Rick/Lori/Shane sera exploitée dans cette fic ainsi que l'intrigue amoureuse entre Maggie et Glenn et la relation platonique entre Daryl et Carol. Cette histoire montre l'évolution de deux groupes séparés qui fusionnent en une seule "colonie" plus importante et plus unifiée qui s'organise en un groupe plus fort, plus réglementé et auto-suffisant dans un monde post-apocalyptique. Ils deviennent plus structurés et plus forts en formant un tout et ils essayent de découvrir comment vivre dans un monde infesté de zombies, tout en faisant face aux défis de la survie au jour le jour, de la menace d'autres groupes de survivants et bien sûr de celle des "rôdeurs" (ainsi que je traduis "walkers", c'est-à-dire les zombies). Mais ce qui sera au cœur de cette histoire, c'est que tandis que ce groupe plus large change et évolue, changeront et évolueront également les choses entre une craintive ancienne top model et star de la téléréalité, à savoir la très réticente Grecia et Daryl, plus réticent encore.

**Rating M pour la violence et les descriptions sexuelles que contient cette histoire.**

Note de la traductrice: Le résumé ci-dessus est une traduction approximative du résumé que l'auteure fait elle-même de sa propre histoire. Mais, en tant que traductrice, mais surtout que lectrice, je voudrais ajouter deux ou trois choses.

En tant que lectrice, j'ai été très déstabilisée lorsque j'ai commencé la lecture de cette fic. Et le personnage de Grecia me semblait être un tel cliché que j'ai failli abandonner la lecture... Je me suis forcée à lire quand même quelques chapitres et je ne l'ai pas regretté. Le personnage va évoluer, et va évoluer vite! Elle deviendra très rapidement quelqu'un de très intéressant, soyez sans crainte! Il faut juste un peu s'accrocher au début. Et ça en vaut vraiment la peine car j'ai rarement lu un texte amateur d'une telle qualité!

En tant que traductrice, c'est un véritable défi. C'est un mélange d'argot et d'images très poétiques. Les phrases sont très longues. Et quelqu'un a décrit le style de l'auteure comme "un torrent de la pensée". Et c'est véritablement ça! Vu la complexité du travail, vos commentaires me seront précieux. Comme les chapitres sont en plus assez longs, je ne pense pas parvenir à tenir le rythme d'une publication quotidienne. Tant que j'aurai encore _Where do we go_ sur le côté, je pourrai poster quelque chose tous les jours. Mais après, je ferai de mon mieux...

Remerciements: Je ne peux décemment pas commencer cette traduction sans remercier l'auteure, GraciellaRed74, qui non seulement a eu la gentillesse d'accepter que je traduise sa formidable histoire, mais qui est en plus très investie dans cette traduction. Elle en est un véritable acteur. Je la remercie de toujours être présente pour répondre à mes multiples interrogations, mais aussi de participer activement à la traduction de certains passages plus délicats car elle comprend le français. Sachez que je lui transmettrai tous les commentaires car c'est quelqu'un qui a véritablement à cœur d'entretenir une relation avec ses lecteurs. Dans ce but, elle a même créé un forum pour cette histoire (il se trouve parmi les forums du site dans la section _Walking Dead_ si vous souhaitez aller y jeter un œil. Si ça vous intéresse, je peux demander à ce qu'on y crée un sujet de discussion en français) et un album photo qui illustre certains éléments de l'histoire (l'adresse de l'album se trouve sur le profil de GraciellaRed74).

Remarque: Ce chapitre contient une description à caractère sexuel.

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

1. L'homme rêvé

« Ouuuiiii… » Grecia entendit le mot franchir ses lèvres, à la fois ses efforts pour garder le silence et les doigts talentueux et avides s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément entre ses jambes transformèrent ces trois simples lettres en un sifflement enroué de désir dans l'immobile obscurité. Elle n'avait jamais dit le mot "oui" comme cela auparavant, absolument jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avec lui.

« Chuuuuut », elle fut immédiatement rappelée à l'ordre, la grande main, forte et rugueuse, qui n'était pas occupée entre ses cuisses se noua dans sa longue chevelure qui perdait de sa coloration artificielle et tira sèchement et redoutablement sa tête en arrière pour qu'il puisse embrasser sa gorge; ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents firent connaissance avec la parfaite peau pâle de la jeune femme. Elle obéit instantanément, laissant les choses se produire, le laissant lui faire ça, luttant pour ne pas gémir tandis que la plus grande partie du poids de l'homme s'effondrait sur ses formes accueillantes; ses cuisses étant écartées, largement ouvertes à la volée comme les portes à double battant des vieux saloons du Far West, et le doux cliquetis sans pudeur d'une boucle de ceinture se détachant du cuir alors qu'une fermeture éclair s'ouvrait lentement, dent après dent. Le bruissement du tissu et l'imperceptible clac de l'élastique de la taille du vêtement envoyèrent un frisson la parcourir et elle se sentit se tortiller avec impatience pour sentir le long membre dur et tressautant dardant contre les replis de ses chairs roses et humides. Tout en elle vibrait et brûlait, plus vivante qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie auparavant, en particulier durant un rapport sexuel. Partie la petite fille si focalisée sur le poids qu'elle pesait et sur les grosseurs qu'elle laissait apparentes dans certaines positions; elle ne redoutait pas les mains pétrissant sa poitrine, fausse et spongieuse au toucher, chirurgicalement augmentée en un 95C. Aucune de ses imperfections, réelles ou imaginées, qui la menaient toujours aux larmes lorsqu'elle se tenait devant un miroir, n'afflua dans son esprit. Les seuls talents qu'elle possédait étaient de savoir comment se rendre séduisante et belle, c'était tout ce qu'on lui avait jamais appris à faire, mais essayer si dur d'atteindre cet objectif l'avait rendue coincée, peu sûre d'elle et empruntée, sans parler d'anorexique, aussi cliché que cela soit. Mais à cet instant elle n'était plus rien de tout cela; elle avait gagné l'attention de ce… de cet homme qui était si… fantastiquement… mâle, si sauvage et dangereux et incroyable comme aucun autre homme dans sa vie ne l'avait jamais été ou n'avait jamais su l'être. Tout ce que Grecia pouvait ressentir à présent, c'était la manière dont il la voulait, la manière dont il la touchait comme s'il pourrait bien la dévorer rien qu'avec ses mains rugueuses, comme s'il ne pouvait se repaitre d'elle, comme s'il n'y avait pas de rôdeurs dans ce monde et que le seul danger qui existait était de succomber de l'envie d'enfouir sa grosse queue profondément en elle et de la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient tous les deux délirants.

Les paupières de la jeune tressaillirent, tentées de voler un instantané de la silhouette pleine de désir au-dessus d'elle, mais ses mains l'emportèrent sur sa vue dans l'exploration de son nouvel amant, les doigts ambitieux de Grecia enserrant son dos puissant, l'attirant plus près alors que son propre dos se cambrait sur le chêne dur du plancher de la salle à manger d'Hershel, ses mains agrippant effrontément chaque fesse rondement burinée du postérieur masculin et rendant ses propres besoins connus d'une façon qui la surprenait. Elle n'avait jamais été comme cela auparavant durant une relation sexuelle, elle ne pouvait jamais être "dans l'instant" ou être autre chose qu'ignorante et contrite, elle ne pouvait jamais désirer l'homme avec lequel elle était, ni même désirer quoi que ce soit de sexuel. Elle avait été un top model, et donc une sorte de déesse du sexe, et donc on attendait d'elle qu'elle ait des activités sexuelles, et donc ça la stressait, et donc c'était horrible… mais maintenant… whoa… elle ressentait tout cela, impénitente, dans chaque recoin d'elle-même, chaque attouchement de ces mains rugueuses sur sa peau lisse tordant en elle quelque chose de dangereux qui menaçait d'exploser, et Grecia voulait que ça arrive… ironiquement, ses photos, son émission de téléréalité, et ce poster pour _Playboy_ qu'on l'avait poussée à faire, tout cela avait fait d'elle le catalyseur d'à peu près tous les fantasmes masculins, mais elle, personnellement, n'avait jamais eu d'orgasme avant… beaucoup de sexe, un mariage avec un joueur de la position arrêt-court des Brave's Allstar d'Atlanta et même une "femme à hommes" qui se revendiquait comme telle, mais pas d'orgasme, pas un seul. Mais ça allait changer, une si délicieuse tension la saisit, des doigts puissants la mouvant de plus en plus proche de la surface de l'extase, une grosse queue dure si proche de l'embrasser à un endroit d'elle-même qu'elle avait toujours été contente de négliger… jusqu'à maintenant… elle voulait cela, elle voulait jouir… elle voulait qu'il amène son corps à cette reddition… elle le voulait, lui.

La bouche de l'homme quitta la peau besognée de son cou, la main puissante et rugueuse se détachant de sa longue chevelure pour maintenant se poser sur le sol à côté de sa tête alors qu'il supportait son propre poids au-dessus d'elle. Les doigts entre ses jambes avaient cessé leurs tourbillonnements, se déplaçant de son entrejambe à celui de son amant, stabilisant ce qui arrivait au premier plan, pulsant entre eux. Grecia s'entendit gémir, l'anticipation était trop merveilleuse pour qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, et elle s'attendait, et espérait, être réprimandée encore pour n'avoir pas gardé le silence. « Ta gueule! » siffla-t-il, plus fort cette fois, plus en colère, mais Grecia but à cette vulgarité, et en voulait davantage, tendant la main pour le toucher, pour l'obliger à se dépêcher. Ses paupières demeurèrent closes, elles ne s'ouvriraient pas, les ouvrir mettrait fin à tout ceci quelque part, elle le savait… mais… ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qui…

« Putain, Grecia ! » Maintenant, il était vraiment agacé et sa voix était si forte, juste à côté de son oreille, et avait l'air soudainement… réelle. Ses yeux bleu pâle s'ouvrirent alors d'un coup, stupéfaits lorsque tout ce qu'elle vit au-dessus d'elle était le dessous de la table à manger d'Hershel, sous la quelle elle avait installé, de nuit, son lit, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça; l'espace dans la maison d'Hershel, maintenant qu'ils vivaient à seize sous le même toit, était une denrée précieuse. Le dessous de la table à manger était littéralement tout ce qu'il était resté lorsque Grecia avait emballé ses paquets de choses inutiles et déménagé dans la maison. Elle n'était plus sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle conservait son book, ou la ridicule gamme de parfums et cosmétiques qui portait son nom. Personne dans le groupe ne pouvait croire que c'était là le matériel de survie qu'elle avait emporté dans l'urgence du déclenchement de l'épidémie; c'était juste une chose de plus qui leur faisait penser qu'elle était stupide. Mais Grecia savait qu'elle n'était pas stupide… mais elle savait également qu'elle en avait l'air malgré tout. Choisir de dormir sous la table à manger n'améliorait certainement pas cette image, mais, en vérité, elle aimait être là-dessous. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir son propre abri; c'était intime, un espace à part qui la tenait à l'écart de tous les autres. Elle ne s'intégrait pas bien au sein du groupe et n'avait aucune idée sur la marche à suivre pour y parvenir. Ils la connaissaient tous, la plupart d'entre eux avaient regardé son programme de téléréalité et avaient ri lorsqu'elle avait geint et pleuré quand le dentiste avait posé sur ses dents le dernier revêtement plus blanc que la blancheur de la porcelaine, avaient trouvé hilarant qu'elle ne puisse pas actionner les vitesses d'une voiture manuelle, se moquaient toujours d'elle à propos de l'épisode où elle s'était avancée tout au bout de la jetée pour prendre une photo de la lune parce qu'elle « pourrait en être plus proche de là ». Tout cela était un peu plus facile à oublier sous la table, où il n'y avait personne pour lui pointer tout ça, mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle elle aimait être là-dessous. Cette table était une chose de plus entre elle et les éventuels rôdeurs qui pourraient s'introduire dans la maison ! Rôdeurs ! Morts-vivants ! Zombies ! Peu importe leur nom, Grecia était terrifiée par eux, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir à un voir un seul du reste de sa vie. Mais l'abri et ses terreurs mis à part, Grecia essayait à présent de comprendre ce qui se passait, bon sang. Pourquoi était-elle en train de contempler le dessous de la table et non pas… _lui_, qui qu'_il_ soit. Comment avait-_il_ pu lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti et ne pas être la première chose qu'elle voyait en ouvrant les yeux ?

Un rêve… Ça avait seulement été un rêve, commença-t-elle à réaliser, se réveillant enfin complètement, faisant de son mieux pour essayer de s'en débarrasser… et puis, à sa grande crainte, elle le vit _lui_… Grecia avait peut-être le dessous de la table à manger rien que pour elle, mais elle avait aussi un importun "voisin du dessus". La tête de Daryl était maintenant visible, pendant à l'envers, alors qu'il lui lançait un regard noir depuis l'endroit où il était penché pour pouvoir la voir depuis son lit du dessus de la table à manger; ses cheveux blond foncé collés sur son front, ses yeux bleus presque invisibles dans les replis de son visage furieux et groggy alors qu'il aboyait sur elle, grondant et s'énervant. « Ta gueule ! Arrête tes conneries ou j'descends et j'te botte le cul pour que tu la fermes ! »

« _Chuuuut_ »… « _Ta gueule !_ » _Oh mon Dieu !_ Une expiration profonde et pleine d'effroi quitta les poumons de Grecia à vive allure et elle s'assit si promptement que son front manqua de s'écraser comme une crêpe contre le dessous de la table… le bruit sourd et la secousse qui en auraient résulté n'auraient fait qu'irriter davantage Daryl… de qui elle venait de rêv... non… oh non… Grecia n'était même pas en train de formuler cette phrase dans sa tête ! Mais c'était trop tard… elle se rendit compte de qui elle avait rêvé… même si elle n'avait pas vu une seule fois son visage… elle l'avait senti, l'avait senti partout… et ce qu'elle avait senti ressemblait à Dar… non ! Comment diable pouvait-elle seulement savoir à quoi ressemblait Daryl au _toucher_ de toute façon ? Les seules fois où ils s'étaient jamais touchés avaient été les moments occasionnels où il avait posé sa main sur son bras pour lui faire baisser son fusil, ou où il avait attrapé son poignet ou son épaule pour la pousser derrière un arbre ou derrière quelque chose qui pouvait servir de couverture pendant qu'ils étaient dehors à patrouiller à la recherche de rôdeurs. Il n'y avait aucune romance entre eux; vraiment aucune. Grecia était en plus assez sûre qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis. Daryl lui faisait une peur bleue ! Enfin, avant… enfin, toujours un peu maintenant… mais c'était un peu différent à présent. Pour quelque raison, il semblait avoir développé un drôle d'intérêt pour elle, il avait convaincu Rick de lui donner une chance de prouver sa valeur en intégrant et en servant dans ce que Rick surnommait les "Forces Défensives". Mais ce que Daryl aimait appeler "entrainement", Grecia le comprenait plutôt comme des heures de torture dans les bois autour de la ferme, à monter et descendre en courant sur les collines escarpées et boueuses tout en tenant son fusil de chasse Savage 110 au-dessus de sa tête, ou Daryl lui criant et lui hurlant dessus pendant qu'elle luttait pour vider toutes ses cartouches sur de multiples cibles mouvantes, et puis pour recharger son arme et tout recommencer en moins d'une minute et demi. Okay, quand ça relevait de n'importe quelle stratégie de survie, elle n'était vraiment pas préparée, elle n'y connaissait rien, et elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas douée pour quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine; Daryl avait raison d'essayer de l'entrainer, en particulier comme elle avait demandé de faire partie des Forces Défensives, mais quand même. Daryl lui avait dit des semaines auparavant quand ils avaient commencé cet "entrainement" qu'il allait « l'endurcir à sa manière », mais quel était l'intérêt s'il allait l'enterrer avant que ça n'arrive ? Et comment diable pouvait-elle avoir eu cette sorte de… rêve érotique à propos de Dar… no ! Elle ne l'appréciait même pas ! Il ne l'appréciait pas ! Elle était simplement… coincée avec lui; il avait accepté de l'entrainer et puis, comme ça, il l'avait transformée en une sorte d'étrange animal de compagnie à lui, trainant avec elle, la traitant comme une malheureuse petite créature qu'il avait capturée et mise dans un bocal avec quelques trous percés dans le couvercle. Mais voilà qu'elle avait été rêver de Daryl… et c'était bon, en plus ! _Oh mon Dieu !_ Et alors le cœur de Grecia fit un plongeon raté jusque dans sa gorge quand elle se rendit compte d'autre chose… elle s'était entendue dire des choses…_Oh mon Dieu !_

Okay, elle pouvait gérer ça… espérait-elle. Elle allait simplement jouer les idiotes… qui pouvait faire ça mieux qu'elle de toute façon ? Elle prit une autre inspiration profonde et se força à regarder les yeux fixes et menaçants de Daryl et son visage à l'envers… et elle essaya de ne pas penser à ses mains rugueuses ou à sa grosse et dure… non ! « Qu-qu-quoi ? » Ce n'était qu'un seul mot, mais elle bégaya en le disant, elle dut se mordre la langue et se recomposer avant de continuer, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve sur laquelle spéculer quand à la taille de… non, arrête de penser à ça ! Bon sang, elle avait vu plein de pénis, toutes bizarres, dégueulasses et stupides qu'étaient ces choses… alors pourquoi était-elle si bêtement fascinée par celui de Daryl ? _Oh mon Dieu_… arrête d'associer le mot "pénis" à Daryl ! Assez ! Grecia se serait bien giflée là tout de suite si ça n'aurait pas eu l'air encore plus flagrant, choisissant plutôt de creuser dans ses propres côtes avec l'ongle cassé de son pouce, parvenant d'une certaine manière à reprendre le contrôle, se tournant une fois de plus vers Daryl-à-l'envers avec une touche de sa propre véhémence. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« J'veux qu'tu fermes ta putain d'gueule, c'est ça qu'je veux ! » Les paroles de Daryl rebondirent vers elle comme un ballon de basket courroucé; il n'était pas du tout décontenancé par l'irritation qu'elle essayait d'afficher. « Tu parles dans ton sommeil ! Arrête ou j'fous l'rideau là-bas en boule et j'te l'enfonce dans l'fond d'la gorge ! »

Grecia se sentit des sueurs froides, glacées, ses pires craintes confirmées… Daryl l'avait entendue… ou… attends un peu… ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'avait entendue, que ça voulait dire qu'il avait compris… n'est-ce pas ? « Désolée, » elle acquiesça son cœur battant la chamade et les rouages de son esprit tournant si vite qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'accent de soumission qu'elle avait soudainement eu dans la voix. Elle avait une question de plus à poser… et la réponse était, eh bien, potentiellement la fin de sa vie de merde telle qu'elle la connaissait. Mais elle devait la poser, elle devait savoir. Sa bouche était sèche et elle batailla contre le besoin de serrer ses genoux contre sa poitrine et de se cacher, ce qu'elle fit pourtant. « Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

« Allez ! » La voix qui lui répondit était forte et exaspérée, mais ce n'était pas celle de Daryl. Elle ne provenait même pas de la salle à manger, mais fut plutôt immédiatement identifiée comme étant celle de Shane mugissant depuis le divan du salon qu'il avait clamé comme étant son territoire. « On a tous des planches à couper et un putain d'mur de quatre mètres cinquante de haut à construire demain autour d'ici, l'travail commence tôt ! Alors fermez vos gueules, tous les deux ! »

Quand Shane criait, il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix ces temps-ci qui laissait un silence de mort quand elle s'élevait, et cet instant ne constituait pas une exception. Grecia se sentit frissonner un peu mais essaya résolument de l'ignorer, se demandant pendant un moment qui était le plus dangereux au sein de leur petit groupe, Daryl ou Shane, quand Daryl se pencha un peu plus vers Grecia, baissant la voix autant qu'il le pouvait tout en laissant transparaitre son énervement à son encontre, bien que son expression se soit adoucie un peu, semblant presque prendre une teinte d'inquiétude. « Chuis pas souvent d'accord avec lui ces temps-ci, » admit Daryl, mais il regarda alors mieux Grecia et se recomposa un air de méchanceté sur le visage. « Mais, là ouais ! » accorda-t-il dans un grognement.

« Ça me convient parfaitement, » fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, se recouchant sous la table, et alors Grecia soupira… de soulagement; si Daryl avait entendu quelque chose qui révélait la trame du rêve qu'elle avait eu, il ne lui aurait pas juste botté les fesses pour la faire taire avant de retourner dormir, pas vrai ? Il se serait emballé s'il l'avait entendu s'écrier « Oh oui, baise-moi, Daryl, baise-moi ! », n'est-ce pas ? Oh non… pourquoi diable avait-elle formulé cette phrase dans sa tête ? Pourquoi n'avait-on pas créé de la javel pour la mémoire ? Grecia en avait besoin… pour beaucoup de choses en réalité, mais là maintenant, surtout pour ce rêve… cet incroyable… mais terrible rêve. Daryl n'en savait rien, heureusement… mais Grecia bien… alors, quoi maintenant ?


	2. Réminiscences voluptueuses

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr GraciellaRed74 pour sa patience, sa gentillesse, sa disponibilité et ses précieux éclaircissements.

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

2. Réminiscences voluptueuses

« Greeeee-Shaaaaaa ! » Elle détestait lorsque quelqu'un prononçait son nom en l'étirant totalement comme ça, et Daryl le disait ainsi mieux que personne dans le groupe, lui donnant un véritable côté "cri de guerre" et polissant bien la vibration en y ajoutant une touche de "hurlement de cochon" par-dessus le marché. Grecia trainant des pieds pour aller patrouiller le matin n'avait rien de neuf; elle relevait, après tout, du cas désespéré lorsqu'il s'agissait de croiser des rôdeurs, et elle n'arrivait pas non plus à s'habituer à son entrainement. Et elle s'était ainsi fait une spécialité d'essayer de perdre du temps. Elle ne mangeait presque jamais son petit déjeuner… elle ne mangeait presque jamais rien, _cette conne débile et anorexique_, mais elle pouvait sans problème trouver des choses pour s'occuper le matin. Daryl savait à chaque fois qu'il allait l'attendre là dehors sur le porche pendant au moins cinq minutes ou plus longtemps, avec son arbalète sur son épaule et le soleil se levant dans son dos. Ce matin était semblable à hier matin, et au matin du jour avant aussi, mais aujourd'hui Grecia tapait vraiment sur les nerfs de Daryl, finissant par le faire patienter là dehors sur le porche pour qu'elle ramène ses fesses à l'extérieur pour leur patrouille matinale, et le laissant démarrer sur tous ses babillages ensommeillés qui l'avait réveillé hier soir… et qui l'avait laissé perplexe sur ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire.

Daryl n'était toujours pas sûr qu'elle avait seulement balbutié de véritables mots dans son sommeil, mais certains sons ressemblaient à quelque chose qu'il croyait reconnaître. Mais, encore une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi les sons avaient_ ressemblé_ qui l'avait interpelé, mais davantage ce que ceux-ci avaient fait_ ressentir_ à Daryl lorsqu'il l'avait entendue les prononcer, là-bas en-dessous de lui. Mais, comme ressentir comment quelque chose ressemblait à autre chose ne voulait rien dire, mais alors rien du tout, il avait renoncé à explorer cela davantage et s'était contenté de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller brodé qu'il avait piqué sur le divan de Shane, de remettre la nappe de la table un peu plus haut autour de ses épaules, et s'était rendormi… en espérant qu'il ronflerait ou ferait un truc qui rendrait Grecia complètement folle et la réveillerait pour se venger d'elle… et faire chier Shane.

Y avait aucun intérêt à s'efforcer de décoder le babillage nocturne de Grecia de toute façon c'tait pas comme si ça allait avoir affaire à un truc important. Grecia était une chose décharnée… si squelettique que si elle se mettait de profil et tirait la langue, elle ressemblerait à une fermeture éclair ! Et elle se maintenait exprès dans cet état, mais elle était pas laide malgré ça. Toutefois… alors que cette fille pouvait bien être un mignonne p'tite chose, elle était aussi plus conne qu'une boite de merde de hibou et à peu près aussi utile. Okay, peut-être bien que le mur qu'on était en train de construire autour de la maison avait été son idée… plus ou moins… un jour à une "réunion sécurité" impromptue, Grecia s'était demandé tout haut devant Rick, « Hey, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne creuserait pas des douves autour de la maison, comme il y avait autour des châteaux ? » Des douves… aucune rivière ou quelque chose comme une crique dans les parages, juste d'innombrables bois pour en faire de grandes planches bien droites partout où on pouvait regarder, et la fille voulait des douves ! Bon, c'était pas le truc le plus con qu'il l'ait jamais entendu dire ou vu faire; la fois qui le terrassait toujours le plus avait eu lieu bien avant, dans le campement juste à l'extérieur d'Atlanta, un peu après que lui et Merle aient donné à Lori cinq truites qu'ils avaient réussi à attraper pour le repas. Lori essayait toujours de faire participer Grecia, essayait de lui donner l'occasion de faire plus partie du groupe, lui donner l'impression qu'elle avait une raison d'être au sein de celui-ci, et Rick se comportait comme ça aussi, mais Grecia… béni soit son cœur craintif envers la nourriture, mais elle avait une façon unique de contrarier leurs efforts.

« Grecia » avait chaleureusement sourit Lori, lui tendant les cinq poissons morts, dérangeant la fausse rousse aux longues jambes de la lecture d'un magazine derrière lequel Grecia avait essayé de disparaître. « Tu veux m'aider à nettoyer l'poisson ? » l'avait invitée Lori avec un mouvement d'épaule typiquement féminin comme si ça allait être si amusant. Mais Lori le prenait comme une invitation à l'attention de Grecia pour que cette dernière puisse prendre part à quelque chose, puisse vraiment accomplir quelque chose pour une fois dans la vie futile de Grecia. Mais plutôt que de saisir ce qui lui était gentiment offert et de suivre Lori, le joli visage de Grecia prit un air paniqué, elle se rua tant bien que mal dans une tente et en sortit à toute allure avec un pain de savon dans une main et une bouteille de désinfectant pour les mains dans l'autre, demandant « avec quoi est-ce qu'on les nettoie ? »

Daryl et Merle s'étaient simplement regardés l'un l'autre et avaient secoué leur tête; il y avait tant de choses qu'ils auraient pu dire juste à ce moment-là, mais ça aurait été vraiment trop facile. Ils se contentèrent de s'éloigner, trouvant un endroit un peu éloigner pour observer ce jour-là le reste du spectacle "Grecia nettoie un poisson"… Merle avait toujours un truc pour l'émission de télé de Grecia qu'il avait regardée avant que le monde ne soit foutu; quand Merle pestait pas à propos « d'ce sale bronzé qui joue à la baballe » auquel elle était mariée, il s'asseyait là à la lorgner avec sa lèvre supérieure retroussée en un rictus d'animal en rut… Merle avait même son poster punaisé sur la porte des chiottes, ouais, Merle aimait bien regarder Grecia… mais à un moment au campement, une nuit, simplement la _regarder_ n'avait plus été assez apparemment… ouais… okay, ce p'tit bout de souvenir, ça allait mal se terminer et ça n'apporterait rien de bon, temps de changer de chaine… vers la manière dont Grecia prenait bien tout son temps ce matin, il était maintenant plus tard que l'heure à laquelle elle était habituellement prête. Bordel, où était passée cette pauv' fille inutile d'ailleurs ? Et à propos de quoi avait-elle été jacasser la nuit dernière dans son sommeil, bon sang ? Et, surtout, pourquoi est-ce que ça avait tant d'importance pour Daryl ?

A cette pensée récurrente, Daryl sentit un air renfrogné sculpter son visage. Il en avait fini de réfléchir à ces conneries… alors pourquoi est-ce que tout ça s'attardait encore dans son cerveau? Quelle qu'en soit la raison, ça ne le rendait pas d'humeur à attendre Grecia comme il le faisait toujours, particulièrement quand elle prenait plus de temps que d'habitude… elle l'avait déjà emmerdé suffisamment, qu'elle le sache ou pas. Pourquoi diable avait-elle été supplier Rick de la laisser faire partie des Forces Défensives si elle avait si peur des rôdeurs de toute façon ? Et pourquoi était-ce devenu le problème de Daryl tous les matins, bordel ? Il souleva son arbalète un peu plus haut sur son épaule dénudée, prit une respiration en grognant, serra la mâchoire et secoua un peu la tête alors qu'il grinçait des dents, se focalisant sur la porte d'entrée qui lui laissait voir directement le hall d'entrée et la salle à manger juste après. Elle était là, silhouette d'une grande asperge assise à la table en face de Lori, bavardant. Juste au moment où il posa son regard courroucé sur elle, la radio dans la maison vint à la vie en poussant un cri strident au bout de la table de la salle à manger.

« Ici T-Dog et Andrea, au rapport » parvint la voix du grand noir, satisfaisant l'une des directives les plus intelligentes de Rick. Tous les groupes de patrouille consistaient en au moins deux personnes, et toutes les demi-heures, chaque groupe de patrouille devait effectuer "un rapport de contrôle". Manquer à ce rapport signifiait qu'il y avait un problème, ce qui équivalait souvent à des rôdeurs, et les Forces Défensives dans leur entièreté passaient alors à l'action.

« Merci, » Carol, qui avait était assignée à la réception des rapports, posa le linge qu'elle était en train de replier sur le côté, et prit la radio et répondit calmement se saisissant d'un crayon au bout de la table et cochant la fiche de pointage du jour, documentant le fait que l'équipe de patrouille numéro deux avait effectué leur premier rapport. Et où était l'équipe de patrouille numéro un ? La moitié de celle-ci était là debout sur le porche comme un crétin de puceau attendant sa cavalière de bal de fin d'année, pendant que l'autre moitié était à table en train de papoter. Maintenant Daryl en avait vraiment sa claque, assez de toutes ces conneries ! Il plissa les yeux et fixa Grecia. « On devrait déjà être à deux clics d'ici à l'heure qu'il est, bordel ! Ramène tes fesses ici ! » gronda-t-il dans la maison avec toute l'énergie d'un grand méchant loup, mais le petit cochon à l'intérieur se contenta de soupirer et du lui lancer un regard suppliant par-dessus son épaule osseuse.

« Je suis à toi… » commença à répondre Grecia, mais elle s'arrêta net, cherchant désespérément un autre groupement de mots comme si les premiers allaient la renverser du haut d'une falaise ou un truc du genre. « Je veux dire, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Partie 2

Daryl avait hurlé si fort que même le bon cristal dans la vitrine du vaisselier réagit avec un léger tintement aigu, mais Grecia prit sa tête entre ses mains et pressa ses paumes contre ses oreilles, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir à l'écouter ou à constater à quel point il était énervé. Elle n'allait pas sortir là dehors avec lui, seuls dans les bois, ce matin… pas question, en aucune manière…pas après ce rêve d'hier soir ! Avec un peu de chance, si elle restait simplement assise à cette table suffisamment longtemps, Daryl oublierait son existence et s'en irait. Mais Lori, qui se leva, là en face d'elle, un essuie de vaisselle sur l'épaule tandis qu'elle dirigeait les corvées ménagères du matin, n'aidait pas exactement la cause de Grecia.

« Grecia, » soupira Lori, secouant la tête alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil rapide au redneck bouillonnant sur le porche, puis regardant à nouveau à l'endroit où était Grecia qui faisait vraiment de son mieux pour ne pas remarquer son coéquipier. « Je l'admets, je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Daryl, mais je sais que je ne voudrais pas le rendre encore plus furieux qu'il n'a l'air d'être en ce moment, mon cœur. »

Lori avait raison, Grecia le savait; Grecia ne pouvait vraiment pas gérer ça quand Daryl était fâché sur elle, ça lui faisait légèrement plus peur que de tomber nez à nez avec un rôdeur… mais sachant de quoi elle avait rêvé, Daryl avait l'honneur de prendre la première place de ses craintes ce matin. Comment était-elle censée fonctionner là dehors avec toutes ces… escapades oniriques dans sa tête ? Elle serait trop gênée d'être seule avec Daryl aujourd'hui… et cet embarras allait la distraire… et cette distraction ferait d'elle une victime de choix pour les rôdeurs, encore plus qu'auparavant, non ? Enfin, en vérité, elle exagérait les choses; c'était surtout le fait "d'être seule avec Daryl" qui la maintenait entravée à la table de la salle à manger ce matin. Mais Lori, tandis qu'elle était aussi attentivement affable et nourricière qu'elle l'était toujours avec Grecia, voulait clairement qu'elle bouge hors de son chemin pour aller patrouiller avec Daryl. Mais ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas arriver… pas aujourd'hui… peut-être plus jamais. Mais comment Grecia allait-elle s'esquiver ? Eh bien… Lori donnait toujours cette impression qu'elle voulait être son amie… et quoi si Grecia commençait à répondre à ses avances ? Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à parler à quelqu'un du rêve… sûrement pas dans les détails privés qu'il avait contenus, et beaucoup de noms seraient modifiés pour protéger les innocents, bien sûr… mais quand même, c'était la seule occasion que Grecia avait de s'enrôler du soutien pour pouvoir passer la journée sous sa table, seule.

Débordante d'une timide motivation et d'une histoire à moitié inventée, Grecia leva les yeux vers Lori, qui se tenait là debout avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, arborant un semi sourire expectatif qui signifiait un amical coup de pied au cul, mais Grecia secoua la tête à tout ça. « Lori, » dit Grecia, puis elle prit une inspiration dramatique et se voûta vers l'avant, les coudes sur la table. « Est-ce que je pourrais te parler de quelque chose… d'un peu… personnel, en quelque sorte ? »

A ces mots, les sourcils de Lori se froncèrent dans une expression d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Ses yeux balayèrent Grecia, mais Grecia savait que tout ce que Lori voyait était un tas d'os… c'était ce que tout le monde disait voir s'ils observaient Grecia trop longtemps, Daryl en tête, mais Grecia ne lui prêtait aucune attention, ni à lui ni à personne d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient ? Elle avait été bien plus mince qu'elle ne l'était maintenant; il y avait plein d'endroits de son corps où elle pouvait carrément pincer un plis ou deux de graisse. Oui, elle était mince; non, elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, mais elle n'était pas émaciée, loin de là ! Tout le monde avait tellement été dans tous ses états parce que ses luttes contre un problème avec la nourriture avaient été chroniquées à la télé sur une chaine nationale. Non pas que Lori tenait compte des réactions excessives de qui que ce soit, l'air tracassé sur son visage était celui d'une mère collante maintenant. « Grecia ? Ça va ? Je peux aller chercher Hershel si… ? »

« Hershel ? » hoqueta immédiatement Grecia en sursautant à nouveau dans sa chaise, se rasseyant bien droite, ébranlée; Grecia aimait bien Hershel, il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, ne la jugeait pas, n'avait aucune idée préconçue à son sujet… essentiellement à cause du fait qu'il ne lisait pas de magazines de mode, et qu'il n'avait jamais regardé son émission TV, mais quand même. Cependant, l'idée de discuter de ce rêve avec cette sorte de vieux gentleman du sud, si bon et paternel rendait Grecia chancelante. « Oh non ! Je ne pourrais jamais parler de ça à Hershel ! »

L'inquiétude de Lori s'aggrava, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de Grecia à la table… sur laquelle Daryl avait dormi… oh mon Dieu, pas étonnant que Grecia ne pouvait pas se remettre de son rêve elle était pratiquement au lit avec Daryl juste en ce moment ! Non ! Stop ! Ça pouvait devenir ingérable bien trop rapidement. « Okay, » disait à présent Lori, une distraction bienvenue des pensées agitées de Grecia. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? »

Grecia soupira… c'était le moment de cracher le morceau… elle roula de ses yeux bleu pâle, sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge, son corps essayant de retenir ce que son esprit voulait expulser. « Je… » mais elle n'alla pas plus loin lors de son premier essai, elle reprit une autre inspiration profonde, modifia quelques mots dans sa tête et en omit d'autres, puis elle recommença. « J'ai eu ce genre de… rêve érotique. »

Les lèvres de Lori se retroussèrent et ses sourcils tressautèrent subitement de choc vers le haut. « A propos d'Hershel ? »

_Oh mon Dieu !_ « Quoi ? » explosa Grecia, se sentant si… perverse. « Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu rigoles ? » Whoa, comment est-ce que Lori avait bien pu en déduire ça ? Ben… peut-être parce que Grecia n'avait pas dit tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dire… et sa précédente intransigeance au sujet du fait qu'elle _ne pourrait jamais parler de ça à Hershel_ avait conduit Lori sur la mauvaise piste. Oh mon Dieu ! Aussi horrible et terrible et embarrassant que ce soit d'avoir à dire ce que Grecia avait vraiment voulu dire, maintenant tout ce à quoi elle pouvait songer était de sortir tout à fait Hershel de cette situation délicate, à n'importe quel prix. « Non, c'était à propos… » mais elle n'eut pas à prononcer le nom de Daryl; le rugissement d'obscénités qui fit écho à travers la porte d'entrée et qui fit tinter les bons verres en cristal une fois de plus révéla tout à sa place, laissant Lori, assise là en face de Grecia, hochant maintenant la tête dans un mélange d'amusement et de sympathie qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour masquer. Mais pourquoi le fait que Grecia ait eu un rêve érotique à propos de Daryl était comique d'abord ?

« Bon, » commença Lori, ayant besoin de s'éclaircir la gorge pour quelque raison, tandis qu'aussi bien qu'elle que Grecia tressaillirent un peu au bruit des piétinements furieux des bottes de Daryl d'un bout à l'autre du porche. « Je peux comprendre à quel point… tu dois te sentir mal à l'aise, Grecia, » dit-elle, mais Grecia savait que le mot "mais" allait bientôt faire une apparition, et il le fit. « Mais, tu as dit que tu voulais faire partie des Forces Défensives… et il ne s'agit que d'un rêve dont on parle ici, rien de plus, donc je pense… » mais quoi que Lori soit en train de dire maintenant, Grecia était trop occupée à bouder pour y prêter attention. Zut ! Voilà qu'elle avait vidé son sac, tout risqué, sans bonne raison ! Mais bien avant que les pensées de Grecia puissent prendre un tour nouveau sur la trahison que ça serait si Daryl, d'une manière ou d'une autre, apprenait de _quelqu'un_ que Grecia avait eu un rêve à son sujet, Maggie apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à la cuisine, séchant ses mains sur le tablier qu'elle portait, arrachée de la vaisselle du petit déjeuner par la conversation qu'elle avait de toute évidence surprise dans la salle à manger.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, » commença Maggie, et même si Grecia n'était pas d'humeur à pardonner qui que ce soit pour quoi que ce soit en ce moment, elle était aussi trop stressée par son rêve de Daryl, et par maintenant les hurlements et les piétinements de Daryl, pour offrir une résistance à quiconque, et elle laissa Maggie continuer. « J'ai suivi quelques cours de psycho à l'école, et d'après la plupart des choses que j'ai étudiées, avoir un rêve érotique n'a presque jamais une signification sexuelle. »

Et juste comme ça, les nuages se dissipèrent et le soleil luisit si brillamment sur Grecia que ses rayons firent en quelque sorte s'évaporer l'attitude "plus méchante qu'un cochon sauvage" de Daryl qui montait crescendo dehors sur le porche. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle à Maggie, un incontrôlable sourire de soulagement sur son visage. « Genre, _vraiment_ vraiment ? » Mais quand même… pourquoi diable le fait qu'elle ait eu un rêve érotique à propos de Daryl _était_ si drôle pour Lori, même s'il n'y était pas _vraiment_ question de sexe, apparemment ?

« Mmm-Hmm, » acquiesça Maggie et on aurait dit qu'elle pourrait bien avoir une explication plus approfondie, mais Grecia avait déjà entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il était préférable de dégager maintenant, aller faire son devoir et peut-être ne pas avoir à souffrir les cent-cinquante pour cents du courroux de Daryl. _Un rêve érotique n'a presque jamais une signification sexuelle_… okay ! En vitesse, Grecia sauta sur ses pieds, jeta son Savage 110 par-dessus son épaule et fonça vers la porte… ne voyant ni ne sachant rien du sourire qui en disait long et qui plissait maintenant la figure de Maggie alors qu'elle avançait derrière la chaise de la salle à manger sur laquelle était toujours assise Lori et qu'elle la regardait et riait déjà d'un air un peu suffisant.

« Mais parfois, » gloussa et grogna en même temps Maggie, un grand sourire grivois et entendu sur le visage alors qu'elle et Lori regardaient toutes les deux la porte d'entrée se reclaquer derrière Grecia, et entendaient Daryl commencer sa tirade. « Les rêves érotiques ont une signification _complètement_ sexuelle ! »

* * *

Note:

**Estelle:** merci beaucoup d'avoir été la première à laisser une review! L'auteure l'a vue et elle était vraiment contente! Je suis super heureuse de lire que tu es déjà intéressée par Grecia; tu vas voir c'est vraiment un personnage très attachant.


	3. Sentiments de nullité

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr GraciellaRed74 qui participe toujours autant à cette traduction grâce à ses précieux éclaircissements.

Notes: Dans ce chapitre, Grecia a un fusil de chasse, modèle Savage 110. Donc, lorsqu'il est fait mention du Savage 110, c'est d'un fusil qu'il s'agit. La même chose avec le Buck Knife de Daryl. C'est une marque américaine de couteaux.

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

3. Sentiments de nullité

Chaque fois qu'elle partait patrouiller, Grecia se demandait à quoi diable elle avait bien pu penser en demandant à Rick de l'inclure dans les Forces Défensives. Elle n'aimait pas être là dehors à découvert comme ça, revolver ou pas revolver. Daryl était plus que capable lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper d'un rôdeur, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas comme si Grecia pouvait juste s'asseoir et crier de tout son saoul et le laisser tout faire… peu importe à quel point elle était terrifiée et combien elle voulait se contenter de faire ça. Non non, elle avait signé pour être entrainée… pour descendre des rôdeurs… _Oh mon Dieu !_ Elle essayait habituellement très fort de ne pas penser aux rôdeurs quand elle patrouillait avec Daryl, dehors à découvert, mais aujourd'hui, vu comme elle l'avait fait chier à être plus en retard que d'habitude, se peur à crever en se tracassant à propos des rôdeurs et avoir à en affronter un, un beau jour, par elle-même, étaient en fait une sorte de préférable diversion.

Sa joie et son soulagement que son rêve érotique n'avait sans doute _aucune signification sexuelle_ n'allaient pas durer longtemps. Heureusement, Daryl était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient mis le premier pied sur le chemin de gravier et qu'ils s'en étaient allés, il avait laissé la plus grande partie de sa rage et de sa révulsion vis-à-vis d'elle sur le porche de la façade avant… lui balançant une harangue si incroyablement bruyante et pleine de griefs que même Glenn, Dale et Jimmy avaient tressailli et grimacé une fois ou deux tandis qu'ils essayaient de rester concentrés sur leur travail qui consistait en la mesure et la découpe du bois pour le transformer en planches supplémentaires pour le mur. Daryl était assez dur avec elle… pas que Grecia pouvait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas mérité… mais Daryl, pour une raison que Grecia ignorait totalement, possédait l'étrange pouvoir d'être capable de la blesser plus que personne ne l'avait jamais pu, et, fidèle à lui-même, il avait dit quelques choses qui l'avaient meurtrie plus qu'il ne s'en rendait sans doute compte.

« Tu es la femelle la plus nulle… non, l'être humain le plus nul à qui j'ai jamais eu envie de donner un grand coup d'massue sur la tête ! » Même pas la peur abrutissante de Grecia envers les rôdeurs ne pouvait tenir la distance avec le souvenir de ces mots que Daryl lui avait hurlés comme une volée de carreaux provenant de l'arbalète qu'il transportait. "Nulle"; il l'avait qualifiée de "nulle", ce qui ironiquement charriait beaucoup de valeur, même si c'était de façon négative. "Nulle" résumait en quelque sorte la manière dont Grecia se voyait déjà bien avant que les morts ne décident de ne plus reposer en paix. Elle avait peut-être eu la gloire et l'argent, mais rien de tout cela n'était stable car tout était construit sur son apparence, et les apparences ne durent pas pour toujours. Pour les gens ordinaires, elle était encore extraordinaire, mais pour ceux qui comptaient comme les stylistes, les agents, les photographes, les publicitaires et les producteurs de télévision, pour tous ceux qui contrôlaient sa carrière de top model, Grecia était à une année, peut-être même à six petits mois seulement, d'avoir dépassé sa "date d'expiration".

Elle avait vingt-huit ans maintenant, définitivement sur la pente descendante de la montagne du mannequinat. Tout ce que la célébrité lui avait donné serait bientôt sur le déclin, que l'épidémie ait frappé ou non. Pendant ces deux dernières années, elle avait observé avec panique des filles de quinze ou dix-sept ans obtenir les jobs qui autrefois avaient instantanément été siens lorsqu'elle n'était elle-même qu'une adolescente. _Sports Illustrated_ ne voulait plus d'elle pour faire la couverture de leur édition maillots de bain, ni même pour leur shooting. Ça faisait presque une décade depuis qu'elle avait pour la dernière fois défilé sur un podium en portant la dernière collection de chez Prada à Paris. Même le créateur de cette marque générique, graisseuse et déprimante, de maquillage qui était destinée à la femme au foyer lambda ne voulait pas de Grecia comme ambassadrice. Elle était dans une spirale descendante et elle le savait, elle sentait sa tête se fendre sous les vagues et avait recherché la sécurité auprès de son agent pour l'aider à rester à flots. Mais même lui avançait sans elle, il avait de frais et nouveaux talents à engager, il pouvait à peine sacrifier à Grecia trois secondes au téléphone, le seul gilet de sauvetage qu'il avait balancé en sa direction avait été les mots : « tu peux toujours poser nue. »

Poser nue… Grecia avait été contre, le regrettait même dans un monde où ces conneries n'intéressaient plus personne en regard de tous les autres problèmes évidents. Mais, enlever ses vêtements pour Hugh Hefner avait payé; ce cri pathétique pour regagner l'attention l'avait fait atterrir dans une émission de téléréalité… comme si c'était en soi quelque chose dont on peut être fier. Son émission de téléréalité avait été la dernière atteinte désespérée pour rester sous le regard du public et le succès que ça avait eu avait, d'une certaine manière, transformé Grecia en "rôdeuse" elle-même dans le sens où, à une époque où sa carrière aurait dû être "morte", elle avançant toujours vers l'avant, plantant ses dents dans n'importe quels derniers petits bouts de la lumière des projecteurs qui erraient en sa direction.

Tout ce que Grecia connaissait étaient les feux des projecteurs… toute sa vie, il avait été question de rester dessous; elle n'avait jamais fait d'études, elle n'avait jamais appris à tenir sa comptabilité, elle ne savait pas comment réchauffer un bol de soupe dans un micro-ondes ou plier un jeans ou laver une fourchette… elle avait été programmée et envoyée dans le monde pour devenir célèbre pour sa beauté depuis le jour de sa naissance, rien d'autre n'avait compté, et donc personne n'avait perdu son temps à lui apprendre le reste, ou ne l'avait encouragée à le faire elle-même. Mais personne ne lui avait dit, ou ne l'avait jamais préparée à inéluctabilité d'être un jour "nulle". Et maintenant le monde était envahi de rôdeurs, et Grecia avait peut-être bien été mince et jolie et marié à l'un des joueurs professionnels de baseball le plus sexy du pays… où que soit, _et quoi que soit_, Sancho Calderas maintenant… hmm… sans doute toujours emmuré avec tous les autres gens riches et célèbres aux étages supérieurs de l'hôtel cinq étoiles Saint Regis à Atlanta, espérant survivre à l'épidémie… avec cette blonde qu'il avait prise avec lui dans la Cadillac avant de s'en aller… cette blonde qui était sa maitresse… et qui n'avait que dix-neuf ans… ouais, malgré le fait qu'elle soit mince et jolie, la vraie vérité était que Grecia était devenue une vieille dame "nulle". "Nulle", c'était pourquoi elle avait été trouver Rick et lui avait demandé de faire partie des Forces Défensives; toutes les autres femmes du groupe, Lori, Carol, Maggie, Andrea, Patricia, Beth, elles pouvaient toutes tout faire semblait-il… et Grecia ne pouvait pas supporter être enfermée dans la maison à les regarder faire.

_Et zut !_ Grecia se sentit à nouveau être tiraillée au moment où Daryl et elle eurent atteint la base de la première des deux collines qui était la plus proche de la maison, le ton et le timbre et le cruel fracas du mot "nulle" ainsi qu'il était sorti de la bouche de Daryl résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de la jeune femme. Ils étaient trop loin de la maison pour essayer de penser maintenant aux rôdeurs comme distraction; si elle faisait ça alors Grecia serait pétrifiée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle commencerait à déconner, et Daryl n'allait pas bien prendre aucune autre de ses conneries aujourd'hui. Mon Dieu, il pouvait être si méchant, bon sang… comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait eu un rêve érotique à son sujet ?

« Attends » grinça Daryl, son énervement sur elle lui rampant toujours sous la peau, de toute évidence, mais il ne se retourna pas ni ne la railla ou quoi. Il avait marché devant elle, comme il le faisait toujours durant leurs patrouilles, ses yeux balayant le sol pour y découvrir des traces, comme il le faisait toujours, et puis il lui donna l'ordre de rester immobile et il mit un genou par terre, les doigts pressés contre la boue.

Oh non… d'habitude, ça voulait dire qu'il avait trouvé une empreinte, et puisque c'était leur aire de patrouille désignée, et que Daryl pouvait reconnaître ses propres traces ou celles de Grecia, pouvait distinguer des vieilles traces de pas faites lors d'une patrouille précédente de quelque chose de différent d'un seul coup d'œil en passant; c'était habituellement l'empreinte d'un rôdeur que Daryl examinait sur un de ses genoux. Mais s'il-vous plait… s'il-vous plait, s'il-vous plait, s'il-vous plait Dieu… pas aujourd'hui… la dernière chose que Grecia pouvait gérer ce matin était d'avoir à voir, entendre ou même sentir un rôdeur !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Grecia était déjà en train de tendre la main vers le Savage 110 et de sentir la panique commencer à éclipser son bon sens… ou le peu qu'elle avait de quelque chose qui ressemblait au bon sens. Chaque fois que Daryl s'agenouillait pour inspecter une trace, Grecia jurerait que les bois se refermaient exactement sur eux, les arbres devenant comme les barreaux d'une cellule de prison qui était verrouillée à double tour… et elle savait qu'il y avait un rôdeur se cachant derrière chacun d'entre eux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas piquer sa crise comme une tarée… pas aujourd'hui… Daryl n'allait pas le supporter, elle avait déjà joué toutes ses cartes "emmerdeuse" plus tôt dans la journée.

Mais Daryl ne faisait pas vraiment attention à combien Grecia était chauffée à blanc, il ne lui grogna pas un « ta gueule » comme il le faisait normalement à chaque fois qu'elle était déstabilisée par quelque chose d'insignifiant, comme une empreinte de pas. Il continua plutôt à regarder fixement l'empreinte, peignant soigneusement, pour les écarter, les feuilles mortes et les débris autour, l'examinant en détail avec les sourcils froncés, mais il régla son arbalète à l'angle voulu, une flèche chargée, pointée juste au-dessus de son épaule nue et directement vers Grecia en quelque silencieux avertissement pour qu'elle garde son sang froid, ou bien… Mais Grecia savait que Daryl ne lui tirerait pas vraiment dessus… enfin, elle pensait le savoir… il pourrait toutefois… il pourrait… et donc elle fit sienne la motivation que Daryl lui offrait et demeura aussi calme et silencieuse qu'elle le pouvait.

Daryl marqua la trace qu'il avait flattée de ses doigts et commença à regarder alentour pour en chercher une seconde, le cœur de Grecia battait la chamade alors qu'elle l'observait. Quelque chose devait avoir été étrange avec cette marque, il lui offrait beaucoup plus d'attention qu'il ne le faisait habituellement. Il scrutait en étant si absorbé, si focalisé et prudent, bien que sans peur d'une manière qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qu'elle jalousait néanmoins. Il secoua un peu la tête, regardant peut-être sur le sol quelque chose d'autre qui était une seconde empreinte de pas, mais il ne l'examina pas minutieusement aussi longtemps que la première. « Faut qu'on contrôle le fossé, » lui dit-il sans se lever ou sans la regarder derrière lui. « Y peuvent sentir le bétail depuis la route; ça n'arrête pas d'les attirer ici, et si c'est un trace de rôdeur, alors l'est v'nu autour d'cette colline. »

Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas "le fossé" ! Grecia détestait "le fossé". L'aire de patrouille dont Daryl et elle étaient responsables s'étirait entre deux grosses collines boisées et escarpées. Le versant arrière de la colline la plus éloignée donnait sur l'autoroute, et face à cette colline la plus éloignée, il y avait une autre grosse colline boisée et escarpée derrière laquelle, du côté de l'avant de la maison, se trouvait un immense pâturage où était le bétail. Entre ces deux grosses collines boisées et escarpées, il y avait un grand fossé, avec un marécage au fond, que Daryl, Shane et Rick avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler "le fossé".

L'autoroute en bordure, le marécage et les collines, tout cela combiné, faisait que ce territoire était considéré par beaucoup comme la propriété de patrouille la plus difficile autour de la ferme. Il n'y avait aucun passage facile à travers la gadoue et le bourbier du marécage boueux; se retrouver embusqué par un rôdeur ou deux, ou trois, et il était impossible de s'enfuir et de courir dans la boue qui aspirait tout. Et même sans la menace des rôdeurs, Grecia et Daryl ne revenaient jamais du fossé avec des vêtements propres; ils étaient toujours sales et mouillés et déchirés par les buissons épineux qui préféraient enjoliver le sol humide du petit marécage de la plaine. Mais encore pire que la boue et le bourbier, c'était l'autoroute après le versant arrière de la colline la plus éloignée. Les rôdeurs avaient tendance à migrer de partout vers les routes principales en ce moment, prenant le chemin qui offrait le moins de résistance peu importe où cela pouvait les mener, des hordes de corps puants et affamés de chair, se trainant le long de l'asphalte encombré d'automobiles abandonnées, utilisant les routes bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait lorsqu'ils étaient des êtres humains vivants; les routes et les autoroutes menaient à la civilisation, et cela voulait dire des gens. Si les rôdeurs erraient sur l'autoroute, et qu'ils sentaient le bétail et changeaient de direction pour suivre l'odeur pendant que Daryl et Grecia contrôlaient "le fossé", et amenaient leurs fesses dans l'épais marécage boueux entre les deux grosses collines escarpées… bien, il n'y avait pas d'issue; ils seraient littéralement coincés !

Partie 2

« Grecia, » Daryl était en train de totalement ignorer la manière dont sa partenaire en devenir était pliée en deux, dégueulant ses tripes dans la boue une seconde après avoir posé les yeux sur le rôdeur femelle qui était embourbé jusqu'à ses genoux en décomposition dans "le fossé" marécageux. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour le rôdeur cependant, elle leur poussait quand même un paquet de cris, l'habituel sinistre son angoissant sorti d'une gorge sèche alors que ses bras filiformes et que ses doigts crochus étaient tendus vers l'avant dans une fureur effrénée. Celle-là avait été morte depuis un bon bout de temps, beaucoup de ses côtes étaient visibles à travers son peignoir déchiré, un de ses yeux manquait, sur son visage sans lèvres ses longs cheveux filasses collés par la boue grise dans laquelle elle était tombée. Grecia, comme d'habitude, ne pouvait même pas regarder le rôdeur, elle était en train de gerber et chialer et lâcher son revolver dans la boue. Daryl se contenta de rouler des yeux, jeta un œil au rôdeur frustré et secoua la tête comme si ce dernier pourrait lui montrer un peu de compassion. « Grecia, » répéta-t-il, cette fois avec un peu plus d'autorité à la "ne m'fais pas chier". « Sors ton couteau. »

A ces mots, Grecia arrêta de pleurer, toussa deux fois et tourna immédiatement son joli minois vers lui, mais elle avait toujours la trouille. Daryl ignora cela aussi cependant, poursuivant ce qu'il avait prévu, trouvant une branche d'arbre robuste et la jetant sur la partie la plus meuble du sol boueux pour en faire un pont sur lequel Grecia puisse se tenir. C'était un bon rôdeur pour elle pour une première fois, complètement emprisonné par la boue jusqu'à ses genoux en putréfaction comme ça, Grecia avait en fait un immense facteur sécurité en sa faveur s'agissant de descendre pour de bon cette femme morte avec un couteau; la frapper à travers le crâne, et ressortir par la mâchoire inférieure… c'était une proie facile pour diriger Grecia. Et un bon, long corps mort comme celui-là ne nécessitait pas énormément de force dans le buste pour lui faire un maximum de dommage, et une chose toute maigrichonne et petite comme Grecia n'avait définitivement aucune espèce de force ! Il n'y avait aucune raison que Grecia ne puisse pas faire ça. Il était plus que temps que Grecia apprenne comment s'en approcher… mais un regard vers son joli et boueux visage pâle quand elle se tourna vers Daryl ne lui promit qu'une déception supplémentaire.

« Je n'ai pas pris mon couteau. » Grecia avait peur à crever, et même à crever deux fois, mais ces mots sortirent nets et monotones. Daryl n'en était toutefois pas surpris; sûrement qu'elle croyait qu'_oublier_ comme par hasard son couteau, ou prétendre ne pas en avoir un, la tirerait d'affaire. A présent, elle avait compris ce qu'était l'affaire… Grecia était peut-être bien stupide, mais même un singe pouvait un jour épeler un mot si on le laissait taper sur une machine à écrire suffisamment longtemps.

Daryl était calme pourtant, il savait juste quoi faire, ayant anticipé chaque réaction de Grecia. « Moi, j'en ai un » l'informa-t-il, et en un seul mouvement fluide, il se baissa, sortit son couteau Buck Knife de sa botte, se redressa à nouveau et le fit rouler dans sa main de manière désinvolte avant de le tendre à la jeune femme.

Mais Grecia ne fit aucun geste pour lui prendre le couteau, sa peur se mêlant maintenant à une colère paniquée. « Non ! » gronda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. « Non ! Non ! Non ! » continua-t-elle, perdant le côté bourru de sa voix plus elle disait le mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque en train de le crier… presque en train de le crier… ramenant pour un instant contre son gré Daryl à la première fois où il l'avait jamais entendue crier « non, non, non » dans les bois, où il l'avait retrouvée plaquée au sol contre sa volonté… et Merle sur le point de… Bordel ! La voilà partie l'attitude calme que Daryl avait essayé de cultiver en lui-même; il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il détestait le plus au sujet de ce souvenir, que Merle ait essayé un truc comme ça, ou que le fait que Merle essaie un truc comme ça ait poussé Daryl à s'opposer à son seul frère pour la toute première fois de leur vie à chacun. Et là maintenant, c'était tout d'la faute de Grecia, que ça le soit vraiment ou pas. Daryl voyait rouge à présent…

Il empoigna la main de Grecia comme s'il avait l'intention de l'arracher de son bras et il lui colla la poignée du Buck Knife dans sa paume si violemment qu'un bruit claqua dans l'air. « Prends-le, espèce de grosse conne ! » ragea-t-il, une partie de lui-même enregistrant le fait que Grecia était maintenant à peu près hystérique, mais il s'en fichait. Il sentit les épaules étroites et osseuses de Grecia sous sa main tandis qu'il la retournait vivement et avec force pour qu'elle soit face au rôdeur et il la poussa en avant avec le couteau. Il était trop forcené pour lui donner des instructions, bien trop enragé pour lui donner la moindre directive, il avait simplement l'espoir que Grecia avait un peu de combattivité en elle et qu'elle ferait ce qu'il fallait… avant de se faire mordre… il voulait pas la voir se faire mordre… quelque soit la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas ça.

Mais cette fille stupide, bornée, frénétique et inutile ne fit rien d'autre que laisser tomber le Buck Knife dès qu'elle fut devant le rôdeur, le rôdeur se penchant en avant vers Grecia et Grecia se penchant aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, les deux femelles squelettiques hurlant comme c'était pas croyable, presque nez à nez et colère primale à colère primale. La peau de Grecia devint toute blanche… pas qu'elle ait été très colorée pour commencer, mais elle devint plus blanche que le blanc du riz et elle tomba de la branche d'arbre faisant office de pont que Daryl avait placée pour elle, atterrissant sur son dos dans la boue juste une micro seconde avant que le rôdeur ne puisse planter ses dents brunâtres en elle.

… _« hey, ma fille… ça va ? » Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire d'autre alors qu'il tendait une main hésitante pour l'aider à se relever du sol où Merle l'avait clouée juste quelques secondes avant? Merle était toujours en train de jurer et de rejoindre, énervé, le campement sur la colline, et s'était exactement là que Daryl aurait dû lui-même se diriger… mais non… il était juste là, à essayer de se dépêtrer de cette connerie de "chevalier servant sur son fier destrier" pour laquelle il savait qu'il n'était pas doué, bordel, même s'il n'avait jamais essayé avant. La "fille", ainsi qu'il l'avait appelée, ne disait rien, ne le regardait même pas, elle s'assit juste un peu, hyperventilant super fort et pleurant… la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était que Merle… l'attaque; elle était déjà plus effrayée que n'importe qui d'autre au camp… elle allait avoir besoin d'une surveillance spéciale… et putain, mais Daryl savait que ça allait être pour sa pomme…_

Ce qu'il vit ensuite, c'était Grecia assise là sur un morceau de terre un peu plus solide, les yeux toujours fous de terreur, roulée en une petite boule, il avait toute son attention… genre, il avait vraiment toute son attention; les yeux de Grecia suivaient tous ses mouvements et ses oreilles étaient perméables à tout ce qu'il disait. « Mets ton arme hors service, » s'entendit-il lui dire d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il était une sorte de prof vieux jeu debout devant un tableau noir avec une craie, plutôt que quelqu'un en train d'amputer la paluche tendue du rôdeur qui essayait de l'attraper, en train de continuer en désarmant la femme morte de l'autre côté aussi.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, bordel ? Il y avait un trou temporel dans les souvenirs de Daryl, comme s'il s'était évanoui ou un truc du genre et qu'il venait de se réveiller au beau milieu d'une leçon qu'il enseignait à Grecia. Et quoi avec Grecia ? La dernière fois qu'il se rappelait l'avoir regardée, elle était toute partie, hors service, folle, le trouillomètre à zéro… et maintenant, elle était assise là, le regardant démonter un rôdeur… qu'elle ne pouvait même pas supporter avoir près d'elle, et même si elle n'était pas à l'aise à cent pour cent, elle prenait des notes et essayait de s'en sortir. Comment était-il devenu si calme et elle, si attentive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait loupé… qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit… qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait dans ce trou temporel qui lui manquait ? Qu'il soit retourné en arrière jusqu'à cette nuit dans les bois autour du campement d'Atlanta n'augurait rien de bon…

Grecia était en train de se calmer, peut-être parce que le rôdeur n'avait maintenant plus de bras et qu'il était toujours coincé dans la boue. Elle savait quelle était la suite, elle dressa la tête et jeta un œil vers Daryl comme si elle voulait le voir continuer, mais elle était parfaitement muette… seuls ses yeux communiquant qu'il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre dit ou fait quelque chose qui avait apaisé la situation à nouveau… et n'étant pas capable de se rappeler ce qui tracassait Daryl comme jamais. Okay, il était temps de casser cette connerie d'situation "câlin-câlin" et de commencer à la r'mettre sur les rails avant qu'elle ne se mette dans la tête qu'il devenait gentil !

Son couteau était levé au-dessus du crâne du rôdeur qui se débattait, en place pour être plongé vers le bas, mais Daryl s'arrêta, recula ses épaules et rassembla juste assez de cette folle dureté que Merle avait toujours montré à Daryl lui-même, et il se tourna vers Grecia. « Deux possibilités, » l'informa-t-il subitement avec moins de méchanceté dans sa voix qu'il ne l'avait espéré. « Tu l'abats, ou tu cours des tours de piste jusqu'à ce que je dise stop. » Grecia écoutait toujours, absorbant tout, y réfléchissant cette fois alors qu'elle le regardait, mais la dernière impression que Daryl voulait lui donner maintenant était qu'il lui laissait le temps de peser le pour et le contre. « Alors tu choisis quoi ? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

Les yeux de Grecia se posèrent sur le rôdeur, mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas là longtemps avant qu'elle ne frémisse visiblement et ne regarde Daryl. « Tours de piste, » répondit-elle d'une voix claire, laissant Daryl souhaiter de ne pas déjà avoir su ce qu'elle dirait. Mais les "tours de piste" elle avait choisis, et les "tours de piste" elle ferait… tournant et tournant, encore et encore… mais c'en était fini du rôdeur; Daryl ne perdit pas de temps à le poignarder directement du dessus de la tête au menton, le basculant complètement dans la boue et s'assurant qu'il était mort pour de bon… et quand ce fut le cas, il ne put pas s'empêcher d'envier juste un peu ce rôdeur.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Saphira15:** Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire malgré ton bac! J'espère que tout se passe bien de ce côté-là. Et que je pourrai bientôt te féliciter pour ta réussite! Oui, le style est complétement différent! Je le trouve plus élaboré et c'est pour moi un vrai défi! Je suis d'accord avec toi, Grecia est très stéréotypée... au début. Mais ça va changer, elle va évoluer. Et comme elle part de très loin, les changements seront spectaculaires, bien que très progressifs. C'est vrai qu'elle marrante, mais bien malgré elle. Et elle est assez pathétique quand on y pense. Mais c'est aussi cette fragilité et la mauvaise image qu'elle a d'elle-même qui vont la rendre attachante et "aimable". Oh! et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta review, mais on dirait qu'elle a été coupée :(

**Estelle:** Mille mercis pour le commentaire. Tout le plaisir est pour moi! Grecia est marrante, c'est vrai, mais malgré elle. Parce que si on y réfléchit bien, c'est plutôt quelqu'un de triste, de profondément malheureux parce qu'elle ne s'aime pas. Par contre, c'est super amusant de "traduire" Daryl. Il est super ronchon. Et on voit déjà bien que, même s'il joue les durs et qu'il est méchant avec Grecia, ce n'est qu'une façade... Tu vas voir, au cours de l'histoire, Daryl va beaucoup évoluer lui aussi, moi que Grecia bien sûr, mais quand même... Enfin, tu as raison, c'est vraiment une fic super intéressante. Moi, j'en suis tombée complètement amoureuse! Et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir l'opportunité de la faire partager encore plus largement!

**CathouxXx:** Merci! Merci! Merci! Whoa! Deux ajouts pour les alertes, un ajout pour l'histoire dans tes favoris et une review! Tu me gâtes là! Alors, oui, le style change complètement! Je suis contente de savoir que ça te plait! Je travaille vraiment en collaboration avec GraciellaRed74, donc dès qu'il y a quelque chose d'ambigu ou un passage délicat, elle m'aide à trouver la traduction la plus appropriée. Donc, je pense (j'espère) rester aussi fidèle que possible à l'original... Mais je lui envoie à chaque fois les chapitres avant de les publier, donc ils ont son approbation! En effet, Grecia est nunuche... pour le moment. Mais tu as raison, elle va grandir. Et le fait qu'elle vienne de si loin, laisse beaucoup de marge pour son évolution future. Et c'est en ça qu'elle est si intéressante. Elle va vraiment se métamorphoser sous nos yeux. Je suis super heureuse de savoir que tu adhères en tout cas et que tu sois aussi impatiente de découvrir la suite! Il va falloir qu'on te trouve une chanson de cheerleader pour aller avec les pompoms... Donnez-moi un G, un R, un E, un C, un I, un A: GRECIA! C'est sûr qu'il va falloir l'encourager cette petite :) Et ne t'inquiète pour ta petite disparition de quelques jours, je crois qu'on est nombreux à avoir un mois de juin bien chargé... Examens?


	4. Etincelle

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr GraciellaRed74 qui participe toujours autant à cette traduction grâce à ses précieux éclaircissements.

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

4. Étincelle

Grecia avait l'air mieux à présent, plus de larmes ou d'expression pétrifiée d'horreur sur son visage. Elle était crevée d'avoir tant couru, mais c'était l'issue qu'elle avait choisie, et c'était l'issue à laquelle elle ferait face. Daryl avait attendu jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés à la maison pour l'envoyer faire ses tours de piste, l'avait fait courir autour d'un grand cercle d'une dizaine de mètres incluant le pâturage à l'avant de la maison, lui faisant tenir son fusil Savage 110 de plus de cinq kilos au-dessus de la tête comme elle le faisait là. Grecia s'était toujours débattue avec l'arme, en avait peur, de la même manière qu'elle avait peur de chaque autre truc, et elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour le trainer avec elle en patrouille sans se plaindre de son dos qui lui faisait mal ou de ses épaules qui étaient endolories au début de leur partenariat et de son entrainement des semaines auparavant. La faire courir en tenant l'arme en l'air comme ça était simplement la façon que Daryl avait d'essayer de l'habituer ainsi que de la conditionner, de la rendre plus redoutable, et de là, plus fiable aussi.

Il savait que la faire courir lui remettrait de l'ordre dans la tête, lui remettrait les idées en place après le désastre de l'entrainement du jour qui ce matin avait tourné à une tentative de lui mettre un couteau entre les mains et la faire s'approcher du but. Merde… Daryl s'assit dans l'herbe haute, juste en-dehors de la piste invisible autour de laquelle Grecia courait et courait, et le secoua la tête pour lui-même tandis qu'il l'observait; il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ces conneries "à la Rambo"… il n'aurait jamais dû essayer de pousser ça vers elle et elle vers ça… mais ça avait été un tel scénario si parfait pour qu'elle apprenne. Un rôdeur femelle bien décomposé, un peu près de la taille de Grecia, profondément empêtré dans la boue… allez, même Grecia devait comprendre pourquoi il avait essayé ce qu'il avait essayé, hein ?

Sûrement pas… et ce n'était sûrement que le scénario fortuit d'un rôdeur dans la boue qui avait poussé Daryl à se décider à forcer les choses avec Grecia… Il en avait toujours sa claque d'elle… à cause… à cause de combien elle avait été en retard ce matin-là… ouais, c'était pour ça qu'il en avait sa claque d'elle… c'était une raison bien plus facile à essayer de comprendre que la véritable raison, le fait que Daryl avait commencé à _ressentir_ quelque chose à cause de la _manière_ dont Grecia avait parlé dans son sommeil la nuit avant… mais que ça lui plaise ou non, son babillage de mots inconscient, ou quoi que cette connerie ait bien pu être, était encore accroché à une part de lui et le rongeait vivant. C'était quoi c'bordel avec cette fille inutile qui lui faisait faire les trucs qu'il faisait ?

_Et merde !_ Peut-être Daryl devrait-il lever son cul de bouseux et s'mettre à courir lui aussi ! Si ça remettait les idées d'Grecia en place… enfin, au moins aussi "en place" que cette pauv' fille n'allait jamais être, de toute façon, et aussi peut-être qu'une activité si éprouvante pourrait aussi lui revisser convenablement la tête sur les épaules. Ça avait toujours été la théorie de Merle quand il avait élevé Daryl; il y avait presque dix ans d'écart entre eux et ça avait transformé la plupart du temps Merle en père de substitution pour Daryl. En grimpant dans un arbre un jour quand il avait neuf ans, Daryl était tombé, mais pas complètement. La jambe de son pantalon de seconde main, qui était toujours un peu trop grand, s'était accroché à une branche qui avait cassé et s'était détaché du tronc de l'arbre, et dont la partie restante avait dépassé comme un gros crochet. Il était resté suspendu à environ un mètre cinquante du sol, pendant la tête en bas, et regardant vers le nid de frelons pour lequel il avait grimpé d'abord car il voulait les emmerder… et maintenant, les frelons, réveillés par la secousse de sa chute, étaient en chemin pour l'emmerder, lui.

Il avait essayé de se libérer, il avait shooté dans sa jambe prisonnière avec son autre pied, avait un peu près déchiré les muscles de son ventre à essayer de s'asseoir suffisamment pour attraper la jambe de son pantalon et la détacher d'un coup sec de la branche, mais plus longtemps il était resté coincé, plus il avait paniqué, et les frelons… ouais, ils avaient volé vers lui tout le temps. La seule aide susceptible de venir à lui était Merle… et donc Daryl s'était mis à braire pour l'appeler, braillant comme un petit veau bêlant après sa maman.

Merle était sorti, s'était arraché du mobile home et s'était dirigé vers l'endroit où Daryl pendait, et Daryl, bien que soulagé dans un premier temps, avait commencé à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se calmer… si Merle le voyait pleurer, ce ne serait pas bon du tout… mais Merle l'avait bien vu pleurer, et être effrayé, et ne sachant rien faire d'autre qu'hurler « je suis coincé, je suis coincé et j'essaie de pas m'faire piquer à mort ! » à son grand frère. Ouais, Merle avait tout vu… et la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été d'atteindre Daryl, fermer le poing, et le frapper directement avec sur son visage, fort.

« Je sais qu't'es coincé ! » Merle s'était tenu là et avait crié alors que Daryl avait saisi son visage. « Et maint'nant, t'as un œil au beurre noir en plus, gamin ! Ça peut aller mieux, ou ça peut aller moins bien; maintenant à quelle issue tu vas arriver? »

Ouais… Daryl releva la tête de ses souvenirs et regarda à nouveau Grecia. Elle était toujours en train de courir; les deux longues tresses couvertes de boues en lesquelles, chaque matin avant qu'ils ne sortent, elle tordait ses cheveux dont la couleur rousse s'estompait, rebondissaient sur son dos osseux à chacune de ses foulées. Elle était une petite épave si squelettique, stupide, inutile et effrayée par tout… un corps à peu près aussi épais qu'un manche à balai, mais avec de gros, somptueux nichons… bordel, elle ressemblait à un accessoire de flottaison ambulant. Elle était toujours en train de courir le long de ce grand cercle où il l'avait envoyée, attendant qu'il dise « stop » ainsi qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Elle était en train de s'épuiser pourtant, courant toujours, mais elle ralentissait… mais elle était toujours en train de courir… et Daryl aussi, loin de tout ce qu'elle ait bien pu lui faire, nom de dieu… ça pouvait aller mieux, ou ça pouvait aller moins bien… à quelle issue Daryl allait-il arriver ?

« Comment ça va ? » Rick semblait être apparu là de nulle part, se tenant près de Daryl et observant Grecia avec ce genre d'inquiétude de flic à la "il faut que je garde ça à l'œil" que Rick, pensait Daryl, ne serait sans doute jamais capable de perdre, Rick était juste un homme trop honorable.

Daryl soupira, chassa toutes ses pensées au sujet de Grecia, ses paroles ensommeillées, son échec à une exécution sur le terrain aujourd'hui, les accessoires de flottaison et Merle et à la place il cueillit un long brin d'herbe qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. Rick ne venait à la rescousse de personne, il savait combien Grecia était hypersensible, et donc le simple fait de la voir avoir l'air exténué et épuisé alors qu'elle courait quelques tours de piste en tenant son arme au-dessus de sa tête n'allait pas pousser Rick à sauter à la gorge de Daryl. Rick voulait juste un rapport de la situation, c'était tout, et Daryl souhaitait en avoir un meilleur que celui-là à lui faire.

« Ben, » commença Daryl et il observa une fois de plus Grecia qui fatiguait. « Il y a quelques années, j'avais un chien d'chasse avec trois jambes et un œil aveugle, » dit-il, et ensuite rapidement et de manière subtile, Daryl jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule vers l'endroit où tout le monde travaillait sur le mur, et comme de bien entendu, là se tenait Shane, rigide et alerte et avec toute son attention dirigée sur l'affaire de Rick avec Daryl. _Ouais_, pensa Daryl d'un air suffisant, Shane devenait aussi parano qu'un lynx mordu par un serpent ne le s'rait envers une corde. Mais c'était une observation qui ne faisait rien pour apaiser les troubles de Daryl. Mais, commençons par le commencement, Rick l'interrogeait sur les progrès de Grecia… retournons au vieux chien de chasse. « Avec du travail, j'ai réussi à avoir ce chien prêt à chasser en plus ou moins deux semaines, » raconta-t-il à Rick, puis les yeux de Daryl se posèrent à nouveau sur Grecia qui à présent était simplement en train de trainer des pieds dans l'herbe haute avec son fusil reposant sur le dessus de sa tête, ses bras maigrichons pendant par-dessus le canon et la fin de la crosse. Daryl soupira encore et regarda à nouveau Rick. « Avec Grecia ça va faire cinq semaines… et elle m'a pas encore ram'né un seul Colin de Virginie. »

Rick rit et fléchit les genoux, s'accroupissant à côté de Daryl tandis qu'il observait Grecia comme s'il voyait quelque chose de plus que ce qu'elle avait été avant le début de son entrainement… et peut-être l'était-elle ? Mais Daryl ne le remarquait pas, enfin pas encore. Cependant, qui était-il pour protester si Rick était satisfait par ce qu'il voyait en Grecia ? Mais Rick était-il satisfait ? Cet air de "flic inquiet" était une fois de plus sur le visage de Rick. « Tu penses que la faire courir comme ça soit vraiment la meilleure chose ? Je veux dire, si on considère la manière dont elle refuse de manger la moitié du temps. »

Mais Daryl était plus que sûr de ses méthodes d'entrainement; Grecia étant si dégoutée de la nourriture qu'il était rare de la voir assise à la table de la salle à manger avec tout le monde pour un repas, agaçait Daryl plus que n'importe qui d'autre… pour quelque raison… que Daryl ne voulait absolument pas creuser. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et se tourna vers Rick avec assurance. « C'est parc' qu'elle ne mange pas assez que j'l'a fait courir comme ça, » expliqua-t-il, mais il continua alors que les sourcils de Rick se fronçaient. « Plus elle brule de calories, plus elle va avoir faim, et elle démarre avec presque rien pour commencer. Tôt ou tard, elle va être plus affamée qu'elle peut l'supporter, et alors elle va commencer à manger. » Ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers Grecia, qui était maintenant en train de marcher, et Daryl s'illumina avec un peu de colère. « J'ai dit "stop" ? » lui hurla-t-il, et aussi vite que l'éclair, Grecia retrouva une vitesse plus rapide et se remit à courir, son fusil tenu bien haut. Daryl grogna un rire et se retourna vers Rick. « Elle va manger, » lui sourit-il. « Crois-moi ! »

Rick acquiesça, relâcha une profonde expiration qui traduisait son incertitude, mais il garda ça pour lui, il se redressa simplement et donna un hochement de tête solidaire. « J'espère que t'as raison, » dit-il avec équité, ni malveillance ni défiance dans la voix. « Tiens-moi au courant, » demanda-t-il à Daryl, et Daryl acquiesça, se sentant bien d'avoir gagné la confiance de Rick comme ça, mais il n'allait pas s'autoriser à se perdre là dedans… pas avec Shane agissant comme une épouse jalouse et grasse. En plus, il y avait encore un peu de mauvaises nouvelles à délivrer de la part de Daryl.

« Hey, » fit Daryl, rattrapant Rick juste avant que le leader du groupe ne commence à s'éloigner. « En parlant de te t'nir au courant, » commença-t-il et Rick, qui avait appris maintenant à reconnaître et à respecter le ton qu'avait actuellement Daryl dans la voix, s'accroupit à côté de lui une fois de plus. « J'ai vu des empreintes en patrouillant c'matin, » Daryl gardait un œil sur Grecia tandis qu'il parlait à Rick; s'il continuait à la faire courir, peut-être qu'elle mangerait ce soir. « Humaines, » continua Daryl, « genre vivant, pas mort. »

Les traits de Rick se crispèrent pendant un instant. « Dehors dans ta zone de patrouille ? » demanda-t-il, un million de scénarios traversant déjà son esprit. « Aucune autre équipe de patrouille n'a été là ? »

Daryl émit un rire grogné. « Aucune autre équipe de patrouille veut aller jouer les marioles dans "le fossé"; pour quelle autre raison tu m'y as assigné ? »

Rick acquiesça et souffla par ses narines, n'aimant pas que Daryl ait raison, mais examinant quand même toutes les possibilités. « T'es sûr que c'était pas la piste d'un rôdeur ? »

Mais Daryl hocha la tête, complètement sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. « J'ai vu des traces de rôdeur autour, j'l'ai localisé dans la boue et j'l'ai descendu » rapporta Daryl, inébranlable. « Mais celles que j'te parle, c'était pas des empreintes de rôdeur. Un mec mort traine des pieds, titube, shoote dans plein d'feuilles mortes, » décrivit-il, en serrant la mâchoire et secouant la tête, n'aimant pas lui-même la vérité. « C'est pas c'que j'ai vu là dehors. »

Partie 2

Daryl lui avait sauvé la vie. Là maintenant, Grecia aurait pu protester en disant qu'il était actuellement en train d'essayer de la tuer avec toute cette course qu'il lui faisait faire, mais avant ça, dans "le fossé", Daryl lui avait sauvé la vie ! Bien sûr, il avait en quelque sorte créé une situation où il avait eu à le faire; il pouvait vraiment être si si méchant… à quoi diable avait-il pensé en lui ordonnant d'aller… d'aller juste devant un rôdeur, face à face, avec un couteau ? Bon, apparemment, il avait pensé qu'elle descendrait ce rôdeur… ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait cru que Grecia pouvait gérer un truc comme ça, qu'elle pouvait le faire. Personne d'autre dans sa vie ne lui avait jamais fait suffisamment confiance avant ne serait-ce que pour tailler un crayon, mais Daryl la voyait comme une tueuse de zombies ! Mais… elle l'avait laissé tomber. Ouais, elle avait juste montré à quel point elle était vraiment "nulle"…

Daryl avait peut-être bien été celui qui l'avait poussée vers cette bataille à laquelle Grecia ne voulait absolument pas prendre part, mais en fait… c'était elle qui l'avait forcé à lui sauver la vie. Elle avait eu un couteau dans la main, le couteau de Daryl , qu'il avait placé là… ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait poussée en avant comme une sorte d'agneau qu'on sacrifie, complètement sans défense et offerte. Si elle avait quelque part été capable de se prendre en mains, si elle avait été capable de se concentrer sur la manière dont tenir le couteau, sur la manière de l'enfoncer dans la tête du rôdeur, plutôt que de centrer son attention sur le fait qu'elle pouvait voir directement à travers l'orbite vide du rôdeur et sentir la suppuration de son cerveau, peut-être, juste peut-être, Grecia aurait-elle pu fêter en ce moment le premier rôdeur qu'elle aurait tué ? De toute évidence, Daryl pensait qu'elle aurait pu le faire ! Et puis, elle l'avait laissé tomber…

Et puis, il lui avait sauvé la vie ! Grecia avait vu les sales dents jaunies couvertes d'un film brun tenter de mordre son visage et elle avait fermé les yeux d'un coup, ne voulant pas avoir à se regarder être dévorée… mais quand elle avait ouvert les yeux à nouveau, elle était sur le dos sur la boue chaude et molle… et Daryl avait été en train de la regarder, au-dessus d'elle, couché juste sur elle, sa main rugueuse pas enlacée dans ses longs cheveux, mais les caressant gentiment pour les écarter de son visage et s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de dents nulle part. Elle avait observé son expression passer de quelque chose de crispé et inquiet à quelque chose de reconnaissant et, _oserait-elle le dire_, d'heureux en quelques secondes. Il s'était mis entre Grecia et ce rôdeur juste à temps, l'avait poussée hors du chemin si vite et si fort qu'ils étaient tous les deux tombés dans la boue ensemble, son merveilleux poids de mâle reposant sur son corps frémissant assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux ressentir ce que ça leur faisait ressentir… ce que ça leur faisait ressentir là en-bas profondément. A cet instant, le rêve de Grecia lui était revenu avec force, mais pas d'une manière embarrassante et sexuelle. C'était comme si elle avait oublié une partie de son rêve jusque là, tout enfoui sous la concupiscence que c'était… c'était dur à décrire parce que Grecia n'avait jamais rien connu de tel avant… mais ça ressemblait plus comme à… une connexion.

Bien que ça n'ait pas duré longtemps du tout, Grecia se souvenait encore de tous les moindres détails; comme les yeux bleus de Daryl avaient été aussi écarquillés et effrayés qu'elle savait qu'étaient les siens, comme il l'avait regardée sous lui avec tant de… qu'était-ce… hmm… puissance, qui avait éveillé une part d'elle-même avec laquelle elle n'avait pas été familière jusqu'alors, avait ouvert brusquement quelque porte derrière laquelle cette part d'elle se cachait et avait laissé Daryl y entrer pour en prendre le contrôle. Et c'était exactement la sensation qu'elle avait encore. Daryl était en elle maintenant… il était en elle… et y penser ne faisait même pas rougir Grecia, ni tressaillir ni vouloir se cacher de la claire connotation sexuelle de ces mots; il n'était pas question de ça, même pas un peu.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Grecia n'en avait aucune idée, et Daryl n'était pas près de lui offrir la moindre suggestion, c'était extrêmement clair. Il avait ressenti que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux pourtant, il avait été perdu dans ce moment où il lui avait sauvé la vie autant que Grecia l'avait été elle-même… ils avaient été perdus là tous les deux… et il était évident que Daryl n'était _pas bien_ avec le fait qu'elle ait vu ça autant que Grecia n'était _pas bien_ avec le fait que Daryl l'ait aussi remarqué. C'était comme un soudain aperçu de l'autre totalement nu, sauf que c'était bien bien bien plus profond que la nudité aurait pu l'être… quoi que cela veuille dire. Daryl l'avait joué comme un pro, il avait arraché ses yeux à la manière dont ils avaient planés dans les siens, avait fait disparaître à toute allure cet air soulagé et heureux qu'il avait eu une fois qu'il avait vu que Grecia n'était pas blessée, avait fait disparaitre cette puissance qui était la sienne et qui était entrée en trombe en elle et il avait roulé loin de Grecia, dans la boue. Il s'était simplement remis sur ses pieds et il l'avait dévisagée comme s'il avait été surpris de la voir couchée là, sur son dos, dans le marécage boueux. Et puis il avait procédé au démembrement du rôdeur et lui en avait expliqué le processus comme s'il était en train de lui montrer comment décortiquer efficacement des écrevisses.

Et maintenant Grecia était en train de courir… beaucoup. Elle avait chaud et elle était fatiguée et trempée de sueur sous le soleil matinal de Géorgie, et il n'y avait pas un muscle de son corps qui ne pleurait pas pour du repos. Daryl ne l'avait jamais fait courir autant auparavant et elle n'en avait jamais souffert autant non plus. Ses quadriceps et ses mollets étaient comme de gros élastiques étirés au-delà de leurs capacités et ses épaules et son dos menaçaient de craquer comme du petit bois sec et de faire redescendre le Savage 110 chargé sur sa tête. Elle avait la plus horrible des crampes au niveau du diaphragme qui rendait presque impossible de prendre la respiration profonde dont ses paumons en feu étaient avides, mais Daryl lui avait dit de courir, et Grecia allait courir… ça n'avait pas d'importance que ses jambes soient si fatiguées et faibles qu'elles se désolidarisaient de son corps; elle trouverait le moyen de courir sans elles… Daryl avait dit « cours », et elle en avait fini de le laisser tomber aujourd'hui… elle en avait fini d'être "nulle".

* * *

Réponse aux reviews

**CathouxXx:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécies cette histoire et que tu as hâte de voir Grecia évoluer. Et tu vois, ça commence déjà un peu. Elle vient de prendre une grande résolution à la fin de ce chapitre. Et ça va la mener loin!

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Un super grand merci et pour l'alerte et pour la review! Je l'ai bien sûre traduite à l'auteure qui était super contente (je crois qu'elle te l'a fait savoir). Alors oui, Grecia est, au début de l'histoire, le stéréotype du top model stupide, anorexique et obnubilé par son apparence. Mais, comme tu l'as dit mieux que je ne l'aurais pu, elle ne correspond pas du tout aux stéréotypes des OC qu'on trouve habituellement pour les pairings avec Daryl. Ça m'a d'ailleurs fait sourire que tu emploies l'expression "Rambo" parce que c'est précisément celle que Daryl utilise dans ce chapitre! Et oui, Grecia n'a rien d'une héroïne, c'est une vraie personne, ce qui la rend d'autant plus attachante. Moi je la trouve très émouvante malgré, et peut-être grâce, à tous ses défauts. Et même si Grecia va évoluer (et on sent déjà vers quoi à la fin de ce chapitre-ci), elle ne va pas miraculeusement se transformer ni changer du tout au tout. Elle restera elle-même, mais elle deviendra une meilleure version d'elle-même, plus accomplie. Enfin, mille mercis pour tous tes encouragements. J'en ai bien besoin car cette traduction est particulièrement ardue! Et c'est toujours un immense plaisir de savoir que le travail qu'on a accompli (ou plutôt qu'on est en train d'accomplir) est apprécié!

**Estelle:** Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires fidèles. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes toujours. Grecia évolue, lentement mais sûrement, et elle vient de prendre une décision importante à la fin de ce chapitre. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, cette histoire montre une facette plutôt dure de Daryl. Mais l'anecdote avec Merle dans ce chapitre permet déjà de mieux comprendre pourquoi il est comme ça. Et ça permet aussi de se rendre compte que si Daryl est dur avec Grecia, c'est parce que, même s'il ne le sait pas encore lui-même clairement, il tient déjà à elle. Et c'est sa manière un peu tordue de le montrer...


	5. L'arroseur arrosé

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr GraciellaRed74 qui participe toujours autant à cette traduction grâce à ses précieux éclaircissements.

Notes:

Il y a dans ce chapitre une citation de paroles d'une chanson d'Alanis Morrisette. J'ai préféré ne pas la traduire dans le texte. Je trouvais que ça n'avait aucun sens dans la mesure où, qu'on soit anglophone ou francophone, on écoute quand même toujours Alanis Morrisette en anglais. Je vous donne quand même une traduction vite faite des quelques mots cités dans ce chapitre. "_it's meeting the man of my dreams, then meeting his beautiful wife…and isn't it ironic, don't you think?_" peut être traduit par: "_c'est rencontrer l'homme de mes rêves, puis rencontre sa jolie épouse... et n'est-ce pas ironique, ne penses-tu pas?_"

Il est fait mention dans ce chapitre d'une personnalité américaine, Larry The Cable Guy. Comme je pense qu'il n'est pas très connu dans le monde francophone (en tout cas, moi je n'en avais jamais entendu parler), je voulais quand même vous en dire deux mots pour que vous puissiez comprendre la référence. Larry The Cable Guy est un humoriste et un redneck auto proclamé qui porte toujours des chemises sans manche. Aux États-Unis, quand on pense "redneck", on pense "Larry The Cable Guy".

Autre petite chose, je pars en vacances jusqu'au 17 juillet, donc il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres pendant une quinzaine de jours. Je voulais vous prévenir pour que vous ne pensiez pas que je sois morte ou que j'abandonne la traduction ou un autre truc du genre... :)

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

5. L'arroseur arrosé

Ce n'était pas longtemps après que Rick s'était éloigné pour voir s'il y avait besoin d'un coup de main dans la construction du mur que Daryl libéra Grecia pour la journée. Elle en avait eu assez, parvenait à peine à lever les pieds alors qu'ils retournaient vers la maison, se dirigeant vers le tuyau d'arrosage sur la façade latérale où ils s'arrêtaient, selon leur routine, après leurs patrouilles, suants et couverts de la boue du "fossé" comme ils l'étaient généralement. Les femmes de la maison s'étaient lancées dans une grande bataille contre « les bottes boueuses laissant des traces de pas sales partout sur les planchers et les sols » il y avait quelques semaines, et bien que Daryl n'avait jamais été du genre à se tracasser du ménage, il n'avait jamais non plus été du genre à s'attirer les coups de bec d'une bande de poules revêches. Donc le tuyau d'arrosage était devenu sa combinaison de douche d'extérieur et de lave-linge… et aussi celle de Grecia. Mais, Daryl passait toutefois en premier, il le faisait toujours, il avait l'impression que c'était un droit qui devait être le sien faisant se tenir Grecia là toute suante et crasseuse et attendre son tour avec le tuyau, et l'eau très très froide forgeait le caractère… supposait-il.

Il n'y avait rien de terriblement tentant à propos de s'arroser lui-même, avec tous ses vêtements sur lui, et en laissant une rivière de fine boue grise coulant en filets autour de ses pieds, mais aujourd'hui, Grecia était en train… de le regarder. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant; normalement, elle se contentait de se tenir là, soupirant en une insinuation non verbale qu'il prenait trop de temps, exprès, mais il y avait toujours un nuage dans le ciel ou un morceau abimé de sa manucure ruinée qui l'intéressait plus que le regarder. Mais aujourd'hui, à chaque fois que Daryl levait les yeux vers elle, Grecia regardait droit vers lui… pas comme si elle était sur le point de sortir brusquement un billet de cinq dollars et de le fourrer dans son pantalon ou quoi… _quoi ?_ D'où ça sortait ça, bordel ? Ouais, Merle avait introduit Daryl en douce dans des bars à putes depuis que Daryl avait douze ans, mais… nan, juste nan… efface cette remarque du rapport officiel… Grecia était simplement en train de le regarder comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose, et qu'il l'avait poussé dans une de ses poches, sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune suspicion malveillante dans ses yeux comme il y aurait dû y avoir.

Une fois de plus, Daryl se demanda ce qui s'était exactement passé dans "le fossé" aujourd'hui, nom de Dieu, et la partie sur laquelle il spéculait n'avait rien à voir avec le rôdeur devant lequel Grecia s'était effondrée. Mais, quoi que ce souvenir contienne, il y avait de grosses pancartes effrayantes indiquant « Attention danger » et « Ne pas entrer » tout autour et Daryl ne perdit pas de temps pour tenir compte de ces avertissements. Mais quand même, quoi que Grecia soit en train de faire à le regarder aujourd'hui, on aurait genre dit que tout commençait avec ce petit moment qui lui manquait dans "le fossé". Et tout ça, en particulier les yeux de Grecia constamment sur lui, avait rendu Daryl un petit peu… enfin, il n'était pas sûr de comment ça l'avait rendu… mais il était assez sûr qu'il n'aimait pas ça… et il n'enleva pas sa chemise aujourd'hui pour la rincer et l'essorer comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, même s'il ne savait pas quel était ce bordel avec Grecia, ou même avec lui en fait. Mais c'était une question de contrôle… d'autorité… celui qui avait le plus de vêtements sur lui était toujours le chef, pas vrai ? Vrai ! Et tant que c'était lui, tout allait bien !

Il flirta avec l'idée de railler Grecia et de lui lancer un « tu veux ma photo ? », craignant que s'il ne le faisait pas, il se retrouverait subitement à la regarder elle de la manière dont elle le regardait lui, mais Daryl avait aussi commencé à remarquer que Grecia n'était pas la seule à l'observer alors qu'il s'arrosait. Shane l'avait pris pour cible comme une couleuvre à nez plat sur un crapaud. Rick était juste là avec Shane, une bêche-tarière dans les mains de Rick, exécutant le travail laborieux de placer une autre poutre dans le sol pour le mur, mais Shane ne lançait à Rick aucun regard mauvais, Shane gardait tout ça pour Daryl.

Shane avait suivi Daryl des yeux depuis l'endroit où Daryl en avait eu fini avec le tuyau d'arrosage, puis sur les marches menant au porche où Daryl était maintenant assis, dévisageant Shane en retour, lui laissant savoir qu'il n'était pas du tout prêt de détourner le regard non plus. Ces conneries avec Shane duraient depuis des semaines maintenant, ça avait couvé depuis que Rick avait débarqué au campement d'Atlanta, mais ça avait vraiment commencé à être ce que c'était maintenant depuis que Rick avait mis au point les Forces Défensives et qu'il avait confié l'aire de patrouille la plus difficile, mais aussi la plus importante, à Daryl. Les intentions de Shane n'étaient pas encore vraiment claires, mais Daryl savait qu'un jour néanmoins la situation deviendrait critique… et quand ça le deviendrait, Daryl savait qu'il serait prêt. Il ne pouvait pas être absolument sûr de ce qu'il y avait dans la tête ou dans le cœur de qui que ce soit, mais il pouvait quand même voir que récemment Rick se reposait beaucoup plus sur lui que sur son meilleur pote Shane.

Le grincement des charnières de la porte d'entrée brisa finalement le lourd contact oculaire entre Daryl et Shane, Daryl regardant par-dessus son épaule trempée pour voir Carol arriver sur le porche avec lui, portant un grand verre de thé glacé fraichement préparé, tintant de cubes de glace, ainsi qu'une serviette contenant quelques uns des cookies que Maggie faisait habituellement en refroidissant la pâte au frigo avant de la cuire. Carol prenait vachement bien soin des Forces Défensives, prenait à cœur d'être leur unité de support… mais aujourd'hui elle prenait soin particulièrement de Daryl, parmi tous les autres. A part Shane, Daryl n'avait de raison de se plaindre de personne dans le groupe, et il aimait bien Rick, mais ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami ou d'une famille, c'était Carol.

« Ne te lève pas » lui ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux de matrone. « Après tu vas mettre de l'eau partout sur le porche qui sera détrempé, puis ça va faire des trainées partout sur mes sols propres. » Elle eut un sourire taquin, comme si elle n'était jamais contente. Et puis, Carol lança un coup d'œil en direction du tuyau d'arrosage, réalisant que Grecia était toujours là en train de se laver et pensant probablement qu'elle devrait rentrer et aller chercher un autre verre de thé glacé et des cookies, mais après tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui et l'effet que ça avait sur lui, Daryl ne voulait pas que quelqu'un invite Grecia ici sur le porche avec lui pour le moment.

« Merci, » dit-il à Carol alors qu'elle se penchait en avant et lui tendait le verre, sachant qu'elle était prête à faire demi-tour et à retourner dans la cuisine pour aller chercher du thé pour Grecia, sauf s'il trouvait quelque chose pour la garder là dehors sur le porche avec lui. Heureusement, il remarqua la radio attachée à la taille du jeans de Carol, et c'était un peu inquiétant, considérant les traces d'être humain vivant que Daryl avait trouvées plus tôt. « On a toujours des équipes dehors ? » demanda-t-il, pointant la radio avant qu'elle ne se détourne de lui.

A ces mots, Carol jeta un œil vers le bas, puis sourit et soupira pour elle-même. « Non, tout le monde est rentré et bien présent, » dit-elle d'un ton confiant que Daryl était heureux d'entendre dans sa voix. C'était une femme bien qui avait eu une vie de merde. Mais avoir cette nouvelle responsabilité avec les rapports et les dépêches allait juste bien avec le genre de mère qu'elle avait été, un peu comme le peu dont Daryl se souvenait de sa propre mère. Les yeux de Carol se baissèrent à nouveau sur la radio, c'était une vraie bonne "maman poule", elle savait toujours où ses poussins étaient. « C'est juste que parfois je la trimballe partout par habitude. » Elle sourit à nouveau.

« On est reconnaissants, » acquiesça Daryl et il prit une bonne, longue gorgée du thé qu'elle avait apporté pour lui, le goût sucré du liquide glacé coulant dans sa gorge l'aida à ôter de son esprit la très prochaine confrontation avec Shane… mais pas à faire bouger cette chose avec Grecia… non, non, ça allait sans doute demander quelque chose de bien plus fort que du thé sucré pour réduire au silence quelque bordel que c'était.

« Merci, » sourit Carol en retour, ce petit sourire facile à négliger qui signifiait que quelque chose l'avait vraiment touchée… comme Daryl passant nuits et jours à parcourir les bois pour sa petite fi…

Ouais… au moins Sophia était un souvenir que Daryl comprenait complètement que quelqu'un veuille oublier. La seule chose qui rendait la situation meilleure, c'était comment Carol avait réussi à se relever et voir combien elle donnait de sa personne à veiller sur les équipes de patrouille, toujours prête à alerter du renfort dès qu'ils en avaient besoin. Les Forces Défensives gardaient tout le monde en sécurité, mais c'était Carol qui gardait les Forces Défensives elles-mêmes en sécurité.

Mais, jusqu'à la patrouille du soir, Carol et les Forces Défensives étaient au repos, et elle apaisa les craintes de Daryl qu'elle s'en aille et prépare un autre verre de thé et appelle Grecia sur le porche quand, au lieu de ça, Carol s'assit à côté de lui sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. « Tu as l'air en plus sale état que d'habitude; tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-elle, mais malgré le fait que Daryl détestait qu'on soit aux petits soins pour lui, il avait appris que, lorsque Carol le faisait, ça venait de quelque chose digne de confiance; et ça n'allait pas au-delà d'elle non plus, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça en aucune manière si quelqu'un était dans les parages pour le voir. C'était un peu comme si elle parlait la même langue que lui, mais il savait comment empêcher que cela ne monte à la tête de Carol.

A la façade latérale de la maison, Grecia poussa un stupide petit cri qui ne voulait vraiment pas dire que quelque chose n'allait pas… sûrement parce qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à la direction vers laquelle pointait l'embout et elle s'était juste aspergée le visage avec le tuyau… Daryl l'avait vu faire ça plus de quelques fois. Il soupira et fit rouler ses yeux à cette pensée, puis il regarda à nouveau Carol. « Ouais, ça a été une matinée un peu rude là dehors, » admit-il, essayant de ne pas penser à Grecia et à ce qu'il savait qu'il voulait dire par _rude_… il ressentit le soudain besoin d'amener son arbalète à travers ses genoux et sur ses cuisses.

Si Carol comprit quelque chose de plus dans ce qu'il avait dit, elle ne le montra pas. Elle donna juste un haussement d'épaules et observa la porte pendant un moment. « Il reste un peu près une heure avant le déjeuner, » lui dit-elle, « toi et Grecia, vous avez fini à temps pour pouvoir aller vous allonger un peu si vous voulez. »

Carol rit un peu en pensant au fait que Daryl dormait où le déjeuner serait aussi finalement servi, mais le trait d'humour n'atteignit pas Daryl. Carol avait juste dit quelque chose qui le mettait très mal à l'aise, qui le faisait se sentir comme transparent d'une manière qu'il ne devrait pas être. Enfin, Daryl avait entendu quelque chose qui lui donnait cet effet-là; ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance d'où c'était venu. De toute façon, ça le faisait grimacer, et puis il se courba à ce qu'il avait entendu, se précipitant pour défendre quelque nouveau et étrange sens de l'honneur. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'voudrais m'allonger avec elle ? »

Carol se recula, pas très rapidement comme s'il lui avait vraiment fait peur. Plus comme si elle lui donnait l'espace que, de toute évidence, il voulait et elle se contenta de s'asseoir là en le regardant comme son institutrice de CE2 avait eu l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'une boulette de papier s'écrasait contre le tableau, sauf qu'il y avait une touche d'amusement dans les yeux de Carol… presque comme si elle était… heureuse, ou pleine d'espoir, ou les deux à propos de quelque chose qui était encore jusqu'alors tacite. « Pas ce que je sous-entendais, » pointa-t-elle comme si Daryl aurait dû en retirer quelque chose, mais il ne voulait rien en retirer… Carol pouvait le garder !

Daryl n'aimait pas quoi que ce soit que Carol sous-entendait par _ne pas sous-entendre_, et même bien plus que ça, il n'aimait pas du tout ce que ça lui faisait ressentir et il ne savait pas trop comment en sortir, quand soudainement, il y eut de Grecia un autre stupide petit cri qui ne voulait vraiment pas dire que quelque chose n'allait pas et un grand jet d'eau du tuyau de la façade latérale de la maison les aspergea Carol et lui tous les deux. Daryl était loin d'être séché, mais quand même, l'eau le frappa et le fit sursauter parce qu'il était mouillé à un tel point, l'eau coulant de ses cheveux déjà humides, à travers sa barbe de trois jours et du bout de son nez et de son menton, le faisant se sentir encore plus stupide qu'il ne s'était senti quelques secondes auparavant. Il posa sa main à plat sur son visage et essuya les gouttes qui pendaient à ses cils, regardant vers une Grecia penaude qui était soudainement debout à côté du porche, tenant le tuyau offenseur… qu'elle n'était pas capable de contrôler… sérieusement, cette fille était si terriblement inutile, elle ne pouvait pas rester maitre de quelque chose que les petites vieilles utilisaient pour arroser leurs rosiers !

« Désolée, » lui fit-elle d'une voix aigüe, elle-même complètement trempée, le T-shirt trop grand qu'elle portait la moulait en certains endroits que, réalisa Daryl bien trop tard, il avait remarqué… bon Dieu ! _Pourquoi maintenant ?_ Sa seule défense contre ça était de serrer les dents si forts que la douleur qui en résulta lui fit arrêter de regarder. Grecia, le visage rouge, était toujours en train d'essayer de réparer sa dernière gaffe, semblait en être plus embêtée et ennuyée qu'elle ne l'aurait d'habitude été. « Ce n'est que de l'eau, » offrit-elle à Daryl, ne sachant clairement pas quoi dire d'autre.

Daryl était énervé, mais c'était une sorte d'énervement différente que quand quelqu'un le faisait directement chier. C'était quelque chose que seule Grecia pouvait lui faire, l'avoir chauffé à blanc et lui donner l'envie de la secouer si fort que ses yeux rouleraient dans ses orbites comme les petites images de citrons, de cerises et de prunes dans les machines à sous quand le levier était actionné. Il tourna la tête lentement, délibérément, la regarda avec cette sorte de calme fou, comme celui du personnage que jouait Jack Nicholson dans _The Shining_ quand il avait rendu si célèbre la scène de « _Heeeeeere's Johnnny ! _» « J'avais vu ça, » lui dit-il de haut, pincé, prêt à démarrer au quart de tour, mais faisant du sur-place. Il secoua l'excédant d'eau de ses bras d'un petit coup sec, la clouant sur place de ses yeux, les dents serrées. « C'est c'qui sort habituellement de ça ! »

Peut-être que Carol ressentit le besoin de dissiper la tension, peut-être pas, mais son rire retentit et elle se pencha en avant depuis sa place à côté de Daryl pour être en vue de Grecia. « Ce n'est rien, » sourit-elle à Grecia, et au tuyau, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule mouillée de Daryl. « Il va faire chaud; tu nous as juste donné de l'avance pour ce qui est de se rafraichir. »

Daryl était toujours en train de ronchonner et de bouillonner, la tentative de Carol pour désamorcer la situation n'ayant pas fait grand chose pour lui… qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui, bordel? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec Grecia qui bousillait sa journée, et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait eu avec elle avant aujourd'hui qui conduisait à tout ça ? Il n'avait jamais voulu davantage une réponse, une raison, pour quoi que ce soit avant, et il n'avait jamais été aussi loin d'en obtenir une non plus. Ce seul fait ajoutait une couche à sa colère frustrée… et puis une chose étrange arriva.

Grecia sembla devenir vraiment silencieuse et toute petite à la minute où elle posa les yeux sur Carol. Elle ne devait pas avoir été capable de voir que Carol était assise à côté de Daryl jusqu'à maintenant, mais ce n'était pas juste de la surprise que Daryl pouvait voir brouiller les traits de Grecia. Il y avait un autre truc là aussi, un autre truc qui était suffisamment caustique pour que cette fille inutile défiée par un tuyau d'arrosage soit complètement en train de plier bagage et recule, l'envoyant se retourner, les épaules voutées et la tête basse, s'éloignant, tirant le tuyau derrière elle dans la prise molle de sa main osseuse. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel maintenant ? Pourquoi tout ce qui se passait ces derniers temps n'avait-il aucun sens ? Et, en outre, pourquoi, nom d'un chien, Daryl était-il assis là, ayant l'impression qu'il devrait dégringoler les marches du porche et rattraper Grecia et lui dire, « _c'est pas c'que tu crois ! _»

Partie 2

Grecia s'était toujours sentie plus en sécurité plus elle était proche de la maison. Même être près du mur qui consistait jusqu'à présent en trois sections la faisait se sentir suffisamment en sécurité pour s'asseoir dehors sur le porche le soir lorsqu'elle évitait de manger le dîner. Mais là maintenant, elle se dirigeait vers le verger, seule, à une trentaine de mètres à peu près du refuge de leur domicile. Elle avait le Savage 110 avec elle et n'arrêtait pas de se le rappeler à chaque pas qui l'emmenait plus profondément dans les rangées d'arbres fruitiers, se répétant qu'elle en avait fini d'être "nulle", et que les choses allaient rester ainsi, même si ça voulait dire avoir à se défendre elle-même contre un rôdeur, avec une arme à feu avec laquelle elle n'avait tiré que trois fois… sur une bouteille d'eau vide… qu'elle avait manquée les trois fois.

Mais là maintenant, elle ne voulait pas être près de la maison et c'était étrange d'avoir un tel sentiment. Elle marchait le long du verger sur des jambes qui étaient endolories et fatiguées d'avoir couru si longtemps, ses vêtements et ses cheveux séchant sous le soleil; elle pouvait sentir son T-shirt et son legging devenir de plus en plus légers contre sa peau… mais quelque chose d'autre en elle était plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. C'était pour ça qu'elle était sortie se balader, elle recherchait une distraction à ce que voir Carol assise là sur le porche avec Daryl lui avait fait ressentir.

Une part d'elle-même voulait vraiment croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Daryl et elle dans "le fossé" ce jour-là, mais quelque magie qui l'ait entouré, elle s'atténuait rapidement. Pourquoi avait-elle été surprise de le voir assis avec Carol comme ça, la main de Carol le touchant à l'épaule ? Personne ne touchait Daryl… sauf si Daryl voulait qu'ils le fassent. Vraiment… pourquoi Grecia n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant; quand Daryl avait besoin que ses manches soient découpées d'une chemise, vers qui se tournait-il pour ça ? S'il dormait trop tard, aux très rares occasions où il le faisait, qui était-ce qui le réveillait avec cette main douce sur son épaule et ce « Daryl, il est l'heure de se lever » prononcé avec cette voix aussi apaisante qu'il était possible ? Comment se faisait-il que Grecia n'avait pas connecté tout ça plus tôt que maintenant ? Est-ce que ça ne paraissait pas logique… exactement comme dans cette vieille chanson d'Alanis Morrissette, "_it's meeting the man of my dreams, then meeting his beautiful wife…and isn't it ironic, don't you think?_" Grecia secoua la tête et soupira lourdement tout en marchant; bon Dieu, était-elle vraiment si stupide ?

D'accord, c'était le moment de penser à autre chose, c'était pour ça qu'elle était sortie là dehors après tout. Elle n'était jamais venue dans le verger auparavant; ça faisait partie de l'aire de patrouille de Shane et Shane faisait équipe soit avec Andrea soit avec Glenn; Rick maintenait une rotation dans les partenaires de Shane pour quelque raison comme s'il ne voulait pas que Shane ait une véritable "équipe". Grecia ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, en se baladant maintenant, le verger ne semblait pas si spécial qu'il fallait avoir trois personnes différentes entrainées pour y effectuer une patrouille. Le secteur de patrouille de Shane dans son entièreté incluait le verger et un morceau de terrain avec la grange et les constructions annexes. Rick l'avait assigné spécialement à Shane, il avait dit quelque chose au sujet de l'entrainement et de l'expérience de Shane en tant qu'officier de police qui le rendaient le plus qualifié pour fouiller des bâtiments et exterminer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans, mais il était évident par l'air féroce que Shane avait eu sur le visage qu'il aurait voulu que Rick lui confie "le fossé" à la place, comme si c'était une sorte de symbole d'un certain statut. Et peut-être que ça l'était, mais ça ne détenait pas le genre de statut que Grecia recherchait, Daryl peut-être, mais pas… whoa ! Whoa, whoa, whoa !

Grecia s'arrêta net, une pensée plus effrayante même qu'un rôdeur chargeant sur elle à travers les rangées de pêchers la frappa soudainement sur la tête avec un bruit sourd… ou fit son bout d'chemin dans sa tête… ou peu importe. Qu'est-ce qui était _ironique_ ? A quoi avait-elle bien _pensé_, bon sang ? Et comment diable Daryl Dixon était-il devenu _l'homme de ses rêves _? D'accord, elle avait eu ce rêve à son sujet la nuit dernière… mais ça ne comptait pas, ça n'avait même pas vraiment de signification sexuelle… Maggie l'avait dit ! Daryl n'était pas l'homme des rêves de Grecia… il était une sorte… une sorte… de Larry the Cable Guy taré et post-apocalyptique ! Pourquoi ne s'en fichait-elle de ce qu'il se passait avec Carol ? C'était quoi son problème ? Un redneck lui tombe littéralement dessus dans un marécage, et maintenant elle lui jette son slip en soie au visage ?

De plus, Grecia était toujours techniquement mariée au détenteur du Gant d'Or des Brave d'Atlanta… devant qui elle avait été poussée et qu'on l'avait encouragée à harponner pour le coup de pouce supplémentaire que ça donnerait à sa célébrité… et il y avait cette possibilité que Sancho soit à moitié dévoré dans le jacuzzi de l'hôtel à présent, ou qu'il soit peut-être même un rôdeur, ou qu'il soit simplement vivant et profitant de sa jeune maitresse blonde, sans accorder une pensée à sa femme frigide qui n'avait jamais été douée au lit… mais quand même, Grecia avait d'autres casseroles sur le feu qui n'avaient rien avoir avec Daryl !

Ouais… le pas de Grecia était bizarrement léger et elle se sentait mieux, mais même si un sourire s'étira à travers son visage, Grecia savait que ce "mieux" qu'elle ressentait n'allait pas durer longtemps. Et il ne dura pas; sérieusement, pourquoi Daryl choisirait-il Carol plutôt qu'elle ? Ouais, Carol pouvait faire de vrais trucs comme cuisiner et coudre et… tenir un tuyau d'arrosage et ne pas mouiller tout le monde avec… mais franchement, même si Grecia pouvait voir que Carol avait peut-être bien un petit quelque chose de mignon à la Jamie Lee Curtis, Carol n'était pas de taille à concourir contre Grecia question apparence physique !

« Hey, Grecia ! » La voix qui l'appelait était indéniablement celle de Carl, ainsi que l'était la façon dont il arriva en courant derrière elle. Tous les autres savaient qu'il ne fallait pas surprendre par l'arrière quelqu'un qui avait une arme à feu ou une arbalète… pas que Carl soit stupide, mais c'était juste un gosse. « Tu vas où ? » demanda-t-il, arrivant à sa hauteur, son visage plein de taches de rousseur était tout sourire sous l'ancien chapeau de shérif de Rick.

Carl était quelqu'un que Grecia appréciait, parce que, tout comme Hershel, il n'en savait pas assez à son sujet pour avoir formé un jugement. Rick et Lori avaient de toute évidence cru bon de ne pas laisser leur fils regarder sa stupide émission de téléréalité… et Dieu merci pour ça ! Mais, qu'allait-elle répondre maintenant que Carl avait posé la question ? Grecia ne savait pas où elle allait… elle se contentait d'aller. « J'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour, c'est tout, » dit-elle, et c'était en quelque sorte la vérité. Pas qu'elle ressente du tout quelque pression à dire absolument la vérité à un gamin de douze ans.

« Mon papa dit que personne n'est censé aller nulle part tout seul, » répondit Carl, un peu en mode officier de police junior, mais sans agir comme un emmerdeur non plus.

Grecia fit un petit hummhumm silencieux pour elle-même; de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient lui coller une amende pour être seule, c'était Carl ! Maintenant, ça c'était _ironique_ ! La seule question qui était toujours sur les lèvres de Lori était, « est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Carl ? » Et quand quelqu'un avait effectivement vu Carl, la première chose qu'ils lui disaient était, « Carl, tu ne peux pas vagabonder tout seul ! »

Mais Grecia se contenta s'acquiescer, haussa humblement les épaules comme si Carl l'avait eue à la loyale… ce qu'il avait en quelque sorte fait, après tout. « Ouais, » soupira-t-elle, et elle commença à se demander combien Daryl serait énervé s'il avait vent qu'elle s'était fait coller une amende par Carl… _si_ il serait énervé par ça… après tout, il avait Carol. _Oh arrête avec ça !_ Ça suffisait; Grecia ne savait pas exactement ce que ça allait lui demander, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre par ça, ou laisser ça la faire se sentir "nulle" non plus. Et elle avait un pas de géant à faire pour être là où elle devait être concernant son estime d'elle-même. S'occuper de Carl, prendre la situation en mains pour une fois ! Elle se tint bien droite et baissa le regard vers Carl avec son plus joli sourire. « Tu sais quoi ? » commença-t-elle et puis elle tendit la main vers le garçon de Rick. « On a qu'à rentrer à la maison ensemble, comme ça aucun de nous ne sera plus seul. »

Carl lui sourit en retour comme si une jolie fille venait de l'inviter à danser avec elle et Grecia était étonnée et excitée elle-même de sentir la main de Carl s'envelopper autour de la sienne. Wow ! Ça marchait ! Elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait peut-être complètement paniqué avec le rôdeur ce matin, mais elle avait en fait arrêté Carl, qui était toujours en train de faire ce qu'il ne devait pas faire, et elle l'avait empêcher de faire précisément ça ! D'accord, bon peut-être que Carl l'avait chopée en train de faire une bêtise en premier, mais quand même. C'était énorme pour Grecia… énorme ! Et elle se sentait à nouveau mieux d'une meilleure manière et qui allait durer plus longtemps cette fois.

« D'accord, » accepta Carl avec un air légèrement niais sur le visage tandis qu'ils faisaient demi-tour ensemble et commençaient à se rediriger vers la maison, l'esprit de l'enfant vagabondant pourtant déjà vers d'autres horizons. « Daryl te fait vraiment courir beaucoup, hein oui ? »

Le nom de "Daryl" aurait pu être un vrai coup de poignard dans son cœur à présent, mais ce n'était pas le cas… au moins, ce n'était pas un gros poignard, quoi. Grecia commençait à sentir une nouvelle sorte de pouvoir grandir en elle et ça lui donnait toutes sortes d'idées aussi. Elle rit un peu en regardant Carl. « Oh que oui, » confirma-t-elle, mais maintenant au lieu de se sentir endolorie et fatiguée, ses jambes lui semblaient fortes et capables… ouais, _on aimerait bien voir Carol devoir courir comme Daryl faisait courir Grecia… on aimerait bien voir Carol face à face avec un rôdeur…_ tout cela avait du sens maintenant; Daryl était un homme d'action, pas étonnant qu'apparemment ça ne compte pas pour lui que Grecia soit plus belle que ne l'était Carol ! Si c'était de l'action que Daryl voulait chez une femme, alors c'était ce que Grecia allait lui donner ! Elle n'était pas "nulle" ! Elle n'allait plus jamais laisser tomber Daryl ! Elle reconquérir son homme, ça aussi ! Attends un peu… _son homme _? Oh… peu importe, à ce stade elle était bien trop embrouillée et troublée pour commencer à chicaner sur la sémantique des émotions. Elle avait un plan, et c'était ça qui était important. Elle balança un peu sa main jointe à celle de Carl tandis qu'ils marchaient et elle lui sourit encore davantage. « Mais je pense que mes jours de _course_ sont sur le point d'être finis… Je suis en train de passer à autre chose ! »

* * *

Réponses aux reviews

**CathouxXx:** Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire! Et tu vas voir, au fur et à mesure des chapitres, on va de plus en plus savoir comment Grecia et Daryl se perçoivent l'un l'autre. C'est une des particularités de cette fic, je crois; on est vraiment tout le temps dans l'intériorité des personnages et on suit vraiment tout le flot de leurs pensées. Je suis contente que le personnage de Grecia t'intéresse et que tu la trouves atypique (en tout cas en regard de la plupart des OC des pairings Daryl/OC).

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Un ton grand merci pour ton commentaire! Merci surtout pour tous les compliments sur la traduction! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur! Je suis contente que tu penses que certains passages donnent bien en français. Ça me rassure... Parce que j'ai l'impression que, quoi que je fasse, la version en français a l'air plus "écrite". Et j'ai parfois peur de certains mots plus crus (alors qu'ils sont crus en anglais) qui me choquent en français alors qu'ils ne me choquaient pas en anglais. Et plus on avance dans la fic en anglais, plus l'auteure se lâche dans les points de vue de Daryl. Elle utilise carrément des tournures de phrases erronées, ça me stresse un peu rien qu'à y penser! Pour en revenir à l'histoire, tu as raison, l'anecdote avec Merle sert surtout à montrer que Daryl réplique les méthodes d'apprentissage qu'il a connues. Et en effet, c'est une preuve d'intérêt de sa part! Et évidemment cet intérêt deviendra un jour de l'affection, c'est une histoire Daryl/Grecia après tout!

**Estelle:** Merci tout plein pour ta review! Oui, moi aussi j'ai adoré la petite anecdote où Daryl enfant est coincé dans l'arbre. Et c'était un pur bonheur à traduire! Et elle montre surtout comment Daryl a été élevé. On voit que Daryl ne fait que copier ce qui a marché avec lui sur Grecia. Et, comme tu le dis, ça montre qu'il a envie qu'elle progresse et soit moins "nulle"! Et maintenant Grecia a décidé elle-même de progresser et de ne plus être "nulle". Elle a pris la décision de se prendre en mains et ça c'est quelque chose que personne, même pas Daryl, ne pouvait faire à sa place...

**miss_coofee:** Merci pour ton commentaire! C'est clair que Grecia est complètement cruche! Elle va évoluer, mais ça ne va pas se faire d'un coup de baguette magique. Il faudra du temps pour ça... Et oui, j'avais déjà vu ce clip de Lady Gaga :)

**Morgane:** Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Alors je te rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas une histoire Daryl/Carol! Dans ce chapitre, c'est Grecia qui se fait des films... Je suis contente de savoir que tu continuera à lire même si tu aimes cette histoire. C'est un style d'écriture complètement différent de celui de gurl3677. Et l'action avance très lentement. Le rythme ne changera pas, autant être honnête avec toi. Par contre de l'action, il va y en avoir et beaucoup. Il y aura des intrigues parallèles en plus de l'histoire d'amour Daryl/Grecia. Et il y aura des surprises... Mais tout ça arrivera petit à petit...

* * *

Réponses aux reviews de "Where do we go from here VF"

**Morgane:** Merci à toi d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un commentaire! Contente de savoir que l'histoire t'a plu!

**miss_coofee:** Merci encore pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissées et merci de m'avoir fait savoir régulièrement que tu aimais cette traduction!


	6. Aigredoux

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr **GraciellaRed74** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire. Je voudrais également remercier tout spécialement **Eponyme Anonyme** qui, grâce à ses conseils judicieux et à ses remarques constructives, m'a aidé à améliorer la traduction du chapitre précédent (qui a donc été modifié depuis sa première publication.

Merci aussi à toutes celles qui m'ont souhaité de bonnes vacances! Elles ont été excellentes, même si vous m'avez manqué!

Avertissement: GraciellaRed74 rencontre en ce moment beaucoup de problèmes de coupure d'électricité. Et donc, contrairement aux autres chapitres, celui-ci n'a pas été "lu et approuvé" par ses soins avant publication. Quand ce sera fait, il évident que je corrigerai ce chapitre en fonction de ses éventuelles remarques. Mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps :)

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

6. Aigre-doux

Ce n'était pas une si belle journée dehors; les nuages étaient épais, l'air était humide, la pluie allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre et "le fossé" serait un véritable enfer quand ça arriverait, mais Grecia se sentait bien. Elle surprendrait Daryl ce matin et elle le savait, en plus ! C'était une bonne chose qu'elle marchait derrière lui en patrouille parce que s'ils marchaient côte à côte, Daryl se demanderait pourquoi elle avait ce grand et stupide sourire jusqu'aux oreilles plaqué sur son visage de cette manière. Mais Grecia ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher; les choses s'étaient déroulées plus parfaitement ce matin en quittant la maison qu'elle n'aurait fantasmé qu'elles ne se dérouleraient. L'opération "Impressionner Daryl" était un carton plein !

Daryl était en rogne avant qu'ils ne partent pour leur patrouille, faisant les cent pas d'un bout à l'autre de la maison, de haut en bas des escaliers, cherchant Grecia ici, là et partout, grondant son nom comme un gros ours mal léché. Elle était habituellement en retard le matin, faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour retarder le moment de s'aventurer dehors dans le principal territoire des rôdeurs, alors pour quelle autre raison Daryl aurait-il supposé quelque chose de différent de sa part ce matin ? Il ne parvenait pas à la trouver, ce que Grecia n'avait pas vraiment fait exprès, et elle avait voulu lui répondre et lui faire savoir qu'elle était prête à partir dehors sur le porche, mais plus elle regardait Daryl vérifier qu'elle n'était pas sous la table de la salle à manger… endroit qu'elle avait déjà sécurisé en dégageant son sac de couchage qu'elle avait posé contre le mur, plus la scène tout entière devenait comique. Il avait regardé sous la table bien trois fois… pensait-il qu'elle avait disparu entre les lattes du plancher, ou qu'elle s'était d'une manière ou d'une autre attachée au dessous de la table comme un gros chewing-gum recraché et écrasé ?

« C'est quoi c'bazar? Elle est où, nom de Dieu? » Elle pouvait l'entendre marmonner pour lui-même, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre d'autre, alors qu'il déboulait du salon, à travers la pièce de vie et passait devant la porte d'entrée pour aller voir une fois de plus si elle n'était pas à l'étage, et il avait l'air fâché en plus... fâché et quelque chose d'autre... comme désespéré de la trouver... parce qu'il était inquiet pour elle peut-être... peut-être... Grecia était pourtant encore un peu effrayée de croire qu'elle avait entendu ça dans sa voix, particulièrement quand son remue-ménage avait attiré l'attention de Carol... ouais, Carol était juste là avec lui, à ses côtés.

« Calme-toi maintenant, » lui dit d'abord Carol, en suivant Daryl et en l'aidant à chercher, faisant office d'influence stabilisatrice, comme une main douce toujours présente sur l'épaule de Daryl. Grecia n'avait jamais rien eu contre Carol avant, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment avoir quelque chose contre elle maintenant, mais ça avait à voir avec Daryl, bon sang ! « Ce à quoi tu penses n'est pas arrivé. Et elle ne serait pas partie sans toi, tu sais qu'elle est trop nerveuse pour s'éloigner seule de la maison. »

« Elle fait chier ! » avait, d'un air énervé, grondé Daryl en retour en une sorte d'acquiescement qui avait bizarrement l'air plein d'espoir et il balança son arbalète sur son épaule dénudée comme s'il voulait avoir l'air plus dur et rude qu'il ne l'était déjà du simple dessein de la nature. « Elle doit bien être là quelque part… Je ne sais juste pas où et je suis plus que fatigué de ses conneries chaque matin ! » soupira-t-il d'exaspération, secouant la tête. « Je suis déjà probablement passé devant elle cent fois, mais elle se tient de profil, et j'arrive pas à la voir ! »

Grecia entendit Carol rire légèrement, et c'est à ce moment-là que Grecia elle-même commença à se sentir un peu vexée. Elle n'aimait pas quand les autres faisaient des remarques sur son poids, ou sur la manière dont elle ne mangeait pas ce qu'ils considéraient être "une quantité normale de nourriture" ou essayaient d'insinuer qu'elle avait une sorte de problème qui devait être résolu en ce qui concernait son attitude avec la nourriture. Ce qui avait l'habitude de la fâcher le plus, c'était quand Daryl faisait aller son clapet sur ça, mais plus maintenant… appelez-ça de la jalousie, mais Carol avait pris cette place, et il n'y avait pas moyen que Grecia laisse Carol continuer à rire parce qu'elle pensait que Grecia était "trop maigre".

« Je suis là dehors ! » cria finalement Grecia à travers la porte d'entrée, et elle s'assit sur la marche la plus haute, se mordant la langue avant d'être tentée d'ajouter quelque chose sur le fait que Carol aimerait être aussi jolie que Grecia. Grecia n'avait jamais été douée pour aller à la rencontre des gens et faire cette oh combien critique première bonne impression; c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait un agent. Et flirter, oublie ! Si son apparence seule n'attirait pas un homme, alors elle n'avait aucun autre moyen de savoir comme l'avoir… mais c'était sur le point de changer… espérait-elle. Elle n'avait jamais sorti le grand jeu pour un homme qui était déjà intéressé par une autre femme, mais une sorte d'instinct lui disait que parler négativement de leur femme actuelle n'était pas la manière dont on volait les petits copains. Hmm… de combien d'années Carol était-elle plus vieille que Daryl ? C'était pas comme cent ans ou quoi, mais quand même, ça se voyait maintenant d'une façon que Grecia n'avait jamais remarquée… et ça lui donnait de l'espoir aussi. Attends, petit copain ? Était-ce seulement le terme correct pour désigner ce que Daryl était pour Carol ? Étaient-ils si impliqués ? _Non, n'entre pas là dedans !_ Grecia ne se laisserait pas commencer avec ça, elle serait déprimée en un rien de temps et la déprime conduisait à se sentir "nulle" et ça se terminait toujours par laisser tomber Daryl… le laisser tomber n'allait jamais l'éloigner de Carol ! Quoi que Daryl dise à Grecia de faire aujourd'hui, elle ne devait pas seulement le faire, mais elle devait aussi le faire bien !

L'image de l'expression sur le visage de Daryl quand il se tourna et vit Grecia assise là sur le porche, ses bottes chaussées et lacées, ses cheveux nattés et le Savage 110 prêt dans ses deux mains et non pas paresseusement jeté par-dessus son épaule, brillait comme le soleil dans l'esprit de Grecia, malgré la journée humide et grise. Il l'avait regardée presque comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, plissant ses yeux bleus vers elle, ses épaules nues tirées vers l'arrière de cette manière qui faisait apparaître son torse si amplement large, que Grecia pouvait se sentir commencer à en aimer l'apparence. Il ne dit rien, il se tourna juste un moment et s'y reprit à deux fois pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, prête et attendant tout ce que la patrouille apporterait ce matin. Puis il avait soupiré, soulagé que sa recherche soit terminée, mais ça s'était transformé en grognement juste avant qu'il n'en perde l'opportunité et il leva la main et pointa un doigt tendu et agressif vers elle, son expression se durcissant… ou essayant de se durcir… mais la commissure de ses lèvres ne cessait de partir vers le haut dans une sorte de sourire, genre _"eh ben, j'en reviens pas"_.

Grecia se sentait audacieuse, énergisée par la façon dont Daryl lui avait presque souri… presque, et elle battit des cils vers lui et rencontra son regard plissé. « J'étais prête à l'heure, » lui dit-elle, essayant fort de ne pas avoir l'air trop pieux, mais alors elle ne put résister à lancer un semi-narquois, « ne me dis pas que tu veux que je m'excuse pour ça ? »

Leur patrouille ce matin-là avait été calme jusque là, l'air épais assourdissait doucement le bruit que leurs bottes faisaient à travers les feuilles mouillées pour s'assortir à la brume assombrissante du ciel; c'était la toute première fois que Grecia se sentait si proche d'être détendue là dehors, mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas encore près du "fossé". Elle espérait que tout resterait calme et sans incident; elle savait bien quelle devait être sa performance aujourd'hui, et quelle devait également être son attitude, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de comment elle allait s'y tenir si un autre rôdeur se montrait pour mettre tout cela au défi. Elle était toujours morte de peur des rôdeurs… et elle n'avait encore trouvé aucun moyen pour convertir cette peur en cet esprit guerrier qu'exsudait Daryl. Mais elle avait de l'espoir… peut-être était-ce le genre de chose qui déteindrait sur elle si elle passait suffisamment de temps avec lui ?

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de paroles échangées entre Daryl et elle… il aimait ça comme ça, il était habituellement en train de pousser des jurons pour qu'elle « arrête de geindre » avant que ça n'attire un rôdeur qui pouvait passer par là, ce qui faisait taire Grecia à chaque fois. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était plus maligne, elle avait gardé le silence, faisant de son mieux pour bouger quand Daryl bougeait et se tenir immobile quand il se tenait immobile. S'il remarqua un changement dans son comportement, il ne le mentionna pas, mais encore une fois, Grecia ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il le fasse pendant la patrouille. Il était trop occupé de toute façon, ses yeux baissés au sol comme s'il regardait après quelque chose de spécifique, s'arrêtant beaucoup pour s'accroupir et inspecter de plus près des choses que Grecia ne pouvait même pas voir sur le tapis de feuilles. Mais Daryl y voyait quelque chose; elle pouvait le lire sur son visage qui était plus solennel et sérieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était en train de traquer quelque chose, et Grecia était juste avec lui pour la promenade… mais elle se comportait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, tenant son fusil devant elle comme si elle savait ce qu'elle en faisait… et essayant encore plus fort de ne pas être effrayée.

Vingt minutes à peu près passèrent, Daryl se relevant à nouveau après avoir été baissé sur un genou pendant un certain temps à examiner quelque empreinte à peine visible sur les feuilles mouillées qui, pour Grecia, n'avait pas l'air spécial du tout… comme si ça aurait pu l'être. Il tendit ses bras nus et bronzés, les dépliant en forme de "V" depuis son torse, Grecia incapable d'empêcher la manière dont ses yeux croisaient chaque ondulation et chaque sillon des tendons ressemblant à du cordage qui se tendaient et roulaient sous la peau de Daryl. Elle commença à se rendre compte qu'elle avait toujours remarqué ça chez lui, mais, jusqu'à présent, elle avait simplement été trop têtue pour l'admettre, et que Daryl, sans être athlétique, était plutôt bien bâti. C'était le corps qui l'avait sauvée de ce rôdeur hier… c'était l'homme qu'elle avait senti sur elle.

Juste alors que Grecia devint consciente des picotements chauds qui commençaient à se répandre à travers son corps, alentour de son cœur battant la chamade, Daryl se tourna vers elle, les éteignant et les transformant en un léger rougissement qu'elle espérait qu'il ne remarquerait pas. « T'as passé l'appel ? » demanda-t-il, aussi ordinairement que n'importe quoi d'autre, et Grecia se sentit tressaillir. _Merde !_ Elle transportait leur radio, pas Daryl… et non, elle ne l'avait pas fait… elle avait été si concentrée sur le fait d'être parfaite aujourd'hui que ça l'avait fait merder !

Rapidement sa main attrapa la radio là où elle était attachée à sa manche, pressant le bouton "talk" et la portant à sa bouche si vite qu'elle se frappa carrément le visage avec, provoquant un nouveau roulement des yeux de Daryl vers elle comme s'il ne pouvait simplement plus supporter ça. _Zut ! et rezut !_ L'opération "Impressionner Daryl" était en train de dérailler. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de rectifier les choses, aussi vite que possible. « Daryl et Grecia, au rapport, » prononça-t-elle de ses lèvres tremblantes et blessées par le coup de radio, espérant que la réponse ne serait pas qu'une autre équipe avait déjà été envoyée à leur rescousse, à cause du fait qu'ils avaient manqué au rapport plus tôt… non, à cause du fait que Grecia avait manqué au rapport plus tôt.

Mais les inquiétudes de Grecia furent de courte durée. « Merci, » vint l'habituelle calme réponse de Carol, son crayon grattant à l'arrière-plan une marque en "V" sur la feuille de pointage, et Grecia sentit tant de tension quitter son corps. _Ouf ! Il s'en était fallu de peu !_ La seule chose l'empêchant de se sentir vraiment bien était le son de la voix de Carol, même si Carol n'avait rien dit d'un peu mignon ou de possessif à l'égard de Daryl. En fait, Carol n'avait jamais rien fait de tel auparavant… hmm… mais avant que cette preuve ne puisse booster les espoirs de Grecia, elle se rappela rapidement les ordres de Rick au sujet des communications radio; tous les appels devaient être brefs et concis. Personne ne pouvait accaparer les ondes avec des détails superflus quand existait la possibilité qu'une équipe de patrouille rencontre un vrai danger et ait besoin d'appeler du renfort immédiatement. Et ainsi s'en alla la théorie de Daryl qui n'était pas _le petit copain_ de Carol à cause de l'absence de petits surnoms utilisés par Carol à la radio. En plus… Grecia savait que Daryl n'aurait pas été pour ce genre de truc, de toute façon. _Zut !_

Grecia commençait à sentir un peu opprimée maintenant, elle était en train d'attendre que Daryl la regarde de travers et la réprimande pour ne pas s'être souvenue de faire leur rapport et d'avoir dû lui dire de le faire, mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait le même air sérieux et solennel sur le visage, encore très distrait par quoi qu'il ait traqué et était maintenant en train de regarder les deux grosses collines escarpées comme s'il soupçonnait que quelque chose était de l'autre côté, dans "le fossé". Grecia sentit son estomac se nouer… c'était normalement là qu'un rôdeur se montrait; ça avait été le cas la veille… Daryl avait trouvé des empreintes qui avaient vraiment retenu son attention, et puis ils avaient trouvé ce rôdeur femelle prisonnier dans la boue… celui que Grecia aurait dû mettre KO… mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et pourtant face à sa plus grande peur, la seule chose qui la retenait de bondir partout dans sa tête, c'était Carol et Daryl… Carol et Daryl… Carol et Daryl… et Grecia devait y faire quelque chose. S'ils allaient rencontrer un autre rôdeur, Grecia voulait être prête cette fois… quoi que "prête" veuille dire, et elle savait qu'elle ne le serait pas tant que ses pensées étaient sur Carol et Daryl. Mais… que pouvait-elle y faire ?

« J'veux aller sur la colline aujourd'hui, » dit Daryl, sa voix parvenant à Grecia depuis ce qui semblait être nulle part, mais elle accueillit ce qui brisait la boucle de pensées dans sa tête. Elle secoua la tête de ces distractions, ou essaya de le faire, et leva les yeux sur Daryl qui la regardait fixement de ses yeux lourds et sévères. « Je sais qu'il pleut et je sais qu'ça va être boueux, raide, » lui dit-il d'une voix dure. « Mais j'veux pas entendre un mot là-dessus ! T'as compris ? »

Pluvieux, boueux, raide… Grecia soupira intérieurement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être quelque chose qu'elle avait envie de faire, mais extérieurement elle hocha la tête. « Ouais, » s'entendit-elle dire à Daryl comme le bon petit soldat qu'elle n'avait jamais été auparavant, et alors elle trouva subitement un moyen de faire sortir la pensée de Carol et Daryl de sa tête, et si elle était chanceuse, de commencer à pousser cette pensée hors de la tête de Daryl également. Mais avant tout elle devait arrêter de hocher la tête; elle était si désireuse de lui plaire qu'elle exagérait, elle devait avoir l'air d'une figurine à tête dodelinante. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se força à se tenir tranquille et fouilla pour trouver des mots qui ne seraient pas trop nunuches… Daryl détestait les trucs nunuches. « Hey, » c'était pas grand chose comme début, mais au moins ça avait attiré l'attention de Daryl. Ses traits se firent plus sévères, s'attendant clairement à ce que Grecia commence à se plaindre maintenant, malgré le hochement de tête exagéré qui promettait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Mais Grecia ignora le regard méchant qu'il lui envoyait; il y avait beaucoup à gagner ici, si elle disait ça bien… peut-être. Elle prit une autre inspiration profonde, sentit la terre sous ses pieds, en tira quelque force et se dit une fois de plus qu'elle n'était pas "nulle".

« Je sais que j'ai foiré hier avec ce rôd- dans "le fossé", » merde, elle aurait dû dire "rôdeur", elle aurait eu l'air plus forte si elle l'avait dit… mais elle avait toujours si peur d'eux et elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ça. Mais elle avait toute l'attention de Daryl à présent, et c'était bien, ça lui donnait de quoi continuer. « Mais, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et… je voulais te dire… je voulais que tu saches que… d'accord, j'ai pas été la meilleure des partenaires qu'on puisse avoir ici dehors, et je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à entrainer non plus, mais… » pourquoi était-ce la partie la plus difficile à dire ? C'était le climax… manière de parler… et elle parlerait… _maintenant ! Vas-y ! Vas-y !_ « Mais, je promets que je vais faire de vrais efforts maintenant. Je suis désolée d'avoir été comme j'ai été, et je veux être meilleure, et je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faut… » wow, c'était sorti avec pas mal de force et de clarté… mais avec une sorte de nervosité et de rapidité en même temps, mais il restait quelque chose de nécessaire pour véritablement conclure, comme une cerise sur le gâteau, et Grecia savait ce que c'était, et elle le pensait sincèrement en plus. « Promis. »

Partie 2

Si hier était bizarre, aujourd'hui était encore plus bizarre, mais mieux en même temps. Quand Daryl n'arrivait pas à trouver Grecia ce matin-là, il avait été vraiment inquie- non, pas _inquiet_, mais préoccupé… _préoccupé_ contenait une distance et un détachement plus sûrs que _inquiet_… peut-être que le reste du monde vivant ne serait pas d'accord avec ça, mais pour Daryl, ça fonctionnait bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et il avait été _préoccupé_ par l'absence de Grecia parce qu'elle s'était comportée comme une oie stupide depuis qu'elle l'avait vu assis sur le porche avec Carol. Elle n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, mais il pouvait dire à quel point ça l'avait secouée; elle n'était plus la même fille avec qui il était revenu du "fossé" à l'issue de la patrouille d'hier maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu avec Carol, c'était certain. Grecia s'était comportée drôlement avec lui depuis qu'elle avait loupé ce rôdeur dans "le fossé", mais après l'histoire avec Carol, elle s'était vraiment comportée drôlement, mais pas d'une manière aussi drôle qu'avant. Elle était passée de drôle irritante et girly à drôle mélancolique et abattue, et lorsque Daryl ne l'avait pas vue faisant semblant d'être toujours endormie dans son lit sous la table de la salle à manger, ou debout devant un miroir de la salle de bain en train de renatter ses cheveux pour la cinquième fois, il avait eu cette idée horrible qu'elle s'était enfuie… qu'elle s'était jetée vers le premier rôdeur qu'elle avait croisé pour se soustraire à la douleur d'un cœur brisé. Elle n'était pas si brillante, après tout.

_Cœur brisé ?_ Et fait chi… insinuait-il sérieusement que cette fille inutile avait en quelque sorte le béguin pour lui ? Ouais… Merle l'aurait trouvée bonne celle-là ! Il pouvait entendre son frère lui faire son prêchi-prêcha maintenant, _« la dernière chose dont t'aies besoin dans la vie plus longtemps qu'genre dix minutes, c'est une femme ! Jamais une femme a donné tout son amour à un homme qu'a pas perdu la boule et ses deux couilles dans l'affaire ! »_ Daryl avait tellement entendu cette litanie depuis que leur mère s'était fait la malle; et il avait grandi en observant Merle vivre selon cette philosophie qu'il avait si souvent exprimée. A l'âge de quatorze ans, Daryl était déjà un adepte de l'attitude qui consistait à se dégager des bras féminins qui tentaient de l'enlacer, avait emmené tous ses "rendez-vous galants", si ça pouvait être appelé comme ça, à un seul endroit, contre le mur en parpaing derrière le bar du coin où Merle et lui trainaient, se bagarrant et se saoulant, un peu près tous les soirs. Merle n'avait jamais été du genre à avoir une femme qui lui collait aux basques… et Daryl non plus.

Mais quoi si Grecia avait le béguin pour lui ? Elle avait en effet mal réagi quand elle avait vu Daryl avec Carol, Daryl ne pouvait pas le nier, et pourquoi Grecia serait-elle si bouleversée par ça si elle n'avait pas le béguin pour lui ? Et c'était quoi le truc avec ses yeux de merlan frit qu'elle avait eu après "le fossé" et pendant qu'elle s'était arrosée ? _Arrête !_ Ne pas couper les cheveux en quatre là où il voulait pas chercher la petite bête ! Il y avait plein de trucs que Daryl savait déjà qu'il ne voulait pas explorer dans la facette opposée de Grecia ayant le béguin pour lui, comme pourquoi ça l'avait fait courir comme écureuil après ses noisettes ce matin ! Il avait juré qu'il ne laisserait pas son cerveau être court-circuité par Grecia ce matin; ça avait déjà assez duré hier.

Mais le voilà, avec Grecia à nouveau dans son esprit… pensant à quel point il serait logique qu'elle ait le béguin pour lui… ce qui n'était véritablement pas logique du tout. Ouais, si c'était juste une fille quelconque dans un bar habillée en mini-short qui agissait comme si elle avait le béguin pour lui, Daryl l'aurait poussée dehors contre ce bon vieux mur en parpaing, mais c'était pas _juste une fille quelconque_… c'était Grecia… bordel, GRECIA des magazines et de _Playboy_ et de la TV ! Mais ça n'avait même plus d'importance avec ce que le monde était devenu ? Non… ça n'en avait plus… enfin ça n'en avait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à penser que Grecia devait avoir le béguin pour lui. Et pourquoi diable avait-elle le béguin pour lui ? C'était pas Shane le beau gosse du groupe ? Ou bien Shane dégageait-il une telle "aura de connard" que même cette stupide et inutile Grecia l'avait remarqué et en était rebutée ?

C'était vraiment pas logi- merde ! Daryl se laissait encore aller à couper les cheveux en quatre pour chercher la petite bête… et c'est sûr, il en avait trouvé ! L'idée de se faire Grecia contre ce mur en parpaing s'était insinuée en lui… et ce n'était pas bon… ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Comment diable était-il passé d'une situation où il avait fait vœu de ne pas être obsédé par toutes ces conneries avec Grecia aujourd'hui à la prendre contre le mur en parpaing ? Cette fille inutile devait être un genre de sorcière… qui lui avait jeté une sorte de sortilège voodoo… qui avait fait ses incantations depuis l'dessous d'leur table la nuit et avait laissé se décanter ces pensées dans son cerveau pendant qu'il dormait… si seulement ça pouvait être la raison pour laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle… si seulement ça pouvait être si simple !

En réalité, Grecia n'avait pas besoin d'une langue de crapaud ou d'un œil de triton. Elle avait de la ressource pour le prendre de court, comme ce matin quand elle s'était soudainement levée, apprêtée et dirigée dehors pour l'attendre sur le porche sans que Daryl n'ait à lui botter les fesses pour la faire bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Elle n'aimait pas venir ici dehors, elle avait peur à crever d'être quelque part près de l'autoroute ou du "fossé", et elle détestait vraiment courir. Toute cette surprise de ce matin l'avait placée à l'avant et au centre des pensées de Daryl aujourd'hui… et puis il était arrivé ici dehors et avait remarqué de nouvelles empreintes… pas celles d'un rôdeur… les empreintes de ce nouvel _ami_ qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré… et c'était quelque chose qui avait, au moins momentanément, chassé cet enfer avec Grecia. Les empreintes étaient anciennes cependant, avaient été faites un peu près une journée avant, mais, selon toute apparence, son _ami_ avait arpenté la colline plus près de la maison… plus près de la maison, et c'était vraiment déconcertant. Ouais, il fallait qu'il grimpe au sommet de cette grosse pente et qu'il vérifie ça, peu importe que les empreintes soient anciennes, ou qu'il ne semblait pas y en avoir de récentes.

Mais Grecia, qui était vraiment une emmerdeuse professionnelle, savait exactement comment se replacer dans les pensées de Daryl exactement quand il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle soit là, il fallait qu'elle se lance et lui fasse un cucul « Sur mon honneur, je vais travailler plus dur et essayer d'être meilleure… » et blablabla qui avait encore plus complètement embrouillé Daryl, tout en parvenant en même tempes à créer un inepte éclair d'espoir et de fierté chez lui. Et maintenant il se retrouvait à se demander si elle avait vraiment dit ça sincèrement… ou si elle l'avait juste dit parce qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui ? _Non… assez, ne recommence pas ça…_ ne réveille pas le chat qui dort ! Mais plus Daryl essayait de laisser ça de côté, plus ça lui revenait en force, envahissant son esprit et réduisant son bon sens en bouillie.

Est-ce que cette fille inutile était sérieuse en disant vouloir essayer d'être moins inutile ? Plus cette pensée parcourait la tête de Daryl, plus il semblait légitime d'essayer de le découvrir. Franchement, si elle allait être sa partenaire ici dehors dans "le fossé", si Grecia allait être celle qui allait assurer ses arrières, n'était-il pas sage de découvrir à quel point elle s'impliquait là-dedans ? Avant qu'il ne se fasse mordre à cause d'elle, et ou tuer ?

Et alors, comme si ça avait été envoyé par un dieu approbateur, Daryl aperçut quelque chose remuer juste sous la surface du tapis de feuilles, prêt à passer devant lui en se glissant. Il savait ce que c'était, et s'il agissait assez vite, il pouvait sûrement encourager ce quelque chose à monter dans un arbre et à s'y suspendre suffisamment longtemps pour lancer un autre petit test à Grecia. Si elle était sérieuse à propos de ce qu'elle lui avait dit au sujet de faire un effort pour apprendre et être meilleure à tout ça et être quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter, alors voyons la voir poussée au-devant d'une autre peur qui, ainsi que Daryl le soupçonnait, était importante parmi son large éventail de peurs ! L'envoyer dans "le fossé" avec ce rôdeur hier avait été trop, Daryl l'admettait maintenant… mais ceci était un bien meilleur point de départ pour Grecia. Ouais… voyons la voir le faire… si elle ne faisait pas sa mauviette, alors il pourrait croire qu'elle était sérieuse et non pas qu'elle avait juste le béguin pour lui… ou, peut-être que ça voudrait dire que c'était les deux… quoi qu'il en soit, ça allait se produire !

Le glissement s'était abruptement interrompu au moment où Daryl avait bougé, et sur le sol à quelques dizaines de centimètres de ses pieds se trouvait un serpent ratier très tendu, son corps tout aplati d'énervement et sa tête sombre soulevée du sol et tordue en arrière en forme de "S". La plupart des gens se seraient reculés à présent, mais Daryl sourit. Rien de grave n'arriverait si ce serpent inoffensif mordait Grecia… contrairement à ce qui serait arrivé si ce rôdeur l'avait mordue hier… oui, c'était parfait ! C'était l'heure de gloire de Grecia, qu'elle le sache ou non… le moment de joindre l'acte à la parole… et peut-être aussi de prouver à quel point elle avait le béguin pour lui ! « Hey Grecia, » gronda Daryl à son attention, gardant un œil sur le p'tit gars long, mince et hostile à ses pieds. « T'as déjà attrapé un serpent ? »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Encore un tout grand merci pour ton commentaire et pour l'aide que tu m'apportes! C'est très généreux de ta part de prendre le temps et la peine de rédiger toutes ces remarques. Et puis ta review m'a fait super plaisir pour deux autres choses... Moi aussi j'adore le rôle que Carol a dans cette histoire. Tu vas voir, elle va devenir un personnage central. Et perso, j'ai vraiment une affection toute particulière pour cette Carol-là (qui d'ailleurs dans ma tête est devenue LA vraie Carol). Et j'ai aussi aimé le fait que tu compares Grecia à une enfant. C'est une métaphore filée qui sera présente dans toute l'histoire. Daryl et Grecia sont présentés comme deux enfants (pour des raisons différentes) qui vont devenir adolescents et puis adultes. Et, en cela, l'histoire de GraciellaRed74 est un véritable roman d'apprentissage.

**CathouxXx:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! J'ai vu que j'avais manqué deux chapitres de ta fic. Je vais aller rattraper tout ça! Et oui, Daryl et Grecia sont déjà cuits tous les deux même s'ils ne le savent pas encore... :) La guerre entre Shane et Daryl pour la place de numéro 2 ne fait que commencer. Et ce sera l'autre grande intrigue parallèle de l'histoire, à côté de l'évolution de Grecia et Daryl en tant que personnes d'abord et en tant que couple ensuite. Je suis super contente que tu aimes la lenteur de cette fic parce que c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie aussi. Je trouve que ça permet de vraiment se rendre compte de la manière dont les gens évoluent et de leurs motivations. C'est un des paradoxe de l'histoire: c'est lent, mais il se passe plein de choses en même temps...

**Point de Suture:** Un grand merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aussi tu aimes la lenteur de cette histoire. Je trouve insupportable les fics où on ne comprend pas pourquoi les personnages agissent de telle ou telle façon, quand les choses ont l'air de sortir de nulle part... Ce ne sera jamais le cas ici car l'auteur prend toujours la peine de détailler les motivations et les inflexions de pensée des personnages. Ah! Grecia jalouse... Et comme tu as pu le lire, ce n'est pas fini...!


	7. Mue

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr **GraciellaRed74** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire. Je voudrais également remercier tout spécialement **Eponyme Anonyme** qui, grâce à ses conseils judicieux et à ses remarques constructives, m'a aidé à améliorer la traduction du chapitre précédent (qui a donc été modifié depuis sa première publication). Merci enfin à **BeingLolaSta**r qui m'a aidé à traduire l'une ou l'autre expression de ce chapitre via le Forum.

Avertissement: GraciellaRed74 rencontre en ce moment beaucoup de problèmes de coupure d'électricité. Et donc, contrairement aux autres chapitres, celui-ci n'a pas été "lu et approuvé" par ses soins avant publication. Quand ce sera fait, il évident que je corrigerai ce chapitre en fonction de ses éventuelles remarques. Mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps :)

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

7. Mue

C'était dingue ! Les pensées de Grecia avaient été dévorées par ce qu'elle ferait et comment elle se débrouillerait si Daryl lui donnait un couteau et la dirigeait vers un autre rôdeur aujourd'hui… jamais de la vie elle ne se serait attendue à ce qu'il s'accroupisse là, tenant un serpent noir long d'un peu près un mètre cinquante par la queue, façon Koh Lanta, et empêchant la chose furieuse, effrayante et poisseuse de continuer son chemin, tout en lui disant qu'aujourd'hui elle allait attraper ce serpent ! Non non ! Grecia ne faisait pas dans les serpents ! Elle avait une fois refusé un boulot à 65 000 dollars parce qu'ils voulaient qu'elle pose avec un gros python indien d'apparence visqueuse enroulé autour d'elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser de faire ce que Daryl lui disait de faire. Ce n'était pas la manière dont l'objectif de l'opération "Impressionner Daryl" allait être atteint avec succès. Mais ce n'était pas juste ! Les rôdeurs n'étaient-ils pas une source de stress suffisante à gérer ? Il fallait en plus que l'univers jette des serpents dans le cauchemar éveillé de Grecia ? Pourquoi ? Simplement… pourquoi ? Et le pire c'était que Daryl ne faisait même pas ça à cause de son habituelle méchanceté; il avait expliqué ça comme un "moment d'apprentissage" tout à l'extérieur et il avait rendu ça tellement sensé que même Grecia ne pouvait en contester la logique, peu importe à quel point elle ne voulait poser sa main sur aucune partie de ce serpent !

« J'ai l'impression qu'là maintenant tu t'tiens là à essayer d'décider de quoi t'as l'plus peur; les rôdeurs ou les serpents, » lui dit-il, tenant le serpent par la queue, un œil toujours sur la chose sifflante et l'autre observant la réaction de Grecia… et pendant tout ce temps, il y avait une sorte de sourire d'anticipation sadique sur son visage rude comme s'il s'attendait à gagner quelque chose dans l'affaire. « J'parie qu'ils te pétrifient un peu près pareil, Greesh. Mais celui-ci ne va pas te faire le mal que l'autre ferait, et si tu peux surpasser ta peur de celui-ci, alors tu peux surpasser ta peur de l'autre aussi. »

Daryl avait raison… Daryl avait souvent raison… même Rick le voyait, il n'arrêtait pas de promouvoir Daryl dans les affaires de leur petit groupe, et Grecia avait passé plus qu'assez de semaines dans "le fossé" avec Daryl pour avoir confiance et savoir que quand Daryl disait de quelque chose que c'était _comme ça_, c'était _comme ça_ ! Mais il voulait qu'elle attrape un serpent ! Un serpent ! En parfaitement unisson avec le déballage de terreur dans l'esprit de Grecia, soudainement le serpent se retourna par-dessus son propre long corps et, en crachant un sifflement livide, il se jeta sur Daryl plus vite qu'un flash d'appareil photo.

« Hé là, mon gars, » Daryl se dégagea de la trajectoire de l'animal presque aussi rapidement que le serpent s'était lancé sur lui, soulevant le reptile plus haut par la queue et secouant gentiment sa tête noire et poisseuse vers le sol. Daryl était si brave et maitre de la situation; Grecia se demandait si elle comprendrait jamais une attitude telle que celle-là… et une part d'elle-même s'épanchait sur la manière dont Daryl était devenu attirant… comment était-il possible de ne pas avoir d'incroyables rêves érotiques au sujet d'un homme qui était aussi cool sous la pression… _et comment était-il possible d'en avoir un autre ?_ Quoi ? Depuis quand Grecia se souciait-elle du sexe ? Depuis quand en voulait-elle ? Mais cette chose avec Daryl était différente de… ben, de tout ce qu'elle avait connu avec n'importe quel autre homme, rendait ses précédentes relations comme artificielles… ce qu'elles étaient, Grecia n'avait pas peur de l'admettre… mais Daryl… il était authentique… il était si authentique… "Greesh"… il l'avait appelée "Greesh"… personne d'autre ne lui avait jamais donné un surnom comme ça avant. Et comment se faisait-il qu'un surnom aussi peu éloquent et stupide que "Greesh" la faisait se tenir là pensant à quel point Daryl était merveilleusement mâle et imaginant sentir son menton mal rasé à des endroits où Grecia n'avait jamais voulu de menton ou de la barbe avant ? Elle était face à une véritable vision d'horreur ! Mon dieu, elle allait devoir attraper un serpent !

Daryl était toujours en train de parler au serpent, une fois de plus faisait une déclaration qui n'aurait pas pu être plus vraie. « Crois-moi, elle a plus peur de toi que toi de elle, » rit Daryl à l'attention de l'animal qui se tortillait, et il réajusta sa prise sur la queue de la créature, calmement comme s'il jouait tout le temps avec des serpents… et il le faisait probablement, le connaissant… il était bizarre et retardé et… et dégoutant à ce point-là. Attends… pourquoi diable était-elle si attirée par lui alors ? Mais au moment où ses yeux bleus de loup se posèrent sur Grecia, elle se sentit fondre dans cette certitude qu'elle voulait Daryl Dixon sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire… et ce qu'il était n'avait pas d'importance, ni ce qu'il faisait, ni d'où il venait… ni ce qu'il lui faisait faire. « Je vais te dire ce que tu dois faire, tu dois juste m'écouter, » lui disait-il, et le ton autoritaire de sa voix était autant une sévère directive qu'un philtre d'amour. « C'est pas compliqué, okay ? Écoute-moi, j'vais te guider. »

_Oh mon Dieu_, elle allait devoir attraper un serpent ! Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter ça… Grecia, qui ne voulait même pas nourrir des canards avec du pain au zoo parce qu'ils avaient d'effrayantes pattes qui avaient l'air écailleuses, allait attraper un serpent ! Elle pouvait se sentir trembloter comme si la terre tremblait sous elle et elle espérait que Daryl ne le remarquerait pas. Elle devait le faire… pas juste _essayer_, mais le _faire_ ! Mais comment ? Oh mon Dieu, comment allait-elle… saisir… un serpent ?

« … et t'as pas envie qu'il te crache son musc ! Le musc de serpent, c'est un genre de mélange de merde et de pisse et de trucs à moitié digérés, et si t'en as sur toi, tu vas puer pendant super longtemps ! » Daryl parlait depuis un moment apparemment, mais Grecia avait loupé la plus grande partie de ce qu'il avait dit avec tous ses hurlements dans sa propre tête… mais vu ce qu'indiquait cette dernière révélation, le morceau qu'elle avait manqué lui aurait bien été utile. Elle espérait que peut-être Daryl le répéterait d'une certaine manière de sorte qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de poser des questions qui auraient l'air stupide… comme si toutes ses questions _n'étaient pas_ stupides, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir l'air de ne pas faire attention, mais la seule conclusion de Daryl fut, « alors ne l'emmerde pas trop longtemps. »

Génial… les serpents pouvaient cracher du "musc" sur les gens… les serpents devenaient de pire en pire à chaque seconde qui passait ! Et même encore pire, Grecia n'avait pas entendu la partie qui lui aurait dit par quel bout du serpent ce "musc" serait craché ! Bon… Daryl avait utilisé le mot "merde" dans sa description… donc, ça devait sortir du bout de la queue alors, non ? Merveilleux… franchement merveilleux; il n'y avait aucun bout du serpent qu'elle ne devait pas craindre !

« Ça va ? » Daryl la regarda en lui posant la question, sa voix calme et égale, mais il devenait rapidement irrité par elle, c'était inscrit partout sur ses traits burinés.

Merde ! Il fallait qu'elle se recompose et qu'elle le fasse… non seulement devait-elle être dans le bon état d'esprit pour ce truc avec le serpent, mais en plus elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'énerver Daryl. Grecia voulait vraiment qu'il voie une autre facette d'elle… mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle la trouve en elle-même. Zut… c'était vraiment pas juste ! Elle doutait qu'il ait jamais forcé Carol à attraper un serpent ! Carol… ughh… c'était vraiment trop la merde ! Mais Grecia serra sa mâchoire une minute, s'obligea à arrêter de trembler et hocha la tête. « Ouais, » mentit-elle, et elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir se pousser à y croire autant qu'elle espérait que Daryl y croyait.

« D'accord, fais gaffe alors ! » la prévint-il, sa voix si austère et autoritaire. « Viens vers lui gentiment, pas de précipitation; essaie de te détendre. Plus t'es crispée, plus il va être crispé. » Avec ça, Daryl lâcha la queue du serpent et très lentement et délibérément il fit un pas et demi pour se rapprocher de la tête du reptile. « Tu dois genre mettre ta main plus ou moins juste là au-dessus de sa tête, pas devant et pas derrière, il te choperait depuis un de ces deux endroits, » encore une fois Daryl s'interrompit pour lancer un regard acéré dans la direction de Grecia. « Tu m'écoutes ? » demanda-t-il et Grecia acquiesça immédiatement, sa bouche sèche et ses doigts tremblants, mais oui, elle écoutait ! « A partir de là, c'est une question de timing; faut qu't'ailles jusqu'au bout, ne commence pas pour après t'arrêter. Vas-y franco, » et avec ces quelques instructions, la main de Daryl descendit sur le serpent comme une serre d'aigle, et le saisit en un seul piqué parfaitement maitrisé, le serpent essaya de s'enrouler un peu, mais ne siffla même pas. « Et prends-le juste derrière la tête, tu l'attrapes ici, et il est tout à toi, il peut pas te mordre même s'il aimerait bien. » Il était si désinvolte alors qu'il tenait un serpent dans sa main, faisant même des gestes avec et agissant comme s'il ne tenait pas du tout un serpent… _un serpent_.

Et l'instant d'après, c'était le tour de Grecia… et elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue qu'elle allait vraiment le faire, continuait d'attendre le moment où elle se réveillerait à côté de Sancho dans leur grand lit, dans leur luxueux appartement qui dominait les hauteurs d'Atlanta, et réaliserait que tous ces quelques derniers mois n'avaient été qu'un rêve affreux… mais une partie plus présente d'elle-même savait exactement où elle était; là dehors dans "le fossé", avec Daryl, à moitié accroupie au-dessus d'un serpent, avec sa main en l'air au-dessus de sa tête juste là où Daryl lui avait montré où l'attraper. _Mon Dieu_… elle avait le trouillomètre à zéro, mais Grecia allait le faire… _alors vas-y… fais-le_… quelle était vraiment la différence entre ça et prendre par la main un Carl toujours vagabond et le reconduire à la maison ?

Partie 2

_Putain de merde…_ cette fille inutile donnait l'impression qu'elle allait le faire ! Elle était plus proche d'un serpent qu'elle ne l'avait sans doute jamais été de sa vie, pas encore assez complètement dedans pour réussir, mais elle essayait. Le serpent lui donnait toutes les opportunités, se contentant de se coucher là sur le tapis de feuilles presque complètement droit, sans essayer de se tourner face à Grecia ou de se jeter sur elle comme il l'avait fait avec lui. Son long corps mince était étendu et contracté comme le pneu gonflé d'un vélo avec chaque souffle lourd que ça avait demandé, et Daryl savait que le champ d'action de Grecia se réduisait de plus en plus. Daryl avait épuisé le serpent pour elle, exprès, mais la bestiole retrouvait un second souffla maintenant. « Il t'attend, Grecia. » Daryl essayait de l'encourager, se rendant compte que son propre cœur battait peut-être plus fort et plus vite que celui de Grecia, imaginait-il. Si elle le faisait, ça voudrait dire beaucoup de choses… auxquelles, pour la plupart, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais envie de penser. Mais, il voulait qu'elle le fasse; ne serait-ce que parce que ça lui ferait se sentir bien de savoir qu'il lui avait au moins appris _quelque chose_, qu'il s'était installé en elle, qu'elle porterait un morceau de lui en elle. Béguin ou pas, il aimait penser qu'il avait en quelque sorte de l'influence sur sa survie… _allez p'tite épave inutile_. « Ils deviennent jamais plus polis qu'là maintenant. »

Grecia n'acquiesça pas, ne bougea pas du tout, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle était concentrée sur ce qu'il disait, l'expression sur son visage hésitant entre la peur et la détermination… le côté "détermination" était quelque chose qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu là auparavant. _Vas-y avec le serpent, espèce de fille stupide et inutile_… il n'y avait aucun véritable danger ici, seulement le danger que Grecia percevait; et elle devait surmonter ça, parce qu'elle en percevait tout un paquet de dangers dans ce stupide endroit !

La main que Grecia tenait nerveusement au-dessus de la tête du serpent tressaillit, Daryl se sentit se contracter et retenir son souffle, effrayé d'en voir l'issue mais espérant que ça irait au mieux, ayant besoin qu'elle le fasse d'une manière qui devenait perturbante, mais bien trop tôt il devint évident que Grecia doutait d'elle-même, elle recula et retira sa main vers sa position de départ plutôt que d'empoigner le serpent. Et merde ! Daryl s'entendit gronder, se sentit montrer des dents et faire un geste désespéré du poing comme si les Falcons venaient juste d'intercepter la balle dans la zone rouge… mais il n'avait jamais pensé que les Falcons puissent avoir le béguin pour lui… _merde… arrête de t'aventurer par là immédiatement _!

Grecia pouvait le faire, ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'elle rendait les choses; il fallait juste qu'il lui fasse voir où elle faisait mal les choses… il pouvait y arriver, non ? « N'hésite pas ! » cria-t-il, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que crier, il était tendu et anxieux et ça sortait comme ça sortait. « T'hésites avec un serpent, ou avec un rôdeur, et tu t'fais mordre, Grecia ! » Pendant un instant il était de retour au début de la journée, passant en trombe à travers la maison pour essayer de la trouver, ses pensées pesantes et agitées dirigées vers où elle avait disparu. « Tu t'fais mordre ! » s'entendit-il répéter, ayant l'impression qu'un rocher venait juste de dévaler la grosse colline pentue et l'avait frappé à la poitrine, et il aurait voulu plus que tout au monde que quoi que ce soit qui lui fasse ressentir ça n'existe pas en lui. Mais c'était pour ça que cette stupide et inutile Grecia devait attraper ce maudit serpent !

Grecia eut un tremblement, mais qu'elle soit plus effrayée par lui ou d'attraper le serpent, Daryl n'était pas sûr… jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. « Et si jamais… » balbutia-t-elle, mais ses yeux étaient sur le serpent, ils ne quittaient jamais le serpent, et c'était bien. « Et si jamais il fâché parce que tu l'as déjà pris, et qu'il me touche avec son truc de musc ? »

_Ah, allez ma fille !_ Daryl fit de son mieux pour rester calme et encourageant et pas intimidant, mais en vrai il était aussi agité qu'un cerf en rut observant la statue d'une biche. Grecia devait réaliser qu'elle était la seule ici dont l'issue dépendait, et Daryl lui avait dit qu'il « allait la guider », donc il devait faire ça, et il le ferait. « Et si jamais il lui pousse des jambes et qu'il fait des claquettes ? » demanda Daryl, mais ça sortit de sa bouche d'un ton furieux et énervé par elle… il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher; il se métamorphosait en une sorte de sergent instructeur maintenant, Grecia devait le faire… elle le devait ! « On s'en fout ! T'es maitre de la situation ou pas ? »

Les yeux de Grecia se fermèrent et elle frissonna à nouveau… 'suppose qu'elle se rétractait… qu'ensuite elle pleurerait… tant pis pour la manière dont elle avait promis de faire plus d'efforts ici dehors avec lui… tant pis pour ce que Daryl représentait vraiment pour elle, si même il représentait quelque chose… Bon sang, pourquoi continuait-il à aller dans cette direction ? Pourquoi avait-il seulement besoin de tester Grecia d'abord ? C'était quoi tout ce bordel, franchement ? Un certificat des avancées de son entrainement, ou était-ce pour voir combien elle l'aimait, si même elle l'aimait ? Non ! Bordel de merde, non !

Et c'était quoi ce foutu martellement à l'intérieur de lui maintenant ? De la déception ? Non ! Même pas un putain d'zeste de ça ! Daryl n'était même pas surpris par l'échec de Grecia… bien… très bien… il pouvait tout aussi bien la libérer de sa tâche maintenant et lui dire de laisser tomber. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle ne changerait jamais, elle n'avait pas du tout le béguin pour lui, et vraiment, c'était exactement comme ça que Daryl voulait que les choses soient de toute façon. La vie était déjà suffisamment foutue; il n'avait pas besoin d'aucune femme qui rêve de lui pour vraiment bousiller sa vie. _Gamin, n'ait jamais confiance en aucun truc qui peut saigner pendant trois jours sans crever…_ c'était pas c'que lui conseillait toujours Merle à la minute où Daryl regardait plus d'une fois une fille ? Ouais… et c'est comme ça qu'ça allait être, en plus !

Il était sur le point de soupirer bruyamment et de mettre un terme à cette impasse entre Grecia et ce serpent ratier noir, mais quand il regarda à nouveau le visage de Grecia, elle avait l'air différent. D'une part, elle ne se tenait pas là avec ce regard suppliant et implorant dans les yeux genre "est-ce qu'on peut en finir avec ça maintenant, s'il-te-plait" comme elle avait habituellement quand il la faisait courir ou lorsqu'il voulait patrouiller autour du "fossé". Non, elle regardait ce serpent, l'étudiant comme si elle allait en faire un croquis plus tard dans son journal ou quoi. Et sa fine main osseuse était juste là, au-dessus de la tête du reptile… ses doigts légèrement courbés, détendus… détendus… il lui avait dit d'essayer de se détendre… _fais-le, ma fille_…

Daryl pouvait voir chaque respiration que Grecia prenait, sa cage thoracique bougeait comme une vague ondulante tandis qu'elle sombrait dans une sorte de méditation comme il ne l'avait jamais vu faire avant. Elle n'abandonnait pas, elle ne se tenait pas là comme comme une épave maigrichonne et inutile; non, c'était probablement l'absence d'un soleil intense ce matin-là, mais Daryl observait cette mince forme fluide et luisante suspendue en équilibre pour prendre en charge ce dont presque personne ne voulait être proche. Il devint soudainement conscient que sa respiration se calquait sur celle de Grecia, tous les deux inspirant l'air ensemble et le relâchant comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un, ses muscles et son corps tout aussi tendus et raidis que les siens, il pouvait sentir la tension dans le corps de sa co-équipière refléter la sienne, il pouvait sentir son caractère sauvage la pousser vers l'avant, lui faisant désirer cela autant qu'il le désirait lui, il pouvait la sentir comme si sa peau était contre la sienne, pouvait l'entendre faire ces doux sons mystérieux qu'elle avait faits dans son sommeil alors qu'elle prenait tout ce qu'il lui avait donné, ne se débattant pas contre ça tandis que ça se transformait en un besoin intermittent de le satisfaire lui… _fais-le, ma fille… fais-le pour lui._

Quelque chose explosa devant lui, une tornade de feuilles tourbillonnantes éclaboussant l'air, et en une fraction de seconde, Grecia était hors de vue. _Merde ! _Elle se sera enfuie… elle avait été si proche du but, et puis elle avait craqué… et Daryl aurait juré que son cœur avait cessé de battre… l'avait lâché, n'avait plus d'intérêt à pomper en lui et était mort juste là dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à se sentir comme mort à l'intérieur; il allait rattraper Grecia… et quand il l'aurait fait, il allait… oh bordel… ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas bon… quand il aurait rattrapé cette fille stupide et inutile, elle allait sentir à quel point elle l'avait blessé, elle savoir combien elle avait élevé ses espoirs et avec quelle violence elle les avait fait retomber… elle allait savoir combien il voulait croire que peut-être, juste peut-être, en fait elle l'aim- et puis elle était là, aussi grande que jamais, bondissant vers le haut depuis le sol et faisant voler des feuilles mouillées, une main levée haut dans les airs… et un serpent ratier noir se tortillant étreint dans sa main mince et osseuse…

_Nom de Dieu_… elle l'avait fait ! Grecia s'était penchée et avait cueilli ce serpent directement au sol, juste comme il lui avait montré, juste comme il lui avait dit de faire, juste comme elle l'avait appris grâce à lui ! En une fraction de seconde, tout ce qui en Daryl avait été mort se réanima soudainement en lui, un tsunami de vie et d'espoir et de victoire et… et… non, c'était parce que les choses n'étaient pas aussi sombres et catastrophiques qu'elles n'avaient semblé l'être une demi seconde auparavant qu'il allait s'enfoncer plus loin dans cette putride célébration de sentiments qu'il ne s'était déjà enfoncé, bon sang ! Grecia avait attrapé un foutu serpent… elle n'avait pas guéri un rôdeur…

« Je l'ai ! » hurla-t-elle, hissant toujours le serpent, le grand sourire plein de fierté que Daryl n'avait jamais vu sur aucun visage prenant toute la place sur celui de Grecia. Elle respirait fort et bruyamment… et lui aussi… tous les deux se regardant l'un l'autre dévoilant plus grâce à leurs yeux que ce que Daryl avait voulu dévoiler, ou pensait qu'il dévoilait… ne s'était-il juste pas dit de se calmer ? Ouais, et alors c'était quoi ce stupide grand sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas réprimer ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à se dire d'arrêter d'agir comme une telle fillette, il devait être parvenu à l'esprit de Grecia que, oui, elle avait en effet attrapé un serpent, et pendant un moment elle tourna son joli minois et regarda dans sa main, ses yeux s'écarquillant ensuite et devenant fous, une abjecte horreur remplaçant ce grand sourire lumineux. « Je ne le veux pas ! » cria-t-elle, et avec ça, le pauvre serpent ratier partit dans les airs.

Daryl n'avait jamais eu de serpent faisant la roue passer près de sa tête en sifflant avant, il n'aurait donc pas été capable de prédire sa réaction à une telle chose, et jamais il ne se serait attendu à celle-là. Il s'était vraiment fait lessiver avec cette fille inut- _bon, elle juste simplement stupide supposait-il maintenant; on efface tout et on recommence…_ il s'était vraiment fait lessivé avec cette fille _stupide_ aujourd'hui, il avait ressenti beaucoup de choses qu'il était toujours assez sûr qu'il ne ressentait pas réellement, malgré les traces laissées par toutes les émotions intenses qu'il pouvait ressentir partout en lui-même, et sans aucun avertissement toute l'incertitude et l'espoir et le stress et le désespoir et l'allégresse entrèrent en collision et puis se dissolurent en le plus bruyant et le plus sincère rire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu émaner de lui-même. Il tomba à genoux dans les feuilles humides avec ses bras jetés autour de son abdomen, riant si fort qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé aux intestins. Grecia avait attrapé le serpent… elle avait attrapé un fichu serpent ! Elle avait tenu tête à quelque chose dont elle avait peur… elle avait une chance de survivre dans ce nouveau monde merdique… elle avait attrapé un fichu serpent… _pour lui_… non, pas de ça… il ne pouvait pas contrebalancer ça maintenant… elle avait attrapé le serpent, et puis elle l'avait jeté, et repenser à cette partie-là fit rire Daryl encore plus fort… mais pas assez fort pour complètement effacer la tache du _pour lui_.

« …dégoutant ! » Grecia était dans un de ces états maintenant, frottant frénétiquement la main sur laquelle avait été le serpent contre n'importe quelle feuille mouillée qu'elle croisait, mais elle allait bien, quelque part entre les brumes de l'hilarité, Daryl pouvait le dire, mais la regarder le faisait juste rire encore et encore. Il devait arrêter pourtant… il devait lui dire qu'elle avait bien fait… en plus, s'il n'arrêtait pas de rire comme ça, il allait manquer d'oxygène et s'évanouir.

Allez, remets-toi, aspire un peu d'air et dis-lui un truc… c'était pas facile, quand il essaya de parler sa voix était enrouée, mais il y avait un bref répit dans son rire. « Je suis désolé, » toussa-t-il vers Grecia puis il dut essayer de ne pas recommencer avec sa rigolade alors qu'il entendait le serpent s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes loin d'eux deux à travers le tapis de feuilles. « C'était juste le truc le plus drôle que j'aie vu depuis des lust- »

« Daryl ! » La voix de Grecia était devenue toute pincée et effrayée en un instant, et elle était en train de tâtonner en tout sens pour le Savage 110 qui reposait maintenant quelque part sous les feuilles humides, mais ses yeux bleu clair observaient fixement quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Daryl. Oh mince… ouais, donc c'était pas le serpent qu'il avait entendu faire bruire les feuilles… mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être trop bouleversé par ça.

Il était toujours en train de rire alors même qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder derrière lui, entendant le familier gargouillis grogné à présent et fut peu surpris quand il vit un rôdeur chauve, revêtu d'un costume rayé, qui se trainait lentement vers lui, un couteau à steak saillant depuis un endroit où aurait dû se trouver une élégante cravate rouge. Haletant et toujours gloussant, Daryl prit son arbalète, fit pivoter sa taille depuis ses genoux et décocha une flèche directement dans le visage du zombie. « Casse-toi ! » cria-t-il au corps s'effondrant et puis il rit à nouveau… ouais… là maintenant il s'amusait trop avec Grecia pour être dérangé par quoi que ce soit d'autre au monde. _Attends… il quoi ?_

Un sourire refit lentement son apparition sur le visage de Grecia, et alors elle se mit à rire, pas aussi fort que l'avait fait Daryl, mais elle riait, avec insouciance et joie, n'agissant pas du tout de la manière dont elle l'aurait fait avant si un rôdeur était venu à leur rencontre. Comme lui, il doutait que Grecia sache quoi faire d'autre avec tout ce qui faisait feu partout en eux et autour d'eux, et donc ils se contentèrent de rire ensemble quelques secondes de plus… jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive que tous les deux lèvent le regard en même temps, se calmant, leurs yeux se croisant, des parties d'eux se joignant même s'ils ne se touchaient pas, et ils restèrent juste agenouillés là, se contemplant l'un l'autre, un peu comme s'ils étaient ivres. C'était vraiment une très belle fille… beaucoup trop maigre… mais Grecia était… _wow…_

_Uh-Oh… _si ça continuait un peu plus longtemps… ouais, et voilà, Daryl se sentait se pencher légèrement vers Grecia, les bras tressaillant pour se lever et s'ancrer autour de ses épaules… mais à la dernière minute il réussit à reprendre le contrôle et se repencha vers l'arrière, jetant un bras juste devant lui, la main serrée en un poing. Il hocha la tête pour Grecia, lui souriant fièrement. « Bon boulot ! » lui dit-il d'un ton égal, et alors elle sourit aussi à nouveau, tendant son propre bras, touchant son poing avec le sien… Daryl se débattait pour redevenir celui qu'il était avant de se réveiller ce matin, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait entendu un coup de foudre dans l'air quand lui et Grecia s'étaient touchés. Mais il n'allait pas faire attention à ça… mon Dieu, non… admettre ce genre de connerie ça ne faisait que rendre ça plus puissant… et ça n'arriverait pas ! Grand temps de se remettre au boulot ! Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se remit sur ses pieds, prêt à avancer… super satisfait que cette fille stupide ait attrapé ce serpent, mais c'était pas comme si… ça voulait dire quelque chose. « Allez, on grimpe cette colline » ordonna-t-il en refocalisant son attention sur la crête au-dessus d'eux.

« Attends une minute, » dit Grecia, le surprenant, alors qu'elle aussi se remettait sur ses pieds, et pendant un instant Daryl fut terrifié qu'elle ne vienne ensuite vers lui, les bras grand ouverts, puis qu'elle s'enroule autour de lui d'une manière dont il n'avait jamais voulu être enveloppé… mais Dieu merci, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui se passa. Elle passa juste à côté de lui, se dirigeant en ligne droite vers le rôdeur qu'il avait descendu, et Daryl observa, intrigué. Grecia n'aimait pas les rôdeurs… peu importe qu'ils aient déjà été mis KO ou pas, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux… mais la voilà, allant à grands pas directement vers le corps deux fois mort, chancelant sensiblement sur un ou deux petits pas juste d'avant de vraiment y arriver, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle se poussa vers l'avant, continuant et continuant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit penchée exactement au-dessus du rôdeur, elle saisit le carreau de l'arbalète de Daryl juste sous l'empennage et le tira d'un coup sec, se reculant un peu au son de clapotement qu'il fit en sortant du cerveau du rôdeur, mais Grecia continua à tirer jusqu'à ce que le carreau soit libéré. Puis elle se retourna calmement et revint vers lui à grandes enjambées, donnant une secousse au carreau dégoulinant, puis le lui tendant, son regard soutenant celui de Daryl une fois de plus pour un bref, mais percutant, moment auquel il ne voulait plus jamais penser, mais il savait qu'il y penserait. « Allons-y » dit-elle, et puis elle ramassa son arme et attendit que Daryl les guide.

_Mince…_ petite miss inutile avait bien appris et grandi aujourd'hui ! Elle avait été sincère à propos de ce qu'elle avait dit au sujet de faire plus d'efforts, d'essayer d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait et d'être le genre de partenaire sur lequel Daryl pouvait compter. Elle n'y était pas encore, des peurs résiduelles s'accrochaient encore à Grecia, mais Daryl savait maintenant qu'elles pouvaient être vaincues, et que ça ne devait pas toujours être lui qui les chasse hors d'elle. Grecia montrait des signes qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir ici dehors, peut-être même de s'en sortir dans la vie. Elle avait attrapé un serpent… elle avait été sincère à propos de ce qu'elle avait dit… elle était sérieuse… elle avait autant le béguin pour lui qu'une fille lanceuse de serpent pouvait l'avoir… et Daryl ne voulait prendre aucune part à cette dernière chose… en aucune manière, jamais… _mince !_

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:_  
_

Mille excuses pour ce chapitre qui a pris plus de temps que prévu. Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais je ne voulais pas non plus vous faire attendre plus longtemps... Désolée aussi pour les réponses aux reviews qui seront un peu plus brèves que d'habitude... Mais je me rattrape au prochain chapitre, promis!

**CathouxXX: **Merci encore d'être si fidèle dans tes commentaires! J'espère que la réaction de Grecia face au serpent t'a plu. Et oui, ils se rendent progressivement compte de leur attirance l'un pour l'autre, même si pour le moment ils sont encore dans le déni (enfin surtout Daryl:)).

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Un tout grand merci pour ta review, pour ton aide et pour ta participation au Forum! J'espère que tu as aimé la réaction de Grecia avec le serpent! Comme au chapitre précédent, c'est encore une fois au tour de Daryl d'avoir le cerveau en ébullition! Et merci encore pour tous tes compliments quant à la traduction, ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est super encourageant!

**Point de Suture:** Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis contente de savoir que tu retrouves le VRAI Daryl dans cette fic. Je trouve que l'auteure fait un boulot de maitre pour rendre ce personnage, mais j'ai toujours peur qu'à la traduction, ça passe moins bien... Je sais qu'en français je perds forcément des choses qui font que Daryl ait l'air si "vrai" en anglais :( Mais si tu trouves que ça va, alors je suis rassurée!


	8. Boîte à appâts

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr **GraciellaRed74** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire. Je voudrais également remercier tout spécialement **Eponyme Anonyme** qui, grâce à ses conseils judicieux et à ses remarques constructives, m'a aidé à améliorer la traduction du chapitre précédent (qui a donc été modifié depuis sa première publication).

Avertissement: GraciellaRed74 rencontre en ce moment beaucoup de problèmes de coupure d'électricité. Et donc, contrairement aux autres chapitres, celui-ci n'a pas été "lu et approuvé" par ses soins avant publication. Quand ce sera fait, il évident que je corrigerai ce chapitre en fonction de ses éventuelles remarques. Mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps :)

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

8. Boîte à appâts

Grecia s'assit sur les marches du porche, espérant que le soleil percerait complètement à travers les nuages et brillerait suffisamment pour sécher les vêtements mouillés au tuyau qu'elle portait. C'était si étrange de revenir d'une patrouille et d'aller directement se laver au tuyau d'arrosage et de ne pas avoir à courir des tours de piste avec son fusil levé au-dessus de sa tête, mais Daryl l'avait laissé aller aujourd'hui, pas de punitions données, rien sur quoi travailler encore. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire… à part s'asseoir ici et se sentir vraiment vraiment incroyablement bien. Mais pas juste bien… non, elle se sentait… libérée ! Marrant ce que le fait d'attraper une sale, horrible chose écailleuse comme un serpent pouvait faire… et si étrange qu'attraper ce serpent l'ait fait se sentir mieux avec elle-même que quand _People Magazine_ l'avait citée en numéro un dans leur liste des _Plus Belles Femmes du Monde_ en 2008 ! Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Mais ça l'était… ça l'était !

Pourtant, ce sentiment n'était pas uniquement dû à ce serpent. La cause principale de ceci s'était jeté dans l'aide de la construction du mur, chose que Daryl ne faisait généralement pas dès qu'ils étaient revenus de leurs patrouilles, mais il semblait avoir une sorte d'excédent d'énergie qu'il devait brûler aujourd'hui. Il ne lui avait rien dit concernant sa capture du serpent à part « bon boulot », mais Grecia pouvait dire qu'elle avait impressionné Daryl bien plus qu'il n'avait été préparé à ce qu'elle ne le fasse. Il avait ri… il avait ri comme Grecia n'avait jamais entendu personne rire auparavant, mais ce n'était pas d'une mauvaise façon, ou comme un taré dans un stupide film d'horreur… non Daryl avait ri du plus profond de son cœur, capturé par une sorte de joie que Grecia n'aurait jamais deviné avoir le pouvoir de faire ressentir à quelqu'un. Ça voulait dire quelque chose, elle pouvait le sentir en elle, plus présent et plus viscéral que ce qui s'était passé hier lorsque Daryl l'avait sauvée de ce rôdeur dans "le fossé" en la repoussant et en tombant sur elle. Elle n'était pas en train de l'imaginer, c'était là, il y avait quelque chose qui mûrissait entre elle et Daryl… malgré la façon dont Daryl le minimisait.

Et de qui se moquait-elle ? Grecia n'était pas assise ici dehors dans l'espoir de sécher suffisamment pour entrer dans la maison; elle était assise ici dehors parce que s'était ici que Daryl était, elle le regardait depuis les marches alors qu'il clouait des planches de bois avec Dale et Glenn, s'autorisant à se délecter, avec une allégresse de petite fille, de la manière dont le muscle de son bras se fléchissait et de la façon dont il grognait quand il hissait des bûches sur le chevalet pour qu'elles puissent être découpées à la taille d'une planche. Elle n'était tout simplement pas prête à le quitter, pas qu'elle soit vraiment avec lui non plus, assise ici sur les marches, mais quand même, elle voulait rester en sa compagnie encore un peu plus longtemps; à quel point elle était proche de lui n'avait pas d'importance.

Daryl n'était pas mignon, loin de là, mais ce qu'il était convenait à Grecia… littéralement comme rien d'autre ne lui avait jamais convenu avant. Elle avait connu plein de mecs bien foutus, mignons, beaux dans sa vie antérieure, ils étaient tout le temps autour d'elle, mais ils n'avaient pas d'importance; ils étaient comme des caricatures de ce à quoi quelqu'un pensait qu'un homme devait ressembler, et Grecia n'avait jamais été capable de les voir comme autre chose que ça, des caricatures. Mais Daryl… il n'entrait pas dans le moule; il n'y avait pas grand chose chez lui qui ne soit pas authentique et frustre et dur et imparfait d'une manière si parfaite. Même la façon dont il essayait dur de ne pas la regarder, ou de ne même pas la remarquer, assise ici sur les marches, le rendait attirant… et frustrant en même temps… mais Grecia était en train de comprendre comment respecter cette chose qui mûrissait entre elle et Daryl. Presse-le, lui, ou cette chose, et ça disparaitra… et c'était la dernière chose que Grecia voulait. Si Daryl voulait que ce soit ainsi, alors d'accord… il lui ferait savoir quand il serait prêt… espérait-elle. Oh oui, et puis il y avait Carol dont il fallait encore s'occuper… mais pour l'instant, Grecia voulait juste ressentir ce qu'elle sentait entre Daryl et elle et ne pas laisser le dilemme avec Carol lui donner le cafard. Les choses s'arrangeraient, d'une certaine manière Grecia le savait… d'une certaine manière.

Daryl était en train de placer une autre poutre dans le sol, son T-shirt vert olive, crasseux, sans manches était sorti de son jeans sale, et à chaque fois qu'il levait les bras ou se penchait, Grecia saisissait de momentanés aperçus de ses vigoureux muscles abdominaux nés d'un honnête et dur labeur et d'une sueur concrète, et non entretenus dans le confort d'une salle de sport climatisée pendant qu'un entraineur se tenait dans les parages. A chaque fois que les bras durs et sculptés de Daryl se levaient au-dessus de sa tête, son corps bronzé s'étirait partiellement à travers le trou de ses manches arrachées du T-shirt miteux, révélant la belle ondulation de ses muscles dentelés, si conditionnés et bien définis que Grecia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ses doigts nichés dans chacun de leurs sillons de chaque côté de ses muscles pectoraux convexes auxquels elle espérait jeter une œillade. Elle le matait… il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour le dire qui ne donne l'impression que c'était plus légitime que ça ne l'était et elle le savait… mais honnêtement quelles étaient les chances pour qu'un mec comme Daryl _n'ait pas_ reluqué son poster de _Playboy_ ? Il l'avait déjà vue nue… ce n'était que justice, non ?

En toute honnêteté, il y avait eu des mecs comme Daryl dans de brèves parts de la vie antérieure de Grecia aussi; des hommes suants, effectuant un travail physique comme lui avaient installé le sauna sur le balcon de leur penthouse à un million de dollars, à elle et à Sancho. Mais Grecia n'avait jamais vu que des ouvriers, tout dans les muscles, rien dans le cerveau, poussant et enfonçant et affichant une attitude à la « si rentre pas, force dessus » qui l'effrayait et qui l'avait poussée à les détester. Mais la vérité était sûrement que ces brutes, comme Daryl, étaient probablement toujours vivantes. Grecia était certainement contente que Daryl le soit. Il était son salut; il savait ce qui comptait, et l'avait sans doute toujours su déjà avant l'épidémie. Il se battait pour lui-même, et pour ceux qu'il aimait… et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui apprenait aussi à faire. Et Grecia apprendrait; le serpent n'en était que le début ! Elle avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'être aussi bonne qu'elle ne devait l'être pour se tenir aux côtés de Daryl Dixon.

Peut-être devrait-elle se lever et se porter volontaire pour travailler aussi sur le mur ? Enfin… peut-être pas; Daryl l'aurait appelée et l'aurait mise au travail s'il l'avait voulue là-bas; il n'avait aucun scrupule à la faire travailler s'il pensait qu'elle en avait besoin. Laisse-lui, à lui, et à ça, l'espace qu'il fallait, se rappela-t-elle à elle-même. En plus, que diable connaissait Grecia sur la construction d'un mur ? Elle n'avait jamais même joué avec des _Legos_ ! Hmmm, ouais, elle aidait plus à la construction du mur en s'asseyant ici sur les marches… au moins pour le moment… mais un jour… elle se sentit sourire à nouveau, se sentant bien… ouais, un jour, elle serait là-bas elle-même, travaillant aux côtés de Daryl.

Le mur prenait vraiment de l'ampleur, presque six sections en étaient déjà bâties, ce qui correspondait à un peu près un cinquième de ce qu'il serait lorsqu'il serait finalement terminé, en comptant une saillie de près de deux mètres à l'extérieur du mur pour rendre plus difficile pour n'importe quelle horde de rôdeurs de s'empiler les uns sur les autres et de grimper et d'enjamber le sommet. La dernière chose qui serait construite serait une sorte de promenade de sentinelle qui ferait le tour de l'intérieur du mur, rendant les patrouilles nocturnes plus faciles. Grecia se réjouissait d'être ce jour-là; ce serait si bien d'avoir quelque espace, aussi petit soit-il, qui serait complètement hermétique à l'enfer que le monde était devenu… même si elle commençait à sérieusement soupçonner qu'elle pouvait éventuellement gérer les choses telles qu'elles étaient maintenant d'une bien meilleure manière qu'elle avait géré, ben, n'importe quoi d'autre, vraiment. Ouais… Grecia se sentait bien… le monde était peut-être rempli de rôdeurs et de serpents, mais Daryl était également dans ce monde-là, et avec son aide, Grecia pouvait gérer n'importe quoi.

Elle s'était sentie si bien que Grecia n'avait pas remarqué Andrea et Shane sortir sur le porche jusqu'à ce qu'Andrea ne s'arrête et ne s'asseye à côté d'elle, tout sourire… mais Shane… bon, c'était dur de dire si c'était la combinaison de la casquette et de ses cheveux si courts qu'ils étaient presque ras qui lui donnait un air méprisant permanent sur le visage, ou s'il avait juste réellement cet air-là ces jours-ci. Ils avaient chacun un fusil jeté dans le dos, comme la plupart de ceux qui sortaient, mais ils avaient aussi des gants de travail et des bottes de jardinage; ils n'avaient pas fait partie de la même équipe de patrouille aujourd'hui; Grecia n'était pas sûre de qui Rick avait envoyé dehors avec Shane, il y avait trop de choses qui se passaient dans "le fossé" avec Daryl pour qu'elle s'en souvienne, mais Shane avait retrouvé Andrea à présent et ils étaient en chemin pour travailler sur le mur, mais Andrea avait de toute évidence envie de faire une petite visite avant… ce qui était bizarre… Andrea avait toujours semblé assez sympa, elle était vraiment passé de la gentille fille d'à côté à une Xena émergente ces derniers temps, et c'était cool, mais Grecia et Andrea ne s'aimaient ni ne se détestaient l'une l'autre; elles avaient juste leurs bateaux sur le même océan et c'était tout, leurs seules interactions avaient eu lieu quand Andrea disait à Grecia quoi faire ou ne pas faire en ce qui concernait la vie quotidienne au camp, ainsi que toutes les autres femmes le faisaient.

Shane ne s'approcha pas de Grecia, il ne semblait même pas avoir de raison de rester sur le porche, mais il le fit, regardant vers l'équipe qui travaillait déjà sur le mur, dirigeant assurément un rictus à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un, et puis regardant à nouveau vers Andrea et Grecia avec grande curiosité, comme s'il essayait de prédire l'issue de quoi que soit l'inattendue gentillesse d'Andrea.

« J'ai entendu que t'as eu une sacrée matinée là dehors aujourd'hui ! » Le sourire d'Andrea était vraiment sincère et il poussa Grecia à sourire en retour, bien que ça ne soit pas trop difficile à faire là maintenant. Mais quelque chose disait à Grecia d'être prudente; Daryl l'aurait été.

« Comment tu sais ? » Et comment vraiment Andrea savait-elle ? L'inaptitude de Grecia n'était pas un secret, tout le monde savait à quel point elle était atroce en un peu près tout, et Daryl s'était plaint et avait ouvertement râlé devant le groupe au grand complet pour que tous ressentent sa frustration et son manque de confiance que Grecia pourrait jamais devenir un membre à part entière des Forces Défensives. Mais comment son succès d'aujourd'hui s'était-il révélé à tout le monde ?

Le sourire d'Andrea demeura inchangé tandis qu'elle balançait ses cheveux blonds ondulés par-dessus son épaule pour regarder rapidement dans la direction de Shane puis à nouveau vers Grecia. Andrea semblait être la seule dans le groupe que Shane laissait approcher ces derniers temps, mais quelles que soient les raisons de Shane pour faire ça, elles n'étaient pas basées sur le fait qu'Andrea développait la même attitude menaçante et inquiétante pour laquelle Shane était maintenant tristement célèbre. Andrea n'avait pas l'air malhonnête, et il ne semblait pas à Grecia que la blonde pétillante ait seulement une telle chose en elle.

« Shane me l'a dit, » expliqua Andrea, et Shane leva un peu la tête, écoutant encore plus attentivement la conversation entre Andrea et Grecia, mais il ne parlait toujours pas… il se tenait juste là comme s'il était emprisonné dans une de ces pièces où le miroir était en fait une fenêtre et qu'il était en train d'observer une sorte de coup monté. Mais Andrea ne tenait compte de rien de tout ça, elle était ravie, sa voix heureuse et excitée et ses yeux verts brillant avec éclat tant elle était enthousiaste d'avoir _d'une façon ou d'une autre_ eu vent de la journée de Grecia dans "le fossé". « Il a surpris Daryl faisant à Rick le récit détaillé de comment t'as capturé le serpent et tout ! »

Daryl racontait aux gens que Grecia avait attrapé ce serpent ! Le sourire de Grecia réapparut, plus large qu'avant… oh wow, Daryl parlait d'elle… en bien pour changer ! Il avait raconté à Rick tout ce qu'elle avait fait et à quel point elle avait impressio– hmm… quand Daryl avait-il fait ça ? Grecia avait été assise ici sur le porche, matant Daryl, tout le temps depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur patrouille, et d'accord, Rick était aussi là dehors à travailler, mais quand Daryl avait-il parlé à Rick… et comment avait-elle manqué Sha– hmmm… oh ouais, Grecia savait comment ça s'était produit… elle avait été perdue dans son émerveillement au sujet de la pilosité du torse de Daryl, se demandant si ça chatouillerait vraiment si elle l'avait au-dessus d'elle et si elle était torse nu également… tous les deux aussi proches qu'ils pouvaient l'être, comme dans son rêve… le cœur de Grecia se mit à battre la chamade et l'eau s'évaporant de ses vêtements commençait à être remplacée par de la transpiration… hmm… ouais… c'était comme ça qu'elle avait réussi à manquer une entière conversation entre Daryl et Rick, avec Shane épiant. Wow… c'était la première fois qu'elle était si éprise d'un mec qu'elle était complètement déconnectée de ce qui se passait sous son nez !

« Enfin, bref, » Andrea avait toujours un sourire lumineux et avait l'air emballé, tendant maintenant le bras et attrapant les deux mains de Grecia dans les siennes, elle prit une profonde inspiration et puis poussa une sorte de soupir d'une manière qui faisait du bien à Grecia. « Je voulais juste venir te féliciter et te dire de continuer comme ça ! Ce serait vraiment génial de ne plus être la seule fille à garder tout le monde en sécurité là dehors; faut qu'on se serre les coudes ! » Puis Andrea rit une nouvelle fois, serra le poing et se frappa la poitrine avec, imitant pendant un instant les gens des ghettos. « Tu sais, faut qu'on soit les représentantes ! »

« Vraiment ? » Grecia sut qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça au moment c'était sorti de sa bouche, mais elle avait été tellement surprise par l'implication de ce qu'Andrea pensait d'elle comme faisant partie d'une sorte de… sororité comme ça. Les autres femmes haïssaient Grecia d'habitude, elles lui jetaient juste un coup d'œil et la haïssaient, jalouses de son corps et de son visage et de ses cheveux et elles se tenaient prêtes à battre Grecia à mort à la minute où leur homme lançait un regard baladeur en sa direction. Ça avait rendu impossible toute amitié… et ça avait aussi rendu Grecia suspicieuse vis-à-vis de quiconque agissait comme s'ils pourraient avoir envie de devenir son amie… comme Lori, même si Grecia n'avait aucune raison d'être suspicieuse vis-à-vis de quiconque à présent… _sauf Carol… non, stop… concentre-toi simplement sur le fait de te sentir bien _! Mais Grecia était dans un processus où elle essayait de changer, essayait d'être une meilleure personne que ce qu'elle avait été… une partie de ça consistait à laisser les gens l'approcher… et Andrea était si contente pour elle, et elle semblait vraiment tirer une fierté sachant qu'il y avait maintenant une autre femme dans les Forces Défensives, bottant des fesses… bon, au moins s'entrainant pour commencer à botter des fesses, enfin bref. D'accord… Grecia était bien lancée dans le fait de changer, et pour dire la vérité, ce serait vraiment chouette d'avoir une amie… et Andrea était juste là, se portant volontaire pour occuper le poste. « Je veux dire, ouais ! » Grecia sourit finalement en retour, découvrant qu'elle se réjouissait d'être une "représentante" avec Andrea. « C'est clair ! Merci de m'avoir parlé ! »

Le sourire d'Andrea ne s'évanouit pas, mais il se transforma en quelque chose d'un peu plus chaleureux que ça ne l'était au début. Elle acquiesça, donna à la main de Grecia un gentil tapotement qui montrait à quel point Andrea comprenait le fait de devoir surmonter des choses qui semblaient tellement insurmontables. « Tu n'as pas à me remercier, » dit la jolie blonde puis elle remit sur ses pieds, mais elle souriait toujours à Grecia tandis qu'elle et un Shane toujours muet commençaient à descendre les marches. « Comme j'ai dit, faut qu'on se serre les coudes ! »

_Wow !_ Grecia se demandait si cet effrayant serpent était conscient de quelle ouverture il avait été ! Non seulement avait-elle impressionné Daryl, mais en plus elle s'était fait une amie ! Grecia ne parvenait pas à se rappeler s'être jamais sentie mieux qu'elle ne se sentait maintenant ! Marrant comme le monde avait dû s'arrêter pour qu'elle puisse enfin commencer à reprendre sa stupide vie en mains ! Mais peu importe, Grecia se sentait bien… si bien… exactement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne regarde sa nouvelle amie, Andrea, s'en aller vers le chantier du mur avec Shane… et Shane, avec cet air méprisant tordant son visage, s'avançait, mais il se retourna pendant une fraction de seconde et dévisagea Grecia… lui donnant silencieusement une sorte de sec hochement de tête… comme s'il avait harponné la bouche de Grecia avec un crochet, et qu'il la remontait.

* * *

Encore mille mercis, **Eponyme Anonyme,** pour ton aimable commentaire! Et figure-toi que je n'ai commencé que très tard à faire attention au titre des chapitres. Et en effet, ils sont toujours bien choisis et contiennent souvent des jeux de mots ou des doubles sens; ça va être un casse-tête à traduire tout ça :)


	9. Yeux verts partie 1

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr **GraciellaRed74** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire.

Avertissement:Ce chapitre n'a pas été "lu et approuvé" par GraciellaRed74 avant publication. Quand ce sera fait, il évident que je corrigerai ce chapitre en fonction de ses éventuelles remarques.

**Note importante:** Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment, désolée du délai. Je vous en explique la raison en quelques mots... L'histoire originale _Badass and Beauty_ n'a plus été mise à jour depuis début juillet. Ni moi ni les autres lectrices anglophones n'avons eu de contact avec GraciellaRed74 depuis cette date... Il me semble donc très probable que cette fanfic restera inachevée. Je dois avouer que ça a vraiment mis un coup à ma motivation. Mais, comme il y a quand même 80 longs chapitres publiés en anglais, je veux bien continuer cette traduction. Et, qui sait? peut-être que lorsque j'arriverai au chapitre 80, l'auteure aura refait surface et aura repris l'écriture de sa fic... Sachant cela, si vous le préférez, je peux abandonner cette traduction pour en commencer une nouvelle. Et croyez-moi, je ne referai plus jamais l'erreur de commencer la traduction d'une histoire en cours de publication. La troisième option qui s'offre à vous, c'est que je me lance dans une nouvelle traduction d'une fic plus "facile" sans abandonner celle-ci. De cette manière-là, je pourrai poster plus souvent la fic plus "facile" et essayer de reprendre un rythme d'un chapitre hebdomadaire pour _La Belle et le Rebelle_. Dites-moi ce que vous préférez par PM ou dans une review. Je me rangerai à la majorité.

De plus, en anglais, ce chapitre comportait deux parties. Je n'ai pas fini la traduction de la deuxième partie, donc, pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, j'ai pris la responsabilité de scinder le chapitre en deux. Sachez juste que ce n'était pas le cas dans la fic originale.

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

9. Yeux verts

« Tu faisais du rodéo ? » demanda Grecia, riant un petit peu comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui ait menti ou à ce qu'il fasse une sorte de blague. Pourquoi Daryl s'était-il donné la peine de lui raconter ce genre de conneries personnelles ces derniers temps, il n'en était pas sûr, mais il continuait simplement à le faire sans y penser… et à chaque fois qu'il se rendait compte qu'il le faisait, il devenait de plus en plus certain de la manière dont ça reviendrait en fin de compte lui botter les fesses. Mais ce n'était pas tout le temps qu'il se retrouvait à parler avec Grecia comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre dans le groupe. La plupart du temps Daryl avait toujours ce ton belliqueux et une colère enroulée autour des mots qu'il lui adressait comme s'il était éternellement fâché sur elle et plein de ressentiment… ce qu'il était, mais à présent, ben… il pouvait sentir çà et là que maintenir cette norme requerrait un effort qu'il n'avait jamais dû fournir auparavant.

Bon, il détestait l'admettre, mais ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'avant de traiter Grecia comme Grecia. Mais c'était seulement parce que Grecia travaillait dur pour ne plus être _cette Grecia-là_; elle était prête à partir à l'heure chaque matin, son esprit était concentré sur le match lorsqu'ils marchaient résolument vers "le fossé", et alors qu'elle était toujours stupide, et sans aucun talent pour la traque, ou pour quelque sorte d'action de sécurité, elle n'avait jamais été plus avide d'apprendre ce qu'il y avait à observer et à faire là dehors. Ouais, admettons, c'était un peu difficile de vouloir être fâché à cause de ça; n'était-ce pas ce que Daryl avait toujours voulu qu'elle soit, de toute façon ? Mais, malgré les miraculeux progrès que Grecia faisait, il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas encore changé du tout; les rôdeurs… Grecia n'avait peut-être plus pâli de peur et ne s'était plus tenue là en étant à peu près aussi utile que la queue du Pape, mais elle n'était toujours pas parvenue là où elle devait être pour survivre contre l'un d'eux. Ils avaient seulement croisé un zombie ces deux derniers jours depuis sa capture du serpent, et même si cette fille stupide commençait à se remuer, Daryl pouvait dire qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête à commencer à descendre les morts elle-même… elle avait toujours une bonne chance de se faire mordre. Qu'allait-il falloir, bon sang, pour transformer ces reliquats de peur en quelque chose qui serait plus comme de la haine ou juste le simple désir de se garder… et de garder l'homme pour qui elle avait le béguin… en vie ? Ouais… bordel… Grecia avait le béguin pour lui… au diable tout ça et retour, et encore retour au diable ! Daryl souhaitait n'avoir jamais soupçonné ça, et il souhaitait encore plus retourner au temps où il ne pouvait pas affirmer assurément ça !

Mais, quand même parfois son contrôle sur tout ça lui échappait et pour un bref moment ou deux, les choses étaient sur le point d'atteindre un certain confort entre cette fille stupide et lui… chose que Daryl n'était pas sûr d'aimer… non, il savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça… mais ça rendait les patrouilles plus faciles et Grecia était partie pour apprendre beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Donc, au bénéfice de gagner une partenaire de patrouille en laquelle Daryl savait qu'il pourrait faire confiance un jour, il laissait les choses couler comme elles le faisaient, se rappelant ce que ça avait été un jour de mettre une veste Kevlar et des chaps et des bottes de western Tony Lama et d'avoir toutes les petites filles se pâmer devant lui dès qu'il leur lançait un regard sauvage de mauvais garçon et qu'il se fendait d'un sourire derrière le large bord courbé d'un chapeau cowboy Resistol noir. Ça remontait à dix ans maintenant, quand il avait une vingtaine d'années, et aucun de ces trucs n'avaient plus d'importance à présent, mais Daryl pariait quand même que si Grecia l'avait vu en ce temps-là, elle se serait immédiatement allongée sur place pour lui avec ses longues jambes en l'air et largement écartées en V. _Oh ! ouais ! Attends, non !_ Mon Dieu, pourquoi et comment ce genre de conneries lui sautaient-elles de nulle part au visage, Daryl ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre… il voulait juste que ça s'arrête pour qu'il puisse ne plus jamais penser à Grecia comme ça… ça ne menait à rien de bon ! Retournons simplement aux taureaux… qu'il se calme avec le souvenir des bovins furieux qu'il avait conquis… et puis retour immédiat sur la patrouille !

« Putain, ouais, que j'faisais du rodéo ! » répondit Daryl, se gaussant d'un peu de cette fierté de redneck bouseux pour bien être sûr de se rappeler à quel point c'était un sacré dur… assez dur pour se sangler à un taureau, et assez dur pour botter le cul au fait que Grecia ait le béguin pour lui aussi ! « J'allais pas dev'nir pro ou quoi, mais m'accrocher à 800 kilos de danger haineux qui peut envoyer d'la morve plus longue que la liste des trucs pour lesquels t'es craignos, ça a toujours été mon truc ! »

Le joli visage de Grecia se plissa dans la lumière du matin alors qu'elle émettait un autre petit rire. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé maintenant, c'était facile de voir que sa couleur naturelle était un brun foncé, un peu comme les cheveux de Lori; Grecia n'était peut-être pas une vraie rousse, mais sa peau était quand même légèrement couverte de taches de rousseur à cause du soleil, comme c'était le cas pour les roux, et c'était assez sympa de voir la vraie fille, qui avait toujours été ensevelie sous tout ce maquillage et ces noms de styliste et ce snobisme, finalement commencer à émerger. _Quoi ? Putain de merde_… c'était vraiment l'enfer ! Que diable était cette connerie de poésie niaise qui venait juste de lui frapper l'esprit au sujet de cette fille stupide ? D'où c'était sorti ? Mon Dieu, Daryl préférerait se faire jeter d'un cheval, dégringoler dans un ravin sur un carreau de son arbalète, se réveiller avec un rôdeur mâchouillant sa botte et puis se faire tirer dessus par Andrea une fois de plus, avant d'avoir jamais envie de ressentir ce genre de truc pour quiconque, et en particulier pour Grecia en plus !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fini là, à penser à cette sorte de dégueulis ? Grecia… c'était tout de sa faute ! Fais chier, cette fille stupide ! Elle lui avait fait ça ! Elle lui avait fait penser comme ça ! Mais Daryl ne pouvait pas être à blâmer… regarde-la… franchement, regarde-la… à se tenir là, genre normale, mais genre pas normale du tout en même temps… portant ce legging près du corps, avec tous les accrocs et les trous dedans, avec ce T-shirt oversized sale qui n'arrêtait pas de glisser d'une épaule osseuse tandis qu'elle scrutait l'horizon avec son petit doigt dans son oreille, comme si elle ne savait pas qu'elle faisait ses conneries de mannequin, comme si elle ne posait pas, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait une hanche un peu tournée vers lui, la courbe de ses fesses au-dessus et la forme agréable de son mollet en-dessous qui lui suppliaient de les dévorer des yeux… et elle était douée pour donner l'impression que c'était purement ordinaire, se jetant à lui sans se jeter à lui, et Daryl détestait ça ! Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi apeuré par quoi que ce soit dans les bois auparavant, et il n'allait pas laisser ça continuer encore longtemps ! « N'essaie pas ça avec moi ! » grinça-t-il soudainement, les surprenant tous les deux, lui et Grecia qui sursauta et se tourna immédiatement vers lui. « T'es plus dans l'catalogue d'_Victoria's Secret_, maintenant ! » continua-t-il sèchement, mais Grecia lui lança un regard étrange et dédaigna cela dans une sorte de rire.

Merde… pas étonnant qu'elle s'en était moqué; elle n'avait pas vraiment été en train de poser… elle ne s'était vraiment jetée à lui… elle se tenait juste… là, se grattant l'oreille… et son cerveau assiégé et contaminé par Grecia avait halluciné le reste. Non… il n'était pas si infecté par le fait qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas amoché à ce point-là, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pas juste… depuis que Daryl savait qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui, ça s'était fiché dans son esprit comme une tique dans le cul d'un chien. Merde… il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et laisser Grecia lui aspirer le cerveau ! Pourquoi Grecia devait-elle avoir le béguin pour lui ? Pourquoi Grecia devait-elle avoir ce corps et ce visage et ces nichons tandis qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui ? Que diable avait fait Daryl pour mériter ça ? C'était déjà assez la merde comme ça, mais quand ça lui faisait penser à elle de manière poétique, pas moyen… c'était dépasser les bornes Dixon… les gars Dixon ne regardaient pas les femmes comme ça, bordel ! Mais, faites confiance à cette stupide Grecia pour être celle qui déverse ses sentiments gluants de sucre, et son corps sexy, partout sur lui et qui enroule ces deux choses autour de son esprit… fait chier cette fille stupide ! Merle avait raison ! Une femme ne pouvait pas aimer un homme sans le bousiller ! Daryl devait se tirer de ce truc…

"Le fossé", Daryl avait besoin de l'ironique protection que "le fossé" était devenu, le genre de sanctuaire qu'il n'aurait jamais supposé avoir besoin. La gadoue et le bourbier au bas de la colline éloignée entre l'autoroute fréquentée par les rôdeurs seraient toujours l'endroit de la ferme le plus traitre à patrouiller, mais à la manière dont Grecia avait finalement appris quand et où se taire et laisser Daryl être concentré sur tout ce qu'il voyait, entendait ou sentait autour de lui, "le fossé" offrirait au moins une sorte d'impression d'être seul, et pas avec cette stupide Grecia, qui avait dû se laisser aller à avoir le béguin pour lui !

Mais ça ne devint que pire ! Ils étaient presque à la première grosse colline escarpée et, même éloignés de la dizaine de mètres où ils étaient, Daryl pouvait voir ces empreintes de pas venir directement du sommet de la colline… des empreintes de pas humains… juste une grande, longue ligne droite d'empreintes après empreintes après empreintes… probablement faites il y avait deux jours, ce qui correspondait à la dernière fois où le sol avait été meuble à cause de la pluie. Bordel de merde ! Daryl voulait voir ce bâtard et lui planter un carreau au cul… ces empreintes de pas étaient la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment… et pourtant, incroyablement, les choses étaient même devenues pires !

Grecia était trop stupide pour avoir remarqué que Daryl était devenu étrangement silencieux, et donc il ne vint jamais à l'esprit de Grecia que maintenant était un bon moment pour rester silencieuse elle-même. Elle continuait juste à avancer, à avoir le béguin pour Daryl, et à penser qu'ils étaient tous les deux toujours détendus… et quand Grecia était détendue avec Daryl, elle commençait parfois à poser à Daryl des questions sur toute sorte de choses. Sur des choses qui avaient de l'importance, et sur des choses qui n'en avaient pas… mais aujourd'hui, il avait fallu qu'elle mentionne un nom que Daryl n'était pas d'humeur à entendre. Daryl refusait de la regarder à nouveau ce jour-là, mais ça n'empêcha absolument pas la bouche de Grecia de s'ouvrir. « Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Shane ? »

Shane ? Daryl était déjà suffisamment tendu et bouillonnant de colère. Shane était le dernier morceau de gras dont Daryl avait besoin dans sa vie actuelle; il n'était pas d'humeur pour n'importe quelle discussion sur ce qui n'allait pas chez Shane… mais ouais, Daryl pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez ce gros con de flic… et il était assez sûr de savoir c'était quoi en plus. De toutes les opportunités que Grecia avait eues de mentionner Shane… il avait fallu qu'elle le fasse exactement quand la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux et les tâches de rousseur sur sa peau avaient transpercé ce que Daryl pensait être impénétrable ! Whoa… pourquoi diable Grecia avait mentionné Shane tout court ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait motivée ? « Pourquoi ça t'tracasse, bordel ? »

Daryl n'avait même pas réfléchi à la manière dont il avait prononcé ces mots, ou comment sa voix avait basculé de quelque chose qui avait été calme et un peu crâneur la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Grecia, à un ton qui était dur, méchant et agressif, mais il pouvait voir de quelle manière il avait parlé à l'expression de Grecia subitement ébranlée et à moitié apeurée. _Merde_… il n'avait pas voulu se défouler sur elle… _non, attends_, si il l'avait voulu, bon sang ! Il fallait qu'elle redevienne effrayée par lui… si elle ne l'était pas, elle allait continuer à l'aimer et à le faire voler en éclats par la même occasion. Mais… n'avait-il pas voulu qu'elle attrape ce serpent pour lu– Non ! C'était terminé ! Et cette conversation l'était aussi… si ce n'est que Grecia, une fois de plus, avait choisi de prononcé le nom que Daryl ne voulait pas entendre.

« C'est juste que… » bredouilla Grecia, précisément comme Daryl voulait qu'elle reste, effrayée par lui, mais quand même elle insistait pour finir ce qu'elle essayait de dire. « Il y a deux jours, Shane m'a lancé ce… regard… et c'était vraiment bizarre. »

Et avec ça, le sang de Daryl bouillonna avant même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi ce que Grecia avait dit avait transformé sa colère en rage… mais lentement l'histoire de Grecia commençait à s'éclaircir dans la tête de Daryl… Shane avait _regardé_ Grecia… ouais, d'accord… Shane l'avait _regardée_… cette foutue, stupide salope sournoise, alors elle jouait à ça maintenant ? Elle allait commencer à lui balancer des noms d'autres hommes pour voir s'il mordait à l'hameçon ? Et elle avait choisi de commencer avec Shane ? Shane ? Shane avait regardé Grecia ? C'était vraiment arrivé ? Vraiment ? Mais si c'était le cas… oh bon Dieu d'merde… putain non… la mâchoire de Daryl se crispa violemment, ses doigts se serrèrent sur le fût de son arbalète comme s'il voulait le faire balancer comme un club de golf. « T'essaies de m'rendre jaloux ? » explosa-t-il, les yeux si plissés qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir alors qu'il hurlait sur elle. « C'est ça ? »

* * *

Note:

Merci beaucoup, **Morgane**, pour ta review! Je suis contente de savoir que tu lis cette traduction, même si le rythme de l'action est trop lent à ton gout... Pour ton PS, je t'aurais bien répondu par PM si tu avais eu un compte, mais ça m'embête de le faire dans un chapitre car je ne veux pas gâcher le suspense pour les lecteurs qui ne veulent pas savoir... Mais je peux quand même te dire que maintenant ta patience va payer assez rapidement! :)


	10. Yeux verts partie 2

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr **GraciellaRed74** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire.

Avertissement:Ce chapitre n'a pas été "lu et approuvé" par GraciellaRed74 avant publication. Quand ce sera fait, il évident que je corrigerai ce chapitre en fonction de ses éventuelles remarques.

**Note importante:** A la demande des lecteurs qui se sont exprimés sur le sujet, je poursuivrai la traduction de cette fic. Et pour contenter tout le monde (et aussi pour ne pas perdre la motivation), je vais entamer une nouvelle traduction. Il faut que je règle les détails avec l'auteur, mais ça ne devrait plus être long. Pour rassurer Morgane, je peux déjà annoncer que ce sera une fic Daryl/OC :)

De plus, gurl3677 travaille actuellement sur une seconde partie pour sa fic _Where do we go from here_. Quand elle la postera, je m'attaquerai donc également à la traduction de cette histoire!

Enfin, en anglais, ce chapitre comportait deux parties. Je n'avais pas fini à temps la traduction de la deuxième partie que voici, donc j'avais pris la responsabilité de scinder le chapitre en deux. Sachez juste que ce n'était pas le cas dans la fic originale.

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

9. Yeux verts

Partie 2

Le soleil était complètement couché à présent, l'horizon se transformant d'un orange lumineux en un ruban rose d'apparence amère alors que le jour finissait de plonger, et pour Grecia, ça n'allait pas assez vite. Le souper prenait place à l'intérieur de la maison, et cela laissait Grecia dehors sur le porche avant où elle était habituellement dès que de larges quantités de nourriture commençaient à apparaître. Elle mangeait si peu depuis si longtemps que son appétit avait été naturellement supprimé; ce n'était pas le fait d'éviter les tentations qui l'attirait toujours là dehors sur le porche, mais plus le fait d'éviter ce que tout le monde avait à dire, la pressant gentiment à manger comme si elle était une enfant de deux ans contrariante, cela poussait habituellement Grecia à éviter les repas avec le groupe.

Ce soir était pourtant différent; elle ne voulait simplement pas se trouver à proximité de Daryl. Au moins, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas compris ce qui avait bien pu arriver pendant la patrouille aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ? Daryl avait toujours eu le chic pour la blesser plus que personne d'autre n'avait jamais pu… et il ne l'avait pas perdu. Mais qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ? Elle l'avait ressassé plusieurs fois dans sa tête, mais elle ne pouvait en toute honnêteté pas penser à un quelconque détonateur qu'elle aurait pu déclencher, ou à cause duquel elle aurait pu commettre un faux pas… à part peut-être Shane… Daryl avait dit une fois qu'il « n'était pas d'accord » très souvent avec Shane ces derniers temps… donc ça devait être ça qui l'avait mis en rogne. Et Daryl était Daryl… quelque chose dans le nom de "Dixon" donnait à un homme un caractère soupe au lait et un tempérament fougueux qui pouvait exploser comme un baril de poudre quand on s'y attendait le moins. Logique… Grecia avait parcouru beaucoup de chemin dans certains domaines… mais dans d'autres, par exemple lorsqu'il s'agissait de se mettre Daryl à dos, elle était toujours aussi stupide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avant.

Mais pourquoi Daryl penserait-il qu'elle essayait de le rendre jaloux ? Pourquoi diable ? Grecia ne pourrait jamais s'attendre à rendre Daryl jaloux de n'importe quel homme avec Carol dans l'histoire, après tout ! Grecia avait amené Shane et la façon dont Shane la regardait parce qu'elle savait, enfin, elle pensait savoir au moins, qu'elle serait capable de faire confiance en quoi que Daryl ait là-dessus. Mais Daryl s'était métamorphosé en une bonne vieille cannette folle qu'on aurait secouée, giclant partout sur le fait que Grecia essayait de le rendre jaloux. Pourquoi Daryl avait-il explosé au sujet de la jalousie ? Grecia devrait être celle qui explosait au sujet de la jalousie ! Elle avait été celle presque dévorée vivante par un rôdeur dans "le fossé", Grecia avait été celle qui avait attrapé un serpent et récupéré le carreau de Daryl dans le visage gris verdâtre d'un homme d'affaire pourrissant… et pourtant c'était à Carol que Daryl autorisait de poser doucement sa main sur son épaule de beau gosse ! Carol était probablement en train de le faire dans la maison à cet instant précis… se faufilant aux côtés d'un Daryl épuisé, massant ces foutus muscles trapèzes pour en apaiser la tension et babillant gentiment, _« mon pauvre, tu as eu une journée si difficile avec cette fille stupide… elle est si peu commode… mais tu es si bon, mon chéri ! »_ Fait chier ! Fait chier Carol ! Tout ce que Grecia avait en retour pour ce qu'elle faisait était que Daryl la descendait encore en flèche à propos d'un nouveau truc qui n'avait même aucun sens ! Qu'est-ce que… vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui ?

Mais, quoi qu'il se soit passé aujourd'hui, c'était important de ne pas laisser cette chose l'enfermer à nouveau à se sentir "nulle". Et la meilleure manière d'empêcher ça était de continuer à essayer d'apprendre des choses… même si Daryl n'était pas là pour lui enseigner. Grecia ne pouvait pas se laisser devenir dépendante de lui… après la façon dont il était entré en éruption contre elle aujourd'hui, elle devait être préparée à ce qu'il en ait fini avec elle à n'importe quel moment… fini. Elle sentit une larme perler dans son œil; elle pouvait vivre avec le fait que Daryl soit fâché sur elle, ça avait été sa disposition générale envers elle depuis des semaines après tout, mais l'idée qu'il puisse en avoir fini avec elle était… _non, arrête_… Grecia s'était peut-être sentie mal, mais pleurer n'allait rien arranger. En plus, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour apprendre de nouvelles choses juste là sur ses genoux; son fusil, le Savage 110 sur lequel elle connaissait à peine quelque chose. Elle l'avait amené là dehors sur le porche avec elle pour des raisons qui dépassaient la protection pour une fois.

Ainsi que ça semblait toujours être le cas lorsque quelqu'un essayait d'être seul sur le porche en façade, la porte d'entrée grinça en s'ouvrant et Grecia sentit ses nerfs épuisés se tendre, apeurée que ce ne soit Daryl. Enfin, si c'était lui, peut-être qu'il verrait dans sa contemplation de son fusil un effort de sa part pour apprendre comment on démonte une arme à feu, et son désir d'approfondir ses connaissances pourrait aider à réparer le fait qu'elle ait mentionné Shane ? Mais alors qu'elle osa lever le regard vers celui qui l'avait rejointe, Grecia se détendit à nouveau… mais elle sentit aussi une légère once de déception que Daryl n'était pas sorti pour la voir après tout.

« Tout est calme ? » Rick lui sourit et puis tourna la tête vers la section de mur et le pâturage sans clôture. Le doux accent de sa voix était si net et constituait un contraste bienvenu aux échos des cris de Daryl qui ne cessaient de rejouer dans la tête de Grecia. Cette voix seule avait dû faire de lui le meilleur flic à envoyer quand quelque chose de triste arrivait, à l'époque avant la fin du monde. Mais Grecia pouvait dire que Rick ne s'était pas trainé ici dehors par hasard. Son attitude détendue avait pour but de la mettre à l'aise… et ça marchait… mais Rick était ici pour une bonne raison et Grecia le savait.

« Je suppose, » répondit Grecia, qui avait peur d'entrer dans les détails ou même de dire « oui » de crainte qu'elle ne puisse avoir tort, et qu'elle ait manqué un rôdeur rampant dans les herbes hautes… ce qui était douteux, mais quand même, elle ne voulait pas être prise en train de mentir en quelque sorte à Rick.

Rick soupira et observa les derniers rubans violets du coucher de soleil, puis il s'assit à côté de Grecia et de son arme. « T'as manqué le souper, » dit-il comme s'il s'était vraiment réjoui de la voir là, et Grecia ne put retenir un grognement. Elle aimait bien Rick, il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, et l'avait respectée, autant qu'il respectait n'importe qui d'autre dans le groupe; il l'avait toujours traitée comme une survivante et non pas comme la célébrité sur le point d'être rejetée qu'elle avait été avant l'épidémie. Mais même avec la dette que Grecia devait à Rick, elle n'était pas d'humeur à être réprimandée pour ne pas avoir mangé ses petits pois. Était-ce pour ça qu'il était sorti ici ? Pour essayer de la convaincre de manger ?

Elle haussa les épaules, ses yeux tombant sur la culasse et le boitier de ressort de son fusil et remarquant pour la première fois qu'il y avait plusieurs vis qui retenaient le tout ensemble… c'était comme ça qu'on le démontait ! « Pas faim, » dit-elle à Rick et puis elle commença à se lever. « Je reviens tout de suite, j'ai besoin de… d'une… clé. Non ! Pas une clé… cet autre truc ! Un tourne-vis ! »

Rick sourit et rit chaleureusement. « Daryl t'a déjà fait démonter ton arme ? »

_Daryl_… entendre ce nom fit retomber Grecia sur le porche, mais elle se débattit pour relever la tête vers Rick. « Non, pas vraiment, » répondit-elle. Et elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas juste s'arrêter là, mais elle était si bouleversée par ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, même si elle avait décidé que ça n'allait pas la faire se sentir "nulle". Quand même, ça aiderait d'en parler à quelqu'un… peut-être pas de tout, mais si elle pouvait juste entendre quelqu'un dire « tracasse pas pour ça », ça l'aiderait tellement ! Et Rick était là… et il avait l'air d'être là parce qu'il savait que Grecia était là dehors; ça devait être le flic en lui, mais il avait une vraie manière indirecte et voilée d'obtenir des gens la vérité. Hmm… peut-être que Daryl avait dit quelque chose à Rick au sujet d'aujourd'hui ? De toute façon, Grecia voulait vraiment en parler à quelqu'un… et puisque sa nouvelle amie Andrea était à l'intérieur… et aurait peut-être amené Shane dehors avec elle si Andrea était sortie pour parler, Rick était le pari le plus sûr que Grecia pouvait faire. Grecia soupira et regarda Rick, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air aussi tragiquement désespérée qu'elle ne se sentait. « J'ai fait quelque chose… de mal aujourd'hui pendant la patrouille, et Daryl s'est vraiment fâché sur moi, alors j'essaie de lui montrer que je suis désolée et que je m'améliorerai pour ce que j'ai mal fait pour commencer. Mais, comme je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'était, j'ai pensé qu'en apprenant comment démonter et remonter mon fusil, il verrait que j'essaie toujours. » Elle soupira encore, pensant qu'elle devait en dire plus… parce que même si c'était son plan, Grecia n'était pas sûre qu'elle comprenait elle-même. « Je veux dire, c'est pas ce qu'on apprend aux mecs de l'armée à faire ? Démonter leur arme et puis la remonter ? Je veux que Daryl sache que je suis investie à ce point-là dans mon entrainement. »

Rick rit en peu plus mais il hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. « D'accord, » lui sourit-il, donnant l'impression qu'il pourrait même bien accepter de lui montrer comment démonter son arme pour qu'elle puisse le montrer à Daryl, observant alors que Grecia faisait tourner le Savage 110 dans ses mains pour inspecter le chien de la culasse, laissant le canon du fusil pointer vers son cou. Elle pouvait sentir Rick se tendre à côté d'elle, mais restant mesuré dans ses propos et dans ses réactions, bien que ses sourcils étaient froncés au-dessus de ses yeux écarquillés, mais son calme plaisant demeurait. « Tu l'as déchargé, hein ? »

« Non. » Pourquoi déchargerait-elle son arme ? « Je ne pensais pas que c'était une bonne idée puisque j'allais sortir _ici_, où se trouvent les rôdeurs. »

« Okay, file-moi l'fusil, » suggéra immédiatement Rick, sa voix un peu tendue, mais il essayait vraiment de ne pas avoir l'air aussi troublé et empressé que ne l'était la façon dont il l'arracha en quelque sorte des mains de Grecia et puis il le posa à côté de lui pour le garder en sécurité. Grecia l'entendit soupirer de soulagement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse être énervée, ou se sentir stupide, ou même demander à récupérer son fusil, Rick se tourna vers elle et ancra ses yeux aux siens comme s'il avait vraiment fait le voyage expressément vers le porche pour lui parler après tout. « Grecia, » dit-il, sachant exactement comment obtenir son attention sans crier ou sans même avoir l'air sévère. « Je suis venu ici dehors pour te dire que je sais qu'aujourd'hui ça ne s'est pas trop bien passé. Je peux le dire; j'ai Daryl là dedans si speedé qu'il ne peut même pas étaler du beurre sur un biscuit sans l'accuser d'une sorte de trahison. » Rick fit une pause, Grecia se sentit sourire un peu, mais pas pour longtemps… Daryl… elle voulait qu'ils en reviennent à ce qu'ils avaient presque été de la pire manière. Mais peut-être que Rick pouvait lui dire comment faire ça ? Il était le leader… il devait savoir ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Grecia était silencieuse, écoutant patiemment. Rick pencha la tête, le conseil était clairement en chemin. « Mais n'abandonne pas, d'accord ? Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile, mais je pense que tu es subtilement en train de trouver ta place dans le groupe. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Daryl le ferait, mais il l'a fait, et ça a été une bataille acharnée pour lui aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai travaillé à ce que ce soit lui qui t'entraine. Vous êtes fort pareils, toi et Daryl, de façon que vous ne remarquez sans doute pas encore. » Rick fit une autre pause, mais après que Grecia se soit rendu compte de l'air totalement impressionné qu'elle avait sur le visage, elle comprit pourquoi. Il lui laissait le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de dire… et digérer, elle faisait… et c'était… fantastique ! Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que Rick voulait dire par le fait que elle et Daryl étaient pareils… mais là maintenant, c'était juste ce que Grecia voulait entendre. « Alors, n'abandonne pas ton entrainement, » continua Rick, et puis il baissa un peu le regard pour vraiment regarder Grecia dans les yeux, Rick avait des yeux verts si apaisants, et pourtant si pleins d'autorité, mais Grecia n'était pas sûre qu'il soit sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, ou de l'implorer pour ça. « Et ne vous abandonnez pas l'un l'autre non plus. »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Morgane**: Merci beaucoup de prendre la peine de me donner ton avis. Et promis promis, pas de Daryl/Carol! :)

**CathouxXx**: Welcome back! Et merci pour la review! Tu verras, leur relation va vraiment démarrer bientôt! Encore un tout petit peu de patience... :) J'ai vu que tu venais de poster un nouveau chapitre, je me réjouis de lire ça! Et toutes mes félicitations pour ton nouveau boulot! J'espère que tu vas t'y plaire!

Un merci tout particulier à **Grinner** qui a souscrit à une alerte pour cette histoire. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de l'histoire ou de la traduction, je suis toujours avide de commentaires et de conseils!


	11. L'arbalète de Cupidon

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr **GraciellaRed74** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire.

Avertissement:Ce chapitre n'a pas été "lu et approuvé" par GraciellaRed74 avant publication. Quand ce sera fait, il évident que je corrigerai ce chapitre en fonction de ses éventuelles remarques.

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

10. L'arbalète de Cupidon

La table de la salle à manger avait été débarrassée presque une heure auparavant, et Daryl se sentait fatigué… mais pas dans le sens habituel du terme. Il n'y avait rien qui l'empêchait d'attraper son sac de couchage qui ressemblait à un matelas de prison et de pieuter sur la table, mais il savait qu'il ne s'endormirait pas même s'il essayait. Première chose, Shane était toujours éveillé, ainsi que l'étaient la plupart des autres, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen que Daryl ferme les yeux et soit vulnérable quand il savait que Shane était toujours conscient, et c'était comme ça même sans que cette stupide Grecia n'aille raconter des bobards sur la manière dont Shane l'avait _regardée. Mais… et si cette fille stupide n'avait pas raconté des bobards après tout ?_ Cette pensée était ancrée dans l'esprit de Daryl comme une arête de poisson coincée dans sa gorge, mais il refusait de l'alimenter. Nah… Grecia était juste en train de l'provoquer, c'était tout… elle avait tellement désespérément le béguin pour lui qu'elle essayait n'importe quoi pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait pour elle dans le cœur de Daryl… et c'était une invasion que Daryl n'allait jamais autoriser à se produire. Grecia ne découvrirait jamais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… jamais au grand jamais ! Attends… _merde !_ Est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose dans le cœur qu'il lui cachait ? On aurait juste dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que cette fille stupide sac– _aw, putain non !_ La seule chose que Daryl gardait secrète vis-à-vis de Grecia, en ce qui concernait son cœur, c'était à quel point il pensait réellement qu'elle était foutuement stupide, et à quel point ça l'emmerdait profondément, et à quel point il était suprêmement heureux de ne pas l'avoir, ni aucune autre femme, dans sa vie. C'était ça qu'il cachait… ouais, c'était ça… moins Grec– _stupide_ Grecia en savait, mieux ça vaudrait. Il devait garder ça pour lui, après tout; cette stupide Grecia qui avait le béguin pour lui ne pourrait jamais gérer cette vérité-là.

Donc, c'était réglé… maintenant qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'attraper son sac de couche de là où il était rangé contre le mur à côté de celui de Grecia et de tout simplement se coucher là sur la table, se reposant en attendant que Shane s'endorme en premier ? Bon… Grec– _nom de Dieu_, cette stupide Grecia faisait partie de ce qui l'arrêtait; elle était censée s'apprêter à pioncer sous la table et à se retirer pour la nuit en même temps que Daryl, elle s'en était tenue au même horaire que lui ces derniers temps, respectant la patrouille tôt le matin et son entrainement et tout. Mais elle n'était pas là et le besoin d'aller s'assurer qu'elle était assise sur le porche en façade avec Rick ne cessait de tirailler Daryl, peu importe combien Daryl se disait que c'était là qu'elle était, qu'elle allait bien. Elle était en train de changer après tout; Daryl n'avait pas à s'inquiéter qu'elle fasse quelque chose de ridicule comme s'enfuir et se jeter en pâture à un rôdeur à cause de la manière dont les choses avaient déraillé aujourd'hui… déraillé ? Ouais, plus genre comme un train qui plonge bas d'un d'ces grands ponts qui s'étirent entre deux collines. Mais c'était tout de la stupide faute de cette stupide Grecia, après tout ! Elle devait apprendre à garder ses pensées-d'avoir-le-béguin-pour-lui pour elle-même ! Daryl voulait rien d'toutes ces conneries… et il avait pas c'genre de sentiments non plus. Et pourtant, l'idée que Shane ait pu regarder Grecia ne cessait de le fixer d'un œil menaçant, gardant Daryl conscient qu'il ne se coucherait pas ce soir avant que cette stupide Grecia ne soit rentrée dans la maison… où il pouvait la voir, savoir qu'elle était en sécurité… et observer comment Shane se comportait vis-à-vis d'elle. Ouais… c'était l'enfer… oublie l'épidémie et les rôdeurs et la menace constante d'infection et de mort; Daryl était condamné à subir le fait d'être le gardien constant d'une fille stupide qu'il ne voulait même pas voir trainer avec lui, et à laquelle il ne cachait certainement aucun sentiment d'amour à l'eau de rose. Il fallait que ça cesse… il le fallait…

Il n'y avait nulle part d'autre où aller dans la maison s'il n'allait pas au lit… ou à la table, ou quelle que soit la meilleure manière de le dire, et ce n'était pas comme si Daryl allait oser pousser sa tête dehors sur le porche non plus. De quoi que Rick soit en train de parler là dehors avec cette stupide Grecia, ben… laissons Rick gérer avec cette petite épave pendant un moment; Daryl avait besoin d'un break. Ça lui aurait fait du bien d'avoir aussi quelqu'un à qui parler… mais qu'est-ce qu'il dirait, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, et il n'y avait personne en qui il avait confiance pour écouter quelque babillage qu'il était certain de commencer.

Carol faisait la vaisselle plus silencieusement qu'aucune femme que Daryl ait jamais entendu ou vu faire la vaisselle. Elle avait même une façon d'ouvrir lentement le robinet pour que le jet d'eau tombe contre l'évier de granit comme une pluie de printemps et non comme un torrent diluvien. Seule la faible lumière de l'ampoule sous la hotte de la cuisinière donnait quelque indice qu'elle était dans la cuisine. Il était également silencieux tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la cuisine, il ne voulait pas surprendre Carol. Elle avait l'air si serein et adouci par le fait de nettoyer après chaque repas, malgré qu'elle soit la seule, de toutes les autres femmes de la maison, qui gérait le désordre. Mais Carol souriait légèrement en le faisant, frottant énergiquement en cercle une éponge savonneuse encore et encore dans une grosse marmite noire comme si elle était si contente d'être coincée avec tant de travail devant elle, et peut-être l'était-elle ? Depuis Sophia, cette femme avait trouvé la paix dans les choses les plus étranges. Et là maintenant, Daryl espérait qu'elle lui montrerait comme faire exactement ça.

« Pourquoi t'es la seule à travailler ? » demanda-t-il, incapable de réprimer l'accent troublé dans sa voix tandis qu'il jetait un œil à ce que Carol avait lavé, et à ce qu'elle avait encore empilé devant elle. Tout le monde mangeait… alors pourquoi toute la vaisselle reposait-elle sur Carol ?

Mais Carol se contenta de se tourner vers lui et sourit, lançant un regard vers la chaise de cuisine à la petite table pour qu'il s'y asseye, accueillant sa compagnie, mais ne poussant aucune de ce qu'elle considérait être ses corvées vers lui. « Et bien, Lori ne se sent pas très bien ce soir, » dit-elle avec sympathie, « le bébé, » compléta Carol, mais elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur ça, même si Daryl savait que ce n'était pas de dépit. « Et Beth joue avec Carl, Patricia trie le linge, Andrea doit se lever pour une patrouille tôt demain matin, et… » pendant un moment Carol s'interrompit d'une curieuse façon, se tournant pour regarder vers Daryl par-dessus sa frêle épaule d'une manière qui semblait pleine d'espoir. « Je pense simplement que Maggie devrait avoir tout son temps libre pour être avec Glenn; il n'y a pas assez de ce qu'ils partagent dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. » Et elle fit une autre pause, regardant toujours Daryl d'une manière entendue qui le poussa à détourner le regard et à l'ignorer. « On doit s'accrocher à ça et en prendre super soin si on est assez chanceux pour le trouver ces jours-ci, et ça ne gâche rien si le reste d'entre nous donne un petit coup de pouce. »

_Blablabla_… était-ce vraiment tout ce qui préoccupait les femmes ? Peu importe… il avait demandé pourquoi elle était la seule à la corvée vaisselle, pas quelle était sa philosophie pour une vie heureuse à Rôdeur-ville. « Tu travailles vachement trop, tu sais ça ? » lui grogna-t-il à moitié, espérant la distraire de la magie subjective de ce que Maggie et ce p'tit bol de riz barjo _partageaient_. C'était comme ça que Merle appelait Glenn… _ce p'tit bol de riz barjo_… loin d'être la pire chose que Merle ait jamais appelé quelqu'un, mais encore une fois Daryl savait que son grand frère avait vu à quel point avait de la valeur le talent de Glenn pour piller un centre commercial ou un quartier déserté et y entrer puis en ressortir en sécurité. Merle n'avait été à l'école que jusqu'à la troisième, et il était plus étroit d'esprit et mauvais que la plupart des gens que Daryl avait jamais rencontré, mais quand il le fallait, Merle savait ce qui comptait… même s'il y avait beaucoup de place pour se tortiller avec ce qui était _bien_ et ce qui était _mal_ là dedans.

Mince… parfois ça frappait Daryl à quel point son frère lui manquait… et il aurait bien eu besoin là maintenant de ce bon vieil emmerdeur, ce trou de cul aussi dur que de la pierre. Merle avait toujours été celui qui tirait Daryl des emmerdes, et il n'y aurait vraiment pas eu moyen que Merle reste planté là à regarder Grecia attacher son petit frère dans ses putain de j'ai-le-béguin-pour-toi de tentacules qu'elle avait. Putain non, Merle aurait sauté juste là-dedans, brandissant son couteau gros comme tout, et il aurait libéré Daryl, il l'aurait ramené des profondeurs dans lesquelles cette stupide Grecia faisait tout son possible pour l'aspirer, et Merle aurait battu ces conneries d'amour-pour-toujours hors de Daryl pour avoir été si faible à en foutre la honte à papa qu'il avait été sensible aux ruses de cette stupide Grecia pour commencer… _et puis_ Merle aurait attrapé Grecia par derrière, son avant-bras épais à travers sa gorge, la coupant de son air, et il l'aurait trainée dans les bois avec son autre main cramponnée étroitement à sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle puisse crier… et c'est là que Daryl aurait été forcé de prendre la décision la plus difficile de sa vie…

Bordel, Merle… pourquoi avait-il dû aller faire ce genre de chose ? Merle avait toujours pris ce qu'il voulait de n'importe quelle femme de laquelle il pouvait l'obtenir et il poursuivait une fille ardemment jusqu'à ce que "non" cesse d'être son dernier mot. Mais Daryl avait toujours cru que Merle leur laissait une chance de l'abandonner, d'abandonner, de s'abandonner et de finalement dire "oui" pour qu'il couche avec elles, lui accordant de lui donner ce qu'il voulait pour qu'il arrête de les poursuivre comme Merle le faisait… mais… mais… mais pourquoi diable Merle avait dû croire que ça allait d'essayer de… de… d'_utiliser_ Grecia contre son gré ? Merle avait toujours été le genre de mec sans foi ni loi… Daryl aussi, pour être honnête, et peut-être que c'était la fin du monde et l'âge des prédateurs et des proies qui leur étaient tombés dessus qui avait donné l'impression à Merle que les plus forts pouvaient se mettre à prendre ce qu'ils voulaient des plus faibles… Grecia… Daryl n'oublierait jamais l'air sur son visage et pas à cause de la quantité de peur pétrifiée qu'il y avait dessus. Non, c'était sa vacuité, comme si elle n'était plus du tout en elle-même pendant que Merle la trainait au sol, tirant sèchement l'ourlet de son T-shirt moulant Abercrombie par-dessus sa tête… elle était absente… sans défense et absente, très loin d'elle-même de la façon dont Daryl avait l'habitude lui-même de disparaître en tant que gamin de sept ans sans défense battu avec la boucle de la ceinture de son père saoul comme une barrique. Un Merle de seize ans était venu à Daryl pour le sauver… et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ben… Daryl ne reconnaitrait pas simplement l'air sur le visage de Grecia, il vivrait avec l'air qu'elle avait sur le visage, et Daryl savait que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, s'il n'arrêtait pas son frère, alors Grecia allait rester absente d'elle-même, pour toujours.

« Putain d'merde ! Tu réfléchis ou quoi, Merle ? Y deux flics au camp ! » Daryl se rappelait encore avoir dit cette première chose quand il s'était précipité dans les bois, suivant un cri, son arbalète armée et prête. Mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à voir ce qu'il avait vu.

Merle avait regardé derrière lui par-dessus sa large épaule et avait juste ri, puis il avait craché une longue ligne brune de jus de chique à tabac. « Je pense qu'on est un peu trop en dehors de la juridiction de n'importe quel flic maintenant, gamin. » Puis il avait repoussé violemment Grecia, elle n'avait même pas émis un son, juste un léger sifflement tandis que l'air quittait ses poumons avec son atterrissage incontrôlé. Merle n'y avait pas fait attention; ses yeux allumés de ses intentions lascives, ne ressentant et ne pensant rien de plus que c'était comme ça que le monde fonctionnait à présent, il n'y avait plus de règles; le mot "non" ne voulait rien dire. Merle s'était agenouillé et s'était déplacé derrière Grecia, elle avait eu l'air si minuscule alors que les grosses mains de Merle avaient brutalement tiré ses bras derrière son dos et l'avaient maintenue de cette façon. Ses yeux immobiles et vides avaient regardé vers Daryl, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vu, parce qu'elle n'était pas là, elle était cachée dans ce même endroit où Daryl s'était caché aussi… elle était absente.

Si Merle avait jamais remarqué le regard dans les yeux de Daryl quand leur père commençait à faire la peau à Daryl, alors Merle ne le remarqua pas du tout maintenant sur le visage de Grecia… ou peut-être le fit-il, mais il s'en fichait… c'était pas son sang après tout… et elle n'était aussi _qu'une sale pute_, comme Merle avait l'habitude de décrire n'importe quelle femme qui le rejetait.

Daryl ne pouvait pas laisser cette chose se produire, et il essayait de trouver un moyen d'arrêter ça, sans se retourner contre son frère… mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer; son frère, son sauveur, était maintenant devenu bourreau ! Merle avait mis ce regard vide d'une échappée désespérée dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, et Daryl ne s'était jamais senti aussi trahi par quoi que ce soit auparavant dans sa vie de merde. Il avait essayé de bouger, mais il ne pouvait pas… n'importe qui d'autre, il l'aurait tabassé pour avoir attaqué cette fille… mais son frère ? Pourquoi Merle l'avait-il placé dans cette position ?

Merle devait avoir senti que Daryl n'était pas dans le truc, et pour l'allécher, Merle avait poussé violemment son poing entre les omoplates de Grecia, lui faisant artificiellement arquer le dos et ses seins se soulevèrent pour s'exhiber. « Allez, viens t'en attraper un bout, » l'avait invité Merle dans un rire cruel, soulevant un peu Grecia et l'offrant d'abord à Daryl. « Chuis sûr qu'elle aim'rait bien apprendre à t'connaître, et c'est pas comme si elle allait s'plaindre… merde, tu l'as vue à la TV, elle est pas loin d'être une foutue mongole ! »

Grecia était absente… Merle était une prison autour d'elle et ses yeux morts pointaient vers Daryl, sans cligner, trop effrayée d'être à l'intérieur d'elle-même pendant que cela lui arrivait… et alors Daryl avait été absent aussi… pas pour longtemps… et quand il était revenu à lui, il avait pointé son arbalète directement à la tête de Merle avec un doigt sur la gâchette. Mon Dieu, Daryl avait levé une arme contre son propre frère… il avait levé une arme contre son propre sauveur… et peu importe à quel point Daryl savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, il n'allait jamais avoir l'impression d'avoir fait la bonne chose, même s'il le referait encore s'il le devait. _Bordel Merle_… pourquoi avait-il dû aller merder comme ça ? Daryl avait besoin des conseils de son frère avec cette histoire de Grecia qui avait le béguin pour lui, Daryl avait besoin de la force têtue de son frère, il avait besoin d'entendre son frère dire toutes ces conneries arrogantes, indépendantes, chauvines et protectrices que Merle avait l'habitude de dire… mais même si c'était possible, Daryl ne pouvait plus mettre la même sorte de foi aveugle dans tout ce que Merle lui avait toujours dit sur la manière de traiter avec les femmes depuis cette nuit-là dans les bois, dans le camp en dehors d'Atlanta. Pas étonnant que Daryl se débattait tant avec Grecia… il avait perdu le gouvernail qu'il avait toujours eu toute sa vie… et même si les paroles de Merle faisaient toujours bien écho dans la tête de Daryl, Daryl ne se sentait plus aussi bien à leur sujet qu'auparavant.

« Daryl, » son nom été appelé de quelque part, mais on aurait dit qu'il faisait noir tout autour de lui et il ne pouvait rien voir, et quand il sentit des doigts soudainement se poser doucement sur le dos de sa main, il ne put empêcher la manière dont il se balança, son corps sursautant et tressaillant si fort que la chaise de cuisine sur laquelle il était assis fit des ricochets en reculant de quelques dizaines de centimètres sur le sol en linoleum. Et quand il recouvrit la vue, Carol était là, debout devant lui, « Daryl ? »

_Oh merde _! « Désolé, » répondit-il rapidement, poursuivant avec un, « je ne t'ai pas enten– »

« Ça va, » dit gentiment Carol, son sourire chaleureux commençant à s'étirer à nouveau. « Je devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas te secouer comme ça, » regretta-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait place sur la chaise opposée à celle que Daryl rapprochait maintenant de la table. « Mais tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'être ramené de là où tu étais. »

Daryl soupira, se sentant mieux de n'avoir pas blessé Carol avec les poings toujours serrés au bout de ses mains, et souhaitant mieux savoir comment gérer le fait qu'elle le connaissait si bien. « Ouais, » il ferma les yeux pendant un moment comme s'il essayait de faire disparaître les derniers reliquats du souvenir enveloppé dans sa mémoire qui l'engloutissait tout entier. « Merci. »

Carol acquiesça, n'en faisant pas tout un plat, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Daryl l'aimait bien. Mais elle le connaissait bien… et même si elle ne ferait jamais étalage de ça, elle avait aussi l'habitude de l'utiliser contre lui quelques fois… comme maintenant. Elle se rassit dans sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ayant l'air très "maman". « D'accord, faisons avec. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Bon… n'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il était venu ici ? Pour parler ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien lui dire… s'il ne le disait pas à Carol, à qui allait-il le dire ? Mais ça craignait vraiment… devoir dire ce qu'il était sur le point de dire était une des pires merdes qu'il n'ait jamais traversée… mais ça n'allait rien lui apporter de bon de garder ça tout cloitré dans sa tête. Peut-être que le laisser sortir l'empêcherait de le rendre fou ? Mais… il y avait une chiée de périmètres à sécuriser d'abord. Daryl s'assit bien droit puis se pencha un peu vers Carol, regardant derrière lui pour être sûr que personne d'autre n'écoutait. « Ça sort pas d'ici, » ordonna-t-il. Et il ne fut pas surpris quand Carol acquiesça puis s'assit là patiemment, attendant, lui laissant de le temps dont elle savait qu'il avait besoin. Et cela donna seulement à Daryl le temps de vraiment rassembler tout ce qui n'allait pas. « J'ai un territoire à patrouiller et à défendre avec plus de cons de rôdeurs par centimètre carré que n'importe où ailleurs sur cette parcelle de terre, et l'actuel bras droit de Rick rêve de toutes les manières de me botter le cul tout le temps, et maintenant il y a un connard vivant et respirant qui fait des putains de promenades partout dans mon secteur et j'l'ai pas encore trouvé, » la voix de Daryl avait peut-être été basse, mais elle était aussi tendue qu'elle l'aurait été s'il avait crié. « Mais ça, c'est seulement les conneries que je peux gérer ! » finit-il dans un grognement.

« Je ne doute pas que tu puisses, » lui accorda cordialement Carol, hochant la tête, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas à ça, connaissant Daryl trop bien pour vraiment croire que c'était tout. « Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne peux pas gérer, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle avait été prudente dans la manière dont elle avait demandé ça, sa voix réconfortante, mais créant un bouclier, essayant d'offrir à Daryl la zone protégée qu'elle savait qu'il recherchait; elle était si différente de Merle pour ça… et elle avait un peu l'air de déjà savoir ce qu'il allait dire, mais Daryl mit cela sur le compte de la même paranoïa qui lui avait fait voir Grecia jouant les mannequins pour lui ce matin.

« Grecia, » dit-il, incapable d'empêcher le nom de franchir ses lèvres, et puis ce fut comme si un bouchon avait été enlevé. « Elle est amoureuse de moi. Je veux dire, elle m'a bien embrouillé avec tous ses machins, et je peux pas m'sortir ça d'la tête. »

Il y eut un pétillement ravi dans l'œil de Carol qu'elle ne put cacher, mais elle ne sauta pas au plafond et ne commença pas à agiter des pompons ou quoi non plus… mais Daryl n'aimait pas comment ce pétillement se combinait avec les regards pleins d'espoir qu'elle avait jeté dans sa direction plus tôt en jacassant sur Maggie et le p'tit bol de riz barjo. Mais Carol savait qu'il ne fallait pas demander à Daryl d'expliquer son raisonnement, comment il en était arrivé à Grecia étant amoureuse de lui, et elle n'en laissa pas non plus deviner plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà laissé entendre. « Bon, je pense que la première chose que tu dois faire, c'est décider si ses sentiments sont quelque chose que tu veux encourager, » Carol s'interrompit, presque comme si elle hésitait. « Ou décourager. »

_Décourager_… décourager… décourager, bon sang ! Pourquoi le mot ne sortait-il pas de sa bouche ? C'était le choix qu'il avait passé sa journée à faire, il ne savait juste pas comment aller faire ça… mais s'il y avait quelque clé pour faire disparaître tout ça, alors Daryl se tourmenterait pour l'avoir ! « Donc… qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

Carol soupira doucement, sembla déçue, mais Daryl choisit de penser qu'il l'avait encore imaginé. « Ça n'a pas d'importance ce que tu veux des deux, parce que tu vas les obtenir plus ou moins de la même manière, » dit-elle, secouant un peu la tête comme si elle n'allait pas parvenir à ses fins… et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était dans le camp de Grecia, de toute façon ? Carol n'était-elle pas censée être _son_ amie ? Mais là maintenant Daryl ne pouvait pas caser ce débat dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était rester à l'écoute de Carol et espérer qu'elle lui révèlerait le secret pour sortir du bordel de Grecia. « Tu dois lui parler, et quand tu le feras, tu dois aussi être plus sympa avec elle que d'habitude. Et tu dois lui dire, franchement et clairement, que soit tu veux ça, ou que tu ne le veux pas. » Sa voix était un peu près à un demi-ton d'être ferme, mais ouais, il y avait beaucoup de mécontentement qui y était suspendu, et Daryl n'aimait pas ça… mais qu'était-il censé y faire ?

En plus… il avait une réponse maintenant sur comment gérer ce bazar, et faire sortir cette stupide Grecia de sa tête et de son cœur… non, pas de son cœur, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été là pour commencer… mais il avait la réponse qu'il avait cherchée sur comment la faire sortir de sa tête pour toujours… même si c'était une réponse merdique. Lui parler ? Vraiment ? Ça allait le faire ? Ça marcherait ? Bon… c'était une chose que Daryl n'avait pas encore essayée, alors comment savait-il si ça marchait ou pas ? « D'accord, » dit-il, hochant la tête à Carol et essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il allait dire à cette stupide Grecia quand il lui parlerait… demain… il allait tout lui dire et abattre tout son truc de j'ai-le-béguin-pour-toi demain ! Carol semblait ressentir cela en lui, et elle avait l'air si… si… bon sang, assez; Daryl avait sa réponse et il avait un peu près, presque, un plan… il avait fini, et il commença à se lever pour partir. « Merc –»

« Daryl, » le coupa audacieusement Carol, le regardant avec des yeux qui le tenaient responsable pour quelque chose que Daryl ne voyait ni ne comprenait. « C'est bien trop facile de te dire à toi-même une chose mais de faire l'autre, et tu finiras quelque part où tu ne veux pas être, avec peu de secondes chances, très espacées les unes des autres » l'avertit-elle. Et Daryl se sentait de plus en plus comme s'il voulait sortir de la cuisine en courant… mais il ne le fit pas… et il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Les yeux de Carol soutinrent fermement les siens pendant quelques inquiétantes secondes supplémentaires, le regardant comme si elle pouvait voir directement à l'intérieur de lui. « Avant que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit, tu ferais bien d'être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Merci à ceux qui m'ont poussée à commencer une nouvelle traduction. Avec un petit truc sur le côté, j'ai vraiment retrouvé la motivation et voici déjà le chapitre suivant! Et désolée pour les réponses super courtes, j'ai beaucoup de boulot pour cette semaine :(

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ton commentaire! Et c'est clair que t'es mal placée, avec tout ce que tu nous as fait mariner dans ta fic !:) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre et, si tu apprécies l'intervention des autres personnages, j'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci!

**Saphira15:** Merci pour ta review. C'est marrant que ce soit la phrase qui t'ait fait tiquer, parce que c'était la phrase préférée d'une autre lectrice qui l'a trouvée très drôle... J'imagine que c'est une question de goût alors!


	12. Dégringolade

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr **GraciellaRed74** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire. Un grand merci également à** Equal-Opportunity-Reader** qui m'a aidée à traduire une expression dans ce chapitre.

Avertissement:Ce chapitre n'a pas été "lu et approuvé" par GraciellaRed74 avant publication. Quand ce sera fait, il évident que je corrigerai ce chapitre en fonction de ses éventuelles remarques.

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

11. Dégringolade

« Hey, » peut-être était-ce juste la pénombre de la salle à manger, mais Daryl avait presque eu l'air désolé tandis qu'il avait prononcé doucement les seuls mots qu'il lui avait dits la nuit avant, attendant jusqu'à tout juste avant que Grecia ne se penche pour ramper dans son lit sous la table. La manière dont il avait été assis là sur son lit sur la table, ses deltoïdes musclés et harmonieux voûtés vers l'avant et ayant l'air à moitié honteux de lui-même, avaient eu toute l'attention de Grecia avant même qu'il n'ait fini de parler et avaient presque fait bondir son cœur hors de sa cage thoracique et sur le sol quand Daryl avait carrément tourné sa tête suffisamment pour la regarder avec un air de chien battu. « Quoi qu'il se soit passé là dehors plus tôt aujourd'hui, » commença-t-il, restant aussi vague qu'il pouvait tout en faisant référence à ce qui était bien trop familier pour tous les deux. « Faut qu'on l'mette derrière nous et qu'on se r'mette à travailler ensemble. "Le fossé", c'est pas un endroit pour ce genre de conneries, pigé ? »

Il avait raison… Daryl avait toujours raison… et donc c'était ce que Grecia essayait de faire de son mieux ce matin, laisser l'explosion d'hier appartenir au passé et aller de l'avant, en tant qu'équipe, avec Daryl. Et ça voulait dire ne plus penser à comment il se comportait de manière si étrange et rigide, comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en ses intentions et qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait quelque chose de mal alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait du tout… à part mentionner Shane. Mais elle devait oublier tout ça à présent, arrêter d'en analyser chaque recoin, et en particulier, oublier aussi toute la douleur qui avait été de pair avec le coup d'éclat d'hier. Et la meilleure manière de faire ça était de ne plus penser si fort à combien elle voulait détourner Daryl de Carol pour l'avoir à elle… enfin, simplement faire en sorte qu'il voie en elle peu importe quel truc qu'il voyait en Carol… non, c'était pas vraiment la vérité non plus… Grecia voulait juste l'avoir, on aurait pas pu l'enjoliver ou le dire plus franchement que ça.

Il n'y avait aucune discussion au sujet du rodéo ou du fait que les parties les plus savoureuses d'un écureuil étaient la langue et la cervelle ce matin. Il n'y avait aucune discussion au sujet de rien du tout. Daryl et elle se déplaçaient comme une équipe silencieuse, conscients l'un de l'autre, mais ne se disant rien du tout, séparés dans leurs tentatives d'oublier ce qui était arrivé hier. Ça semblait froid et stérile, mais Grecia pouvait supporter le poids de ces sentiments même si elle aurait souhaité quelque chose de différent; dans l'obsession de l'image de son ancienne profession, tout et tout le monde avaient tendance à être froids et stériles… c'était au moins une pression sous laquelle elle savait qu'elle pouvait rester vive. En temps normal, cette pensée aurait enflammé ses espoirs que Daryl remarquerait cela à son sujet et que ça l'aurait complètement impressionné, mais pas ce matin. Non… tout aujourd'hui était juste… plat et terne et sans vie, rendu par tous les deux morose à dessein, travaillant ensemble, traversant ensemble ce qui s'était passé hier, mais faisant tout leur possible pour ne pas se remarquer l'un l'autre dans le processus.

Daryl marchait dans son but habituel, les yeux au sol, explorant et traquant, indifférent à Grecia, mais appliqué sur la piste de quelque chose qui l'agaçait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il le filait. Mais à part quelques feuilles légèrement déprimées qui avaient peut-être l'air d'avoir reposé un jour un chouïa plus haut que les autres autour d'elles, Grecia ne voyait vraiment rien qui semblait aussi frustrant et énervant que Daryl ne donnait l'impression que c'était. Ils étaient cependant en train de suivre quelque chose, et Grecia espérait tant pouvoir savoir ce que c'était, ou où la piste menait, mais si elle ne regardait pas à l'endroit exact qu'elle voyait Daryl fixer, alors il n'y avait aucune possibilité de distinguer ce qui distinguait cette feuille légèrement aplatie de toutes les autres feuilles qui n'apparaissaient pas non plus exactement comme si elles étaient en petites piles duveteuses. Honnêtement, comment diable Daryl pouvait-il dire ce qu'il pouvait dire de ce qu'il regardait ? Elle avait souvent flirté avec l'idée de lui demander de lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait voir et comment l'interpréter ces deux trois derniers jours, mais ce n'était pas le bon matin pour une telle demande. Il n'y aurait pas de possibilité d'impressionner Daryl avec son désir d'apprendre; il n'y aurait que la possibilité de le laisser se remettre de quoi que diable il s'était passé ici dehors hier. Grecia espérait juste qu'il le ferait bientôt… et elle espérait la même chose pour elle-même. Rick avait dit que Daryl et elle avaient beaucoup en commun, et là maintenant, c'était tout ce qui restait à Grecia pour y croire.

Ils marchaient ensemble dans ce voile de silence continuellement vide, Grecia sachant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait aussi alerte qu'elle l'avait été les matins précédents, elle se sentait simplement un peu opprimée bien qu'elle fasse semblant du contraire et qu'elle ne se laisse pas appesantir sur l'évidence, mais elle gardait son fusil en mains, prête, ne se laissant pas se relâcher complètement… "_le fossé" n'était pas un endroit pour ce genre de conneries_… Daryl avait raison. Peut-être était-ce en quelque sorte ce qu'elle avait essayé de devenir de toute façon? Elle était là, travaillant dur à ne pas être distraite par les choses autour d'elle, y compris Daryl, et attendant simplement qu'il lui dise quoi faire ensuite. Il y avait une certaine fiabilité là dedans, non ? Au moins, plus qu'elle n'avait à offrir avant, pas vrai ? Peut-être… elle était plus calme, mais elle n'était pas vraiment plus fiable dans une bataille qu'elle ne l'avait été avant, pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait ou savait ce que diable ils… Daryl, était en train de traquer. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre… mais pas aujourd'hui; aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour d'apprentissage, c'était un jour à traverser.

Et c'était ce à quoi Grecia pensait lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose. Ça n'avait servi à rien d'essayer de détecter des informations des feuilles qui accaparaient tant l'attention de Daryl, et ça avait commencé à devenir ennuyeux. C'était quand Grecia émit un petit bâillement en douce avec la bouche fermée, levant la tête des feuilles lorsqu'elle le fit, et quand elle regarda vers l'arête de la grosse colline éloignée qui s'élevait entre "le fossé" lui-même et l'autoroute, que ses yeux heurtèrent quelque chose d'étrange au niveau de la ligne du dessus des arbres. _Y a pas d'lignes droites dans la nature_… n'était-ce pas ce que Daryl lui avait une fois dit ici dehors ? Mais Grecia se retrouva à regarder précisement cela en haut de la colline éloignée, une ligne droite qui semblait être suspendue depuis la branche d'un des plus gros arbres morts qui se tenaient au sommet de la colline éloignée. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Daryl n'y avait pas réagi, mais que ce soit parce qu'il était toujours en train de scruter les empreintes de pas essentiellement invisibles pour Grecia, ou parce que Daryl avait vu quoi que cette ligne droite soit il y a des lustres et qu'il savait que ce n'était rien, Grecia ne pouvait le dire avec certitude. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que Grecia n'avait pas vu quelque chose qui avait été devant elle depuis toujours.

Ils avançaient, lentement, Daryl ratissant tous les détails qu'il pouvait de la piste qu'il leur avait fait suivre tous deux, et Grecia ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cette étrange ligne droite au faîte des arbres au-dessus d'eux. Elle devenait de plus en plus suspicieuse à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la base de la colline éloignée, parce que cette ligne droite se révélait davantage. C'était une ligne droite, pour sûr, suspendue au gros arbre mort, et la ligne elle-même semblait se balancer juste un peu, juste assez pour se révéler chaque fois que Grecia se demandait si elle avait seulement vraiment vu quelque chose. Mais bientôt elle put voir quelque chose suspendu sous la ligne droite, une forme bizarre, comme un "L" étrange pendant là à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol. C'était quoi ce bordel… elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu quelque chose comme ça là-bas, ou nulle part ailleurs, auparavant… et une faible et stupide pensée se dressa dans son esprit au sujet de ce serpent qu'elle avait attrapé, et elle pouvait en quelque sorte voir son long corps suspendu à un arbre, avec quelque chose de gros dans sa bouche. Ça la tracassait, ça la tracassait beaucoup d'une manière que Grecia ne pouvait pas identifier… mais une chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce silence embarrassé et de signaler sa découvert à Daryl, même si ce qu'elle voyait n'était rien.

Partie 2

Daryl se sentit se glacer jusqu'aux os, bien qu'il soit couvert de sueur et brûlant de la course difficile jusqu'à la colline éloignée que Grecia et lui venaient juste de faire. Elle n'était pas aussi habile ou aussi forte que lui, et alors que cette fille stupide faisait de son mieux pour tenir la distance, elle trébuchait ici et là, Daryl devant se retourner et aller vers elle, attrapant sa main ou son bras pour la remettre sur ses pieds plusieurs fois pour qu'elle ne dégringole pas le long de l'abrupte inclinaison jonchée d'arbres. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe, bien sûr… mais il se sentait tellement comme un loup dans les habits d'un agneau à l'aider comme ça et à lui demander si elle allait bien alors qu'il savait que lorsqu'ils rentreraient à la maison, il allait lâcher la bombe avec cette chose d'avoir le béguin pour lui qu'elle avait en marche. Il avait répété son speech hier soir, allongé éveillé sur la table de la salle à manger dans le noir, il savait ce qu'il allait dire, et peut-être que ça sortirait plus "gentiment" que la manière dont il lui parlait habituellement, et peut-être pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait dit, il allait partir, en ayant fini, sorti pour toujours du bazar de cette stupide Grecia et ne ressentant rien… espérait-il.

Il avait prévu de plus ou moins préparer Grecia à entendre qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par elle, et qu'il préfèrerait que, si elle ne pouvait pas prendre en mains ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle ne serait plus sa partenaire de patrouille, simplement en se taisant ce matin, pas de bavardage, rien d'amical ou de sévère, simplement se fermer à elle et lui faire commencer à sentir que Daryl n'avait aucune envie d'être connecté à elle. Et c'était exactement comment les choses s'étaient déroulées… jusqu'à ce que Grecia se soit timidement éclairci la gorge, ait dit son nom comme si elle était si désolée de déranger son calme, et puis lui ait signalé le sommet de la colline éloignée.

N'importe quel autre matin, il aurait peut-être été encouragé par le fait que cette fille stupide ait remarqué quelque chose qui avait l'air si irrégulier, elle n'avait aucune prédisposition naturelle pour la forêt après tout, alors qu'elle remarque ça devait être venu de ce que Daryl lui avait appris. Mais non, il n'allait pas être tout fier d'elle aujourd'hui. Ça aurait pu envoyer des signaux contradictoires et ça aurait eu pour résultat de la blesser encore plus quand il lui dirait enfin que si l'amour arrivait en ville, alors il sauterait dans un train, façon d'parler. Daryl voulait casser ce qui n'allait pas avec elle aussi nettement que possible, pas lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'il ne devait… _merde_… non, te tracasse pas de lui faire du mal; s'tracasser de c'genre de truc allait seulement l'enfoncer plus profondément dans tout ce bazar de cette stupide Grecia ayant le béguin pour lui que ça ne l'en tirerait. Il devait faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, et c'était ça.

Mais cette stupide Grecia avait remarqué quelque chose qui n'allait pas cependant. Daryl ne pouvait pas dire ce qui diable était suspendu à cet arbre d'où elle le lui avait d'abord signalé dans la petite vallée dessous, mais ici en haut où ils se tenaient à présent sur la crête de la colline éloignée, il savait que c'était pas bon… pas bon du tout… c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait trouver ici dehors, dans son secteur, quand il avait traqué un mystérieux intrus vivant pendant des jours ! Grecia et lui n'avaient pas été seuls dans "le fossé" ces derniers temps, et maintenant les pires craintes de Daryl étaient confirmées… qui que ce soit ici dehors avec eux, ses intentions n'étaient pas bonnes.

Une corde était attachée à une branche robuste qui était à un peu près trois ou quatre mètres du sol, pendu à elle, pris au piège par une cheville pourrissante, se trouvait le bas du corps d'un rôdeur. Une chaussure demeurait, seulement une chaussette dégoûtante sur le pied emprisonné, et des jambes d'une teinte jaune-mauve d'apparence ulcéreuse sortaient d'un short de course miteux. La corde par laquelle il était suspendu était raide, créant la ligne droite que Grecia avait remarquée, et la jambe qui balançait librement était pliée au niveau du genou et de la hanche pourrissants et pendait de sorte que la plante du pied planait au-dessus du sol. Grecia restait composée tandis qu'elle regardait Daryl se tenir dessous, mais elle était mal à l'aise, n'arrêtant pas de regarder ailleurs, mais Daryl était bien trop occupé pour la réprimander et essayer de la culpabiliser d'avoir une telle âme sensible. C'était pas bon… c'était pas bon du tout…

« Qui pendrait ça ici ? » demanda soudainement Grecia; essayant de ne pas grimacer à la vue du bas du torse et de ne pas laisser voir à quel point Daryl savait déjà que ça la rendait malade. « Et pourquoi ? »

Pendant une seconde, Daryl avait même oublié qu'elle était là, ses pensées galopant à propos de la gravité des événements. Deux ou trois bouts arrachés d'intestins d'apparence grasse pendouillaient de la carcasse éventrée, davantage d'entrailles étalées en un sinistre et sanglant amas noir à ses pieds, où il y avait également un évident détonateur en la place d'un bout de bois en forme d'encoche qui avait jadis tenu la boucle du piège en place sur le sol. « N'a pas été pendu ici, » grommela-t-il à moitié, trop distrait pour parler, ses yeux scannant les alentours à la recherche d'autres empreintes… et elles étaient là… sur la colline, vers le gros arbre mort où quelqu'un avant de toute évidence grimpé pour attacher cette corde autour de la branche avant qu'elles ne redescendent à nouveau et ne tendent la corde, la fixant avec le bout de bois en forme d'encoche pour la conduire au sol, préparant le mécanisme à se déclencher au premier pas peu suspicieux qui marcherait dedans et puis qui libèrerait la boucle de l'encoche dans le bout de bois tandis que la proie voulue essaierait de faire un pas en dehors… et il n'y avait que deux jeux d'empreintes dans "le fossé" qui étaient probablement la _proie_ probable.

Daryl sentit une colère violemment déferler en lui; il avait voulu avoir qui que ce soit qui se baladait dans son secteur avant ça, mais maintenant, après avoir découvert ce piège… ouais, ce fils de pute, qui qu'il soit, n'allait pas simplement se faire prendre, il allait aussi se faire lyncher dans son propre piège ! « Quelqu'un l'a bricolé, » dit Daryl, entendant l'air outré dans sa voix et pensant que cette stupide Grecia comprendrait qu'il ne criait pas sur elle cette fois… ce qu'il ne faisait, il espérait qu'elle était capable de le dire… _merde_ ! Arrête avec ses conneries de sensiblerie ! Il devrait juste rompre avec elle, ici et maintenant, en finir avec ça ! Attends… _rompre avec elle _? Ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble ! Non, maintenant n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de cette connerie… les choses étaient aussi pourries qu'elles pouvaient l'être maintenant concernant ces empreintes de pas, et rester en vie surpassait un chagrin d'amour, nom de Dieu ! Daryl secoua la tête de toute cette stupidité et se tourna pour regarder Grecia, lui lançant un regard dur qui avait pour but de s'assurer qu'elle suivait ses instructions à la lettre. « Tu restes ici et tu bouges pas, pigé ? Tu fais même pas le moindre pas, Greesh ! On sait pas c'qu'y a autour de nous, putain, et c'ui qui a fait ça rigole pas ! » Daryl s'interrompit, essayant de reprendre son souffle, de ralentir ses pensées suffisamment pour rassembler les dernières quelques pièces, étudiant le gros arbre mort lui-même tout entier et trouvant finalement la preuve qu'il cherchait. « Ce demi mec ici était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et s'est retrouvé suspendu et cogné contre le tronc de cet arbre à dessein. C'est probablement ce qui l'a déchiré en deux, et je veux pas que cette merde t'arrive à to–» _Non ! Merde ! Ferme ta gueule ! Ferme ta gueule !_

Mais Grec– _stupide_ Grecia était assez paniquée par tout et devait ne pas avoir remarqué ce qu'il avait presque dit, heureusement. C'était dur de plaquer une fille pour laquelle il avait l'air inquiet après tout. Grecia planta simplement ses pieds dans les feuilles et se tourna pour faire face à Daryl avec des traits pâles, semblant aussi effrayée qu'elle avait l'habitude de l'être dès qu'un rôdeur titubait au loin. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle, tenant son fusil avec des jointures blanches, mais ensuite quelque chose sembla lui venir, sa main se tendant vers le talkie walkie sur son épaule osseuse. « J'appelle du renfort ! »

« Non ! » La réponse de Daryl fut rapide et sèche, malgré qu'il ait été satisfait de voir que Grecia ne s'était pas simplement effondrée et n'avait pas crié comme elle l'aurait fait autrefois. Mais il ne voulait pas plus de pieds qu'il devait déjà y en avoir vagabondant partout sur les empreintes qu'il devait continuer à suivre. « Reste là, » lui grogna-t-il, ses yeux fouillant les feuilles. « J'vais jeter un œil alentour. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Grecia, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qu'elle ne semblait même pas être à l'aise d'avoir montré et elle se mit à chercher ses mots. « Juste… je sais que tu sais ce que tu fais, mais… » elle soupira, une nouvelle peur qui allait au-delà de sa peur ordinaire, dans sa voix que Daryl n'avait jamais remarquée avant. « Sois prudent, hein ? »

Intérieurement, Daryl grogna si fort et si profondément que ça contracta véritablement les muscles de son ventre… pourquoi avait-elle dû aller dire ça ? Quoi ? Avoir le béguin pour lui, c'était pas assez ? Elle devait aller étendre sa connaissance de cela pour y inclure qu'elle s'inquiétait aussi pour lui… et qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre… mais… _on emmerde tout ça_… cette fille stupide l'avait déjà perdu ! Simplement, elle ne le savait pas encore ! _Merde_, mais ça allait la blesser quand il lui dirait… ça allait beaucoup la blesser… _merde_ ! Il y avait trop de trucs sur ses épaules et trop de trucs auxquels Daryl pensait maintenant pour ne serait-ce que répondre à la requête sincère de Grecia; il roula simplement des yeux à son attention et retourna à ses moutons, jouant à la marelle autour de tout ce qui semblait suspect, toujours attentif à l'apparence du tapis de feuilles, gardant un œil sur les bouts de bois en forme d'encoche et les piles de feuilles qui avaient l'air de peut-être cacher quelque chose. Il parvint à faire plus ou moins six mètres, incapable de suivre exactement les empreintes à cause de traquenards potentiels un peu partout, mais s'il pouvait se trouver un long bâton alors il pourrait farfouiller autour de lui pour se créer un chemin et vraiment sentir quels endroits étaient sûrs et lesquels ne l'étaient pas. Il cherchait des yeux un tel bâton… et puis tout changea à nouveau.

Il y eut un terrible bruissement de feuilles, quelque chose de proche faisant une course folle vers là où il avait ordonné à Grecia de ne pas bouger, et elle ne l'avait pas fait, bien qu'elle ait également entendu le bruit. Daryl ne parvenait pas à voir ce que c'était, il s'était trop éloigné de là où Grecia se tenait toujours, mais il pouvait voir les feuilles être envoyées en l'air tandis que quelque chose labourait son chemin à travers elles, nageant parmi elles, devenant de plus en plus frénétique à mesure que ça se rapprochait de Grecia… et puis enfin, il sut qu'elle pouvait voir ce que c'était lorsqu'elle hurla… _oh merde_… une seule chose faisait crier Grecia comme ça… et la demi seconde où il aperçut la peau d'une teinte jaune-mauve le confirma… la moitié supérieure de ce rôdeur qui pendait au piège était revenue en rampant !

L'arbalète cliqueta dans le dos de Daryl comme si le vent s'était mis à souffler férocement, et il aurait souhaité de tout cœur que ce soit à cause du vent, mais il n'y avait pas de brise. Il n'y avait que Daryl, se tenant là si anxieux et… et… effrayé, effrayé jusqu'à la moelle, et il en tremblait… et il ne faisait pas ce genre de truc, jamais de la vie… au moins, pas avant qu'il ne voie sa stupide fille à lui, restée en plan là-bas, toute seule, trop effrayée pour réfléchir, et un rôdeur sur le point de rompre avec elle pour lui pour de bon. Non… ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça… il n'allait pas permettre ça… y avait rien au monde qui allait lui enlever Grecia, ni Shane ni un rôdeur déchiré en deux non plus ! Et avec ça, Daryl se saisit au collet, arrêta de trembler, botta les fesses à la peur qui l'avait étranglé pendant la fraction de seconde que ça avait duré jusqu'à l'enterrer, et il prit son arbalète, prêt à charger vers là-bas et… et… putain… les pièges… les pièges pouvaient être n'importe où… et il serait d'aucune aide pour Grecia si sa tête se faisait éclater quand elle serait pendue à un arbre !

« Grecia ! » hurla Daryl, plus fort que tout, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle… juste hurler, essayer de lui apprendre ce qu'il aurait dû lui apprendre il y a bien longtemps, de la bonne façon, pas en fourrant un couteau dans sa main et en la poussant dans "le fossé" face à face avec un zombie. Mais Grecia ne lui répondit pas, ne pouvait pas l'entendre, criant et shootant le rôdeur à ses pieds, Daryl se sentant impuissant et lui criant encore, « non, ne le frappe pas ! Reste bien loin d'lui ! » Mais Grecia avait peur… elle venait juste d'arriver à un stade où peut-être elle aurait pu tirer sur un rôdeur à une certaine distance, mais en avoir un mutilé tentant de la saisir depuis le sol ? Merde… Daryl devait faire quelque chose, il n'allait pas juste rester là et la regarder se faire mordre ! Elle n'allait pas se faire mordre, bordel ! Il arma l'arbalète et la plaça sur son épaule, mais il ne pouvait rien voir avec toutes les feuilles jetées en l'air par les bras décrépits du rôdeur qu'il agitait en tout sens, les utilisant pour propulser son demi corps déchiré. A nouveau, Daryl fit un pas pour courir vers Grecia, mais les pièges… les putain de pièges… _fait chier bon Dieu_… qu'on lui donne un peu d'répit ! « Grecia ! » hurla-t-il encore. Mais elle était foutuement proche d'être aussi absente qu'elle ne l'avait été cette nuit-là où Merle l'avait trainée dans les bois et ça ne fit qu'exacerber la panique de Daryl. Mais il devait rester concentré; il devait faire en sorte que Grecia traverse cela !

Le rôdeur rampant était en train de s'approcher d'elle à présent, émettant un son hâve et désespéré; Daryl observa une main morte jaune-mauve sans peau voler vers l'extérieur et empoigner la cheville de Grecia, se tirant plus près grâce à la prise qu'il avait sur elle… _non… oh non ! Non, bordel _! « Tire dessus ! Tire ! » La voix de Daryl se brisa alors qu'il essayait de crier plus fort, mais Grecia ne pouvait pas l'entendre dans les affres de sa propre terreur. Il devait faire quelque chose, il le devait, ou sa stupide fille à lui serait mordue !

Le corps tout entier de Daryl fit une embardée vers l'avant, tous ses muscles tendus et chaque part de lui-même filant en avant, au diable les pièges… Grecia était seule, et elle n'était pas prête à faire face à ça par elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas encore gérer un rôdeur… mais elle aurait pu si Daryl n'avait pas – que tout ça aille se faire foutre – il courrait vers elle maintenant, ses yeux cherchant où la meilleure ouverture pour tirer était et non plus où des bouts de bois en forme d'encoche avaient pu être placés au sol, ça n'avait pas d'importance, Grecia importait, la sauver importait… ça avait une telle foutue importance que Daryl ne pouvait arrêter les mots dans sa tête ou les sentiments dans son cœur, peu importe à quel point il en était maintenant conscient. Cette fille stupide était à lui, et y avait aucun rôdeur qu'allait jamais y planter les dents !

Grecia continuait à crier, et continuait à shooter dans le cadavre, et c'était bien de voir qu'elle se battait, ne se tenant pas là pétrifiée de peur comme elle l'aurait fait avant, mais elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait un fusil dans les mains… pourquoi n'utilisait-elle pas son fusil ? Son foutu passé de top model… si seulement elle avait été quelqu'un qui avait plus l'habitude d'avoir une arme à feu, elle n'aurait pas oublié qu'elle avait son fusil alors ! Elle commençait à perdre la bataille, elle ne pouvait pas libérer sa jambe de la prise du cadavre, elle reculait lentement, essayant de s'enfuir, mais elle ne faisait que trainer le demi zombie avec elle, et Daryl ne pouvait pas arriver à elle suffisamment vite. « Allez, ma fille ! Le fusil ! Le fusil!» n'arrêtait pas de gueuler Daryl, espérant qu'elle l'entendrait, et puis qu'elle l'écouterait; elle était bien plus proche que lui et le tir lui appartenait… et puis ce ne fut plus le cas…

Comment cela arriva, Daryl n'en était pas sûr. Il avait vu Grecia faire un pas paniqué vers l'arrière, essayant de tirer d'un coup sec sa cheville hors de la main morte du rôdeur… mais elle avait perdu l'équilibre, tombant en arrière, la moitié supérieure du zombie gagnant un moyen de pression dès que son corps frappa le sol, le rôdeur tirant son torse brisé presque jusqu'au dessus des jambes de Grecia, une fraction de seconde avant que la combinaison de leur poids et de leur élan ne mette au défi l'abrupteté de la colline… et qu'ils ne dégringolent tous les deux au bas de celle-ci, hors de la vue de Daryl.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Un tout grand merci pour l'ajout dans tes favoris, pour l'alerte et pour le commentaire! Vraiment, tu me gâtes ces derniers jours! :) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Ça a un coup de coeur si énorme pour moi quand je l'ai lue en anglais que je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que les lecteurs francophones puissent en profiter aussi! Et je sais que je ne lui rends pas entièrement justice, alors dis-toi que si elle est chouette en français, elle est carrément extraordinaire en anglais!

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ta review! Et oui, c'est exactement ça, rien n'arrive de but en blanc dans cette fic. Graciella prépare toujours soigneusement le terrain en décrivant tous les méandres des moindres pensées de ses protagonistes. Et c'est ça qui en fait une fic un peu unique et différente de toute les autres. On est constamment dans le dialogue intérieur. Tout est tellement détaillé que ça en devient un peu proustien. Les passages avec Merle sont aussi toujours sympas dans cette histoire, et ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'il vient hanter son petit frère... Et pas d'inquiétude, les histoires avec Shane ne font que commencer! ;) Eh oui, toi, il te faut de l'inspiration, moi, il me faut de la motivation, espérons qu'on reste toutes les deux dans une bonne phase encore longtemps! :)


	13. Morsures de l'Amour

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr **GraciellaRed74** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire.

Avertissement:Ce chapitre n'a pas été "lu et approuvé" par GraciellaRed74 avant publication. Quand ce sera fait, il évident que je corrigerai ce chapitre en fonction de ses éventuelles remarques.

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

12. Morsures de l'Amour

Des feuilles et des feuilles et des branches et des pierres et des tronc d'arbres tout tournoyants par-dessus et autour d'elle, Grecia aussi dépourvue de contrôle qu'elle n'avait jamais craint qu'elle pouvait l'être, son corps volant au bas de la pente de la colline éloignée sans lumière au bout du tunnel, rien pour la protéger, rien pour arrêter sa chute, même pas capable de se rouler en boule et d'empêcher sa tête de se fracasser contre un rocher ou contre le tronc d'un arbre et tomber dans l'inconscience. Cette… chose se retenait toujours à ses jambes, l'avait attrapée au creux du genou maintenant, ses mains pourrissantes si fragiles, mais sa poigne si forte. Se rouler en boule et protéger sa tête et ses extrémités n'aurait que permis d'amener le rôdeur plus près de son corps, et elle ne voulait pas ça, elle ne pouvait pas permettre ça… mais quelle importance cela avait-il ? Elle était bonne pour mourir de toute façon… déjà plus sûre de ce qui étaient des branches la sondant et la perforant et faisant des trous dans ses vêtements et dans sa peau, et ce qui étaient des dents mortes et noircies du rôdeur qui l'avait revendiquée. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne survivrait pas à cette épidémie… elle ne faisait pas partie des forts comme Rick ou Andrea… ou Daryl…

Daryl… il avait sans doute perdu tout respect pour elle maintenant, se faire accrocher par une morsure et dégringoler de la colline niaient simplement tout ce que Grecia avait essayé si fort de prouver au sujet de changer ses aptitudes et son attitude. Elle avait fait quelque chose de véritablement stupide cette fois… et maintenant elle en payait finalement le prix… mon Dieu, qu'avait-elle cru qui était arrivé au torse de ce rôdeur pendant à l'arbre ? Avait-elle vraiment présumé que juste les pieds et le bas du torse avaient fait une balade dans "le fossé" et s'étaient fait piéger ? Elle aurait dû réfléchir, elle aurait dû être prête… elle aurait dû être là haut, au sommet de cette colline avec Daryl là maintenant, lui disant tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et comment elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre, peu importe à quel point ça l'aurait embarrassée de le dire, et peu importe quel était le risque qu'il la rejette et la haïsse pour tout ça. Au moins, il aurait su qu'elle le voulait, il aurait su que l'apparence de son corps la rendait folle, combien elle aimait la manière dont ses épaules ressortaient et lui donnait l'air d'être quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas emmerder, il aurait su combien elle avait rêvé d'être enveloppée dans ces bras bronzés et dénudés qui étaient gonflés des courbes harmonieuses de ses muscles épais, il aurait su qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui avant dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui l'avait attirée dans son existence simple, rude et primitive où seules les choses les plus basiques étaient importantes, et comment même lorsqu'il était le plus cruel, il lui avait toujours donné l'impression qu'elle était une de ces choses. Il prenait soin d'elle alors même qu'il la repoussait loin de lui, la jetant dans un monde duquel il n'avait jamais cessé de la protéger. Il aurait su qu'elle l'aimait; qu'il ait aimé ça ou qu'il l'ait détesté. Il l'aurait su avant que quelque chose comme… comme ça ne lui arrive.

Les pensées dans sa tête lui avaient donné une fausse impression de ralenti qui lui fut vite arrachée au moment où son corps frappa la solide masse d'un tronc d'arbre ou d'un rocher, c'était seulement distinguable en tant qu'énorme coup dans sa poitrine, le son vide d'une boite en carton écrasée faisant échos dans sa tête et tout son oxygène était parti, ses poumons aplatis d'un coup par l'impact. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit d'un halètement sec et hystérique, mais elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était elle ou les restants du rôdeur grimpant rapidement sur sa masse tournoyante et roulante avec détermination, prise après prise. Si elle n'était pas encore mordue, elle allait l'être bientôt… elle pouvait sentir les gaz fétides s'échappant de la bouche béante du zombie, ses doigts, des os enveloppés dans des tendons à l'apparence de cuir décoloré, étreignaient le col du vieux T-shirt qu'elle portait, son abominable visage violet blafard et ses yeux vitreux et jaunes scrutant les siens tandis qu'ils tourneboulaient vers le bas de la colline dans une étreinte infernale. Ça y était… elle ne serait plus elle-même au moment où ils toucheraient violemment le sol plat au-dessous… son joli visage qui lui avait obtenu la rare célébrité d'être instantanément connue par son prénom serait seulement arraché à son crâne pour être dévoré… c'était sombrement poétique et saisissant de pertinence considérant le fait que pendant si longtemps la seule chose qui ait eu de l'importance pour Grecia avait été son apparence… mais ce qui serait encore plus pertinent serait que ce soit Daryl, le seul homme duquel elle ait jamais été amoureuse, qui soit celui qui la protégerait éternellement en l'abattant.

Elle avait mal partout, et elle était étourdie, elle ne pouvait pas respirer, elle avait pensé encore que peut-être elle avait atteint le fond et elle était allongée à plat sur son dos meurtri, mais… oh, elle avait mal partout… elle n'était sûre d'où elle était… ou d'où était le rôdeur déchiré, mais Grecia avait décidé que même si elle était à présent mordue et que son destin était scellé, elle devait tirer sa révérence en se battant, elle devait essayer d'impressionner Daryl d'une modeste façon, le laisser garder ce souvenir d'elle. Elle serra le poing et avec toute la dernière once de sa force mourante, elle le balança aveuglément, réalisant que son corps était venu reposer contre le pied de la colline éloignée, et qu'elle était maintenant sur le point d'être déchiquetée et dévorée; elle sentit sa main frapper l'épaisseur de la partie supérieure d'un corps penché au-dessus d'elle, elle entendit le tissu de son T-shirt être déchiré et des ongles gratter la peau blanche de son ventre… ça y était, fini… ses yeux étaient en train de se fermer d'une manière qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher… mais avant qu'ils ne le fassent, la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut l'extrémité côté carreau d'une arbalète.

Partie 2

_Elle est mordue… elle est mordue…_ les mots tournaient et grésillaient dans l'esprit de Daryl comme un jeu de cartes qu'on battait, il ne pouvait pas plus les faire cesser qu'il ne pouvait arrêter son cœur de battre comme un marteau-piqueur dans sa poitrine… _elle est mordue_… Grecia était mordue… il n'arrivait pas à trouver où, mais il savait qu'elle l'était… la seule putain de chose qu'il avait été certain de pouvoir empêcher de se produire ici dehors, et il l'avait laissé se faire mordre…

Le demi rôdeur reposait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de Grecia, envoyé ad patres lorsqu'il avait pivoté et avait détourné le regard de là où il s'était tiré au-dessus d'elle pour se frayer un chemin erratique vers Daryl qui avait, à ce moment-là, placé un carreau dans sa putain de tête, puis l'avait attrapé par la peau jaune-mauve du cou et l'avait jeté de côté, Daryl s'effondrant à genoux et essayant d'arrêter de trembler pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. Grecia ne bougeait pas, ne respirait pas ni rien… elle était mordue… _elle s'en était allée_… comment pourrait-elle ne pas être mordue ? Cette putain de chose avait été partout sur elle, et il n'y avait rien eu que Daryl ait été capable de faire contre ça, à part se jeter bas de la colline après eux deux et prier qui que ce soit qui se tracassait encore d'eux, pour que, en quelque sorte, de n'importe quelle manière, l'inévitable ait été évité.

Il n'avait jamais bougé plus vite pour faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'il ne l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait tiré les jambes du pantalon de Grecia vers ses hanches, lui arrachant ses bottes et ses chaussettes, trouvant traces sanglantes et entailles après traces sanglantes et entailles, mais ce pour quoi que ses yeux la scrutaient, c'était pour chercher quoi que ce soit en forme de demi lune. Où étaient-elles ? Daryl savaient qu'elles devaient être quelque part; cette fille stupide était bien trop pâle pour ne pas qu'elles s'affichent sur sa peau comme le rond rouge sur le drapeau des Japs, mais il ne les voyaient pas… _bordel_… il passa à ses bras, les soulevant, les secouant, tirant sur sa peau pour être certain d'avoir regardé partout… elle était mordue… nom de Dieu, laissez-le juste trouver où pour qu'il arrête de se torturer avec l'espoir que peut-être, juste peut-être, Grecia allait bien. Il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait à des morsures sur ses bras, ni sur son visage, son cou, sa tête… où étaient-elles… elles devaient être quelque part… bordel, Daryl ne pouvait pas supporter ce tourment… si elle était mordue, si elle _s'en était allée_, s'il avait perdu cette fille stupide, alors pourquoi le putain d'univers ne le lui laisserait-il pas simplement savoir avant qu'il ne commence à nourrir l'espoir du contraire. Il pouvait résister à tout, presque rien ne pouvait le briser, et beaucoup de trucs avaient essayé de l'faire dans sa vie, mais s'il se laissait aller à penser pendant un instant que Grecia n'était pas mordue, qu'elle allait bien, qu'ils allaient s'en revenir du "fossé" ensemble aujourd'hui et s'endormir de part et d'autre de la table de la salle à manger ce soir, juste pour finalement trouver une trace sur sa foutue peau de porcelaine arrachée en une forme ovoïde sanglante, alors Daryl allait _s'en aller_ lui-même.

Il passa de ses bras à son corps, ses doigts tâtant les flancs de Grecia, pinçant dans son ventre et contre ses côtes, empoignant sa poitrine, l'inconvenance des endroits où ses mains la poignaient et la palpaient ne s'imprimant du tout pas dans son esprit frénétique… elle était mordue… il devait voir où, il devait savoir… il devait la voir toute entière avant de s'autoriser à commencer à croire que cette tragédie avait été évitée, que Grecia allait bien… qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux. Il rampa au-dessus de son corps, la chevauchant et il tira son Buck Knife de sa botte et releva brusquement le bord du T-shirt de Grecia, y pratiquant une incision en son centre comme il l'avait fait dans la carcasse pendante d'un cerf plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler, sachant que c'était la manière la plus rapide et la plus simple de l'ouvrir suffisamment pour voir à l'intérieur. Elle était mordue… il savait qu'elle devait être mordue… mais tout ce qu'il était en train de regarder c'était la peau sale et blanche de Grecia, les coups s'assombrissant dessus alors qu'il observait, mais aucune marque en forme de demi lune, pas d'ovales sanglants. Comment était-ce possible ? Son corps tremblait effroyablement, effrayé d'y croire, la saisissant par les épaules et la retournant brutalement sur son flanc pour pouvoir examiner son dos… mais il n'y avait rien d'autre là que davantage de coups… pas de peau déchirée… nulle part, pas par ce demi rôdeur. Grecia… sa fille plus stupide que stupide à lui allait bien.

L'inquiétude sadique jaillit hors de lui comme l'air hors d'un ballon se dégonflant, laissant Daryl un peu près aussi fort que ça, son corps s'effondrant sur la fondation de ses genoux; sa main glissa de l'épaule de Grecia et il la lâcha au sol, tombant en avant sur elle, mais se rattrapant à l'aide d'une de ses mains, l'arbalète glissant de ses épaules vers le visage sale et éraflé de Grecia… et à ce moment, juste à ce moment, minuscule comme tout, elle hoqueta… et de nulle part, elle le frappa dans les côtes, fort. _Merde_… elle était en train de bouger ! Et pas que de bouger, mais elle était en train de se battre avec tout ce qui lui restait… de se battre !

« Greesh ! » cria Daryl, se penchant à seulement quatre ou cinq centimètres de son visage, essayant à dessein de la surprendre, espérant qu'elle le frapperait encore ou s'assoirait, ou quelque chose… n'importe quoi qui lui montrerait que vraiment elle allait bien, qu'elle avait évité d'être mordue et qu'elle avait survécu à la chute. « Grecia ! » pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas? Ne l'entendait-elle pas ? Nom de Dieu… il y avait un restant de panique nageant dans ses nerfs, mais à présent ça se réchauffait et ça se transformait en la colère dont il avait plus l'habitude et qu'il savait comment contrôler. « T'as intérêt à répondre quand j't'appelle, ma fille ! » hurla-t-il à nouveau, attrapant ses deux épaules osseuses et la secouant comme il avait voulu le faire en de maintes précédentes occasions.

Et alors, ses yeux bleu clair s'ouvrirent d'un coup, grands et lumineux parmi les égratignures et les éraflures et les endroits gonflés de marques noires et bleues qui obscurcissaient son visage. Elle était hébétée mais regardait autour d'elle, sa tête dodelinant d'un côté à l'autre dans les feuilles jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle ne se remette droite et qu'elle ne regarde Daryl droit dans les yeux. Il observa une image miniature de lui-même dans le reflet de ses pupilles vitreuses tandis qu'elles commençaient à lentement se plisser et se focaliser sur lui… elle le voyait, il savait qu'elle le voyait, mais avant que Daryl ne puisse sourire, ou jurer ou quoi qu'il soit sur le point de faire, Grecia prit une grande bouffée d'air et la laissa ressortir en un cri qui lui heurta les tympans si violemment à cette courte distance que cela poussa Daryl à se rasseoir instantanément, et quand il le fit, elle se retira précipitamment d'où elle était sous lui, se poussant vers l'arrière comme si elle avait peur de lui, le regardant comme… comme… ouais, elle le regardait, elle ne l'avait pas confondu avec le rôdeur avec lequel elle avait bataillé tout au long de sa chute vers le bas de la colline… non, elle n'avait pas peur de lui… elle avait peur pour lui ! Cette fille stupide… cette pauvre fille stupide, pleine de bonnes intentions mal placées. Daryl n'était pas le seul qui avait été sûr à mort qu'elle avait été mordue… Grecia en avait été sûre elle-même… et maintenant réveillée, elle pensait qu'elle s'était transformée !

« Tout va bien, » lui disait Daryl, mais il était toujours en train de hurler sur elle, tout en lui bouillonnant de soulagement, de colère envers toute cette situation et de sympathie, ce qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié ressentir pour qui que ce soit… mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer, et ne l'avait jamais imaginé avant, l'horreur que pouvait ressentir quelqu'un qui pensait qu'il était devenu un rôdeur. Elle était nouvelle, celle-là… et c'était terrible… mais genre un peu, oserait-il l'avouer, un peu drôle. Mais le comique s'évapora bientôt en une fine brume plus il voyait à quel point Grecia était terrifiée, d'elle-même, et de ce qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait lui infliger. Elle continuait à s'écarter de lui, ramassant des morceaux de bois à présent et les jetant sur lui pour l'éloigner, un air fou et agonisant sur le visage, ses grands yeux bleus posés sur l'arbalète de Daryl, le suppliant pour un carreau dans son cerveau alors qu'elle continuait à pousser son corps en ruines loin de lui, et qu'il essayait de s'approcher d'elle.

Il vint soudain à l'esprit de Daryl qu'elle pouvait véritablement être blessée, qu'elle ne devrait probablement pas s'asseoir et qu'elle ne devrait sûrement pas se déplacer tant qu'il n'aurait pas examiné les blessures qu'elle avait, mais comment pouvait-il faire cela avec elle se jetant loin de lui, essayant de le protéger de quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas ? Elle tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds et de courir loin de lui, mais elle tomba, elle ne parvenait pas à se mettre sur ses jambes, et ça le tracassait beaucoup maintenant… il devait lui faire comprendre, il devait lui faire voir ce qu'elle n'était pas. « Grecie, écoute-moi, bon sang ! » lui supplia-t-il, toujours criant tandis qu'elle continuait à se débattre pour s'éloigner. « Calme-toi ! Ton cœur bat ! Tu respires ! Sens-le ! Tu serais déjà sur moi si t'étais l'un d'eux! T'es vivante, Grecia! Je te jure sur ma tête que t'es vivante ! »

Mais exactement de la même manière que ses mots n'avaient pas pu briser la terreur de Grecia quand ce demi rôdeur l'avait saisie au-dessus de la colline, elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'entendre maintenant. Bon sang ! C'était censé être fini maintenant, elle était censée le regarder avec ce sourire stupide qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle savait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de bien et lui dire quelque chose de tout aussi stupide genre, « Ouf ! Il s'en est fallu de peu ! » Elle n'était pas censée être en train d'essayer de le sauver en s'écartant de lui autant qu'elle le pouvait, trainant des jambes cassées ou un bassin brisé ou une importante commotion à travers le foutu sol ! Elle était vivante ! Cette fille stupide était vivante… _cette fille à lui_… il avait été certain qu'il l'avait perdue, certain qu'il lui avait failli, il avait caché soigneusement son cœur sous la noirceur de l'avoir perdue pour que, s'il l'avait vraiment perdue, le deuil, plus sombre que la nuit noire et plus froid que la mort, qui l'aurait englouti n'aurait pas été capable de le trouver.

Mais il ne l'avait pas perdue… Grecia était vivante… il devait lui monter ça… _elle était sa copine à lui… elle était vivante… elle était sa copine… il devait lui montrer… elle était vivante_; les mots commençaient à faire écho dans la tête de Daryl comme une litanie primitive, le remplissant des rayons d'une vive lumière invisible qui s'enroulaient autour de son cœur et qui modifiaient cette satanée chose comme jamais auparavant. Il battait d'une telle force et d'une telle vérité que Daryl était près d'éclater d'un sentiment si densément extatique et même plus dangereux lorsqu'il était laissé libre en Daryl, le rendant soudainement si attentif et conscient de tout ce qu'il pouvait voir du corps mince de Grecia, la peau blanche, sale, meurtrie et lacérée qui était toujours si douce et parfaite sous toute la crasse, la façon dont elle tremblait, ses côtes visible à chaque respiration irrégulière qu'elle prenait, ses seins magnifiques et pleins se soulevant et s'abaissant avec le battement frénétique de son cœur… elle était belle… belle et elle avait lutté contre ce demi rôdeur jusqu'à la toute fin… _sa copine… elle était vivante… il devait lui montrer… lui montrer… sa copine… sa copine…_ il _s'en serait allé_ s'il l'avait perdue, il l'aimait tellement fort… _il l'aimait… lui montrer… lui montrer_…

Un sentiment neuf et subit de désir le submergea, chaleur brûlante dans le sang de Daryl; une légère couche de sueur se moula sur ses bras, son cou et son visage, picotant toutes les coupures et les entailles sur sa propre peau, tandis que Daryl se sentait se précipiter sur Grecia. Elle cria à nouveau et essaya de s'éloigner autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais il était plus grand, plus fort, plus rapide, et il se pencha juste devant sa silhouette paniquée, l'empoignant par son biceps déchiré et égratigné et la tenant fermement alors qu'elle essayait de lui donner des coups de pieds pour l'écarter d'elle, renversant sa tête, et ses dents, aussi éloignés de lui qu'elle le pouvait… et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui prit, mais Daryl tendit la main vers elle, attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux parsemés de feuilles et dont la couleur s'effaçait, il attira son visage à lui… et il l'embrassa… sa bouche sur la sienne dure et serrée, la poussant dans le baiser et la maintenant juste là pendant que ses lèvres bougeaient sur celles de Grecia d'une façon qui était puissante, et pourtant douce, ne laissant aucune de ses luttes le dissuader, la maintenant juste là, l'embrassant, lui montrant _qu'elle était vivante_, qu'il pouvait l'embrasser sans la moindre crainte d'une attaque… lui montrant qu'elle était _sa copine_…

Daryl était en train de perdre contact avec le monde, les bois, les pièges, les rôdeurs, tout ce putain de… tout, s'évanouissant autour de lui. La seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir à présent c'était Grecia, la manière dont son corps mollissait contre le sien, sa terreur et sa lutte pour ne pas le déchiqueter de la manière dont elle avait cru qu'elle le ferait débarrassant son être pour être remplacé par le désir d'être plus proche de lui, ses bras égratignés qui avaient auparavant tenté de le repousser en sécurité trouvaient maintenant sa nuque et s'y enroulaient, ses cils papillonnaient contre les siens alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, se laissant être serrée par lui d'une manière bien différente qu'avant. Il était en train de flotter… ou de se noyer… il n'était pas sûr, il était submergé par un déluge de félicité de l'avoir comme cela autour de lui, le voulant autant qu'il la voulait et désirant s'approcher d'elle, pousser son corps encore plus près contre le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en elle… profondément et entièrement, les unissant d'une manière qui était infrangible.

La main de Daryl glissa de la mèche de cheveux dans laquelle elle s'était emmêlée, l'autre la rejoignant au milieu des omoplates de Grecia pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes juste assez longtemps pour prendre une brève inspiration, Grecia était si accro à la chaleur et à l'attouchement qu'elle ne voulait laisser cela prendre fin, et elle commença immédiatement à frotter sa lèvre inférieure contre les poils hérissés de sa moustache jusqu'à ce que Daryl ne se pousse contre elle à nouveau, attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et la suçant gentiment, remarquant un léger goût de sang depuis l'endroit où l'un d'eux saignait, mais le goût métallique ne fit que les souder ensemble dans sa bouche et dans son cœur, et il en voulait plus. Ce désir grandissait, atteignant un endroit plus bas en lui, de plus en plus bas, l'émoi s'installant profondément et sa chaleur taquine ébouriffant son entre-jambe, le faisant grogner depuis sa gorge et le rendant plus frustre et plus audacieux dans la manière dont il maintenait à lui le corps parfait de Grecia. La pointe de sa langue s'avança, recherchant désespérément la sacralité de ce qui reposait au-delà des lèvres de Grecia, et une de ses mains glissa vers le bas de son dos, sous son T-shirt, contre sa peau sale… sa peau sale… presque toute sa peau sale était contre lui, comme si ses vêtements n'étaient plus là… son T-shirt, il l'avait déchiré avec son couteau… cette stupide Grecia était tombée de la colline avec un demi rôdeur et il avait pensé qu'elle était mor–

Daryl revint à lui comme si un coup de révolver avait été tiré à côté de son oreille. _Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait_ ? Bordel de Dieu ! Il se bougea si vite et si furieusement, que Daryl ne se sentit même pas se dégager de Grecia, il savait juste qu'il l'avait fait, il s'arracha d'elle comme si elle s'était vraiment transformée. _Non… non, non, non, non_… ce qu'il s'était senti faire… ce qu'il l'avait senti faire en retour… ça n'était pas vraiment arrivé… c'était pas arrivé… ça n'arrivait pas… il ne ferait jamais ça… mais il l'avait fait, et Daryl savait qu'il l'avait fait avec autant de certitude qu'il savait qu'il regardait Grecia agenouillée là, choquée, confuse et aussi essoufflée qu'il ne l'était, juste quelques centimètres devant lui. Quel super bordel ! Et mon Dieu… son T-shirt… il avait fait du beau boulot en le découpant, parfait… rien ne restait entre eux deux à part sa sueur et sa chemise imbibée de sang et le foutu soutien-gorge de Grecia ! Génial ! Juste merveilleux ! Dieu le haïssait… ouais, Dieu, et Bouddha, et Allah et absolument chaque autre putain de déité à laquelle un connard ou l'autre du trou d'cul du monde croyait, devait vraiment foutrement le haïr ! Pourquoi diable Daryl avait-il fait ça ? Plus important, comment allait-il se tirer d'affaire après l'avoir fait ?

Grecia lui retournait son regard; tous les deux se dévisageant l'un l'autre comme si l'un venait juste de prendre son élan et s'était jeté sur l'autre. L'esprit de Grecia n'avait pas encore vraiment assimilé tout ça, elle était, d'après ce qu'elle en savait toujours, revenue d'entre les morts… et Daryl espérait qu'elle continuerait précisément à croire ça un peu plus longtemps, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse penser à comment reprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Mais, pour la toute première fois, le franc était en train de tomber dans le cerveau de cette stupide Grecia à une vitesse alarmante… ses yeux l'examinant, regardant tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de lui, ses doigts bougeant lentement vers ses lèvres et les touchant légèrement comme si le baiser de Daryl s'était attardé sur elles… _merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_ Elle savait ! Elle savait tout ! Enfin, presque tout… son autre main s'était déplacée pour étreindre timidement son ventre, et quand elle le fit, elle remarqua ce qui était arrivé à son T-shirt, et elle avait les yeux baissés dessus, un peu genre nerveuse… ce qui était bien, ça donnait à Daryl assez de temps pour dépatouiller ce merdier, et au moment où Grecia le regarda à nouveau, ses yeux étaient remplis de questions… mais son regard toujours vitreux s'attardait sur sa bouche, voulant la sentir encore contre la sienne, Daryl sut exactement quoi faire. La plaquer, putain, comme il l'avait prévu depuis tout l'temps !

« Écoute, » Daryl entendit et sentit le mot quitter sa bouche, sa voix plus gutturale et sa gorge plus serrée qu'il ne s'y était attendu, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il continua juste l'attaque… il avait un speech prévu et tout, bon sang ! Il allait le faire ! Il regarda cette stupide Grecia dans les yeux, ignorant le sentiment vaporeux qui voulait l'envahir sournoisement et les pousser à s'aspirer le visage à nouveau. C'était fort pourtant… vraiment fort… mais Daryl était plus fort, bon Dieu ! _Parle, gros crétin ! Parle !_ « Des trucs arrivent, et quand l'monde part en couille, y a personne qui peut s'attendre à c'que la plupart de ces trucs arrivent, alors j'dis pas qu'tout est d'ta faute. Mais j'dis qu'nous deux, toi et moi, on veut pas la même chose là. J'veux pas t'faire de mal ou quoi, sérieux, j'veux pas; dans l'monde d'avant, n'importe quel homme aurait été flatté qu'tu r'ssentes ça pour lui, mais pas moi, tu piges ? J'veux pas d'ça, ça arrivera pas, alors faut qu'tu t'en r'mettes ou faut qu'tu t'éloignes de moi et qu'tu restes loin ! Compris ? »

Voilà; malgré le grand chamboulement de ses sens que ce baiser avait été, les mots étaient plutôt bien sortis, et il avait même réussi à ne pas avoir l'air méchant et désagréable tandis qu'il les avait prononcés à son intention. Il avait été aussi ferme que lorsqu'il s'était entrainé à l'être dans sa tête la nuit d'avant; Carol avait dit d'être direct et d'être clair, et il l'était… Daryl avait fait tout ce qu'il était censé faire et avait dit tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire… tout reposait sur Grecia à présent… si elle pleurait, ben, alors elle pleurerait… elle devrait l'accepter, parce que Daryl avait été honnête avec elle, lui avait tout ce qu'il ressentait, et elle ne pouvait pas exiger de lui plus que ça.

Mais, hé, cette fille stupide prenait les choses plutôt bien en fait… Daryl l'observait de près, il la scrutait, genre, au cas où elle s'effondrerait sur lui… mais Grecia allait bien… ouais, de quoi il se tracassait ? Elle allait bien… mieux que bien… attends… c'était quoi cette ombre de sourire qui venait juste de contracter ses lèvres ? Pourquoi souriait-elle comme s'il lui avait dit quelque chose d'adorable ? Elle n'aurait pas dû être en train de le regarder comme ça… quelque chose n'allait pas ! Et puis à son grand désarroi, Daryl se rendit compte qu'en fait il ne lui avait encore rien dit… il s'était contenté de la regarder dans les yeux avec les mots volant dans sa tête, emprisonnés là, ayant l'air doux et bien régentés, mais ne s'évadant pas là où cette stupide Grecia pouvait les entendre ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi ? Maintenant Daryl était en colère… au bout du dernier des rouleaux… il ne pouvait plus faire ça, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas s'être montré à cette réunion avec Rick pour discuter de l'enrôlement de Grecia dans les Forces Défensives près de trois mois auparavant… mais il l'avait fait… exactement comme il avait embrassé Grecia… cette stupide, stupide, stupide Grecia… _sa copine_… et avec cette pensée insidieuse, Daryl sentit l'entièreté de ces dernières semaines exploser en lui, une vague d'énergie frénétique et blasphématoire ouvrant sa bouche et en expulsant les mots, « Y a rien entre Carol et moi ! »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire et surtout pour ton intéressante réflexion au sujet du flou syntaxique de la plupart des phrases... Les phrases sont déjà extrêmement alambiquées en anglais. Et quand on lit le texte original, on se trouve confronté au problème que tu as évoqué. Et je tiens à préciser que ça ne vient pas de moi ou de ma maitrise approximative de la langue anglaise; les lectrices anglophones, avec qui j'ai souvent discuté, ressentent la même confusion. J'essaie donc que le lecteur francophone ait les mêmes sensations à la lecture de la traduction que le lecteur anglophone à la lecture de la VO. Ceci étant dit, j'essaie de désambiguïser au maximum, notamment grâce aux accords grammaticaux (par exemple, une adjectif au féminin qui ne peut se rapporter qu'à nom féminin même si ce dernier se trouve trois lignes plus haut). Pour ça, je fais toujours ma relecture un jour ou deux après la traduction, pour ne plus trop avoir le texte original en tête et m'assurer que la version française est compréhensible. Si ambiguïté il y a, alors c'est qu'elle existait déjà en anglais. Tout cela est donc volontaire et a pour but de respecter autant que possible les effets stylistiques que GraciellaRed74 a mis dans son texte. Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça répond un peu à tes interrogations. Et encore désolée pour le tourment dans lequel t'a placé la fin du chapitre précédent! ;) J'espère que celui-ci est à la hauteur de tes attentes!

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour le commentaire! Et si tu as aimé le chapitre 11, je suis sûre que celui-ci t'a encore davantage plu! Après tout, c'est la scène qu'on attendait tous impatiemment, non? :) Mais ne crions pas victoire trop vite, après tout c'est toujours bien de Daryl dont il s'agit...

**Point de Suture:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review (et bien sûr que si tu es douée pour les écrire, voyons!) Si dans le dernier chapitre sa peur pousse Daryl à s'avouer (un peu) qu'il veut Grecia, ici, il passe carrément à l'action, enfin! J'espère que tu as aimé en tout cas! Et que tu trouves toujours Daryl aussi... Daryl! Et c'est vrai que c'est sympa "d'être" dans sa tête et de suivre en direct le grand déferlement de sentiments...

**Saphira15:** Un grand merci pour ton commentaire! C'est vrai qu'ils sont involontairement drôles ces deux-là! Mais les pauvres quand même, surtout qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines...

**Grinner:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bienvenue dans la toute petite famille des lecteurs francophones du fandom TWD! Je suis très heureuse que tu aies pris le temps de commenter, surtout si c'est quelque chose que tu ne fais habituellement pas. Et c'est que recevoir une review ou voir qu'on a été ajouté dans les favoris d'un lecteur, c'est comme avoir un petit chocolat avec son café! Alors c'est normal de dire merci je trouve. Comme je l'ai dit à Bloody-Lolita1990, ce flot un peu (beaucoup) chaotique de pensées est un effet stylistique voulu par l'auteur. C'est vrai que c'est très déstabilisant (mais si on était vraiment dans la tête de quelqu'un, je suis sûre qu'on serait bien plus déstabilisé encore), mais, comme tu l'as dit, on s'y habitue, même s'il faut parfois relire plusieurs fois certaines phrases. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Grecia, cette fille stupide et craignos, est en fin de compte incroyablement attachante. On voudrait la tirer hors de l'écran de notre ordinateur pour la prendre dans nos bras et lui dire "allez, ça va aller"! J'espère enfin que ce chapitre à répondu à tes attentes (qui devaient être incroyablement hautes si tu as été lire l'original avant)...


	14. Unis

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr **GraciellaRed74** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire.

Avertissement:Ce chapitre n'a pas été "lu et approuvé" par GraciellaRed74 avant publication. Quand ce sera fait, il évident que je corrigerai ce chapitre en fonction de ses éventuelles remarques.

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

13. Unis

Daryl l'avait embrassée… son corps aussi dur et compact qu'elle avait toujours imaginé qu'il serait, il était comme un chaud, suant et haletant bloc de granit impénétrable, la ravissant de ses bras alourdis de muscles qui se verrouillaient autour d'elle et la serraient si étroitement que Grecia avait senti son échine se courber et son corps s'abandonner et se briser contre sa silhouette ferme de la plus plaisante des manières. Et sa bouche… il n'y avait pas eu de réel technique, plus comme un adolescent angoissé tâtonnant dans le noir de ses désirs les plus secrets, mais l'état brut de cela en faisait aussi le baiser le plus authentique, agressif et passionné que Grecia n'ait jamais ressenti auparavant. Daryl avait le gout de quelque chose que Grecia ne pouvait nommer; elle avait seulement pu le sentir, sa bouche remplie de la manière dont le vent faisait bruisser les arbres de la forêt, une abondance d'empreintes imprimées sur ses lèvres. Embrasser Daryl avait été comme se jeter entre deux véhicules sur le point d'entrer en collision; les énergies venant de partout s'étaient ruées sur elle, grimpant hors de lui et partout sur elle, les unissant en une sorte de paix calme et planante juste avant que ça ne les jette violemment l'un contre l'autre. Mais quelques instants après l'impact, c'était fini… elle n'était plus dans ses bras, ni Daryl dans les siens, mais ce morceau de lui que Grecia avait senti entrer en elle quelques jours auparavant dans "le fossé" quand il l'avait sauvée de ce rôdeur, se gonfla, entra en érection, prit la forme d'un crochet et s'empêtra comme un carreau armé dans une arbalète. Daryl n'était plus simplement en elle à présent… Grecia était autant une part de lui qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression de le souhaiter… et _Daryl _ne voulait pas rester ici dans la maison, couché dans un lit !

« Elle s'est cogné la tête ? » Les questions d'Hershel à Daryl tournaient et rejouaient encore dans la tête de Grecia même si cette vieille et gentille âme l'avait laissée se reposer… ben, elle n'était plus sûre depuis combien de temps maintenant. Elle se rappelait simplement avoir essayé de regarder Hershel, essayé de se focaliser sur lui et de lui dire qu'elle allait bien, mais Hershel n'avait pas arrêté d'apparaître soudainement devant elle et de disparaître à nouveau derrière un grand halo de lumière… qui, Grecia le comprenait maintenant, avait été un instrument médical que le bon docteur avait allumé dans ses yeux.

« Elle… chais pas… examine partout… elle s'est cognée partout. » Daryl s'était tenu derrière Grecia et, bien qu'elle n'ait pas pu le voir, elle savait qu'elle avait été pensif et tendu, incapable de rester composé aussi strictement qu'il ne l'était à chaque fois que quelque chose explosait, lui-même inclus. Cela plaça une vieille image de lui dans l'esprit de Grecia, une du Daryl que tout le monde avait connu à l'époque où son grand frère était toujours dans les parages. Ce Daryl-là avait été en colère, mais écorché et timide, évitant tout le monde sauf son affreux grand frère et avait toujours, toujours eu cette arbalète sur l'épaule comme s'il avait été prêt à ce que tout le monde et n'importe qui au camp d'Atlanta ne lui fasse du mal. Ce Daryl-là avait été tout aussi fort et capable que le Daryl qu'elle connaissait et aimait à présent, mais cet ancien Daryl avait aussi été effrayé… coincé par son frère et par quoi que son frère disait, et si, lors des rares occurrences où quelqu'un parlait à Daryl loin de Merle, ou si l'ancien Daryl souhaitait être entendu, il faisait toujours ça, genre il baissait les épaules et puis il enfonçait sa tête avant de parler, comme s'il essayait de passer en douce à côté d'une chose sans se faire frapper par elle. Il le faisait encore alors qu'il se tenait gêné dans l'embrasure de la porte et observait Hershel l'examiner, Grecia savait bien qu'il le faisait. De quoi Daryl avait-il peur maintenant ? Elle allait bien… Daryl l'avait embrassée, et ça avait tout arrangé d'une manière à laquelle elle ne s'était elle-même jamais attendue.

Ce grand halo de lumière brilla encore dans ses yeux juste au moment où elle essayait de tourner la tête et de parler à Daryl… mais Grecia ne pouvait pas bouger… réalisant qu'elle n'était assise que parce que Hershel la retenait par les épaules. « On dirait qu'elle a une commotion; si y avait pas eu ça, je lui aurait donné un sédatif pour l'aider à se reposer et pour atténuer la douleur qu'elle doit sûrement ressentir, mais c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire avec un traumatisme crânien. » Le halo de lumière s'écarta à nouveau; le gentil visage à l'air judicieux de Hershel le remplaçant. « Je vais demander à Maggie de la nettoyer; cependant ce dont la fille a le plus besoin maintenant, c'est de se reposer. On verra comment elle va demain, mais je pense qu'elle sera out pour un jour ou deux. »

_Un jour ou deux _? Grecia essayait de se lever à présent, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Elle allait bien ! Il fallait juste que son pied trouve où le sol était parti, et elle allait sortir d'ici ! Elle n'allait pas abandonner Daryl ! Pas maintenant ! Et pas juste parce qu'il l'avait embrassée… mais parce qu'elle avait survécu à l'attaque la plus serrée et la plus effrayante qu'elle n'ait jamais endurée, et Daryl avait été précisément là pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin; Grecia sentait plus que jamais qu'ils formaient une équipe, étaient partenaires; qu'ils étaient deux choses qui assuraient les arrières de chacun et ne laissaient jamais l'autre seul. Elle n'allait pas abandonner son équipe, bon sang ! Elle n'allait pas laisser Daryl seul là dehors dans "le fossé"! Il fallait juste qu'elle se lève… _se lève… se lève…_

Et puis elle se réveilla, ici sur le lit auquel Hershel avait renoncé au profit de Rick et Lori, enroulée dans des draps blancs et purs qui sentaient vaguement la marque générique de poudre à lessiver que Glenn et Maggie avaient pillé au village il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Dans ce qui semblait une autre vie maintenant, Grecia avait toujours aimé que son lit soit aussi fastueux que possible, elle rendait Sancho fou avec tous les coussins à froufrous et à fanfreluches et les édredons bouffants desquels elle paraît leur immense lit californien. Mais ce maigre petit lit double avec des draps blancs et mornes et son couvre-lit fait main plein de couleurs flashy et mal accordées et de morceaux de tissus, tout cela semblait trop sophistiqué à présent. C'était si incongru en regard du bouleversement occasionné par un demi corps cannibale la chevauchant jusqu'au bas d'une colline jonchée d'arbres et de rochers. Rien de tout cela ne faisait allusion à l'enfer auquel Grecia avait survécu aujourd'hui. Les lits et les couvertures et les odeurs fleuries n'étaient pas l'endroit où Grecia voulait être maintenant; Daryl était là dehors, investiguant seul les pièges dans "le fossé"… et elle n'allait pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça !

Oh, mais tout était douloureux… et elle était si étourdie. Grecia ne s'était jamais trop essayée aux drogues… peut-être quelque chose emprunté à la prescription de quelqu'un d'autre çà et là, mais elle n'avait jamais eu pour habitude d'écraser des pilules et de les sniffer pour qu'une grande explosion immédiate d'euphorie la frappe et l'emmène ailleurs… simplement parfois, quand sa vie stupide, qu'elle avait autrefois décrite comme étant _trépidante_, tombait sur son joli petit cul, alors oui, peut-être se reposait-elle sur le Valium, qu'il soit à elle ou non. Mais elle n'avait jamais "plané", n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça faisait… jusqu'à maintenant… Daryl lui courait dans les veines comme de la méthamphétamine, pompant si fort dans son cœur que ça l'étourdissait. Elle savait c'était qu'être étourdie, Grecia s'était évanouie de nombreuses fois auparavant, souvent pour n'avoir pas mangé pendant quelques jours, l'étourdissement qui venait juste avant que ça n'arrive lui était familier, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire s'être jamais sentie enivrée… jusqu'à maintenant.

C'était nouveau pour elle… être consciente, mais ne pas vraiment avoir le total contrôle sur ce qu'elle essayait de faire ou de penser, comme si en fait elle s'asseyait et se regardait dans sa stupide émission TV par opposition au fait d'être celle dans l'émission. Elle ne s'était jamais non plus cogné la tête et n'avait jamais été ballottée avec avec un corps de mort-vivant affamé et contagieux essayant de la déchiqueter en petits morceaux, ça devait donc expliquer largement pourquoi elle était là et pourquoi elle avait tant de difficulté à essayer de s'asseoir et de se mettre à nouveau sur pied. Mais Daryl la consumait, la tirait vers le haut et la poussait en avant vers le bord du lit.

Il fut un temps qui avait l'air d'être il y a si longtemps maintenant, où elle serait restée couchée là, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et baissant les bras après avoir traversé une journée comme aujourd'hui… c'était ce que Grecia avait appris à faire, elle avait toujours été douée pour piquer des crises, savait comment se présenter comme un pauvre petit papillon, exploité et éploré, brûlé par la lumière. Il n'y avait jamais eu de moment plus parfait pour vraiment commencer à jouer cette carte-là que maintenant… mais elle ne le faisait pas… loin de là. Mais bon sang… elle avait mal partout… partout… et la pièce tournoyait de plus en plus vite, plus elle essayait de bouger… mais si elle pouvait bouger, alors elle pouvait se lever. Si elle pouvait se lever, alors elle pouvait marcher. Et si elle pouvait marcher, alors elle allait directement retourner là dehors finir sa patrouille avec Daryl ! _Elle n'allait pas le laisser seul_…

La douleur était terrible, peu importe que ce soient ses bras ou ses jambes que Grecia bougeait, elle se réverbérait et lui donnait l'impression que l'entièreté de son torse et de son dos était des doigts coincés dans une portière de voiture. Ça aurait pu être la douleur seule qui rendait son esprit si brumeux… c'est ainsi qu'elle avait toujours rêvé que son premier baiser avec Daryl rendrait son esprit de toute façon, brumeux. Mais ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce rêve; ce rêve avait été sot, enfantin… faible. Tout comme le fait de se dire qu'il y aurait même jamais un baiser entre elle et Daryl… mais ça avait été le cas… mon Dieu oui, ça avait été le cas !

Ça n'aurait pas pu se passer d'une autre manière non plus. Daryl l'avait embrassée exactement quand elle avait été sûre d'avoir été mordue et d'être revenue sous la forme d'un rôdeur ? Il avait fait ça ? Daryl avait choisi ce moment-là pour baisser l'impénétrable garde _Dixon_ ? Ouais… bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait; une chose de laquelle Daryl n'avait pas peur, c'était les rôdeurs, alors Grecia pensant simplement qu'elle était devenue l'un d'eux avait requis une sorte particulière de claque à l'arrière de la tête. Ce baiser s'était déroulé à _leur_ façon… dans _leur_ fossé… tout cela faisait partie d'_eux_. Elle devait retourner là dehors… _elle n'allait pas laisser Daryl seul là dehors_… ce n'était pas _leur_ façon de faire. Un connard semait sournoisement des pièges dans la parcelle de territoire qui appartenait à Daryl… et à elle… et Grecia n'allait pas le supporter plus que ne le faisait Daryl, bon sang !

Ce fut au petit bonheur la chance qu'elle se mit sur ses pieds, sortit de la chambre et parvint au couloir. Elle s'accrocha à l'extérieur du chambranle de la porte de la chambre pendant un instant, attendant pour que le couloir, pour que la maison tout entière, se stabilise et cesse de vaciller comme elle semblait le faire. Lors des défilés de mode, Grecia avait toujours exsudé d'une grâce que la plupart des mannequins ne possèderaient jamais, mais là maintenant, elle était lente et manquait de coordination, ses jambes et ses pieds clopinaient dans des directions qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu prendre, ses pieds s'élevant et s'effondrant sur le plancher comme si elle portait des chaussures de clown, chaque atterrissage claquant était comme un feu qui remontait ses jambes avec fracas et crépitait dans les coups si si profonds de sa cage thoracique endolorie. Mais Grecia ne faisait pas attention à ça, plus énervée contre elle-même et contre son corps pour être si peu fiables; Daryl était seul là dehors, bon sang de bon Dieu ! Elle avait interrompu leur patrouille avec son stupide accident ce matin, à un moment qui n'aurait pas pu être plus crucial. Elle devait aller là dehors avec lui !

Ça sembla prendre des heures, mais finalement la cage d'escaliers surgit au premier plan, comme une montagne impossible devant elle. Elle avait espéré regagner plus de contrôle d'elle-même après avoir fait quelques pas dans le couloir, mais elle commençait à réaliser que le plus gros des ses problèmes de coordination découlaient non seulement de la douleur et de la fatigue de son corps, mais aussi du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas redresser la tête. Ça lui faisait bien trop mal de lever la tête, la commotion qu'avait, se souvenait-elle vaguement, diagnostiqué Hershel, se faisait sentir avec cœur; sa tête martelait, sa vision était floue et son étourdissement était incessant. Elle avait navigué de la chambre jusqu'aux escaliers en regardant seulement par terre… elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait finir sa patrouille, ou si elle serait d'une grande aide… mais hey, si elle ne pouvait que regarder par terre, alors elle était sûre de voir une branche en forme d'encoche qui aurait été placée sur le sol ! Ça n'allait pas être la patrouille la plus facile qu'elle n'ait jamais faite, mais Grecia allait y aller… elle allait aller là dehors, avec Daryl.

« Grecia ! Qu'est-ce que–» Lori apparut de nulle part au pied de la cage d'escaliers, Grecia incapable de lever la tête et de vraiment la regarder, mais c'était facile de dire à la voix de Lori qu'elle n'était pas très contente de voir Grecia debout et vagabondant si tôt. « Tomber de la colline, ce n'était pas assez pour toi aujourd'hui ? Tu essaies en plus de te briser la nuque dans les escaliers ? »

Grecia essaya de secouer la tête, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée quand ses temps se mirent à marteler comme un tambour dans sa tête. « Je vais bien, » parvint-elle à marmonner, mais c'était trop tard, le bras de Lori était déjà en train d'encercler ses épaules et de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans sa descente des marches. « J'irai bien une fois que je serai dehors, laisse-moi juste– »

« Où ça dehors ? » demanda Lori comme si Grecia était une vilaine petite gamine blâmant pour quelque chose son ami imaginaire, mais le bruit de la porte d'entrée grinçant en s'ouvrant comme à son habitude détourna l'attention de Grecia… Daryl était-il de retour ? _Oh non ! Avait-elle manqué leur patrouille ? L'avait-elle laissé la finir seul ?_ Mais Lori n'offrit aucune sympathie aux pensées de Grecia. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu penses que tu vas retourner là-bas dehors dans "le fossé", n'est-ce pas ? »

Des pas, des bottes, se posèrent lourdement dans le vestibule, Grecia essayant de lever la tête pour voir à qui ils appartenaient, mais en un rien de temps, le mystère s'éclaircit. « Qu'est-ce qu'y a avec "le fossé" ? » la voix générale de ténor semi-belliqueuse de Shane grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre vers Lori et Grecia ensemble, et peu de temps après arriva une autre voix bien moins menaçante que celle de Shane.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Grecia ! » Les bottes d'Andrea se précipitaient à présent en haut des marches et, avant que Grecia ne puisse réagir à quoi que ce soit, elle eut deux bras autour de ses épaules, l'immobilisant d'une façon qu'elle n'appréciait pas et qu'elle n'interprétait que comme quelque chose l'empêchant d'être dehors avec Daryl. « On a entendu l'appel à la radio… mais je ne pensais pas que ça avait l'air aussi terrible que ne le montre ton état. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tout ce que Daryl a dit c'est que tu étais tombée… mais mon Dieu, à quelle hauteur?»

Tandis que l'inquiétude d'Andrea était sympa, et quelque chose dont Grecia n'avait pas l'habitude de la part de qui que ce soit qui n'avait pas l'intention de gagner de l'argent sur son apparence ou son bien-être, là maintenant Grecia n'en voulait pas et n'en avait pas besoin. Elle devait aller dehors avec Daryl… _elle n'allait pas le laisser seul _! Grecia ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour leur dire de soit l'aider à descendre ces maudites marches, soit la laisser seule, mais ce fut la voix de Lori qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Elle s'est retrouvée empêtrée avec un rôdeur mutilé ce matin, elle a perdu l'équilibre et elle a fait un roulé-boulé jusqu'au bas de cette grosse colline la plus proche de l'autoroute. » La réponse de Lori était un poil affolée… principalement à cause de la manière dont Grecia essayer de pousser à travers la résistance qu'elle lui offrait… Grecia n'allait pas laisser Daryl là dehors tout seul… _ils ne faisaient pas ça_. Andrea en eut le souffle coupé et demanda à Grecia si elle allait "bien"… et les bottes de Shane avançaient vers le pied des escaliers, la rampe grinçant d'une façon qui disait à Grecia qu'il reposait maintenant son poids dessus, voûté au-dessus alors qu'il la regardait presque comme s'il était prêt à l'attraper si elle se dégageait et courrait au bas, ou tombait au bas, des escaliers. Lori ne devait pas avoir remarqué le renfort qu'elle avait acquis, elle continua juste à parler à Andrea. « Elle a pris un grand coup sur la tête, elle est restée dans les vapes pendant un moment, et elle s'est fracturé quelques côtes sur sa gauche. Hershel lui a prescrit du repos et du Tylenol… mais– »

« Eh ben, » roula le bas grognement hâlé et moqueur de Shane. « Elle veut retourner là dehors ? Après tout ça ? »

Lori soupira et elle disait quelque chose à Shane, mais Grecia était toujours en train d'écouler les paroles de Shane… enfin, pas vraiment ses paroles, mais plutôt la manière dont il les avait dites. C'était si difficile de dire s'il les avait prononcées d'une manière impressionnée et admirative, ou comme une raillerie dangereusement sarcastique… un peu de la même façon dont Grecia ne pouvait pas interpréter le regard qu'il lui avait lancé quelques jours auparavant. Et presque comme en essayant de clarifier tout ça, une soudaine vague d'intense vertige frappa Grecia, la faisant frissonner un peu et pendant un moment tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir devint noir, mais elle était encore suffisamment consciente pour réaliser le tumulte que cela provoqua, Shane se ruant dans les escaliers, Lori et Andrea se débattant pour garder leur prise sur elle, les deux femmes l'appelant, éventant son visage de leurs mains tandis qu'elles essayaient de la redresser sur les escaliers, la voix de Shane la plus claire et la plus autoritaire de toutes, disant, « amenez-la au bas des marches; mettez-la dans mon lit pendant un moment. »

_Quoi_ ? Est-ce que Shane voulait dire quelque chose par ça ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi n'avait-il simplement pas dit « mettez-la dans le divan pendant un moment » ? Les mains de Shane étaient sur elle, tirant les épaules de Grecia dans la direction opposée de celle qu'Andrea et Lori l'avaient encouragée à reprendre vers le haut des escaliers. La vue de Grecia revenait, elle était capable de soutenir à nouveau un partie de son propre poids, essayant de se délivrer des attentions de Shane et se demandant encore ce que diable il avait l'intention de faire quand quelqu'un sembla capable de lire ses pensées et les fit connaître à sa place.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la voix d'une façon que seule une mère pouvait avoir, Grecia, étant toujours tirée à moitié gentiment par Shane, fut capable de tourner un peu la tête et de regarder à côté de la rampe, et là se trouvait Carol, les bras croisés, un essuie de vaisselle jeté par dessus son épaule, et elle regardait presque exclusivement vers Shane.

Grecia saisit la manière subtile dont la lèvre supérieure de Shane se courba, grondant indirectement vers Carol comme il était devenu un expert pour le faire à l'encontre de tout le monde, à l'exception d'Andrea. Les mains de Shane ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre sur les épaules de Grecia, au moins, pas avant que Grecia ne sente la main de Lori les écarter un peu gentiment, avant que Lori ne se tourne vers Carol, sa gorge s'éclaircissant doucement comme si elle protégeait en quelque sorte Shane. « Grecia se sentait suffisamment d'attaque pour retourner à sa patrouille. On a un peu du mal à l'en dissuader. »

Le regard de Carol passait de Shane à Grecia à présent, et s'adoucit instantanément, un sourire plein de compréhension, mais en même temps triste et fier, étira ses lèvres. « Oh ma belle, » soupira Carol, grimpant les marches maintenant, mais pas d'une façon précipitée et agitée comme tous les autres qui se tenaient là, tenant un morceau de Grecia. « Tu dois retourner de coucher, maintenant, » poursuivit Carol, se poussant par-delà Shane comme s'il n'était même pas là, se déplaçant entre lui et Grecia et enroulant précautionneusement un bras autour de la taille de Grecia, pendant tout ce temps regardant Grecia comme si elle comprenait, et que tout allait bien. « Daryl n'est pas là dehors tout seul, » la rassura Carol, et sa voix et ses mots étaient aussi merveilleux que si la Bible s'était ouverte toute seule et que la voix de Jésus en était sortie, « Rick est avec lui; Daryl n'est pas seul. »

« Rick est avec lui ? » La question bondit hors de la gorge de Grecia avant qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, inondée de soulagement… et d'un peu de déception; elle voulait être avec Daryl… c'était en partie ça… mais d'accord, il n'était pas seul.

Carol sourit à nouveau, ce même sourire fier et plein de compréhension, et elle hocha simplement la tête, prudente dans la façon dont elle poussait Grecia en haut des escaliers, mais ne rencontrant pas la résistance que Lori, Andrea et Shane avaient rencontrée. D'accord… Daryl n'était pas seul dehors dans "le fossé". Ça aurait été mieux, et ça aurait rendu Grecia plus heureuse si ça avait pu être elle là dehors avec lui, où était sa place… _où était leur place_… mais… ouais… okay, elle était d'accord d'aller se coucher maintenant… oh, elle avait mal partout… mais d'accord, Daryl n'était pas seul… _il l'avait embrassée_… tout allait mieux à présent.

Grecia sentit ses pieds se trainer dans le couloir vers la chambre dont elle était sortie en titubant, déjà à moitié endormie, entendant que Shane avait quand même choisi de faire partie de cette étrange procession, mais Carol avait pris la place qu'il avait occupée auparavant, et tout ce qu'il pouvait donc faire c'était marcher derrière tout le monde. Andrea et Lori supportait toujours Grecia, l'escortant jusqu'au lit… _ça allait, Daryl n'était pas seul là dehors_… et comme si elle avait entendu la pensée errante et apaisante de Grecia, Carol donna au bras de Grecia une légère tape réconfortante.

« Je suis contente que tu sois arrivée pour jouer cette carte "mère de toutes les équipes de patrouille" que tu as maintenant, » Lori sourit à Carol alors qu'elles transportaient toutes les trois une Grecia bien plus coopérative dans la chambre. « Comment as-tu su quoi lui dire ? »

Encore une fois, Carol se contenta de sourire et donna au bras de Grecia une autre tape réconfortante. « Oh, quand tu deviens la "mère de toutes les équipes de patrouille", il y a beaucoup de choses que tu commences à comprendre, » répondit Carol, sa voix douce et satisfaite… mais Grecia, peu importe combien elle se sentait fatiguée et étourdie, était certaine que, pendant une fraction de seconde, Carol avait regardé en arrière vers Shane, et il n'y avait pas un air maternel sur son visage lorsqu'elle dit ce qu'elle avait dit.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Un grand merci à **Mimisikus** qui sélectionné cette traduction dans ses favoris!

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour ton gentil commentaire! C'est vrai que c'est une fic vraiment très difficile à traduire. Donc ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir que tu me dises que la traduction rend compte du merveilleux style de l'auteure. C'est le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse me faire! Je suis super ravie! Plus la fic va avancer et plus tu auras l'occasion de le constater, GraciellaRed a un talent tout particulier pour décrire les scènes érotiques et rendre les réactions physiques et psychiques très poétiques...

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que la scène du baiser plaise! Et tu as raison, Grecia devient peu à peu quelqu'un de déterminé (parfois à tort comme on le voit dans ce chapitre). Mais elle progresse, elle apprend et il va falloir qu'elle apprenne le juste milieu aussi... C'est chouette que tu pointes le fait que Daryl ait besoin d'un mode d'emploi pour certaines choses, surtout lorsqu'elles touchent aux émotions. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que cette fic exploite cette facette de Daryl, tu verras... J'ai vu que mon petit plaisir du samedi était arrivé tout frais tout chaud! Ça va occuper ma soirée en célibataire de ce soir... ;)

**Point de Suture:** Un grand merci pour ton commentaire! Et yes! Le premier baiser! C'est vrai qu'on y croyait plus! Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre! Tu as raison, c'est le flot de TOUTES les pensées des personnages qui rend cette fic tellement atypique et intéressante. Et c'est particulièrement sympa quand ça concerne le tourbillonnement des pensées amoureuses... Oui, pauvre Daryl, il s'est trompé de discours! C'est sûr! Ça ne va pas faire ses affaires, mais ça fera celles de Grecia (et les nôtres)!

**Saphira15:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ah! Elle faisait partie de mes phrases préférées aussi celle-là! Je suis heureuse que toi aussi tu aies aimé la scène de baiser. Tout le monde l'attendait tellement, j'avais la pression pour que la traduction soit à la hauteur du déluge d'images poétiques et humoristiques de la VO... Mais ouf! Ça va... comme les autres lectrices, tu valides!


	15. Pris au piège

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr **GraciellaRed74** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire.

Avertissement:Ce chapitre n'a pas été "lu et approuvé" par GraciellaRed74 avant publication. Quand ce sera fait, il évident que je corrigerai ce chapitre en fonction de ses éventuelles remarques.

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

14. Pris au piège

Daryl aurait voulu être content qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul piège échafaudé dans "le fossé". Lui et Rick avaient passé au peigne fin l'entièreté de la ferme, s'étaient assurés qu'il n'y avait aucune des empreintes que Daryl avait traquées pendant des jours à un autre endroit. Il n'y en avait pas, bien sûr… Daryl n'était pas surpris qu'il n'y ait que son secteur auquel on ait rendu "visite". Et même si c'était l'heure du souper, Rick et lui étaient juste en train de finir une minutieuse fouille des deux collines du "fossé", ne trouvant rien qui ressemble à un autre nœud coulant, ou à aucun autre type de piège à gibier, refait à une taille suffisamment grande pour tuer un homme… ou Grecia. Grecia… _stupide Grecia_… c'était si étrange d'être ici dehors dans "le fossé" sans elle, étrange et libérateur en même temps, il y avait bien moins de stress à être ici dehors quand il avait un partenaire de patrouille à qui Daryl n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer des choses basiques deux, parfois trois ou quatre fois… ouais, ici dehors Grecia ne savait pas sur lequel de ses pieds maigrichons danser. Combien de fois durant les quelques semaines passées Daryl avait-il fantasmé sur une patrouille comme celle-ci ? Et maintenant il l'avait… mais Grec– _stupide Grecia_, était là quand même.

Daryl n'arrêtait pas de chasser cette fille stupide de ses pensées; il avait bien foiré ce matin… il était à moitié à souhaiter avoir été pris dans ce piège, ou que Grecia ait été mordue par ce demi-rôdeur. _Quoi_ ? Non, d'accord, bon Daryl ne pouvait pas dire qu'il souhaitait véritablement ça, il sentit son cœur commencer à trembler à cette idée en fait… et il détestait à quel point il en tremblait et à quelle vitesse il sut pourquoi aussi. Il n'aurait pas été capable de continuer si un truc était arrivé à cette stupide fille à lui. Et comment avait-elle réussi à devenir _à lui_ de toute façon ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais pris la décision qu'elle l'était… elle l'était juste devenue genre comme ça… pac'que personne d'autre ne voulait d'elle. C'était ça ? Il avait juste pitié d'elle ? Alors d'où pouvaient bien sortir ces passions en lui… mon Dieu, concentre-toi sur l'intrus et sur les pièges… c'était un problème qui avait l'air moins piégé.

Daryl faisait des progrès dans sa course contre le bâtard qui montait ces pièges dans dans "le fossé", que le bâtard s'en rende compte ou pas. Il y aurait dû y avoir un minimum de soulagement avec ce que Rick et lui savaient maintenant, et avec l'information que la conception de ce primitif petit piège à nœud coulant avait donné à Daryl au sujet de qui avait bien pu l'échafauder; ce nœud coulant était pour Daryl ce qu'une empreinte digitale avait été pour Rick dans l'ancien monde. Les renseignements que Daryl avait rassemblés auraient dû faciliter l'élaboration d'un plan de combat, mais il n'y avait aucune cessation des hostilités dans l'enfer dans lequel se trouvait Daryl.

Tous les problèmes de Daryl n'étaient pas en rapport avec ces pièges ou embrasser Grecia… mais ouais, embrasser Grec– _stupi– oh, au diable avec ça_… ce n'était pas comme si utiliser le mot "stupide" comme une sorte de barricade entre ses sentiments pour Grecia et Grecia elle-même fonctionnait vraiment de toute façon. Daryl allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de mettre de la distance entre eux, et ça il en avait pris la décision avant même de quitter la maison, avec Grecia remise aux soins de Hershel… _Hershel pouvait bien s'occuper de tout, pas vrai ? Il avait pratiqué une opération sur Carl, et Carl avait survécu… donc Grecia n'était pas du tout un défi, cette idiote allait bien, elle faisait un petit dodo… ou… ils avaient été oublier de la surveiller toutes les heures et elle était tombée dans le coma… merde !_ Non ! Il n'allait pas retourner à la maison en courant… et Daryl se disait ça pour la sixième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Grecia, la laissant dans la maison. Fait chier… assez… c'était vraiment en train de le détruire ! Et quelque part… quelque part, Merle se moquait de Daryl et l'insultait, le tout en un seul et même souffle.

_Merle_… Rick avait quasiment dit le nom à voix haute alors que Daryl et lui observaient le piège à nœud coulant. Daryl cependant, déjà immergé dans plus d'emmerdes qu'il ne pouvait en gérer, était resté silencieux, jouant au con comme Grecia le faisait naturellement, jusqu'à ce que Rick n'aille lâcher tout haut ce à quoi il avait fait allusion depuis que Daryl l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'endroit où ce piège à nœud coulant avait été placé et lui avait montré ce qu'il était censé actionner. Daryl aimait bien Rick; il avait parcouru un sacré chemin pour en arriver à ça, mais après que Merle se soit fait la malle sans sa main, eh bien, Daryl s'était découvert du respect pour l'ancien flic… et rebrousser chemin là-dessus semblait être un sacrément long voyage, et ça anéantirait un sacré paquet de travail que Daryl avait passé du temps à faire sur lui-même. Il ne prenait pas ce que disait Rick pour argent comptant, mais il ne lui laissait pas aucun bénéfice d'aucun doute non plus… c'était juste que ce que Rick pensait et était de plus en plus prêt à dire n'avait pas d'importance en regard des suspicions que Daryl lui-même entretenait au sujet de qui piétinait partout dans "le fossé", et élaborait des petits pièges simplistes quand personne ne regardait.

« Bon, » Rick s'étira le dos tandis qu'ils se tenaient sur la crête de la colline au bas de laquelle Grecia avait dégringolé, leur travail du jour achevé, ne restaient que les stratégies à discuter. « J'suppose que je vais mettre sur pied quelques patrouilles de nuit, on va surveiller le coin à partir de ce soir, voir ce qu'on peut voir. » Puis Rick hocha un peu la tête pour lui-même, « faut qu'on accélère le chantier sur le mur; on a une autre raison de se dépêcher et de finir de le construire maintenant. »

Daryl acquiesça, mais même si Rick était satisfait de prendre les quelques précautions supplémentaires qu'il allait commencer à mettre en route, Daryl avait son propre boulot qu'il devait finir; terminer le mur et instaurer des patrouilles de nuit étaient un bon début, mais c'était tout ce que c'était; un début. « Je ferai la première patrouille nocturne avec toi, » se proposa Daryl, puis il hocha la tête alors qu'il regardait alentour tous les arbres et les branches cassées reposant sur le tapis de feuilles parmi de nombreux rochers. « Là maintenant, je vais rester un peu dehors. Y a plein d'trucs à faire ici, » dit-il tandis qu'il prenait en considération une fois de plus toute la nature recouvrant la colline… Daryl pouvait placer des pièges aussi, nom de Dieu ! Et faire cela le tiendrait éloigné de Grecia un peu plus longtemps… ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose, se rappela-t-il à lui-même. Daryl avait été si désespéré d'arrêter de penser à elle, et un dur labeur était toujours bon pour lui faire oublier n'importe quel merdier loin duquel il essayait de s'enfuir. Mais il y avait quelque chose dont Daryl n'allait pas s'échapper en improvisant ses propres traquenards. Il regarda Rick droit dans les yeux et courba une lèvre légèrement hargneuse sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Et faut qu'on limite le nombre de ceux qui viendront ici patrouiller de nuit; y en a qu'ont rien à faire ici, peu importe si l'ciel nous tombe sur la tête; y vont pas être l'aide que j'ai b'soin ici. »

Rick, qui n'était pratiquement jamais offensé ou exaspéré, pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et fit un peu comme s'il faisait grincer sa mâchoire comme si peut-être, juste peut-être, il n'aimait pas ce que Daryl avait voulu dire, mais Rick ne perdait jamais les pédales. « Daryl, je sais que tu veux pas y penser, et je suis terriblement désolé d'être celui qui le mentionne, mais ça part d'une bonne intention de ma part, et je veux que tu le saches avant que je ne le dise. » Rick s'interrompit et Daryl s'endurcit intérieurement et roula les yeux. Et voilà que ça arrivait… la chose que Rick avait tue pendant si longtemps. Rick soupira, sincère dans son désir de ne vraiment pas vouloir blesser Daryl du tout, et tandis que c'était quelque chose dont Daryl pouvait être reconnaissant, il n'avait toujours pas sauté dans le train en marche avec Rick. « Ton secteur de sécurité est le seul à montrer des signes de cette infiltration, et on parle de pièges ici, Daryl; un survivaliste genre bricoleur. J'pense que tu dois commencer à te demander quelles sont les chances que ton frère t'ait trouvé, et quel ressentiment il pourrait avoir à ton égard. »

Daryl se sentit acquiescer à nouveau, acquiescer beaucoup, comme s'il essayer de libérer toutes les frustrations qu'il ressentait grâce à cette action pendant qu'il cherchait des mots qui n'allaient pas sembler plus traitres que ceux que Rick avait si éloquemment formulés. Mais ils en étaient là, leurs loyautés opposées l'une à l'autre… mais vraiment, quand Daryl mettait tout dans la balance, c'était Rick qui avait le plus à perdre si Daryl avait raison.

Merle était parti… avait choisi de ne pas attendre… avait pu s'dire que c'était la faute de Daryl pour pas être v'nu plus tôt, mais tout ce que Merle avait eu à faire avait été d'être patient, d'avoir confiance, de se poser une minute et réfléchir… toutes les choses pour lesquelles Merle n'était pas doué après un snif de cocaïne. Merle n'était pas là, Daryl l'avait déjà perdu… mais Rick… Rick n'avait pas tant de chance quant à l'endroit où se trouvaient tordues ses loyautés. Et malgré toute la réflexion et les tentatives de raffinement que Daryl essaya de mettre dans ses paroles, pour le bien de Rick, ça n'avait pas bien marché. « Ouais ? » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur, il se sentit tirer ses épaules vaillamment. « Ben, p't-être que t'as pas r'marqué, mais ton pote Shane, y m'écrit pas trop des chansons d'amour et y m'apporte pas trop d'roses ces derniers temps non plus. » Shane avait _regardé_ Grecia… _bordel, fais pas ça maintenant_… mais l'esprit de Daryl était déjà parti en vrille… et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que Shane pouvait exactement essayer de gagner en plaçant des pièges dans "le fossé".

Rick soupira à nouveau, non; il souleva la tête et la secoua avec chagrin. Shane était de toute évidence un détonateur pour Rick, et Daryl se sentait un peu désolé de l'avoir déclenché, mais quelqu'un le devait, en particulier maintenant. « Je sais, » capitula Rick sans relever les yeux, donnant l'impression que il avait beaucoup eu ça en tête et qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire, même s'il le savait en quelque sorte… il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre pour le faire… et sur ce coup-là, Daryl ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir du tout… mon Dieu, Daryl devait se tirer de ce pétrin avec Grecia, et arrêter de s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément à chaque fois qu'il essayait… _pourquoi diable avait-il été embrasser cette stupide fille sur sa stupide bouche ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait dû être si stupidement bon ?_

« Écoute, » la posture de Daryl se détendit, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux au sol comme l'étaient ceux de Rick alors que Daryl laissait la démonstration de force en cours se glisser hors de lui. Se disputer avec Rick n'était pas une chose dans laquelle il voulait se lancer, ça résoudrait que dalle, ça ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il aimait bien Rick… il devait se rappeler cela, et parce que Daryl l'aimait bien, il trouverait une solution à cette impasse avec Merle/Shane qui n'était peut-être pas tellement une solution, mais qui au moins apaiserait les soupçons et de son côté et de celui de Rick. « J'vais sûrement pas dire que si jamais je r'trouve mon grand frère, on va s'tomber dans les bras; Merle a un paquet d'raisons d'vouloir me foutre une raclée… plus même que tu n'l'imagines, » _comme Daryl pointant une arbalète vers Merle au camp d'Atlanta et rendant le bien-être de Grecia plus important que le sang_… mais maintenant n'était pas le moment de se replonger trop dans ça. « J'vais finir de désamorcer ce piège à nœud coulant, le déplacer ailleurs et j'vais le remonter pour en faire un piège hybride entre une chute d'un objet et un nœud coulant. La boucle au sol va toujours servir de déclencheur, mais après que ça soit amorcé, la plus grosse roche ou la plus grosse souche d'arbre que je peux trouver ici dehors et hisser dans un arbre tombera sur qui que notre trappeur soit depuis une plate-forme que je vais construire dans les branches, » une fois de plus les yeux de Daryl scannèrent les atouts de la terre boisée autour de lui. « Si je fais ça bien, Shane se montrera un matin avec un coup sur la tête. Sinon, et que le déclencheur a été touché, mais qu'on n'attrape rien, ou si je voix des empreintes autour, hors du chemin et que le déclencheur reste intact… ben, » Daryl soupira à nouveau, n'ayant pas envie de le dire, même s'il était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. « Alors il y a de bonnes chances que ce soit Merle, comme tu dis. Shane n'est pas un traqueur, c'est pas un chasseur; y sait p't-être regarder sur le sol avant d'y mettre les pieds, mais y sait pas jeter un œil au haut des arbres avant d'faire un autre pas non plus… mais Merle sait. Il l'évitera facilement. »

Finalement Rick releva la tête, regardant Daryl avec le même air captivé dans ses yeux verts qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il accordait au compte-gouttes un peu plus de responsabilité et d'autorité à Daryl. « Okay, » acquiesça Rick un peu sévèrement, mais il ne laissait rien l'arrêter lui ou Daryl. Et Rick fit grincer sa mâchoire, mais il n'y avait rien de défensif dans la manière dont il le fit cette fois. « Mais tu connais les règles; personne ne va seul nulle part, alors je t'aiderai avec ça comme je peux. »

Et juste à ce moment-là toute la tension qui avait commencé à escalader entre Daryl et Rick s'évapora. « Ça marche pour moi » répondit Daryl, tous les deux se regardant à nouveau dans les yeux, et un accord tacite sur ce que chacun d'eux mettait maintenant en route passa entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne voulait croire que le piège qu'ils allaient échafauder finirait par révéler l'identité d'un meilleur ami, ou d'un frère… mais ils allaient tous les deux le construire, prenant tous les deux ce risque; tous les deux unis pour le bien du groupe… et c'était ainsi que ça devait être, et c'était ce que Rick faisait toujours… et c'était pourquoi Daryl l'aimait bien.

Rick était déjà en train de jeter un œil au sol, le piège, sur lequel ils étaient sur le point de travailler, bien présent dans ses pensées alors qu'il examinait pléthore de grosses pierres lourdes qui décoraient l'inclinaison de la colline, ainsi que Grecia pouvait maintenant personnellement en attester_… Grecia… nom de Dieu_… mais alors que Daryl se débattait pour la repousser à nouveau, Rick semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose sous le tapis de feuilles, se penchant rapidement et l'attrapant, se redressant à nouveau avec le fusil de chasse Savage 110 serré dans son poing. « J'suppose qu'elle l'a lâché quand elle est tombée, hein ? » dit-il nonchalamment, rien de sous-entendu dans ses mots, mais la vue de quelque chose à Grecia donna l'impression à Daryl d'avoir été frappé à la poitrine et que l'air s'était vidé de ses poumons.

« Ouais, » grogna-t-il à moitié alors qu'il détournait les yeux du fusil que Grecia ne s'était pas rappelé porter quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin… idiote… mais elle n'était pas prête pour descendre un rôdeur de toute façon, et Daryl l'avait su avant même qu'elle ne tombe au bas de la colline avec l'un d'eux accroché à elle… il aurait dû faire quelque chose… quelque chose qui lui aurait épargné toute la douleur et les blessures dont elle souffrait maintenant, il aurait dû faire quelque chose… n'importe quoi… quelque chose qui n'était pas l'embrasser sur la bouche ! Bordel ! Il s'était juré qu'il n'allait plus faire ça… et il ne le ferait pas, nom de Dieu ! La sortie de ce pétrin avec Grecia n'était qu'à quelques minutes de lui… Daryl n'avait même pas besoin d'aller trouver Rick maintenant, Rick était juste là ! Bien… alors… fais-le ! « Hey Rick, » Daryl en était arrivé là quand il s'étouffa sur le reste de ses mots, mais Daryl cette fois se laissa aller à repenser au baiser avec Grecia, se laissa aller à se rappeler la sensation, comme ça l'avait submergé du désir de le faire encore et de continuer à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent l'un dans l'autre… merde… non, c'était pas ce dans quoi Daryl avait besoin de s'empêtrer ! Son cœur battait la chamade comme s'il courait à toute vitesse quand il trouva enfin le reste de ses mots. « Je pense qu'il temps que tu commences à sortir Grecia, finir son entrainement toi-même. Je peux plus le faire… c'est juste… je peux plus. »

Rick se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres qu'il refusait de laisser s'agrandir plus qu'il ne l'était, mais ça emmerdait quand même Daryl. « Daryl, tu m'excuseras si je ne peux tout simplement pas te prendre au sérieux sur ce sujet, » Rick donnait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis là dessus, Daryl pouvait le dire, malgré le fait que, quand Rick était strict, il l'était d'une manière si calme et détendue que Daryl soupçonnait qu'il y avait des personnes qui en déduisaient qu'il était tendre_. Au moins une en particulier _! Mais Daryl le savait; Rick n'avait aucune intention de changer aucune des équipes de patrouille. « Tu as dit que tu "ne pouvais plus le faire" déjà au début de son entrainement, quand elle avait décidé que c'était une trop longue marche jusqu'au "fossé" et qu'elle avait semé un chemin de véritables, je-te-le-jure-sur-ma-tête mies de pain pour que tu puisses retrouver ton chemin jusqu'à la maison. Tu as encore dit ça après cette leçon de tir que tu lui as donnée; t'avais installé quelques cibles, tu l'avais mise à quelques mètres, tu lui avais dit, "voyons voir combien tu peux en toucher avec ce fusil," et elle t'avait regardé et t'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas lancer l'arme si loin ! » Rick essayait vraiment de ne pas rire… mais il y parvenait à peine, ayant besoin de s'arrêter pour se ressaisir avant de pouvoir compléter son argument. « Qu'est-ce qu'il reste encore à faire à cette fille pour te pousser à me dire maintenant que "tu ne peux plus le faire" ? »

D'accord, ouais, toutes les conneries que Grecia avait faites ici, vues rétrospectivement, étaient assez drôles, mais Daryl ne rigolait pas. Il voulait se tirer de là… il voulait ne plus finir verrouillé à nouveau à Grecia par les lèvres, et s'il n'arrêtait pas de passer du temps avec elle, ça n'allait pas prendre longtemps avant qu'ils n'échangent régulièrement leur salive… _non… oh bordel non_… Daryl se courba, fit de son mieux pour être respectueux, mais il ne céda pas à Rick. « Je te dis, je peux plus ! » insista-t-il, cherchant après une chose grave que Grecia aurait pu faire qui ferait changer d'avis Rick, même si Daryl devait l'inventer… mais tout ce qui se reflétait dans sa tête était ce baiser… cette perfection incroyablement addictive qui avait tracé une ligne de feu le long de la poitrine de Daryl et dans son cœur… et qui se dirigeait vers le sud… qui allait brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il attire le corps de Grecia au sien une fois de plus, qu'il ne saisisse à pleines mains tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir à un homme, et qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau. Mais c'était un feu que Daryl allait étouffer, d'une manière ou d'une autre… et il n'aimait pas la manière dont il allait venir avec ça, ne voulait s'impliquer dans son aiguillonnage hors de ce pétrin avec Grecia… mais si ça marchait, ça vaudrait plus que le coup ! Daryl soupira, laissa ses épaules s'affaisser, se détourna de Rick comme s'il était trop honteux pour le regarder… et il l'était en quelque sorte. « C'était pas un truc qu'elle a fait, » dit finalement Daryl, ayant l'air aussi découragé qu'il le pouvait. « C'était un truc que j'ai fait, ça va ? »

Daryl ne s'était pas attendu au silence qu'il entendit au-dessus de son épaule, ça dura longtemps, commençait à donner l'impression que peut-être Rick avait deviné exactement ce qui s'était passé ce matin au bas de la colline éloignée sur laquelle ils se tenaient, mais les craintes de Daryl furent vite apaisées quand Rick prononça roidement son nom. « Daryl, » dit-il, ayant à nouveau l'air d'un flic, comme s'il avait appréhendé Daryl et qu'il avait vu un paquet plein de beuh sur la tableau de bord à la vue de tous. « Tu n'as pas poussé cette fille en bas de la colline, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? » Daryl bondit alors qu'il se tournait, criant… c'en était juste trop ! Aussi énervé que Daryl était d'avoir embrassé cette fille idiote, que quelqu'un pense qu'il l'ait intentionnellement blessée toucha une corde sensible en Daryl qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait jusqu'à présent. « Je ne lui ferais jamais un truc comme ça ! Bon Dieu, j'ai cherché pendant tout l'temps, et partout partout, après la p'tite de Carol, et tu penses que j'ai été–»

« D'accord, d'accord… désolé, » Rick avait interrompu Daryl si vite, et puis il s'était placé juste suffisamment à la portée de Daryl pour que celui-ci puisse lui péter les dents, tant que Daryl avait dû penser que peut-être Rick n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. C'était quelqu'un d'honnête, Rick… et maintenant c'était le moment où Daryl décidait de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. « Je l'ai mérité; j'aurais dû mieux choisir mes mots, mais je voulais juste être sûr que vous ne vous battiez pas ou quoi tous les deux, » expliqua Rick, mais il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux verts de Rick qui disait à Daryl que Rick savait quelque chose… et quoi que ce soit, ça n'allait pas amener Daryl là où il essayait désespérément d'aller… bien loin de Grecia.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Mille excuses pour ma disparition de quelques jours, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail. C'est aussi pour ça que je dois faire très bref dans mes réponses aux reviews... Je suis désolée et je me rattrape la prochaine fois, promis!

**CathouxXx:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Voilà le point de vue de Daryl, mais toujours pas de confrontation au sujet du baiser... Patience! ;) J'ai vu que tu avais posté ton chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire. J'ai été incroyablement occupée ces derniers jours et c'est un petit miracle que je parvienne à publier aujourd'hui... Mais je le lis dès que possible et je commente!

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour ton commentaire, comme toujours. J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre!

**Point de Suture:** Un grand merci pour ta review! Désolée pour l'attente entre chaque chapitre. J'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci!


	16. Confrérie des femmes

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr **GraciellaRed74** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire.

Avertissement:Ce chapitre n'a pas été "lu et approuvé" par GraciellaRed74 avant publication. Quand ce sera fait, il évident que je corrigerai ce chapitre en fonction de ses éventuelles remarques.

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

15. Confrérie des femmes

Grecia avait faim. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des mois, son corps s'était ajusté à la poignée de raisins ou de cacahouètes que lui donnait Grecia deux ou trois fois par jour et qu'elle rinçait avec de copieuses rasades d'eau, escroquant son estomac en lui faisant croire qu'il était toujours plein, même s'il ne l'était pas. Mais ce matin, couchée sous la table de la salle à manger, écoutant Daryl et Rick parler alors qu'ils laçaient leurs bottes et préparaient respectivement leur arbalète et fusil près de la porte d'entrée pour les prendre quand ils sortiraient faire leur patrouille, les odeurs de biscuits en train de cuire, de saucisses blanches en sauce et d'œufs sur le plat convergeaient toutes vers Grecia, écrasant la voix dictatoriale dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de manger.

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Grecia n'était plus un mannequin, elle savait bien cela, elle avait fini par finalement le comprendre tandis qu'elle avait été en train de rouler au bas de cette colline avec un demi cadavre affamé rampant sur elle, mais quand même, elle et la nourriture… non, ça n'allait pas arriver. Ça ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'elle avait peur que si elle s'y mettait à nouveau, elle ne s'arrêterait jamais ! Mais son estomac gargouillait et grondait, claquant contre lui-même en s'enroulant comme s'il pourrait bien juste marcher de lui-même vers la cuisine et attraper une assiette. Grecia avait faim… mais… non… elle n'allait pas manger, peu importe combien l'odeur du petit déjeuner dans l'air était tentante… la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était d'être aussi grosse, si pas même plus grosse, qu'une des vaches d'Hershel dehors dans le pré. En plus… Daryl venait juste de faire assez de chemin pour l'embrasser; c'était pas le moment de commencer à engranger les kilos !

Daryl… Grecia ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps… et son absence semblait s'être remplie par la sensation de faim. Un peu poétique; Grecia se sentant vide sans Daryl lui faisait ressentir également la faim. Mais ce n'était pas juste… et très déprimant. Pas qu'elle avait aucun droit de se plaindre de ne pas voir beaucoup Daryl vraiment, avec l'habituelle patrouille matinale, et puis suivie de la patrouille du soir que lui et Rick avaient prise. Entre les deux, Daryl et Rick revenaient d'habitude, grappillant quelques heures de sommeil avant qu'ils retournent dehors soit dans la pénombre du matin soit dans la pénombre du soir. Ils étaient occupés, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il fallait régler, d'importants problèmes de sécurité qui pouvaient potentiellement être une menace pour tout le monde… c'était juste ça que Grecia se rappelait dès qu'elle commençait à se sentir triste ou déprimée, que Daryl n'essayait pas de lui parler ou du passer du temps avec elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait subitement lui tenir la main et l'embrasser de manière nunuche bien sûr… mais elle espérait… ben quelque chose… qui n'était pas se sentir affamée.

Et maintenant elle avait à nouveau faim en plus de se sentir déprimée par le manque d'attention de la part de Daryl. Plus qu'une autre journée avant que Grecia soit à nouveau déclarée apte à sortir patrouiller avec lui, et ça voulait dire qu'elle était coincée ici, dans la maison, où l'odeur de nourriture était toujours constante, à la place d'être capable de fuir cela et de sortir dans "le fossé" comme elle faisait normalement. Mais elle n'allait pas manger… elle n'allait pas le faire… elle prendrait son habituel verre d'eau avec ce jus de citron artificiel dedans ce matin, et elle serait contente avec le rien qu'il y avait dedans, en plus.

Le rien qu'il y avait dedans… c'était un peu ce que ce baiser commençait à sembler être parfois; comme si peut-être Grecia s'en était mal souvenue, ou que peut-être Daryl l'avait seulement fait pour la tirer hors de sa trouille "je suis un rôdeur maintenant", de la même façon qu'il aurait pu choisir de la gifler. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont Daryl continuait à agir, dont il continuait à se débrouiller pour lui parler très peu, et essayait avec tant d'efforts de ne pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle trop longtemps, qui disait à Grecia qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé… au moins, elle espérait que ça voulait dire ça.

Daryl était inconstant, un peu genre effrayé comme il l'avait été à l'époque où son frère était toujours dans le coin et aux commandes de tout ce que Daryl faisait. Mais… être effrayé, c'était le truc de Grecia, n'est-ce pas ? Comme si ça comptait, c'était pas comme si elle pouvait déferler sur Daryl et le gronder pour avoir volé son gimmick. Tout ce que Grecia pouvait faire était ce qu'elle faisait déjà; lui laisser de l'espace, essayer d'être patiente… ça ne faisait qu'un jour après tout; elle devait se calmer avec ça et arrêter son obsession. Mais elle était obsédée… ce baiser avait été à des lieux de là où elle pensait qu'ils en étaient, et maintenant Daryl se repliait à plusieurs kilomètres dans l'autre direction. C'était une torture !

« Grecia, ma belle, » les pieds de Carol dans ses sandales légères étaient tout ce que Grecia pouvait voir de là où elle était couchée sous la table. Normalement elle était déjà hors du lit et avait roulé son fin matelas de camping et l'avait rangé contre le mur à cette heure-ci… mais elle n'avait pas de patrouille ce matin… pas de temps passé avec Daryl… et pour être honnête, Grecia était juste là allongée à se lamenter de ça, attendant juste que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle devait se bouger. « Tu vas bientôt dormir au milieu de pieds, » la prévint Carol et Grecia avait juste commencé à soupirer, pas parce qu'elle voulait rester au "lit" bien qu'elle doive se motiver pour faire face à la douleur à venir résultant de ses mouvements. C'étaient ses côtes qui étaient cassées, mais on aurait vraiment dit que tout dans son corps était connecté à elles. Mais d'accord… c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner… et Grecia ne voulait pas être dans la maison quand la nourriture commencerait à sortir de la cuisine de toute façon. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, la garda à l'intérieur, serra les dents et les paupières, se préparant à ressentir la formidable agonie qui exploserait à travers sa poitrine lorsqu'elle parviendrait à s'asseoir, mais juste à ce moment-là, Carol se pencha, lui souriant chaleureusement. « Non, ne bouge pas, » dit-elle, puis elle tourna la tête et regarda vers le salon, s'adressant à quelqu'un là-bas. « Daryl, viens attraper les coins du lit de Grecia et tira-la du dessous de la table pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop à remuer. »

Grecia avait juste commencé à sourire, et elle se sentit attristée que le seul contact proche qu'elle allait avoir avec Daryl aller arriver uniquement parce que Carol lui avait demandé de venir et de la bouger, elle et son lit, depuis leur place sous la table, mais là maintenant, Grecia prendrait ce qu'elle pourrait… sauf, qu'elle n'allait pas le prendre finalement. Elle entendit Daryl prendre un peu la mouche, comme elle l'avait entendu faire des milliers de fois dehors dans "le fossé" quand elle foirait quelque chose et puis elle l'entendit tirer quelque chose de sa botte. « J'ai un couteau à aiguiser, » ronchonna-t-il. « Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. »

Carol soupira, son visage s'assombrit d'une manière qui disait à Grecia que c'était ce à quoi elle s'était attendue de la part de Daryl, et c'était suffisant pour empêcher Grecia de se sentir aussi blessée qu'elle l'aurait été autrefois. Même Grecia elle-même n'était pas tellement surprise… Daryl prenait ses jambes à son cou pour fuir ce baiser, faisait de son mieux pour fermer cette porte de grange après avoir déjà laissé se barrer un sacré étalon au grand galop. Mais Grecia gérait cela… sentant combien elle avait envie de se jeter par terre et pleurer ou se réprimander pour ne pas être assez _ceci_, ou pour être trop _cela_, mais la vérité était que c'était complètement le truc de l'ancienne Grecia, exactement comme l'était le fait d'être effrayée. Ouais… c'était l'ancienne Grecia. _Cette Grecia_, alitée comme elle l'était sous cette table, et regrettant d'avoir à se lever et à bouger à cause de toute la douleur que ça occasionnerait, avait survécu à être jetée au bas d'une colline encombrée d'arbres et de rochers, avec un rôdeur essayant de lui bouffer le visage ! _Cette Grecia_ n'allait plus être cette petite fille réticente, stupide, "nulle" qu'elle avait été créée pour être. _Cette Grecia_ avait attrapé un serpent, _cette Grecia_ avait vu le piège avant que Daryl ne l'ait remarqué. Elle ne serait jamais une pro de la gâchette, une super guerrière amazone, une ridicule louve à la "_tu veux pas t'frotter à ça, mon gars"_, mais _c_'était la _Grecia_ que Daryl avait embrassée, _c'_était la _Grecia_ qui allait lui faire le refaire encore ! Ha ! Daryl pensait qu'il allait éviter de la voir ce matin en aiguisant un couteau ? Il se trompait… il se trompait complètement !

« Attends, » lui disait Carol dans un autre lourd soupir, regardant Daryl avec toujours une expression pleine de colère, et puis elle éleva davantage son regard déçu vers lui. « Je suis sûre qu'il y a un gentleman par ici qui voudra bien se faire connaître. »

« Non, c'est bon, ça ira, » répondit Grecia, regardant elle-même en direction de Daryl, même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir dehors, dans le salon. S'il était là-bas en train de penser qu'elle allait courir en pleurant parce qu'il ne voulait pas être près d'elle, il allait avoir une belle surprise… elle n'était plus l'ancienne Grecia… elle était… hmm… une part de son petit plan commençait à la ronger maintenant, et elle avait l'impression que c'était mal, comme Daryl se sentant entouré de gens quand l'entourage des gens était la dernière chose qu'il voulait… mais… mais… de quelle autre manière Grecia allait-elle se rapprocher de lui à nouveau, bon sang ? Oh… eh zut… elle voulait avoir cette chance de se tenir juste à quelques centimètres de lui bien plus qu'elle n'avait peur que ce qu'elle allait faire ne puisse pas si bien tourner. En plus, une part d'elle-même avait l'impression qu'elle devait faire cela, qu'elle devait lui montrer. Grecia n'avait pas encore parcouru tout le chemin jusque là, mais elle était en bonne voie de devenir ce que Daryl avait passé toutes ces matinées à lui apprendre à être, et il allait devoir se débrouiller avec ça, effrayé ou pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais oh mon Dieu… se mettre sur ses pieds allait faire mal à en crever deux fois ! Grecia s'y prépara à nouveau, retint son souffle, serra les dents, ferma étroitement les yeux, puis elle se poussa sur ses coudes suffisamment pour pouvoir mettre ses bras complètement derrière elle, les hématomes profonds sur sa cage thoracique ressemblant à du papier bulle piétiné par une centaine de pieds, chaque pop relâchant le feu et la fureur d'os cassés et de muscles écrasés qui brûlaient avec la même douloureuse intensité que lorsqu'on se tenait à une clôture électrique. Mais Grecia n'abandonna pas, elle laissa juste échapper un grognement assez pitoyable et continua à se pousser vers le haut, puis sur ses genoux, rampa depuis le dessous de la table qu'elle utilisa pour s'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds, se tenant au dessus de la table un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stabilise et qu'elle arrête de trembler sous cette avalanche endolorissante.

Elle sentit des mains dans son dos, aidant à la stabiliser, se tournant assez pour voir que c'était Carol qui lui souriait, mais qui l'observait avec un regard de prudence comme si elle disait à Grecia de réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait, mais Grecia se sentait puissante… elle était _cette Grecia_, pas l'ancienne Grecia.

Carol s'en tint là cependant, se contentant de la regarder, ne disant rien, mais elle avait clairement l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose… que Grecia n'aurait de toute façon probablement pas écouté. Carol n'avait jamais été quelqu'un avec qui Grecia avait passé beaucoup de temps à parler avant, mais il semblait maintenant qu'elles partageaient un point commun… et c'était Daryl. Carol avait définitivement une sorte de connexion avec Daryl que personne d'autre n'avait… Grecia ne se trouvait pas en défaut d'avoir, il fut un temps, pensé que Carol était plus pour Daryl que ce qu'elle n'était réellement, mais d'un autre côté, Grecia se demandait comment diable elle avait jamais pu penser que le lien que partageaient Carol et Daryl était romantique. Ça semblait tellement… faux, à présent.

Et ce que Grecia allait faire ensuite pourrait bien être également un faux pas, mais elle allait le faire… _elle n'allait pas laisser Daryl tout seul_… en particulier s'il avait peur de quelque chose… _ce n'était pas leur manière de faire_. Elle avait supporté la douleur de se remettre sur ses pieds pour une raison… et cette raison était en train de faire semblant d'aiguiser la lame d'un Buck Knife sur une petite pierre sur laquelle il crachait et qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Le premier pas fit mal, le second un peu moins, le troisième moins encore, jusqu'à ce que, au moment où elle se tenait devant Daryl, Grecia s'était assouplie, le haut de son corps un peu raide et endolori, mais à part ça elle allait bien. « Hey, » lui dit-elle, contrôlant la joie et la sympathie qu'elle autorisait le ton de sa voix à montrer, et elle attendit que Daryl la regarde, s'attendant à ce qu'il puisse ne même pas le faire du tout.

Mais Daryl la regarda bien… mais pas _ce Daryl_… c'était l'ancien Daryl… celui qui faisait exprès d'être distant et querelleur et qui suivait son frère comme s'il n'y avait plus personne d'autre au monde à présent. Et fidèle à l'ancien Daryl, il y eut ce petit mouvement de la tête plongeant et s'enfonçant dans ses épaules juste avant qu'il ne lui parle. « Tu veux que'qu'chose ? » l'agressa-t-il presque, son accent de bouseux bien présent dans sa voix comme s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de rappeler exactement d'où il venait.

Il y avait toujours assez de l'ancienne Grecia en celle-ci pour qu'elle la sente bondir en arrière, désirant courir loin de l'attitude bourrue qui était dirigée vers elle, par Daryl, qui pouvait toujours la blesser plus que n'importe qui d'autre ne le pouvait, mais Grecia ne laisserait pas l'entièreté de sa personne s'enfuir vers la quelconque sécurité à laquelle elle aspirait. Peut-être était-ce juste une confiance démesurée mêlée à l'envie désespérée d'être près de lui, mais Grecia persévéra. Elle campa ses pieds sur le plancher et leva un peu la tête, essayant d'avoir l'air un peu plus forte que ce qu'elle devait admettre être en réalité. « Non, » répondit-elle, conservant l'air désinvolte, ignorant la manière dont Daryl se la jouait envers elle racaille-frustre-cent pour cent garnement Dixon. « Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne patrouille, c'est tout, » et Grecia attendit, sachant qu'il ne s'adoucirait pas, mais voulant voir s'il reconnaitrait qu'elle ne s'était pas adoucie non plus.

Daryl se renfrogna, mais détourna rapidement le regard, se dirigeant vers la cuisine en faisant cela, s'éloignant de Grecia, lui grommelant, « mange un truc, » alors qu'il la dépassait, comme si c'était un genre d'insulte, comme si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait qu'elle avait faim, et une fois de plus, Grecia pouvait ressentir à quel point elle avait faim… mais non… elle n'allait pas manger… pas ce matin, pas demain matin, ou aucun matin après celui-là non plus… et c'est à un peu près à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que pour Daryl c'était une sorte d'insulte… comme s'il n'était pas du tout impressionné par sa nouvelle attitude alors qu'elle avait toujours aussi peur de la nourriture. Bon… peut-être– non, il n'allait pas gagner là-dessus ! Ça non !

Mais ça ne s'améliora pas pour Daryl; il tomba directement nez à nez avec Carol alors qu'il essayait de s'esquiver en allant dans la cuisine pour se choper un petit déjeuner et puis sortir avec Rick, et Carol n'était pas du tout contente de lui, à commencer par la façon dont il avait refusé sa première requête et maintenant par cet échange avec Grecia que Carol avait apparemment surpris.

« Tu sais, ça lui fait encore plus mal qu'une gifle sur un coup de soleil de se mettre debout le matin, » disait Carol, et tandis que Grecia ne pouvait pas voir dans la cuisine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se concocter une vision de Carol tirant Daryl par l'oreille alors qu'elle le réprimandait. « Alors quand elle le fait pour pouvoir aller vers toi et te souhaiter bonne chance, ce serait sympa si tu pouvais être un peu plus sympa avec elle. »

« C'est ça ! » avait grogné Daryl en retour, ayant l'air d'un adolescent colérique, et en un rien de temps il sortit en trombe de la cuisine avec un biscuit chaud entre les dents, son odeur frappant de plein fouet le ventre vide de Grecia, et il traversa d'un pas furieux le salon, le vestibule et sortit sur le porche en façade, sans un regard derrière lui. Et c'est là que Grecia se sentit la plus faible, observant Daryl disparaître par la porte d'entrée, l'arbalète sur son épaule, incapable de ronger son frein avant d'aller là-bas dans "le fossé", sans elle. Et tout cela à cause d'une bonne chose… ce baiser… pourquoi Daryl ne pouvait-il simplement… simplement… pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas être heureux ?

Partie 2

« C'est cool ! » sourit Maggie parmi les femmes riantes, toutes ayant pris d'assaut le salon, du thé chaud à la menthe fraiche et le truc de jus de citron artificiel coulant à flots. « Dommage qu'Andrea est dehors à patrouiller avec Glenn ce matin ! » dit-elle, et tout le monde rit à nouveau, faisant vœu de garder pour Andrea du thé et une ou deux bonnes anecdotes.

Le travail ménager avait été mis temporairement sur pause, une sorte de soirée entre filles ayant été improvisée à la minute où Carol avait remarqué Grecia se tenant là, regardant dehors par la porte pour voir Daryl comme si elle avait bien pu être au bord des larmes… et oui, Grecia l'avait été. Elle avait su qu'elle avait poussé le bouchon cependant; elle avait eu ce qu'elle avait mérité, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu… Daryl… elle voulait Daryl… mais il rendait cela aussi difficile à avoir qu'il savait le faire. Mais Carol semblait avoir quelque chose de prévu à la minute où elle avait vu le désespoir sur le visage d'une Grecia délaissée. Carol chassa toutes les équipes de patrouille dehors, rassembla le reste des filles, et fit s'asseoir tout le monde là où elles étaient maintenant, papotant et riant, échangeant des histoires sur leurs premiers baisers, leurs premiers petits amis, leurs premières grosses disputes avec un homme, avec une impertinence que Grecia n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter avec un groupe de femmes comme celui-ci, et elle était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre. Les histoires de toutes les autres se finissaient de manière comique, laissant tout le monde en larmes… mais si Grecia s'était donné la peine de partager quoi que ce soit sur ses expériences avec les hommes, ou sur son mariage, ben… ouais, ça aurait encore laissé tout le monde en larmes, c'est sûr… mais pas de joie.

« Oh, vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire ? » demanda Beth, son visage étincelant d'une idée brillante. « On devrait se préparer une fournée de nougats aux noix de pécan ! C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut là maintenant ! »

_Nougats aux noix de pécan_… l'estomac vide de Grecia gargouilla sous ses côtes endolories comme s'il allait sortir et juste avaler dans les airs les mots que Beth venait de prononcer. _Non… s'il-vous-plait… que personne ne fasse de friandises !_ Peu importe à quel point Grecia pouvait déjà dire que ces petites bouffées blanches d'air collant allaient être sucrées et mousseuses et molles… et le craquant des noix de pécan terrestres… ooooh ! Non ! Elle n'avait pas faim ! Et bientôt, la menace fut écartée.

« Je ne sais pas, Beth, » dit Lori, assise dans le divan que Shane appelait un lit, fronçant un peu des sourcils alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de thé dans l'élégante petite tasse de porcelaine qui n'était sans doute pas souvent utilisée. « Ça a l'air vraiment chouette, mais on n'a plus beaucoup de sucre, il faut qu'on le rationne jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse faire notre prochaine excursion en ville. »

Maggie buvait son thé et acquiesçait, Grecia ne faisant plus vraiment attention à elle jusqu'à ce que, tout d'un coup, Maggie repose sa tasse et sourie à Grecia. « Tu devrais venir en ville avec Glenn et moi ! » dit-elle avec excitation.

La tasse de Grecia remplie de vulgaire eau cliqueta un peu dans sa main. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Vraiment ? » Ses yeux sondèrent à travers la pièce toutes les autres femmes, essayant de s'assurer qu'elle avait correctement entendu Maggie, mais personne ne contredisait cela.

« Ouais, » Maggie haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien de très important. « On a entendu combien tu progressais là dehors; alors rétablis-toi et j'en parlerai à Rick. Ça ne ferait pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un en plus pour assurer nos arrières pendant qu'on fait un peu d'pillage, » rigola-t-elle.

Grecia se sentit acquiescer, _cette Grecia_ faisant une avancée en acceptant qu'il y avait à présent de bonnes choses en elle que d'autres pourraient remarquer… malgré qu'elle était toujours mal à l'aise quand ils le faisaient. « D'accord, » dit-elle. « Ce sera une nouvelle chose à apprendre. » Elle tenta de sourire, mais déjà maintenant ça la rendait un peu nerveuse… non… ce n'était pas vraiment aller en ville qui la rendait nerveuse, c'était toujours Daryl. Comment allait-il être quand lui et Rick reviendraient ? Mieux ? Pire ? Hmm… Grecia n'aimait pas penser ça, mais elle penchait vers "pire", et la perspective la fit soupirer et fermer les yeux une minute… ce qui était une erreur… parce que quand elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, chaque femme dans la pièce regardait précisément vers elle.

Tout fut silencieux pendant un moment, mais juste avant que ça ne devienne pesant, Patricia, qui parlait à peine de ce que Grecia avait pu remarquer, lui sourit légèrement, puis lança au reste de la pièce un genre de regard avant de dire, « J'ai jamais connu un homme qui tombe facilement amoureux, » une chorale de « mmm-hmms » doucement prononcés suivirent avec beaucoup de hochements de tête, Patricia clignant un moment des yeux et son sourire devenant plus vaporeux encore. « Mon Otis y compris, une bonne âme qu'il était… que Dieu le bénisse. »

Lori se tortilla soudainement et inconfortablement dans le divan sur lequel Shane dormait, mais elle se rassit simplement comme si elle changeait de position pour parler, regardant Grecia. « Pardonne-nous si on insinue ça vers toi, » dit-elle, souriant gentiment. « Mais on vous a regardés, toi et Daryl, depuis bien plus longtemps que tu l'imagines, Grecia. Et on s'est toutes dit qu'il était temps que quelqu'un te dise que c'est un peu comme _ça_ que ça marche. Les hommes, en particulier les hommes comme Daryl Dixon, ne s'abandonnent pas immédiatement à leurs sentiments, peu importe à quel point ces sentiments sont forts. »

_Quoi ?_ Mais avant que Grecia ne puisse réagir et se réjouir, ou se fâcher d'avoir été entrainée de ce bizarre "mode d'emploi", ou même se sentir embarrassée, Carol avait maintenant pris la parole à côté d'elle.

« Et plus ils fuient, plus leurs sentiments sont forts aussi, » dit Carol, et une fois de plus chaque tête était hochée pour marquer son accord. « Et Daryl est un maitre de la fuite. Son frère l'a vraiment bien bousillé en ce qui concerne des choses comme les femmes et faire confiance aux gens et ce n'est pas juste que tu te heurtes à tout ça, mais parce que c'est le cas, on voulait juste… eh bien, te faire savoir que les choses ne sont pas aussi terribles que tu commençais peut-être à le croire ce matin. » Carol fit une pause, donnant l'impression peut-être qu'elle était tracassée d'aborder quelque chose de si douloureux, mais qu'elle allait l'aborder quand même. « On a toutes remarqué comment tu es allée chasser Daryl ce matin… et ma chérie, je sais d'où ça vient en toi, je le sais; j'ai fait cette erreur avant et je l'ai payé pendant plusieurs années d'un mariage où j'étais maltraitée. Mais tu dois arrêter avec ce dénigrement et cette hyperanxiété. Tu ne peux pas essayer de forcer les choses avec Daryl. C'est un sanguin, Daryl. Il faut que tu prennes du recul et que tu sois celle qui est cool. »

Grecia était sans voix, assise là avec sa tasse d'eau planant au-dessus de la soucoupe assortie, les yeux aussi écarquillé que la soucoupe elle-même. _Oh mon Dieu_… elle avait vraiment foiré ce matin… devant tout le monde ! Oh non… et, attends un peu… oh non ! Tout le monde, au moins toutes les femmes, savait pour Daryl et elle ? Quoi ? Daryl savait-il que toutes les femmes savaient que quelque chose s'était _passé_ entre lui et Grecia ? Daryl piquerait une fameuse colère s'il savait… Grecia n'était pas sûre qu'elle n'allait pas en piquer une… mon Dieu, elle et Daryl devaient avoir été _Les feux de l'Amour_ de tout le monde ! C'était horriblement humiliant… n'est-ce pas ? Ben, ouais… bon… ben… cette sorte d'intervention semblait amicale, comme si elle était partie d'une inquiétude et d'un espoir collectifs concernant son propre bonheur… et celui de Daryl aussi. Whoa ! Attends un peu ! N'était-ce pas ce que les amis faisaient pour leurs autres amis ? D'abord Andrea, puis Maggie disant que Grecia devrait aller en ville avec elle et Glenn, et maintenant toutes les femmes dans ce salon, assises ici, avec du thé chaud et la menace de nougats aux noix de pécan, donnant des conseils à Grecia et l'encourageant… whoa ! Grecia avait-elle des amies ?

Subitement, les genoux de Grecia furent tout mouillés… l'eau se déversant de la tasse que sa main avait en quelque sorte lâchée, tout le monde rigolant, mais plus à l'expression de son visage qu'à la façon dont elle avait renversé de l'eau partout sur elle. Carol, qui était la plus proche d'elle attrapa immédiatement un essuie de vaisselle qu'elle avait posé sur la table près de la théière et commença à éponger l'eau pendant que Maggie se penchait, prenant la tasse de Grecia et la reservant, toutes les autres la regardaient, solidaires. Ouais… il semblerait que Grecia ait des amies ! Bon, alors elle devrait dire quelque chose… à ses amies ! « Hum, » bégaya-t-elle, et elle ragea immédiatement contre elle-même… _allez_, elle pouvait penser à quelque chose de mieux que ça, non ? « Merci, à vous toutes ! » Même ça, ça avait eu l'air un peu maladroit, mais c'était mieux que _Hum._ « Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire… personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi, et je suis si nulle avec les relations avec les autres… »

« On a remarqué, » sourit Lori et tout le monde, y compris Grecia cette fois, se mit à rire. « Mais on voulait être sûres que tu saches qu'une partie du _pourquoi_ revenait à Daryl, pas à toi. »

Encore une fois toutes les têtes acquiescèrent, Grecia se sentant tellement écolée, mais d'une si bonne manière. « Okay, » répondit-elle, hochant elle-même la tête à présent, se sentant bien mieux qu'avant… et plus affamée aussi… mais non, elle n'allait pas manger… elle n'allait pas le faire. Elle redirigea ses pensées vers Daryl, se souvenant maintenant, et tellement encouragée par ça, de ce que Carol avait dit au sujet de Daryl qui plus il s'enfuyait, plus fort il ressentait quelque chose. Bien ! Génial ! Mais… bon, maintenant ça reposait un peu là dans l'esprit de Grecia comme si c'était seulement la moitié du conseil. « Mais… quand il est comme ça et qu'il me repousse et qu'il agit comme… comme… qu'il agit comme Daryl Dixon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

Et ce fut comme si la pièce tout entière capitulait silencieusement en faveur de Carol, qui une fois de plus regarda Grecia et soupira. « Tu ne le laisses pas te repousser, » dit-elle simplement, sa voix pleine d'expérience. « Il va aller dire et faire des choses qui vont sans aucun doute te faire pleurer de temps à autre, et c'est pas grave, tu as le droit de pleurer. Mais ne laisse pas ça, ou lui, te repousser. Daryl ne le sait pas, mais il ne pense pas les choses qu'il te dit ou qu'il te fait. Il ne sait pas non plus qu'il en train de tester pour le moment pour voir si tu veux vraiment être là pour lui ou pas, et ce que tu es prête à endurer pour lui dans l'histoire. Personne n'a jamais aimé ce garçon comme tu l'aimes, Grecia. » Cette fois, aucune autre tête n'acquiesçait; clairement, c'était un sujet dans lequel seule Carol était versée. « Mais finalement, Daryl va voir non seulement que tu l'aimes vraiment, mais aussi ce que ça veut dire; alors sois là quand ça arrivera. »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**CathouxXx:** Mille mercis pour ta review! Moi aussi j'adore Rick. Et réjouis-toi, c'était loin d'être la dernière fois qu'on retrouve un chapitre Daryl/Rick. Il y a une vraie amitié qui va se développer entre ces deux-là! Tu as mis le doigt dessus, le petit suspense de cette fic, ce sera ça: "Qui a placé les pièges? Merle? Shane? Une autre personne inconnue?" Disons que c'est l'intrigue parallèle, à côté de la romance Daryl/Grecia... Donc suspense, suspense, je ne dévoile rien... Sinon, j'ai vu que ton chapitre était là. Victoire victoire! Je vais aller le lire de ce pas! ;)

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour ton commentaire. S'il était tard quand tu as lu le chapitre, il était tard aussi quand j'en ai fait la relecture. Et c'est vrai que le passage à la fin était un peu confus, j'ai fait quelques modifications depuis... C'est clair que c'est le genre de fic qu'il ne faut pas lire à moitié endormi! :)

**Point de Suture:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et pour toutes celles que tu as laissées pour "Dernier sur Terre", tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ça me fait plaisir! Comme déjà dit à CathouxXx, tu auras d'autres occasions de sautiller, on reverra encore pas mal notre ami Rick! ;) Oui, Daryl est hanté par le baiser, et il essaie de gérer ça à sa façon, c'est-à-dire "Des sentiments? Courage, fuyons!" Mais maintenant, Grecia a les bons conseils de Carol, mère de toutes les équipes de patrouille!


	17. Attaque furtive

Crédits: Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de GraciellaRed74 intitulée _Badass and Beauty_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, GraciellaRed74.

Remerciements: Je remercie bien sûr **GraciellaRed74** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire.

Avertissement:Ce chapitre n'a pas été "lu et approuvé" par GraciellaRed74 avant publication. Quand ce sera fait, il évident que je corrigerai ce chapitre en fonction de ses éventuelles remarques.

* * *

La Belle et le Rebelle

16. Attaque furtive

Daryl se déplaçait à travers la maison littéralement sur la pointe des pieds ici et là. Il était le seul éveillé… jusqu'à présent, et il avait l'intention de garder les choses comme ça. Dans une heure environ, tous les autres se réveilleraient, le petit déjeuner serait préparé, les équipes de patrouille assemblées et prêtes à sortir… et ça voudrait dire que Grecia se lèverait aussi, grimaçant sous une douleur d'une royale intensité, rangeant son matelas en le roulant, chaussant ses bottes, attrapant son Savage 110 et attendant pour sortir dans "le fossé" avec lui. Elle avait été déclarée apte à retourner patrouiller, et elle se réjouissait en plus… mais pas Daryl… il ne se réjouissait tellement pas qu'il était debout une heure plus tôt et qu'il était en train de filer en douce dehors dans "le fossé" sans elle.

La partie la plus difficile avait été de descendre de la table avec Grecia endormie juste en dessous. Mais peut-être grâce aux anti-douleurs que Hershel lui avait donnés le soir, elle ne s'était pas réveillée, même quand le pied de la table le plus proche de sa tête avait grincé. Bien… simplement parce que Rick n'allait changer aucune des équipes de patrouille, ça ne voulait pas dire que Daryl n'allait pas mettre quelque chose en route lui-même… même s'il allait techniquement à l'encontre d'une directive de Rick… et Daryl n'aimait pas faire ça… mais ça devait se passer comme ça… Daryl devait s'éloigner de Grecia. S'il entendait les mots _« cette fille à lui »_ rebondir à l'intérieur de son crâne une fois de plus, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait faire. Ça devait cesser… et c'était de toute évidence à lui de faire cesser ça… il l'avait embrassée, et il était plus que temps de zigouiller cette chose.

En plus, Daryl pouvait gérer ce qu'il allait être en train de faire aujourd'hui tout seul. Il allait installer un autre piège, il se sentirait mieux s'il y en avait un sur chacune des deux collines. Le piège avec la combinaison nœud coulant/pierre qui tombe qu'il avait échafaudé deux jours auparavant n'avait encore été découvert par personne… mais d'un autre côté, Daryl n'avait vu aucune nouvelle série d'empreintes dehors dans son secteur depuis que les patrouilles de nuit avaient commencé. Ben, bien sûr qu'il n'en avait vu aucune… Shane, qui n'était dans aucune patrouille de nuit, savait quand même ce qui se passait, et ce trou de cul n'était pas assez con pour aller faire le mariole dans "le fossé" quand les autres étaient dehors à attendre de l'attraper. Ça aurait dû être une preuve suffisante pour Rick juste là, mais Rick n'en démordait pas, il disait que si Merle était la dehors, il observait de tout évidence depuis un endroit et il avait suffisamment appris des mouvements de Daryl pour mettre en place le nœud coulant, et donc Merle avait certainement vu Daryl installer les autres pièges aussi, ainsi qu'il était en courant des patrouilles de nuit à présent, et il faisait juste profil bas pour le moment.

Bon, d'accord… il semblait toujours que Rick était aussi sûr que c'était Merle qui foutait la zone là dehors que Daryl savait que c'était Shane qui l'emmerdait, et pour aller prouver qu'il avait raison, Daryl allait installer un autre traquenard… tôt ou tard, Shane n'allait pas être capable de résister à se refaufiler dehors dans "le fossé" juste pour voir ce que, s'il y avait seulement quelque chose, Daryl passait ses journées à faire. Et quand Shane se faufilerait en effet, Daryl aurait deux chances, à la place d'une seule, de l'attraper !

Et qu'est-ce que Grecia pouvait bien savoir à propos de nœuds coulants et de pierres qui tombent et de cordages et de ressorts actionnés par des pédales ? Non, Daryl n'avait pas besoin d'elle aujourd'hui… il n'avait pas besoin d'elle du tout, jamais, pour rien du tout. Et pourtant, il était là, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle à manger, l'arbalète dans son dos et près à y aller, mais il était cloué sur place, regardant simplement Grecia, endormie sous la table. Elle avait été la première à dire à quel point elle avait une tête affreuse comparé à ce qu'elle avait été auparavant avec tout le maquillage et les atours et les crasses que les femmes aimaient se mettre dans les cheveux, mais elle avait tort.

Elle devait manger plus, mais cette fille idiote avait un si joli visage ovale, tout encadré par ces cheveux roux qui progressivement reprenaient leur couleur terre d'ombre brulée naturelle, mais le contraste avec sa peau blanche lui donnait ce genre d'éclat que Daryl avait toujours imaginé que devaient avoir les anges si jamais il avait la chance d'un jour en voir un. Et elle avait de longs cils des plus ravissants sur lesquels il sentait parfois son regard se fixer, suivant chacun de leurs vifs petits battements, saisissant ces yeux océan bleu clair et froid quand elle souriait, et lui montrait comment tout le matraquage médiatique et le charme mystérieux de cette gonzesse, Mona Lisa, allait vers le mauvais côté de la beauté. Grecia était une jolie fille, la plus jolie fille que Daryl ait jamais vu maintenant qu'il se mettait à vraiment y penser… ce qu'il ne devrait pas faire, mais puisque c'était une sorte d'adieu, il voulait bien s'octroyer un peu de temps pour la regarder et penser affectueusement à elle… quel mal cela pourrait-il faire ? Il serait hors de ce merdier avec Grecia dès qu'il aurait franchi la porte d'entrée.

Ouais… hors de ce merdier avec Grecia… ne plus penser comment elle avait le béguin pour lui, ne plus attendre pour qu'elle comprenne comment faire un truc, ou qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle avait un maudit flingue quand elle en avait le plus besoin, ne plus l'embrasser… plus d'occasion de ramper sous cette table et caresser doucement de ses doigts rugueux l'hématome s'estompant sur sa joue soyeuse… ou d'enrouler ses bras autour de ce qui aurait dû être sculpté dans du marbre à la place d'être imprimé sur les pages d'un magazine de charme… Daryl se sentit frissonner… et c'était le signal qu'il avait fini… il arracha ses yeux de leur contemplation de la silhouette endormie de Grecia, puis tourna les talons… et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour sortir… hors de ce merdier avec Grecia… pour toujours.

Il était peut-être arrivé à deux cents mètres de la maison un peu près lorsque Daryl se rendit compte qu'il courait; la crosse de son arbalète le cognant aux reins, un gros rouleau de corde autour de ses épaules avec le tressage séché qui grinçait dans son oreille à chaque fois que son épaule se déplaçait en suivant sa démarche. De quoi diable s'enfuyait-il ? Il n'y avait rien qui le poursuivait, il n'y avait aucun ordre impérieux qu'il se trouve dans "le fossé" là maintenant tout de suite… alors pourquoi s'presser ?

Mais Daryl savait pourquoi… et aucune course, à n'importe quelle fantastique vitesse qu'il puisse courir, n'allait l'éloigner davantage de la sensation qu'il avait en lui-même d'avoir laissé Grecia derrière lui. Fini… il allait la libérer de lui; plus de patrouille avec elle, ne plus devoir vulgariser jusqu'à l'abrutissement les trucs les plus basiques pour qu'elle comprenne, ne plus lui faire courir des tours de piste, et ne plus dormir au-dessus d'elle la nuit… cette foutue table de salle à manger n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable de toute façon. Ouaip, il laissait Grecia derrière lui… de beaucoup de façons… alors… combien de temps cela allait-il prendre pour qu'il commence à se sentir bien avec ça et qu'il ne ressente plus ce qu'il ressentait maintenant ? C'était une sensation terrible… une froide amertume solitaire et chagrine pétait la gueule de son cœur gémissant, lui donnant envie encore plus que jamais auparavant de la prendre dans ses bras, de faire glisser ses doigts dans ces cheveux à la couleur estompée et de l'attirer près de lui, de tourner son visage dans le cou de Grecia et d'inhaler tout ce qui était elle. Qu'avait-il fait, bon sang ? Il avait laissé _sa fille à lui _!

« Daryl ! »

Ce n'était pas une corde sèche couinant dans son oreille. Daryl s'arrêta tout net, se tournant, sachant déjà quelque part ce qu'il allait voir… nom de Dieu… quelque part toutes ces jérémiades de fillette qu'il avait faites vis-à-vis de lui-même au sujet de ce qu'il avait fait, comment il avait abandonné _sa fille à lui_ et toutes ces conneries devaient avoir atteint directement Grecia… parce qu'elle était là, le Savage 110 reposant dans son dos et ses cheveux rougeoyants virevoltant comme des flammes alors qu'elle accourait à toute vitesse vers lui, criant son nom comme si elle était submergées par des vagues et qu'elle avait besoin qu'on la sauve. Bien sûr, ça avait dû lui faire mal de courir si vite comme ça… mais elle le faisait quand même… _whoa_. Une part de lui dont, Daryl l'avait compris il y avait quelque temps, il n'avait plus le contrôle, était euphorique, voulait s'élancer et courir vers Grecia, l'attraper et la faire tournoyer… puis l'attirer encore une fois contre lui et l'embrasser dix fois plus fort que la première fois… puis allonger son corps parfait dans ces herbes hautes, se mettre bien au-dessus d'elle, et se mettre à bouger profondément et furieusement en elle, _je vais et je viens entre ses reins_ jusqu'à ce que la plus jolie fille qu'il ait jamais vu crie haut et fort à la face de ce monde foutu qu'elle aimait Daryl Dixon. Mais une autre part, la part raisonnable, la part Dixon, était rendue malade à mort par une telle pensée, et ça devenait grave… de plus en plus grave… la colère montait en lui, contre lui, contre le fait qu'il ne puisse même pas s'éclipser incognito de cette foutue ferme sans être repéré ! Et maintenant, précisément ce qu'il essayait de laisser derrière lui… pour son propre foutu bien… l'avait rattrapé.

« Daryl ! » Elle était toujours en train de crier son nom, même si elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres maintenant et qu'elle arrivait toujours vers lui, essoufflée, ses fabuleux nichons montant et descendant comme une sorte de tremblement de terre d'une montagne… _merde, arrête de mater ça_ ! Il devait lui dire de se barrer, fissa… mais aucun mot ne lui venait, et cela donna à Grecia le temps de reprendre son souffle et de commencer à parler alors que ses mains peignaient sa crinière de cheveux brun rougeoyant, les replaçant vers l'arrière et les enroulant pour les dégager de son visage. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ? » haleta-t-elle, son visage vachement contorsionné par la douleur, la confusion et les excuses sincères pour n'avoir pas été prête à partir quand il avait décampé. « Ça ne me dérange pas de partir plus tôt; j'aimerais juste savoir que c'est c'qui est prévu, c'est tout. » Grecia sourit un peu, comme si tout allait bien… comme si elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait essayé de la laisser derrière lui… et si Daryl avait été plus malin, il aurait laissé les choses en l'état, l'aurait fait un peu chier pour n'avoir pas été prête, et serait juste parti avec elle… mais non… il y avait quelque chose en lui qui ne voulait tout simplement pas prendre le chemin le plus facile avec ça, peu importe quelle grande part de lui-même voulait oublier qu'il avait essayé d'abandonner _sa fille à lui._

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » Sa voix se brisa pour une raison ou une autre quand il lui hurla dessus, essayant de trouver ce familier air méprisant qu'il lui avait adressé tant de fois, mais il devait chercher après, ce qui ne le rendit que plus fâché encore. « T'as pas encore capté, espèce de… mongole ! » _Merde… "mongole" _? Daryl l'avait traitée de _mongole_ ? C'était exactement le terme que Merle avait utilisé pour décrire Grecia autrefois dans les bois du campement près d'Atlanta… _oh bordel_… pourquoi est-ce que ça l'embêtait tant ? Il essayait de dégager loin de cette fille stupide et inutile, non ? Bon sang, Daryl devrait être en train d'espérer de toutes ses forces que Merle soit que'qu'part dans ces bois… il n'avait jamais autant eu besoin de son grand frère que maintenant !

Grecia se retrancha, fit genre un vrai pas en arrière, se tint là avec ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses, contre lesquelles Daryl avait été bien pressé, entrouvertes, pétrifiées, choquées, donnant l'impression que Daryl lui avait envoyé un coup de poing… ce qu'il savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas fait… il ne lui ferait jamais ça, ni à elle ni à aucune femme, peu importe combien elles pourraient bien le mériter. Grecia se tint simplement là, abasourdie, essayant de se contenir… et Daryl faisait pareil, s'armant de courage pour ne pas être désolé ou ne pas se sentir mal par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit… il essayait de s'échapper de cette fille après tout… ça avait été son plan depuis longtemps maintenant, et il allait finalement avoir les couilles de le faire !

« Qu'est-ce… » la voix de cette fille idiote mourut pendant un instant comme s'y avait plus d'air dans ses poumons… et p't-être qu'y en avait plus… _lui avait-il fait si peur ? Merde _! Non, non… Daryl s'en fichait s'il lui avait fait peur ! « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Et Daryl éclata juste de rire, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. « Ce qu'je dis ? » répéta-t-il avec force, balançant ses bras au-dessus de la tête comme un gagnant crétin du loto. « Mon Dieu ! T'as toujours le chic pour demander les trucs les plus cons ! » Il fit les cent pas pendant une minute comme s'il était en train d'enfoncer quelque chose dans le sol, refusant de lever les yeux vers elle, il ne voulait pas voir ce que ses mots avaient comme impact sur son état émotionnel… il voulait juste qu'elle ne soit plus là… il ne voulait pas penser à combien ça allait la blesser… et pourtant il continua exactement à le faire. « J'dis qu'tu dois ram'ner ton cul osseux à la maison et arrêter d'me suivre comme un foutu p'tit toutou ! J'veux qu'ça cesse ! On n'est plus une "équipe", pigé ? Maintenant, dégage ! Va-t'en ! J'veux plus t'voir ici avec moi, jamais plus ! »

Mais Grecia ne bougea pas; elle resta juste là dans une pose qui était exaspérante. Daryl avait voulu la faire fuir, mais elle ne fuyait pas, et c'était pas satisfaisant du tout, bon sang ! Mais… et si… _fait chier, pourquoi il d'vait continuer à penser à ces conn'ries _? Et si elle ne pouvait pas bouger ? Et si il l'avait si gravement blessée qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte, d'une manière ou d'une autre, _brisée_ ? Elle avait le béguin pour lui… ça voulait dire qu'elle était vulnérable à tout ce qu'il lui faisait ou lui disait… et il avait juste dit… beaucoup d'choses… beaucoup d'choses ! Mais y avait pas moyen que blesser les sentiments de Grecia comme il l'avait sans doute fait, ne puisse vraiment se répercuter sur ces côtes cassées, ou sur cette commotion en voie de guérison, et la transformer en éclopée ou quoi, hein ? Alors pourquoi diable ne bougeait-elle pas ?

Et alors il entendit un bruit, un faible petit son de mauviette dont il se souvenait de son enfance… un reniflement. _Non, ne lève pas les yeux… tête basse, bon sang… ne lève pas les yeux _! Un autre petit reniflement suivit, en vision périphérique, il pouvait voir Grecia lever la main sur son joli visage, sûrement pour sécher ses larmes… _non, non… ne regarde pas _! Elle s'enfuirait bientôt en courant, elle était juste stupéfiée, c'tait tout, ses boulons s'étaient bien éparpillés partout avec ce que Daryl lui avait dit… mais une fois qu'elle les aurait remis en place, elle décollerait… c'était ce qu'elle faisait, quand elle avait peur, elle fuyait… enfin, c'était ce qu'elle faisait avant… mais ces derniers temps, elle avait montré une nouvelle facette que Daryl avait bien aimé voir… _merde ! Ta gueule, putain !_

Il put l'entendre prendre une bouffée d'air superficielle, entendit sa lèvre inférieure être un peu aspirée contre ses dents quand elle le fit tant elle tremblotait, mais quand même, Grecia ne bougea pas. Elle se tint juste là… et tout pile quand Daryl commençait à espérer que ce n'était pas le moment où Grecia se rappellerait qu'elle portait une arme à feu chargée, elle tressaillit un peu, redressa raidement son corps, et elle se mit à parler.

« Très bien, » dit-elle, sa voix faible et tremblante, mais Daryl pouvait dire que ce n'était que le début de ce qu'elle allait dire, parce qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, même pas un tout petit peu. « Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je vais retourner à la maison. Je n'irai plus jamais patrouiller avec toi, peu importe si Rick me l'ordonne, » elle gagnait de la force et de la présence maintenant, tellement que Daryl savait que, bien qu'il semblait avoir gagné, ce n'était qu'une bataille d'un genre de guerre dans laquelle, il le découvrait juste maintenant, il était embarqué. « Mais je ne retourne pas à la maison aujourd'hui, et je ne resterai pas là demain, à cause de ta méchanceté. Je le fais parce que ce que tu veux, c'est important pour moi, je tiens à toi, bon sang ! Et ça veut dire que je veux que tu sois heureux ! Alors, très bien… si c'est ça… si c'est ce qu'il faut, alors d'accord, je le fais pour toi ! » Grecia était une pile électrique à plein régime maintenant, sa voix devenant plus forte et plus mordante, elle avait même laissé son poids reposer sur une de ses hanches qu'elle avait décalée, et elle avait posé une main dessus. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Pour qui elle se prenait, sérieux ? Et à qui est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait parler là ? « Mais je veux que tu comprennes une chose, et je veux que tu la comprennes là maintenant ! Juste parce qu'on n'est plus une putain "d'équipe", ça veut pas dire que je ne serai plus là ! Tu vas devoir me voir, tous les jours, peu importe où t'essaies d'aller, et quand tu me verras, tu vas devoir te rappeler ce putain de truc qui t'a poussé à te débarrasser de moi comme ça, pac'que j'peux te promettre que, quoi que ce soit, ça va pas disparaître comme ça ! »

Maintenant elle était bien partie dans une lancée que Daryl n'aimait pas, se faisant écraser comme ça… est-ce que cette fille idiote n'avait pas juste dit "putain"… deux fois ? Merde, il ne l'avait jamais entendue dire ce mot avant… elle se la jouait racaille des bas-fonds avec lui ! Mon Dieu… d'habitude c'était Merle qui se f'sait crier d'ssus comme ça par des femmes qui parlaient comme ça, pas Daryl… mais… mais… nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle insinuait avec "quoi que ce soit qui l'ait poussé à se débarrasser d'elle, ça n'allait pas disparaître comme ça", bon sang ? Une fois de plus, Daryl se raidit, prêt à se battre, ayant l'impression qu'il était provoqué… par une femme… par Grecia… par _sa fille à lui_… et ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, pas question, pas moyen ! « Tu f'rais bien d'faire gaffe, mam'zelle ! » cria-t-il, avançant d'un pas vers elle et se penchant sur elle, imposant, souhaitant avoir pu trouver autre chose, mais c'était la première chose qui était sortie, comme une sorte de bouclier automatiquement déployé.

Et Grecia… whoa, elle le décontenança quand elle fit également un pas juste sur lui, le regardant dans les yeux, ses iris bleu pâle allumé d'une sorte éclair brillant malgré la manière dont les larmes creusaient toujours des sillons sur sa peau blanche et soyeuse. « Pareil pour toi ! » siffla-t-elle presque, ses sourcils épilés tout aplatis, bien droits en travers son front et son joli visage tout tordu de colère. « T'as été sur mon dos pour que je change mon comportement et la manière dont je gère les trucs, et tu sais quoi; j'l'ai fait ! J'ai couru tous ces tours de piste ! J'ai attrapé ce foutu serpent ! J'en suis pas encore arrivée là où il faudrait qu'je sois, mais j'essaie, même s'il y a encore beaucoup de choses là dehors qui me font toujours peur ! Mais je le fais; je surmonte ce qui me retenait ! » Elle avait l'air forte, vraiment forte… Daryl aurait été impressionné s'il n'était pas si énervé, et il avait bien l'impression que ça allait devenir plus chaud… et pire… et puis comme de bien entendu ça arriva. Grecia leva la tête et pointa son doigt vers lui. « Tu sais, tu avais la parfaite opportunité devant toi d'expliquer ce baiser comme étant quelque chose que j'avais imaginé à cause de ma blessure à la tête… mais tu ne l'as pas fait, et tu sais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ! » Non… elle ne s'était pas aventurée sur ce terrain-là, n'est-ce pas ? Non ! Mais si, elle l'avait fait… et Daryl eut un frémissement qu'il ressentit si fort que Grecia avait dû le remarquer… putain… elle l'avait bien eu… il était séché… c'était… c'était… argh, bordel ! Et alors cette force qu'elle semblait avoir rassemblée de nulle part céda, et une fois de plus les larmes remplirent ses yeux bleu pâle, cascadant jusqu'à son menton et elle renifla à nouveau, dut détourner le regard de Daryl comme si quoi qui l'ait frappé cette fois l'avait vraiment blessée… et ça devait être le cas, parce que Daryl le ressentait soudainement aussi, un grand coup de broche dans le creux de son ventre qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces d'ignorer. « J'essaie tellement de changer; j'essaie tellement de ne plus avoir peur, » lui dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient et coulaient. « J'aimerais tant que tu fasses la même chose, » parvint-elle à ajouter entre les sanglots qui menaçaient de prendre le contrôle d'elle. « J'aimerais tant que tu essaies… que tu essaies de surmonter ça… et de faire l'autre moitié du chemin. »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Par pitié, s'il-vous-plait, je n'ai pas vu le premier épisode de la nouvelle saison (et je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps avant demain ou mercredi), alors pas de spoiler dans les éventuelles reviews! Merci.

**CathouxXx:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Voilà un petit chapitre plus centré sur Daryl qui fuit toujours... C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu l'enfant là... Mais Grecia l'a bien compris, ils ont quand même un point commun tous les deux: Grecia a peur de tout ce qui est à l'extérieur d'elle, Daryl a peur de tout ce qui est à l'intérieur de lui... Grecia fait des efforts pour surmonter ses peurs, au tour de Daryl maintenant... Mais bien sûr, avec notre chasseur préféré, rien n'est jamais simple! Pour ce qui est de la relation avec Carol, tu vas voir, elle n'a pas fini de jouer les anges gardiens pour nos tourtereaux...Et elle va devenir rapidement un personnage très important dans cette fic...

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Grecia est souvent très drôle, même si c'est bien malgré elle! ;) Elle va de plus en plus s'intégrer au groupe, tu vas voir. C'est un des points de cette fic je pense, tous les personnages sont bien développés et ont leur rôle à jouer. Tout ne tourne pas exclusivement autour de Daryl et Grecia...

**Point de Suture:** Merci merci pour ta review! Plus de "bromance" entre Rick et Daryl bientôt, promis! Mais dans le prochain chapitre, Grecia va continuer à tisser des liens avec les autres membres du groupe, Carol en particulier, qui a un rôle très sympa dans cette fic, tu le découvriras vite! Tu as raison, Grecia va prendre confiance en elle grâce à ses nouvelles copines, on le voit déjà un peu dans ce chapitre, et c'est pas fini. Bon, elle ne sera jamais "Badass Grecia", faut pas exagérer, mais quand même, on progresse!


End file.
